Trial by Fire II: Heritage of Fire
by ladygris
Summary: AU.   Reeling from betrayal, the remnant of Atlantis must establish a new home. When other peoples join them, the danger from within becomes too great. With leadership rebounding, Lorne and Ronon must find the truth before one of their own winds up dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Stargate: Atlantis or it's wonderful characters. Any characters, settings, or events not mentioned or shown in the show, however, are mine.

**Author's Note:** Exactly one year ago, I posted the first chapter in something that was way bigger than I ever imagined. "Remnant of Fire" became one of my favorite stories to write, and I know a lot of you have been waiting a long time for the sequel. Well, here it is! If you are reading this for the first time, some of these events won't make sense unless you read "Remnant of Fire." This story does contain spoilers for anything in Season One, Two, and Three, though the events may have been dramatically altered. I am issuing a spoiler alert for the first story in this series, as well. A very, very special thanks goes out to **theicemenace** and **pisces317** for help brainstorming and the beta-work on this. As with most of my stories, it is in the works, but I am making daily progress toward finishing. There will be a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday posting. I hope you enjoy! ~lg

* * *

><p>Six weeks later. . . .<p>

Betrayal. The word was bitter in John Sheppard's mind as he stared at Ataliya's Stargate. The massive ring sat on a pedestal with three stone steps leading up to it. The DHD was centered without the impressive pedestal, both a fair distance from the village. The hot sun beat down on him, but he didn't notice.

Kiah was gone, Geir dead, Olina devastated, Teyla furious, and Gisli. . . . Sheppard pulled his mind away from Gisli, from her creamy skin and luxurious hair and intense eyes and airy voice. Shaking his head, he wondered how he could have been so incredibly stupid. Lorne had tried to tell him, and he mused that he needed to get the other major drunk a bit more often. He'd get the truth out of him then.

"John." Elizabeth's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to watch her approach. Something akin to relief but infinitely more powerful rose up inside of him at the sight of her. Her hair had grown considerably in the time she'd been on Ataliya, just brushing her shoulders with glossy brown curls. Today, she'd chosen to cover it with a vibrant green wrap that draped over her head and down around her shoulders. It gave her a Biblical look that combined with her long, tan dress to fool one into thinking her taller than she actually was. But it was Elizabeth's eyes that had changed. They sparkled in the sunshine, not minding the glare that had sent him diving for the pair of aviators he'd managed to rescue from Atlantis when he escaped.

Now, he turned back to the gate. "Sorry. Just needed some time."

Elizabeth moved to his side and stared up at the gate. She remained silent for a long time, giving him the space he needed while not leaving him alone. When he finally let out a deep sigh, she glanced at him. "What happened out there?"

The question was so similar to what she had once asked while on Atlantis that, for a moment, he was standing back in that majestic control room, looking up at a lighted staircase that led to an impressive view through a stained glass window. Then, the memory faded, and he shook his head. "Thought you already knew."

She shrugged. "Carson and Rodney have both told me their stories, and I have Major Lorne's report. But Teyla isn't talking, and I would like to hear your side of things."

"Oh." Sheppard nodded once and continued to stare at the gate. "Well, you know that Colonel Caldwell went down with the _Daedalus_." When she indicated she did, he continued, "We made our way to the Alpha site. . . ."

Over the next thirty minutes, he told her of how they'd set up camp at the Alpha site and met Ronon. Their trip to Sateda. How they'd become friends with Geir and established Kiah. When he reached this part of the story, Sheppard's voice turned emotionless. He didn't want to feel the emotions that acknowledging Gisli's actions would stir. So, he rushed through much of the story, giving Elizabeth the highlights of the village that had become home and how Gisli and Kalle had destroyed it by bringing Kolya to their door. Beyond his emotions, it was a betrayal that didn't just affect him. It affected his people, and John Sheppard had become very protective of his people.

"I'm sorry, John." Elizabeth's apology angered him. If she pitied him. . . . "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

He blinked, all anger fading. "You're apologizing for being injured enough that you were unconscious for four days?" Finally facing her, Sheppard touched her shoulder. "Elizabeth, you can't hold yourself responsible. It's a complete fluke we found you when we did."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Still, I never thought I would see any of you again, so I set up life here."

"And did quite well for yourself." Sheppard grinned, this time in genuine amusement. "How many women land a planetary leader as a husband?"

Elizabeth's face darkened at that, though she wasn't able to hide the sparkle in her eyes. "I'm glad you're alive, John."

"Me, too." He swiped a hand across his forehead. "Let's get out of this heat."

Elizabeth agreed, and they walked back to the village together. No chatter was necessary with Elizabeth and never had been, something for which he was grateful. Though they'd been on Ataliya for more than a month, his people still stung from what had happened on Kiah. They'd lost friends that day; even some of their number had been slaughtered by Kolya's strike force. Sheppard was happy that those he called family were still alive, but it could have been any one of them. The fragility of life and happiness still struck at him, though he worked hard to bury it.

But they couldn't stay on Ataliya forever. They'd already stayed too long as far as Ronon was concerned. At Marks and Novak's wedding, Ronon had urged them to move on, to settle elsewhere. But Sheppard wasn't keen on Ronon's idea. They needed more intel on the galaxy, something they hadn't had when they settled on Kiah. Though, to be fair, the original Kians were friends of Teyla's. Even she had been caught flatfooted at Gisli's betrayal. _And Kalle's_, his mind reminded him. But Sheppard pushed that thought away. He wanted to wallow in his self-pity for a bit longer. Once he was done. . . .well, he'd figure it out when that happened. For now, he would settle for ignoring every woman who made eyes at him until he needed something from her.

oOo

Dr. Carson Beckett stepped into the garden in Javan's home and smiled. This was a peaceful place, and he could see why Elizabeth had found happiness here. The last weeks had been exhausting, and he had begun to come into this garden during the evenings for a bit of peace and quiet. The cooling breezes from the desert often settled his mind as he prepared for the next day.

Though, truth be told, the last _months_ had been more stressful than anything he'd ever endured. When he'd been in medical school, he had wondered if he had the strength to even become a doctor, much less a world-renowned geneticist. But he had, and that work led him directly to the Pegasus galaxy, a place where everything he'd known about himself had changed. Now, Carson knew he was a survivor, someone who would do whatever it took. And he had. When Kolya stormed Kiah, he had picked up a gun and defended his little infirmary right next to Dahlia Radim.

Thinking of the pretty Genii made Carson smile sadly. He and Dahlia had shared something special between them, but it hadn't gone beyond a few walks at sunset, laughter during the day, and wondering if there was something more. After Kolya's attack, Dahlia had returned to her people, regretfully kissing Carson's cheek and apologizing that she'd been unable to foresee what happened. He had let her go, knowing that anything between them would always be tainted by the actions of other men. But he would always look back on that short time in Kiah, when they shared a close friendship, with pleasure.

Footsteps scuffed the tile behind him, and Carson turned. Shani, Javan's younger sister, stood in the door of the home. She was a pretty woman, not as young as Dahlia but just as attractive. He'd already seen several of his people eying her, and he'd made the decision to keep himself from falling for her charms. Tonight, she wore a long white dress that ended at her ankles, her sandals barely whispering on the tile as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. A long, thick braid lay over one shoulder and caught the fading rays of sunlight with glints of red.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Carson motioned. "Come on out, love. I won't bite."

She smiled at him, and it crinkled the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Och, how many times do I have to ask ye to call me Carson?" His irritation was hidden beneath a smile.

"Too many," she replied.

"What's on your mind?" Carson felt it a fair question. Many evenings, Shani had joined him in the garden to simply talk about medicine. She had studied with healers from several worlds and villages and was directly responsible for Elizabeth's survival. If for no other reason, Carson willingly taught her anything she wanted to know. Now, he considered the idea of asking her to join him. It had pros and cons, like any idea. But being the only doctor for so many traumatized people was beyond exhausting. At times like this, Carson missed Kate Heightmeyer. He could have used the psychologist's insights into Teyla and Sheppard as the pair of them dealt with a betrayal deeper than any other. Having two of the most prominent members of their group on the rebound at the same time was dangerous. But Kate had died along with Atlantis when the Wraith came.

Shani pulled his mind from his morose thoughts. "Dr. McKay is here to see you."

Carson nodded. "I'll be right there." He smiled as Shani left him alone again and let out a deep breath. Rodney McKay hadn't been fazed in the least by the events on Kiah. Granted, the physicist rarely let anyone close enough to know what was going through his head, but Carson knew him well enough to see how desperately Rodney wanted to return to Earth. In McKay's mind, Earth represented safety, something that could never truly happen in Pegasus because of the Wraith.

Figuring he needed to see what his friend wanted, Carson left the garden behind and took a deep breath. He'd need all of his resolve to deal with McKay tonight. He had just finished patching up a hapless Marine who thought he could steer Teyla away from two arguing boys in the village square. She had reacted almost instinctively, dislocating the man's shoulder and growling a warning about not touching her before walking away. Carson wasn't certain he could handle another long night on top of that.

"There you are!" Rodney's perpetually exasperated voice made Carson blink. "What took you so long?"

Carson gave him a glance somewhere between irritated and indulgent. "I was takin' a few moments to myself, Rodney."

"Oh." McKay looked crestfallen. "Is it. . .I mean, I didn't know you were that busy."

"Not anymore," Carson admitted. "But even you have to admit this place isn't where we belong."

Rodney grinned. "I know!" he crowed. "And that's why I need your help. Remember Elizabeth saying something about an observatory in the desert?"

"Aye."

"Well, I think I've figured out what it is."

"You have." Carson blinked at Rodney's triumphant look.

"Well, at least, partially." He held up a book that he'd taken from Javan's study. "This is the transcription Elizabeth took from the log in that Ancient outpost. From what I can tell, the Ancients weren't just observing Javan's people. They were guiding them on the path to development."

Carson frowned. "Shouldn't you be telling this to Elizabeth?"

"I will." Rodney waved a hand. "She's visiting with Javan right now, so I didn't feel right interrupting."

"Aye," Carson said again. Watching Elizabeth with her fiance was intriguing, to say the least. He was thrilled to see her so happy, but he still struggled to come to terms with the idea that she wouldn't be joining the group when they left Ataliya. He turned back to Rodney. "And why is this information important?"

"Oh, it's not." Rodney stared at him. "I just thought you'd want to know."

Realizing he was being a wee bit peckish, Carson rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just. . . ."

"Hey, are you okay?" The concern in McKay's voice was sincere.

"I'm fine, Rodney. Just tired."

"Well, go get some rest."

Carson barely refrained from rolling his eyes and pointing out he'd been about to do that when McKay arrived. "Aye, I think that's best." Smiling at his friend, he made his way to the spare bedroom where three narrow bunks had been set up. A bit of rearranging had happened the longer they were on Ataliya. Rodney, Carson, Sheppard, and Parker, the Marine that had raised the alarm about Kolya's attack, had taken up residence with Shani and Javan while Teyla, Olina, Ronon, and Lorne stayed with Elizabeth. The other Kians had spread out among the people of Javan's village, helping with shearing and harvesting what crops survived Kolya's attack.

As he slipped out of his shoes and into bed, Carson admitted that he missed the quiet isolation of his tiny cabin on Kiah. The grief he kept at bay during the day pressed in on him, but he fell asleep before he was able to do much more than wish for home.

oOo

Ronon was worried. More accurately, he was impatient. Over a week had passed since he'd given Sheppard the option of a new home, and the man hadn't taken him up on the offer. Not that Ronon didn't understand. After what happened on Kiah, none of these people were ready to be on their own again. Finding Elizabeth and learning that she'd been living here was a huge relief to many of them, but the Satedan knew they needed to be out there, making their own way.

The small house Elizabeth called home appeared, and Ronon slipped through the front door. The door leading to the garden was open, and he saw movement outside. Quietly moving across the tile, he glanced out long enough to see that Olina was washing her hair. She'd bent over a tub and was using fresh water from the nearby well to rinse the soap. Deciding she needed privacy, Ronon slipped into the room he shared with Lorne, Olina and Teyla while his mind stayed on the woman under his protection.

_You are Satedan now. And you have me._ Ronon's words from her father's funeral played through his head. He'd meant every single one of them when he said it. By taking her as one of his people, he was extending the umbrella of his protection over her. She would not have to worry about anything she needed as long as she stayed with him. Dropping into his pallet, Ronon sighed. He'd made the same commitment to Melena years ago, but things had been different. Then, he'd been young and in love. Now? Now he was older, wiser, harder, and more bitter. Now, he knew what Olina faced and wanted to help her through it. The fact that he found her beautiful in spite of her mourning attire had nothing to do with it.

Frustrated with his inability to do much right now, Ronon stood and prepared for the night. Elizabeth would be back soon and would want something to eat. And Teyla was off, likely sparring with Lorne as a way to vent some of her aggression. The betrayal at Kiah, while devastating to all of them, had struck closer to home for Teyla. She had all but proposed to Kalle, and he had accepted while already married to another woman. Ronon hated Kalle and Gisli for that, and for their actions against Kiah. Good men and women were dead because they had wanted their childish way.

Feeling the anger build, Ronon used one of Elizabeth's sharp knives to cut bread and cheese and prepare a simple stew he'd learned while running from the Wraith. He'd never been one to spend time in the kitchen, but he'd needed to survive. Now, he put those skills to use as a way to pay for his keep. One day soon, though, he'd get back to what he did best: surviving. And, when he did, he'd have an entire people to lead.

Somehow, that wasn't a pleasant thought.

oOo

Lorne hit the ground as his breath forcefully left his body. Above him, Teyla stepped back, the stony expression on her face fading slightly "Are you okay, Major?"

"Yeah." Lorne dragged air into his lungs as he re-taught himself to breathe. "I will be." Sitting up, he accepted her offer to help him to his feet and blinked away the stars. He'd been sparring with the men and women of Kiah for months, and he'd felt the improvement in his body. Now, though, he'd been defenseless when faced with Teyla's rage.

Pushing that thought from his mind, he let her go for a drink of water while he stiffly walked over to his own canteen. The refuge on Ataliya had been wonderful, but even he felt the restlessness that settled over them. It was time to get back out there. The month of mourning for Geir was over, Gisli and Kalle were imprisoned, and Elizabeth was found. Their people were physically strong again even if still a bit devastated by the betrayal. They needed to make their own way. Unfortunately, he'd been unable to get Sheppard to see that fact.

Teyla stalked out of the sparring area without a backward glance, and Lorne shook his head. Getting _her_ away from Ataliya would be a good thing. They'd spent the last six weeks cooped up in Elizabeth's new home, and he knew that every day spent this close to Kalle was torture for the Athosian. Not only had she lost her home planet, but she'd also lost Atlantis and the man she'd hoped to marry. Lorne couldn't begin to understand how that felt.

As he walked toward Elizabeth's small home, he glanced toward the large structure that housed Javan and his family. Only Beckett, McKay, Sheppard, and Parker stayed there in deference to Javan's family, but many of the village had opened their homes to the refugees. Evan had seen Jinto and several other Athosian children making friends and knew the parents of those children considered taking up Javan's offer of a new home with his people. But he couldn't accept that. While he'd willingly taken on the title of being "Kian," he was originally from Earth. And he hoped one day to see it again, even if he was old and gray.

Not accustomed to days on end without anything to occupy his time, Evan slipped into Elizabeth's home and quickly bathed. Ronon had already prepared the evening meal, and Olina, Teyla, and Elizabeth chatted in the living room. Teyla's face was more animated during these times than any other, and Lorne and Ronon tended to leave the women alone. Tonight, however, Evan caught Ronon's distraction and followed the Satedan's gaze to where Olina sat with her back to them. The woman's dark hair was wet, drying in waves down her back. A grin formed on his face as he realized that the big man was supremely attracted to Geir's daughter. It disappeared just as quickly when Ronon glared, though he wasn't able to completely bury the glee. At least one of their number was moving on.

Late that night, as he stared at the ceiling and listened to Ronon snore, Lorne made a decision. They would leave Ataliya within the next month. He just needed to figure out how to convince Sheppard that it was the best thing to do.

oOo

"_It is not the honor that you take with you, but the heritage you leave behind."  
><em>_~Branch Rickey~  
><em>_US Baseball Player 1881-1965_

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"With all due respect, Sir, we can't just stay here." Lorne's argument dropped into the silence of Javan's living room. The meeting between Sheppard and Lorne had morphed into something of a command staff briefing as Rodney and Carson joined the discussion, followed by Ronon and Teyla a few moments later. Elizabeth had flitted around the edges for a bit before she, too, settled in for the long haul. Now, Lorne met his CO's eyes. "Colonel, while I appreciate all that Javan and his people have done for us, we have to make our own way."

Sheppard nodded, but Lorne saw the lingering doubt on the man's face. It had been a full seven weeks since the Battle of Kiah, as their peoples called it, and many of them had grown either too comfortable or too restless. Fights were breaking out among the remaining Marines, something that Parker had been invaluable in handling, and many of the Athosians were already talking of staying. Lorne would be happy for them to stay, to find refuge on a "safe" world. But Teyla's people weren't meant to assimilate into a greater collective and lose their identity. If they joined with any people, Lorne wanted them to retain what made them Athosian.

Sheppard, however, was reluctant to make any decision. Lorne understood. It was Sheppard's decision to move to Kiah, to establish the village and alliance with Geir's people. It was Sheppard who began a relationship with Gisli in the first place. While Lorne could not understand exactly what Sheppard had gone through personally, he still felt the rage and anger of betrayal burning inside of him. It seemed as if all he had left was his honor. Never a man to think about that sort of thing, Lorne was eager to put the past behind them and move forward. . .if he could only convince his CO to do just that.

Sheppard finally looked up and around. Elizabeth sat in a chair to the side, her presence supportive but impartial. She'd already made her decision to stay with Javan's people when she agreed to marry the man. Teyla didn't look at anyone, her face stony against the decisions. Ronon appeared resolute while McKay and Carson both had uncertain expressions. Sheppard narrowed his eyes. "Carson?"

The doctor straightened from where he'd leaned against the wall and had folded his arms. "I cannae speak for everyone, son, but I wouldn't mind havin' a place o' my own again." He also looked at every person in the room, stopping when he saw Elizabeth. "Not that I'm not grateful for the refuge, love, but we weren't meant to live as sardines on top o' one another. We need to find our own place."

"Yeah, but we can do that here," McKay piped up. Lorne knew exactly what the physicist wanted: the Ancient ruins. "Who's to say we have to stay in this village? Why can't we establish our own? Again?"

"We're _not_ doing that again!" Sheppard's growl startled everyone. He sent an apologetic glance to Elizabeth, who accepted it with a nod. "If we leave here, we'll find our own way."

Silence followed, during which Lorne held his breath. He knew that Ronon wanted to leave, and hearing Carson admit it also meant someone else felt the same way. Teyla never spoke, but she lifted her chin as Sheppard weighed their choices.

Eventually, Sheppard nodded. "Okay. Where?"

Ronon stirred, leaning forward to plant his elbows on his knees. "I gave you an option."

McKay rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we all heard about your option. Forgive me for sounding rude, but how is going back to Sateda going to help us, exactly?"

Ronon glared, but Teyla finally spoke. "Rodney has a point. The last time we were on Sateda, we found nothing but wreckage and ruins. I understand Ronon's desire to return to his home, but Sateda has nothing to offer us."

Rather than arguing, Ronon stayed quiet. Lorne supposed that was the Satedan's way of acknowledging that Teyla had a point. But Lorne also had a point. "How 'bout Kolya's base of operations?" When everyone perked up, he stifled a grin. "We know that Kolya got his Jumpers from the warehouse on Sateda. Not only that, but it's a dead world. The Wraith likely aren't monitoring it as closely as the others. So, we find Kolya's base, take what technology is there, and use the Wraith's dismissal of Sateda to our advantage while we rebuild."

"He's right!" McKay said as he pointed at Lorne. "If we can get our hands on the Genii technology, we might be able to figure out how their communications work, where the rest of Kolya's men are, and any number of things."

"Aye," Carson agreed. "Not to mention how they reverse-engineered the gene therapy."

"You're not still sore about that, are you, Carson?" McKay asked. "You knew it was only a matter of time."

"Aye," Carson said again. "But this gene therapy was designed usin' _our_ men. I'd like to know how that's possible so we can hopefully prevent anythin' like this from happenin' again."

Rodney had no comeback. Carson folded his arms and, after another glare at his friend, went back to holding up the wall. Lorne barely kept himself from rolling his eyes at the two before he turned to Sheppard. "Sir, we'd have a place to hide the remaining Jumpers where we can keep an eye on them, too. We wouldn't be completely self-reliant, but we'd be a lot closer. Trading for food and supplies isn't the same as sharing a planet."

Seeing that Sheppard was swaying in his decision, Lorne sat back and let the man think. Rodney and Carson struck up a quiet argument that ended when Teyla sent a glare their way. McKay visibly wilted but Carson merely eyed the Athosian with concern. Not that Lorne wasn't also concerned. In his mind, he couldn't get her away from Kalle's prison soon enough. Maybe she'd stop beating him up every time she stepped into the sparring ring.

Sheppard finally nodded. "Alright. But we're not going to Sateda without some recon. Lorne, your team joins us first thing tomorrow. We'll go, check it out, and make a decision after we've determined it's clear."

"Yes, Sir." Lorne stood and, with his job of convincing Sheppard done, left the house. The remaining group trickled out after him, some going to the garden and the others leaving altogether. Rodney went back to the Ancient log, the thing that had occupied his time in recent weeks. Sheppard was eventually left with only Elizabeth in the room.

She moved to his side and waited for him to speak. When he continued to stare at the tile floor, she shifted. "John, Major Lorne is right."

"I know." Sheppard glanced at her. "But, when you've been burned more than once. . . ."

"I know." She touched his shoulder as she left him to his thoughts.

Sheppard listened to the door close behind her and shook his head. He knew he was being obstinate, but he wasn't ready to trust anyone just yet. Those from Atlantis—those he _trusted—_had proven that they wouldn't betray him. McKay, Carson, Teyla, Ronon, and even Lorne had become like family to him. They'd protected him and fought alongside him and had been betrayed with him. Trusting someone else outside of them was difficult. Elizabeth helped as far as Javan and Shani were concerned, but Sheppard eyed anyone else with barely concealed hostility.

What would it be like to be so far away from Gisli? While he'd been separated from her, both physically and emotionally, in the last weeks, he'd not been away from the planet except for a quick check of the Jumpers on Lantea. By leaving her behind, he would be leaving his hopes in the past. He'd loved her, but maybe love was overrated.

Pushing to his feet, Sheppard left the house and headed for the gate. It was secluded, and he could think there. Maybe, after some time to himself, he'd feel better about his options.

oOo

Ronon found Olina sitting in Elizabeth's garden. Today, she wore a dark gray gown with her long hair tied away from her face. It still spilled down her shoulders in luxurious waves, so different from Melena's but no less beautiful. He took a moment to admire her petite profile as she stitched the pile of fabric in her lap. Javan and his people had provided the Kian refugees with cloth and yarns, and many of the women had settled in to make new clothing for them. Olina proved to be quite a seamstress and had already crafted some sturdy clothes for Lorne and Sheppard.

Now, she glanced up, a smile lighting her features. "Ronon. Come join me."

Smiling at the invitation, he moved across the stone pathway and dropped into a crouch across from her. "What are you making?"

A blush darkened her face, and she glanced at him with those incredibly blue eyes. "A shirt for you."

He blinked and glanced down at the once-white shirt he'd worn for years. Seeing the dirt and sweat stains on it, he admitted it might be time to retire the tattered, patched top. "There's no need."

She pinned him in place with a look that her father had clearly taught her. "I beg to differ," she said, using one of Lorne's lines.

Ronon chuckled at that, sobering quickly as he thought about what he needed to tell her. "Olina."

She stilled and looked up at him, the smile falling from her face when she met his eyes. "You are leaving."

"Only for a time." He reached out and grasped her wrist reassuringly. "We're checking out a planet that we think might be able to house all of us and help us rebuild. Not just my people, but yours as well." It was a subtle reminder that, with the death of her father, she had become the leader of her people.

She struggled with her emotions for a moment, the betrayal and anger playing across her face and then settling into something resembling bitterness. "There is farmland?"

"Outside of the cities, yes."

"You have been to this world?"

"Yeah." He let go of her wrist, and rocked back on his heels while still keeping his balance. "We have other reasons than needing to move on, but the biggest one is that the Wraith think it's a dead world." She wasn't ready to hear his other reason: that the Genii base would provide them with valuable intel.

"But you will return?" Olina asked in a trembling voice.

Ronon abandoned all ideas of staying in place with that question. He perched on the stone bench next to her and pulled her into his arms. As she turned her face into his shoulder, he propped his chin on her head. "I will return. I promise."

She nodded and stayed in his arms. Ronon knew better than to think this was anything more than a grieving woman needing comfort. But his heart wouldn't listen to his head. He'd felt the stirrings of attraction for Olina for several weeks, their shared living arrangements not making the situation any better. That she'd turned to him in those first few hours after Geir's death didn't help his cause to stay completely platonic with her. Lorne had seen the glances Ronon sent her way when she slept, and the major seemed to understand. No words were spoken between the two men, but Lorne always made certain that Ronon could be around for Olina when she needed him.

When she sat up, there were tears in her eyes. "When do you go?"

"Tomorrow. At dawn." He nudged her chin up. "I'll be home by sundown."

She nodded and, after another shaky breath, withdrew completely. Ronon let her go back to her sewing and left the garden. He needed to think, to get some space before he did something he'd regret. Leaving Elizabeth's home, he set out for a run. The sun was sinking below the horizon, night's cool breezes starting to blow. He'd have plenty of time to burn off the excess energy and bathe before it became too dark. Ignoring the glances of villagers too accustomed to his explosive habits, Ronon left the village behind and ran until he was certain he could think again.

oOo

Shani stood in a doorway, her hesitance to interrupt evident in how she barely scuffed the ground with her sandals. Inside the tiny house that Javan had set up as a clinic, Carson spoke with one of her people in his strange, lilting accent. It had fascinated Shani from the moment of his arrival, but his healing abilities fascinated her more. Carson had become a good friend in the intervening weeks, nothing more. She had watched as he said goodbye to the sister of the Genii's leader, had seen the regret in his eyes, and had understood. She had also said goodbye to a man she did not love, though her situation was a bit different. Even now, she thought of her late husband with respect and affection, something she saw cross Carson's face whenever Dahlia Radim was mentioned.

Today's visit to the clinic was not about regrets, however. Nor was it about treating the sick. She had overheard much of the Kians' conversation in her home and had determined that she would continue learning. Carson had taught her so much about the human body, about illnesses and wounds and treatment. And he still had much to teach. She had seen him with children, mothers, husbands, wives, and his own people. He had compassion for them but was firm when necessary. And he always knew exactly how to treat something even when she did not. Knowing that he would likely be leaving Ataliya meant that she had two options: stay and regret not learning everything she could, or leave and fulfill what she believed was her life's destiny.

When his patient left, Carson turned to find her in the doorway. "Oh. Come on in, love. I didn't see ye there."

Shani smiled at him. "You were busy."

"Aye," he said with a wry grin. "Though, I think you've arrived at just the right time for a cup o' tea. Would ye care to join me?"

Shani's smile grew. Over the last few weeks, Carson had come to adore Ataliya's native tea, saying it reminded him of the tea he drank in his homeland of Scotland. "I would be honored."

He dimpled at that and rushed to prepare two cups from the pot he had already brewed. Once finished, he carried one to her and settled into a chair, leaving the couch for her. Shani appreciated his propriety and perched on the edge after taking a sip of the strong brew. "Carson, I have a question."

He sobered at the tone in her voice, straightening from his slouched position. "Wha' is it? Are ye unwell?"

"I am fine." She smiled at the way he appraised her, not inappropriately but with the eyes of a healer looking for illness or injury. "I simply wished. . . ."

When she did not continue, he leaned forward. "Shani?"

Licking her lips at the uncharacteristic nervousness, she met his eyes. "I overheard your meeting with your people. I know you are planning to leave Ataliya, and. . . ." Again the nervousness stopped her words. Pushing down the clenching in her stomach, she forced herself to continue. "I wish to join you when you leave. You have much to teach me about the human body, and I wish to continue that."

Carson's face relaxed minutely at that, but the seriousness in his gaze never faded. "Have you spoken with Javan about this?"

Shani wasn't able to keep the rueful smile off of her face. Out of all of his people, Carson was the one who had "tuned in," as he said, to her culture. He knew that, while Javan did not control her life, her brother did offer protection and provision for her as a widow. "I have not. I wished to know if it would even be possible before I spoke with him."

"I see." For just a moment, he looked as if he would say no. Then, after a glance out the window, he sighed. "Shani, I'd be more than honored to have ye with me as an assistant. Most of our medical personnel were killed before leavin' Atlantis, an' I cannae handle this many people on my own. But you need to talk to your brother."

She nodded, understanding that he was not trying to educate her on her people's customs. He wanted to show her that he respected her culture and way of life. "And if he gives me leave?"

A smile blossomed on his face. "If he says yes, then I'd be thrilled to have your help."

Shani let out a deep breath at his acceptance. Until that moment, she had not realized the tension that had settled into her stomach. Realizing that now was not the time to approach Javan with this, she settled in to enjoy a cup of tea with Carson and discuss his people's plans for the coming weeks.

Throughout the day, Shani considered her decision. On Ataliya, she lived a life of ease. Her brother's position as leader of the planet provided everything she might need. She had the respect of her people, fine clothing, plenty to keep her occupied, and plenty of time to waste in the garden. If she left with Carson when his people moved, she would give up all of that for a life spent struggling to survive. She believed herself up for the task but knew she would have to convince her brother to let her go.

"You are troubled." Javan's voice startled Shani from her thoughts, and she dropped the knife she'd been holding. He moved to her side and pulled the bread she had been slicing for their evening meal from her hands. "What is it?"

Shani licked her lips again and decided to blurt out her request. "I wish to leave when the Kians move to their new home."

Her words clearly startled her brother. He carefully set down the knife after only two slices to the loaf and turned to her. "Why?"

She had anticipated that question. "Javan, I am a healer. You know this. I have learned so much from Dr. Beckett, and I do not wish to lose the opportunity to continue my study."

Javan narrowed his eyes, though his expression was not unkind. "Shani, the life that Dr. Beckett leads is not the same as here."

"I know."

"No, you don't." He shook his head. "You are accustomed to fine houses, tile floors, clean spaces. When I was on Kiah, Dr. Beckett's clinic was clean, but it was small. Tiny compared to where he works now. The walls were unfinished, and. . . ." He met her eyes. "Are you certain you wish to do this?"

"I am." She met his eyes. "I know it is different. I have seen the hardness on the faces of our guests. I know that Carson has done things he is not proud of, and I know I will be asked to face those decisions as well. But what I can learn from him is more valuable to me than simply staying in a life of ease. Demir is grown, as are all of his brothers and sisters. I am not needed here, not as badly as the Kians need me. Besides, when you and Elizabeth are wed, I will be forced to find a new home."

"No. You will. . . ."

"Not stay with you." Shani touched his arm. "Javan, I have been married before. I know what it means to have grown or nearly grown people living with you as you establish your life together. While my husband and I did not necessarily love one another, we had great respect for one another. You and Elizabeth will need your time, and you cannot have that if I am also living here. She will become the lady of this house, and I am more than happy with that. But it also means I need to find my own way."

Javan dropped his head as he thought. She waited, knowing that interrupting him when he was thinking was not wise. Only Elizabeth could interrupt, and that woman normally gained a relieved smile in the process. Instead, Shani retrieved the knife that Javan had set down and continued slicing the bread. He watched her, clearly weighing his options.

Finally, after the evening meal was almost complete, he nodded. "You are certain?" he asked again.

Shani looked around. She loved Ataliya, loved her home and her family. But the prospect of seeing new worlds, striking out on her own and discovering if she could survive without her brother's protection was a much stronger pull than staying in the place she had always known. "I am."

"Very well." Javan moved to put his hands on her shoulders. "I must make some arrangements with Dr. Beckett, but I will allow it if this is what you desire."

Shani smirked at him. "You would allow it any other time, too."

"I probably would," he agreed with a laugh. Letting her go, he watched her closely. "I knew that I would have to let you go one day, but I did not realize it would be this way."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I will be well protected."

At that moment, Sheppard and Carson walked through the door, both men looking weary but determined. Javan smiled sadly. "I know. But I am allowed to worry about my sister."

The topic was dropped as both Sheppard and Carson headed for the room they shared. Over the weeks, the men in Shani's home had divided the chores so that she, Demir, and Javan were not waiting on them. She appreciated the help and knew that she would also have more than simply healing the sick to do when they reached their new home. But the prospect of adventure welled up in her, and she served the evening meal with a smile on her face. Carson caught her attention at one point, and she gave him a tiny nod. He understood based on the smile and relief that crossed his face, but he would not say anything. Not yet. Her culture demanded that Javan speak with the man who would be responsible for providing for her, and she knew that her brother would do so when he was ready. Choosing to enjoy the idea of an adventure, Shani finished the evening with a smile and fell asleep trying to imagine what life would be like when she did leave Ataliya.

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Carson Beckett was a humble man. It made him the doctor he'd become, and he was careful to never assume anything about anyone. He'd experienced McKay's egocentric attitude enough to handle it but always found Kavanagh's outright arrogance beyond irritating. Because of that humility, it startled him to see Javan standing in the door of his tiny clinic the next morning. He'd arrived early and set about making certain he could pack up all of his supplies as soon as Sheppard and his team decided where the Kians and Athosians would settle. Over the last seven weeks, he'd spread out, using beds that Shani and Javan had provided to make the small house into a functioning clinic/hospital.

Now, however, he casually strolled into the main area and nearly dropped the roll of gauze he'd carried in as Javan stepped into the room. "Och! Javan, I wasnae expectin' ye to be there!" As usual, his Scottish accent thickened when startled.

Javan smiled at him. "I apologize, Dr. Beckett."

Carson gave him a pointed look, having already asked Ataliya's leader to call him by his given name. He quite liked Elizabeth's fiance and respected the man because of the villagers' respect. "What can I do for you?" he asked, gaining control over both the roll of gauze and his pounding heart.

To his surprise, Javan closed the clinic door. "I was hoping to speak with you one on one, as Elizabeth would say."

Carson nodded. "Shall I make some tea?"

"Might be a good idea." Javan took a few moments to look around as Carson went into the kitchen to prepare their tea. As the Ataliyan studied the place, Carson studied him. In the intervening year since Atlantis's destruction, he had learned that being a doctor also meant being a psychologist. He'd been taught to read human behavior in order to assist him in diagnosing his patients. But, lately, he found himself worrying less about their physical well-being and more about their emotional health.

Javan was no different, though the man likely didn't understand what being in Elizabeth's life meant. Not yet, anyway. As he worked, Carson saw the tension in Javan's shoulders, the way his face fell when he thought no one was watching. When the tea was ready, Carson carried a cup to the man, motioned to a comfortable chair and sighed. "Just come out with it, son."

Javan raised an eyebrow in a remarkable imitation of Elizabeth's quirk. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

Carson wanted to say that it didn't, but he couldn't. He'd been just as blindsided by Gisli's betrayal as Sheppard had, but having known Dahlia as well as he had made it bearable. At least the Genii as a whole weren't out for their blood, but only a rebel faction of the Genii wanted revenge. _What are we coming to when _that_ makes me feel better?_ he wondered. Instead, he gave Javan a noncommittal nod.

Clearly deciding to dive into the deep end, Javan met his eyes. "Shani told me she wishes to join your people when you leave Ataliya."

"Aye," Carson agreed. "An' I told her I'd be honored to have her help if you would allow it."

Javan gave him a strange look. "With all due respect, why would you say something like that? You are not from my world."

"Aye," Carson said again. "But your culture is very similar to one we have on Earth. I know that ye don't control Shani's life by any stretch of the imagination, but I also know that she's under your protection. I wouldnae do anythin' to violate that."

"And I appreciate that, more than you know." Javan set aside his tea. "But I cannot keep her here if she wishes to leave.

"Shani is a strong woman, Dr. Beckett." He stood and began pacing around the room again. "She has seen things that make men pale and fall ill. Her work as a healer is what has driven her from the time she was a young child. Even while married, she did what she could for her village. Since her husband's death, she has thrown herself into her work with single-minded focus. I believe she sees healing as her calling, and she wishes to pursue that calling wherever it takes her."

"And she thinks it will take her with us?" Carson asked the question even though he knew the answer. He wanted Javan to feel comfortable speaking about the situation and didn't want to give the impression of a "know it all."

"Yes." Javan whirled. "I am willing and happy for her to leave Ataliya. But there is one thing I must ask of you."

"Me?" Carson pointed at his own chest, surprised.

Javan smiled at the motion. "Dr. Beckett, among my people, a woman's eldest male relative provides for her when she becomes a widow. That includes protection. Most of the time, this involves taking in an elderly mother, but Shani is still young. She still has much life ahead of her. While she is not innocent, she is still very naïve about how the galaxy works. I cannot have her leaving Ataliya without the knowledge that she will be looked after by a man I trust."

Carson suddenly straightened as the import of what Javan was saying hit him. "You—You're—Me?" he asked again.

Javan actually chuckled. "Yes, Dr. Beckett, you. You are the reason Shani wants to join your people, and I believe that she is safe with you around. I would not trust her security to any other person."

"You do know I'm a doctor?" While Carson knew that "security" could mean anything from safety to future, he wanted to make certain Javan had thought this through. "I'm not a soldier."

"And yet the men tell stories of how you defended your infirmary on Kiah just as if you'd been trained to do so all your life." Javan moved to his side. "Dr. Beckett, you have much you can teach my sister. And I know that she is safe with you. All I ask is that you make certain that she has what she needs and the safety she needs. I do not ask that she be allowed to escape harm or given preferential treatment, for that is not why she is joining you. Just. . . ."

Carson reached out and touched the other man's shoulder, stopping the flow of words. "I give you my word, Javan. I'll see to your sister."

The relief on the other man's face was obvious. He sagged ever so slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Carson smiled as Javan headed for the door and left him alone. Dealing with families of his patients was nothing new. Having the protection of one of his assistants turned over to him when he lived in a galaxy as dangerous as Pegasus, however, was. The sheer responsibility of what had just happened fell onto his shoulders, and he reached for a chair as he sat down. "Oh, crap!"

oOo

Sateda was as quiet as the last time the group had visited. The tall buildings of the central portion of the city rose into the air, empty, gutted symbols of the planet's fight against the Wraith. This time, Ronon was prepared for the silence and devastation. Since his last visit after the removal of his tracking device, he'd only returned twice: once when he thought he'd be coming home, and again for the Day of Remembrance.

Sheppard spoke softly, and Lorne's team fanned out behind him as they came through the gate. They only had eight men to survey the area, but Sheppard knew where he was going. He immediately took lead, leaving Ronon to bring up the rear as usual. Nothing about this world pricked Ronon's "danger sense," as Beckett called it. But knowing the Genii had been here made him uneasy.

Finally reaching the hiding place where they'd kept the Jumpers, Ronon took up a guard position at the door while McKay practically started salivating. The entire place was powered by several Genii generators and something none of them had seen before. The alien technology was new to McKay, and the physicist wanted to immediately tear it apart and work on it.

"McKay!" Sheppard growled. "Is. It. Dangerous?"

"What? No, it's not dangerous," McKay answered in his manner that suggested the question was idiotic to begin with. Ronon hated that tone, but he'd come to understand that McKay could figure a way out of almost anything technological. Grudging respect had grown up around the two men even if they didn't spend much time together outside of the evening meal.

Deciding that Lorne and Sheppard had the inside covered, Ronon took a tour of the complex. A series of warehouses had been built years ago to house something. He'd never cared enough to find out what they were. At that time, he'd been working to get Melena off of Sateda before the Wraith came. Now, he wondered exactly what had been housed here, if anyone had died to protect it, or if it had been scavenged in the intervening years by those who stumbled across yet another dead world. The warehouses were completely empty save for crates of supplies. Some of them held rotted food and decayed burlap bags that once held flour and wheat. Others had rusted machinery that no longer worked or had any hope of working. The sheer devastation of his planet got to Ronon, but he felt like he could live here now. The grief of losing Melena had faded as he'd been around others who also lost men and women they cared about. Seeing Olina go through the loss of her family also helped, but he knew that time had simply dulled the pain. He would eventually feel it again, and he wasn't looking forward to it when it happened.

After an hour of touring the area, the group determined that any Genii once inhabiting the place must have fled when Kolya died. That is, if Kolya had left anyone there. The commander had been arrogant enough to think that they'd have Kiah all to themselves and likely hadn't made provisions for failure. It was just like the man that Sheppard described from their year in Atlantis.

Heading back to the gate, McKay, Sheppard and Lorne chatted about the logistics of bringing the Kians here. It would be a hard life, one where they literally started from scratch. They'd be dependent upon other worlds for food and supplies until they could till the fields and plant their own crops. With Sateda's winter fading into spring, the air would soon warm and the ground would be ripe for those crops. They'd have enough scavenged from Kiah to plant a crop, as well as seed that Javan had offered them.

Moving through the gate from Sateda's cold into Ataliya's warmth was a shock to the system. Ronon shrugged out of his long coat and headed immediately for Elizabeth's home. Olina waited, and he refused to break his promise to her. The group would gather later and discuss their options. But, for now, his mission was to ensure a heartbroken woman had no further reason to worry.

In Elizabeth's home, both Shani and Olina sat with their laps filled with fabric. As soon as he appeared, Shani rose and headed for the kitchen. Ronon knew it was a ruse to give him some privacy with Olina. That young woman eyed him hesitantly but with a tiny smile nudging up the corners of her lips. Ronon idly thought that it would take his breath away if she ever truly smiled. Instead of saying this, he perched on the edge of the couch.

"You came back." Her soft voice broke the silence.

"I promised, didn't I?" He met her eyes when she nodded. "Olina, I know it'll take time for you to learn this, but I don't break my promises."

"I know." She swallowed. "So, when will we leave?"

"You're ready to move on?"

"I'm ready to be away from _her_."

Ronon didn't need clarification. Since her visit to the dungeon, Olina had not spoken her sister's name one time. Nodding, he sighed. "Sheppard and Lorne want to meet tonight to talk. I'll be there and know something more afterward. You should probably be there, too."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're Geir's daughter." It was a simple answer, but it held an abundance of meaning. In the last few weeks, he'd been working to help her realize that she also had a people to lead. "Because of that, Sheppard will want your input."

"Can you not make that decision for me?"

"No." He hated being blunt, but he knew that she needed to step up.

Another tiny nod later, she gathered the fabric. "If you will excuse me. . . ." She left him sitting on the couch staring after her.

oOo

Late that night, Olina lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. The three people in the room with her rested, though none of them slept. Ronon refused to go to sleep until everyone else had, and Teyla snored ever so slightly. It had become habit to listen to those comforting sounds when the nightmares and memories woke her and to depend on them. Now, however, she was robbed of that comfort and felt as if every eye in the place was upon her.

Pushing up, she gathered the dress she'd taken to wearing for nightclothes about her body and crept from the room. Lorne shifted as she closed the door, and Teyla rolled over in her bed. Only Ronon did not move, though Olina felt his eyes following her steps. She ignored them and made her way into Elizabeth's garden. It was a tiny area enclosed by tall rock walls, but the bench had become something of a refuge. She could sit out here and think while trying to ignore the conversation inside. These people were friends and comrades. She was the outsider. And she often felt it even if they did not mean to make it that way.

Ronon had been right to insist she go to the meeting that night. They had gathered in Javan's large home, welcomed by Elizabeth and served by Shani and Demir. To Olina's surprise, Shani had settled next to her and proceeded to listen closely. Those from Atlantis were concerned about safety, and many of them took comfort in the idea that Sateda was a dead world. _A perfect hiding spot from the Wraith_, they called it. McKay jabbered on and on about the technology, something Olina had not understood, while Ronon broke down their options for housing. Only Olina had thought of farming and crops. The group had deferred to her as the authority though Teyla's people also knew about farming. In the end, it was decided that the group would try both tava beans and the corn from Kiah. Since Sheppard also wanted to be self-sufficient, other crops would eventually be added into the mix as time went by.

Now, hours after the meeting, Olina could not rest. Her mind kept returning to that awful day on Kiah, when her life changed to what it was now. She was grateful for Ronon's presence that day, thankful that Javan had stopped her from following through on what her anger demanded. But she was still bleeding inside, unable to press past that one betrayal.

A barely-discernible scuff was all the warning she had before Ronon settled onto the bench next to her. In his characteristic way, he said nothing but waited for her to speak. The moonlight played over his dreadlocked hair and shadowed his face, but she knew that kind eyes stared at the well across the garden. Finally, she shifted. "I am sorry for waking you."

"You didn't." His voice was just as soft as hers.

Olina nodded. She did not have much to say about the meeting that day, only that she could not wait to get off this planet and away from the memory of what had happened. Tears sprang into her eyes, uncontrollable as more grief slammed into her. Instead of dissolving into a sobbing mess, however, she blinked them away and tried to hide it. Ronon saw anyway and put a hand on her shoulder. Looking at him, she sighed. "Does it ever go away?"

"The grief?" His hand moved to pull her close to his side as his eyes went back to studying the far wall of the garden. "No. But it gets better. Others come along and help the emptiness. And you learn to heal. The scar stays, but the pain eventually fades."

More tears spilled down her face. "I feel like all I do is either cry or mope. I do not want to be this way, but I cannot move on. I cannot forget seeing my father lying there, calling _her_ name and weeping for what had been done to his people."

Ronon's grip on her shoulders tightened as she spoke. No more words were said for a time as Olina regained control over her emotions. After almost two months, she'd expected to be in a much better place emotionally. But the ever-present reminders of what she had lost pressed in on her. Finally, Ronon stirred. He rose to his feet and took her hand, pulling her up. "You should rest."

"So should you." She looked up into his face. "Thank you, Ronon. For being there."

He nodded. She had said that many times before, and he had answered just as many times. Tonight wasn't about words, and she sensed the change between them. By leaving Ataliya, they would leave their nightmares behind. Yes, the emotions would stay the same, but the constant memories would fade. Or so she hoped.

oOo

Within a week, the plans to move the massive group of refugees from Ataliya to Sateda had been solidified. A departure date was set, and Javan's people planned a huge farewell feast. Shani attended with mixed feelings. Carson had accepted her help with his work, and she was off to face a new life. Her step-children, most of them older than she was, were happy to see her moving on in life while worried that she had made the wrong decision. Demir wanted to join them as well, but Javan chose to keep the boy close. He was a grown man, but Javan clearly wished to groom him as a commander for Ataliya's army.

Two days after the feast, Shani rose before dawn and looked around her room. Most of it was the same as before, but she had taken a few things. Her clothing was the rough, work clothes she rarely wore but would last for a long time. She had taken only one fancy gown, a yellow affair that could be saved for celebrations. Over time, she hoped to come back and take more things with her, but she also wanted to keep her belongings easy to transport. She would have a tiny one-room home to call her own until such time as Sateda had been secured and settled. The last week had entailed dozens of trips to the other world as the Kians transported belongings, equipment, scavenged seed from Kiah, and any number of other supplies to Sateda. They were ready.

In the great room of the house, Shani watched as Sheppard, McKay, and Carson shared long hugs with Elizabeth. Those men were like brothers to Elizabeth and would miss her terribly. Their faces showed both a weariness with their situation and an excitement with their new adventure. Shani wasn't sure what to expect. She had always lived in luxury on her world but was not afraid to experience hardship. Or so she believed.

Finally, Javan turned to her. After a long moment in which neither of them said anything, he pulled her into the biggest, longest hug he'd given her since the day her husband died. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized that she would no longer have his steady presence beside her. For just a moment, fear nearly caused her to back out of their arrangement. But Javan's trust in her ability to survive kept her from doing something she'd regret.

Leaving the house was harder than anything she had ever done. Carson fell into step with her, carrying his own pack of belongings and offering to take hers. Shani shook her head, preferring to hold her own pack. It was part of her life, now. She needed to do for herself.

When the Ring of the Ancestors came into view, Shani stopped in her tracks. The wormhole, as Dr. McKay called it, was already active. The shimmering blue "puddle" suddenly became more significant than it had ever been. By stepping through, she was leaving everything she knew behind. That thought had played through her mind several times that morning, feeling more and more redundant with every moment.

Carson had also paused with her, giving her a person who would not judge her for her decisions. Shani watched as Kians and Athosians patiently stepped through the gate. Finally, she glanced at the man at her side. "Are you ready?"

A smile blossomed, making his eyes sparkle in the bright Ataliyan sun. "Aye." The simple answer held an excitement that Shani could not understand.

She nodded for him to precede her, and he gave her one last smile before stepping through the horizon. Taking a final breath, she turned around to look at her home world one last time. _You will return_, she told herself. _This is not forever._ But something was changing with this departure, and Shani wanted to remember Ataliya as it was today: the sun bright, the sand warm, and her brother's village rippling in the heat waves. Finally, she faced the Ring and stepped through to her new life.

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Settling into Sateda took a great deal of work, something for which Shani thought she was prepared but soon learned otherwise. She and Carson spent hours setting up their clinic, which he insisted on calling the infirmary, and she saw the strain in his features with every passing day. Much of his equipment from Kiah had been salvaged, but he was running out of medical supplies faster than he cared to admit. The military men in their number were restless and needing something to do besides clearing warehouses and rubble. Shani often brought tea to the infirmary in the evenings and shared a cup with Carson before he wearily rose to complete his goals for the day.

As a result of his tireless efforts, the infirmary was ready for use within a week. In that time, Shani also set up her home, finding her naïve ideas fading with every passing day. The nights on Sateda were cold and dark, not like what she was accustomed to on Ataliya. Many times, she rolled into her blankets and shivered until she fell asleep. Carson realized what was happening after the first two nights and simply carried more blankets to her home. She smiled her thanks when she saw them and never mentioned it again. The rough surroundings and bland food also gave her a taste of what these people had been through in the last year. Had she really been so pampered that she found their fight for survival difficult?

After a week, her body had somewhat acclimated to the colder climate on Sateda. She had taken several trips to the edge of the city to see the new fields being tilled up. With so many hands to put to work, the labor was evenly distributed though everyone was exhausted by day's end. Sheppard and Lorne included Shani in their discussions, but she did not expect them to listen to her. She was here to learn from Carson, not help decide the best way to lead their people.

She also found new friends in that week. Olina became a constant companion in the evenings, though the Kian woman often sought out Ronon's presence as well. Shani felt for Olina, and she wondered if she'd have the strength to endure after such a betrayal. She also became close to Lindsey Novak-Marks. The newly-married woman from Earth could not have been happier with her husband, but the first year of marriage was difficult at best. Many times, Shani would listen as Lindsey, as she preferred to be called, talked out her issues with adjusting to sharing her home. As a widow, Shani had the benefit of hindsight, though she still could not understand everything that Lindsey feared.

During her second week on Sateda, Carson found Shani in her home. "There ya are."

She turned with a smile. "Carson. What did you need?"

He looked sheepishly embarrassed at his tone with her, something she waved off when he seemed about to apologize. "I came to see if you wanted to join us on a wee mission."

"A mission?"

"Aye." He leaned against the stone wall of the house he'd cleared for her during their first day on Sateda. "Colonel Sheppard is leadin' a group o' us who have the ATA gene back to Lantea to retrieve the last of our Jumpers. He's concerned about havin' 'em on another world after Kiah."

Shani had heard of the Jumpers, had even seen one. "ATA gene? What is that?"

Carson adopted the expression he always wore when explaining something. It wasn't condescending so much as a mode he went into when he taught another person. In fact, Shani found his patience refreshing after being treated as inferior by several men on Ataliya—not that she ever told Javan. "You know about genetics? Why families tend to favor certain traits?" He waited while she nodded, already having given her the explanation of genetics and DNA. After having seen cells through his powerful microscope, she welcomed anything he had to say. He shrugged. "Well, certain people—humans—possess an extra gene we call ATA. Ancient Technology Activation. It is what interacts with Ancient technology to help us use it so effectively. I've not had a chance to test this theory, but I believe that ATA passes from parent to child, just as much as the tendency for blue eyes passes from parent to child. Since your brother also has this ATA gene, then. . . ."

"You believe I may have it?"

"Aye." He smiled again. "An' the only way to easily test for it—outside of a laboratory I no longer have—is to have you try to operate some of the technology. I figured you could take a flight in one of the Jumpers even if it didnae pass to ye."

Shani blinked at the offer. When the Kians had come to Ataliya, they'd brought their wondrous ship. Javan had been privileged to ride in it as he took Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard out to the Ancient ruins he and Elizabeth had explored. But she had not taken the time, too intrigued by working with Carson. "I would love to join you."

"Good!" His smile fully blossomed, and Shani wryly thought that there would be one very happy woman one of these days. She liked blue eyes, but Carson was as much a brother to her as he was a friend. She could admit he was attractive but not be attracted to him. Not romantically, anyway. "We'll be leavin' in an hour."

"I will be ready." She watched as he left her home and looked around. It was little more than a large stone room with a fireplace at one end for cooking. Various pieces of furniture that had been scavenged from Kiah and Sateda filled the area with places to sit and a table to use. But it was a far cry from the luxury she'd lived in all her life. _This is what Javan meant_, she thought as she finished her lunch and headed for the gate. While this life was harder than most, Shani had to admit that she had never felt so alive.

oOo

At the same time that Carson and Shani headed for Lantea, Ronon and Teyla found themselves sitting across from a man named Hendon. The people of Belkan—this world—possessed a disease-resistant flax seed that Sateda needed. Of course, Teyla did not tell the Belkan that they'd reinhabited Sateda. Instead, she told them that they were from Kiah and had recently suffered the loss of their entire harvest. Now, Hendon demanded so much manpower in exchange for the seed that Teyla feared the Kian and Athosian refugees would be made indentured slaves.

Ronon agreed. Hendon was an arrogant little man who had something they desperately needed. While Teyla argued back and forth, the anger he'd tried to keep hidden kept boiling to the surface. He watched as greed flickered in Hendon's eyes and slammed his hands on the table. Both Hendon and Mattas, the man serving them drinks who asked for technology or weapons, jumped back a pace. As did Teyla.

Ronon leaned forward. "She said her offer is fair."

Hendon stood and looked down his arrogant nose. "I say it isn't."

Knowing that they could not afford to lose this negotiation, Ronon also stood and towered over the man. Folding his arms, he snarled. "Well, I say it is."

Within an hour, an agreement had been reached, much to Ronon's relief. All this talking wore on him, and he gratefully carried several large sacks of seed from the building. Outside, however, Teyla threw the sack she carried to the ground and rounded on him. He blinked at the ferocity in her gaze, wondering if she would now take out Kalle's betrayal on him. "What?"

"I had the situation under control."

"Didn't look like it." Ronon wanted to say that the anger in her voice was barely under control but bit his tongue.

"So you came to my 'rescue?'" Teyla's voice shook. "You have _no_ idea what is at stake during these negotiations. My people depend on me."

That irritated Ronon more than anything. "So do mine!" He leaned forward, getting in her face. "In case you have forgotten, all of us depend on these negotiations, not just you and your people. Besides," he added as he backed away, "they were taking advantage of you."

"No, they were not. That is what I _wanted_ them to think." Shaking her head, she caught sight of someone over his shoulder and motioned behind her. "Gather our things. I will meet you at the gate."

Not knowing if it was a good idea to leave Teyla alone in this village, Ronon instead gathered the bags of seed and dutifully trotted off. He was still angry, but even he could see Teyla's point. However, as a former Runner, he wasn't a man of words. Actions spoke louder than anything, and he realized as he walked through the village that he needed to learn the finer points of negotiation if he wanted to rebuild Sateda. It would take a diplomacy he did not have, and he could not always rely on Teyla. Letting out a deep breath, he dropped the bags next to the Stargate and waited for her to appear.

oOo

Lantea was unlike any world that Shani had ever experienced. They stepped through the Ring of the Ancestors onto a large stone outcropping. A path led down the hill, but no dialing device stood in front of the gate. Carson carried on a whispered conversation with her, telling her of the battle with the Wraith that Atlantis lost and how they'd returned to salvage these ships and bury their dead. It was a sad tale, truthfully, but Shani admired the men around her. The group of five, six including herself, listened carefully as Carson spoke. And she refrained from saying anything as it would have felt awkward and out of place after Carson's voice cracked as he spoke. He had also lost friends that day and had not yet healed from it.

At the bottom of the mountain they climbed down, Sheppard began pulling at branches that appeared to have been blown down by a storm. Shani watched, however, as five Jumpers emerged from the underbrush. Smiles blossomed on faces around her as the men realized that their "secret weapons" had not been discovered. Sheppard immediately began giving orders, but Shani did not listen. A peculiar buzzing sound distracted her, and she looked around. The others did not notice or chose to ignore it, so she tried to act as nonchalant. However, the buzzing grew louder as she stepped closer to the Jumper Carson had been assigned.

He noticed her discomfort. "Wha' is it?"

"Nothing." Clearing her face, Shani smiled at him. "I thought I heard a buzz, but I must have been mistaken."

Rather than concern, excitement ignited in his eyes. "How's the buzzin' now?"

Truthfully, it was almost painful. She struggled to explain it and wound up merely frowning.

"Right," Carson said. He stood directly in front of her and took her by her shoulders. "Listen closely, love. I want ye to closer your eyes an' take a few deep breaths."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"It'll calm you down." He shrugged. "The buzz you're hearin' is the result of the Ancient technology. If you've never been around it before, it can be quite overwhelmin'."

She agreed and, at his encouraging nod, closed her eyes. After several deep breaths, the panic she'd felt rising subsided, and the buzz seemed much quieter. When she opened her eyes, Carson smiled. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Taking her wrist, he pulled her toward the front of the cylindrical ship and motioned to a chair. A number of control panels she was not familiar waited for her, and she settled into the chair as she stared at them. The moment she reached for them, however, the panels lit up. Carson's hand on her shoulder kept her from panicking too badly. "Relax, love. It's just the ship comin' alive."

Shani knew the ship wasn't living in the conventional sense, but the idea that it sensed and responded to her presence was unnerving. "Carson, I do not believe this is a good idea."

His hand on her shoulder tightened. "Imagine my reaction when Colonel Sheppard taught me to fly one."

"You can fly this thing?"

"Aye, but not very well." His smile was sad. "I remember tellin' Lieutenant Ford that I was a doctor, not a bloody fighter pilot."

Shani wanted to ask who Lieutenant Ford was and why Carson would say something like that, but the sadness on his face stopped her. Instead, she stared out the window. Just how did he expect her to fly this thing? Without warning, the ship hummed, and she felt it lift off from the ground. "Carson!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Easy, now. Settle and think about puttin' the ship back on the ground gently."

Panicked, Shani tried to do just that. But the Jumper didn't respond beyond a hesitant wobble. Trying again, the ship turned in place and wobbled a second time.

The radio that Carson carried with him staticked._ "Doc, everything okay over there?"_ Sheppard asked.

"Aye," Carson replied. "It appears the ATA gene is hereditary, an' Shani's just discovered she has it. We're workin' on basic commands like landin', an' then we'll head to the gate."

Sheppard's response was to send the rest of the group through the gate ahead of him. Outside the window, Shani watched one of the other Jumpers face her. The colonel's voice came through the radio. _"Shani?"_

"Colonel." She stared at him. "I'm trying to land it, but. . . ."

Just as suddenly as the ship had taken off, it slammed into the ground.

oOo

"Was I afraid?" The semi-drunken voice drifted down the stairs as Ronon followed Teyla. "'Course I was! But my people were counting on me. Now, I was alone, and I was low on ammo, but I managed to take out the three Wraith guards and gain access to their ship."

Internally, Ronon grinned. Of course Solen Sincha would exaggerate details. "Liar!"

Solen jumped to his feet and turned to face him. "What did you say?" When Ronon completed his climb, a grin spread out on the other Satedan's face. "Ronon?"

Ronon rolled his eyes at the men gathered. "There were two Wraith guarding that cruiser, and he wasn't alone." That comment resulted in a back-slapping hug between the men. Turning away from his old army buddy, he said, "Uh, Teyla Emmagan, Solen Sincha. We served in the same regiment in Sateda."

Teyla nodded. "I am honored."

Solen glanced between Ronon and Teyla. "You two make a nice match. Congratulations."

Beside Ronon, Teyla tensed. "We are friends—nothing more." Her tone was icy, and Ronon wondered if it had been a bad thing to bring her here.

Ignoring it, he turned to Solen. "For years I believed I was the only survivor."

"So you don't know about the others?" Solen asked.

"What others?"

"Before the city fell, a few of us managed to make it to the shelters west of the capital. Over three hundred civilians found their way there, too. When we emerged, we realized there was nothing to salvage, so we left—all of us."

Teyla raised her eyebrow. "To where?"

"Some came here, some went to Manaria." Solen eyed Ronon, waiting for his reaction.

"Three hundred." Ronon smiled to hide how that news affected him. He wanted to immediately cry and also shout for joy. But now was not the time. Maybe later, when he told Olina that his people weren't dead as he suspected.

Solen grinned again. "Drink, Ronon, and rejoice—you're not alone!"

With those few words, Ronon's hopes for rebuilding Sateda reached new heights.

oOo

Evan Lorne was not an impatient man. Not normally, anyway. But, as time passed after the first three Jumpers came through the active wormhole, he began to worry. Had something happened? Was his expertise needed? Then, just as he would have activated his radio, Sheppard piloted his Jumper through the gate and banked to the east, toward the new hiding spot for the ships. A full three minutes later, the final Jumper inched through the gate. This time, Doc Beckett sat in the co-pilot's chair while a wide-eyed Shani bit her lip as she followed Sheppard.

The wormhole shut down, and Lorne headed toward their hiding spot. Once there, he watched as the last Jumper carefully landed. Waiting for the reaction, he stood back as the four men Sheppard had taken smirked and pointed. The back hatch lowered, and Shani stormed out. Her perfectly shaped brows were lowered, and normally smooth skin bunched into lines between her eyes. The glare she sent toward the other pilots was eloquent, and they all straightened when she stormed out of the warehouse. Even Lorne watched appreciatively as she lifted her head, squared her shoulders, and strolled away.

Turning back to Carson, Evan frowned. "Ah. . .Doc, what was that all about?"

Carson looked a little frazzled. "She's all yours, Major."

"I'm sorry?"

Beckett turned. "You're a fighter pilot an' can teach her better than I can. As far as flyin' is concerned, she's all yours." Then, he, too, stomped away.

Lorne stared after the pair until a very amused Sheppard reached his side. He straightened. "Sir, what is that all about?"

"Oh, nothing." Sheppard shrugged. "She just crashed the Jumper."

"She _what_?"

Sheppard smirked, but it was more in amusement at Lorne than anything. "She thought about landing at the wrong time. Thankfully, the Jumper was only a meter or so off the ground. They were shaken up but otherwise unharmed."

Thinking back to his first time flying the Jumpers, Lorne understood. The ships were incredibly responsive to the slightest thought. Thankful Shani hadn't had a stray thought about shooting anyone, he nodded. "Well, the doc just told me he wants me to teach her to fly."

"Might not be a bad idea." Sheppard grinned. "Have fun, Major."

"Right." Lorne watched his CO follow Beckett and Shani and shook his head. If that frustration he'd witnessed was what he'd experience every time he tried to teach her something new, teaching her to fly could be a bit of a nightmare. Of course, she was a beautiful woman as well, so it could be distracting, too.

Deciding not to think about it too hard, Lorne left the Jumpers to the pilots and spent the rest of the day clearing land while trying to keep his mind off of the charming, elegant picture an angry Shani had made as she strode from the warehouse.

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not tired." Ronon leaned on Teyla, ironically musing that she hadn't allowed him to touch her outside of the sparring ring since the Battle of Kiah. "Why did we leave?"

"I believe you've had enough," she said as she dumped him on a bed.

"I don't believe I have."

She gave him a tight smile. "Goodnight."

"Teyla." His voice stopped her retreat. She turned to face him, for a moment reminding him of the woman she'd been before Kalle's treachery. "There are three hundred of my people." He reached up to rub his eyes as a way to hide the tears. Three hundred Satedans had survived. He was not alone.

Teyla didn't respond but closed the door as she left. Ronon was fine with that as he wanted time to absorb the news that Solen had given him. Unbidden, images of his final days on Sateda before meeting Sheppard and his people flashed through his head.

"_Sateda will not bow to invaders. The time has come for us to put our bravery on the line and defend our nation, our planet." The Chieftain's speech continued in a replay of the worst day of Ronon's life._

_Melena stood next to the window, staring out as he demanded to know what she was doing. "I'm listening to the Chieftain's speech._

"_Why aren't you packing? I traded every last thing we had to get you on Kell's personal staff."_

"_He's a criminal. He's using people's fear for his own gain."_

"_He's a commander, and his staff gets to go through the gate."_

"_The hospital's going to need me." Now, her voice broke._

_Ronon slammed a drawer shut. "There's not going to be any need for hospitals, Melena! That's just a bunch of words meant to make the people who don't get to leave think there's a chance for them. We shot down two ships that came through the gate. Two small ships. Do you really think that's all they're going to send?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Ships as big as our city have attacked other planets. No one that stays here is going to survive."_

_She started crying at that. "Then why are you staying?"_

"_I have no choice."_

"_Yes you do," she insisted. "You believe in this fight! You know that they'll eventually find us, no matter where we go. Our only hope is to show them that we're not worth the effort, to go feed on some other planet that won't fight back as hard as we will." When he stepped past her, she grabbed his wrist. "Ronon! You can't run forever."_

Those final words morphed into the knowledge Ronon now had. Kell was still alive. The criminal had escaped the destruction of Sateda while a woman as dedicated and pure as Melena had died in the attack. Pushing away memories of that horrible day, of the explosion coming through the window and killing her, Ronon blinked at the wall across from him. He had such a different life, now. Olina needed him, and he needed Olina, though in a very different way. Being made a Runner had changed him, hardened him. Having a woman like Olina depending on him to return at night reminded him of what he once was before his life fell apart. It gave him hope.

As did the knowledge that the Satedan race had not been exterminated. Ronon had seen planets and peoples wiped out of existence because they dared to fight back. For years, he thought he was the only one who had survived. But, knowing another three hundred Satedans lived on other worlds, he grinned. Rebuilding Sateda had always been a dream of his, but now he had a chance. The Kian peoples had rekindled that hope, but the three hundred Satedans would bring his culture back to life.

But he had to kill Kell first. Ronon's eyes drooped as he tried to think through the implications. He was drunk, but he would have considered killing that man anyway. Kell had sacrificed Ronon's entire squad to get to safety through the gate. The man was worse than a coward in Ronon's eyes.

Unable to fight the pull of a drunken sleep, Ronon let his eyes close as he attempted to plan his next move.

oOo

"Doc?" Lorne's voice broke the stillness of the clinic, and Beckett turned with a start.

"Och, Major!" The doctor headed his way. "What can I do for ye?"

"I. . ah. . .came to see Shani." Lorne grinned when Beckett's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You wanted me to teach her to fly the Jumpers?"

The suspicion on Beckett's face melted away. "Aye. She's in the other room. Let me call her."

Watching the doctor stride away, Lorne shook his head. Shani had joined the Kians to learn from Beckett, and Lorne had wondered if the two of them shared a romantic interest. It wouldn't be the first time Beckett had fallen for a young woman in his infirmary. He supposed that he could pry slightly when he took Shani out for her lessons, but he refused to force the issue. Besides, Beckett didn't seem the type to take advantage of someone so new to their number. Dahlia Radim had been a special case, and even then, Beckett hadn't allowed things to get out of hand.

Shani appeared, striding gracefully toward him while wearing a cream-colored linen dress that ended at her ankles. Her feet were covered in tan leather boots that barely made a sound. "Major. Dr. Beckett tells me you wish to teach me to fly the Jumpers."

"Yes." Lorne smiled his friendliest smile. "We'd kind of like everyone who has the gene to know how to operate them, just in case."

Shani nodded. "I understand. But, after yesterday, I do not believe it a wise choice to ask me to fly one."

Seeing Beckett rolling his eyes behind her, Lorne buried a chuckle. "I think you just need to get accustomed to it."

She stood in place for a moment, her dark eyes boring into his as she weighed her options. If she refused, he couldn't make her do anything. She was Javan's sister, after all. Though she had never once demanded special treatment, it was still a balancing act. How often did they defer to her as a visiting dignitary, and how often did they treat her as one of their own?

Finally, she turned to Beckett. "Carson?"

Beckett came forward and touched her shoulder in an altogether brotherly kind of way. "I think it's a good idea," he said softly. Lorne recognized the manner from treating his own sister that way for years. Beckett continued, "Major Lorne is right. Havin' every person with the gene trained to fly will help us prevent what happened last time."

Shani let out a deep breath and nodded. Turning to Lorne, she smiled tensely. "Lead the way."

Sharing a nod with Beckett, Lorne escorted her out of the clinic and into the streets. In the last week, much had been done to clean up this portion of Sateda's capital. The Stargate sat in the middle of the city, and McKay was working to figure a way to send an IDC code through and develop an iris. It was a daunting task, but one that could conceivably keep Sateda secure. The Jumpers were stored near the gate in a centrally located warehouse.

Shani glanced at him. "Have you been flying these Jumpers for very long, Major?"

Lorne grinned. "No. Just since finding out I have this gene. And call me Evan."

She agreed with another nod. "Very well."

At the Jumpers, Lorne felt the hum of the Ancient technology in his mind. A quick glance at Shani told him that she also felt the buzz. Her formerly smooth features had tensed, and those lines between her eyes had returned. She walked stiffly toward the Jumper he indicated and stood in the rear compartment. The lights came on in her presence, and Lorne realized that she was entirely too tense.

He motioned to the copilot's chair. "Have a seat."

Shani looked startled that he'd pointed her there. "I thought. . . ."

"You're too tense." Lorne met her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Ancient technology works based on a mental connection with a person. When you're tense, a stray thought can send a drone into something you don't mean to shoot. The first lesson for you is going to be getting comfortable with being in one of these things."

"Major—Evan." She met his eyes, standing only an inch or two shorter than he did. It made it necessary to tip up her chin slightly but not crane her neck. "The first time I even knew it was possible to fly through the air—outside of Wraith ships—was when your people brought one of these ships to Ataliya. I did not actually fly in one until yesterday, and I believe we would both agree that it did not go well."

He grinned at her. "Which is why we're gonna take a flight." Dropping into the pilot's chair, the ship immediately responded to his connection. He listened to the rustle of fabric as Shani seated herself gracefully in the chair next to him and looked over the controls. Glancing at her, he put as much compassion in his voice as he could. "Don't worry about what all these controls mean. Just enjoy the trip."

"I will try."

Taking her at her word, Lorne gave the command to the Jumper, and it rose gracefully from the warehouse. Hovering briefly above the city, he made a quick decision. Flying these ships was freeing and more than just knowing how to fight. There were benefits to the Jumpers that went beyond the military. Making an instant decision, he headed for orbit.

Shani grasped the sides of the control panel. "Where are you going?"

"Ever seen a sunrise from orbit?" When she blinked, he shrugged. "It's probably one of the most amazing things I've ever seen in my life. I thought. . . .If you're not comfortable, we can go around the planet."

She glanced at him. "No. It is fine. I am. . .overwhelmed."

Feeling a bit like he'd been chastised, Lorne completed the flight into orbit. He cloaked the Jumper and, after a few moments, guided the small craft toward the pending sunrise. As the brilliant light crested over the edge of the planet, he took a moment to turn to Shani.

And found himself entranced. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With smooth skin, long dark hair, and a tiny birthmark between her eyes, she could pass for a woman from India on any day. The darker tone of her skin came from her world's desert climate, and the unique clothing she wore accented her slim figure while making her the most exotic woman on Sateda. And he wasn't the only man to notice. Lorne had caught several others eying the beautiful Ataliyan, and it always bugged him that they couldn't show some respect.

Realizing he was staring, however, he turned to watch the sunrise with her. It was over quickly but something she would never forget. Turning to him, all tension forgotten as excitement sparkled in her eyes, she smiled. "That was incredible!"

He smiled with her. "I remember the first time I saw the sunrise in orbit above Earth." His face sobered as he thought about his home world. Would they ever find a way back there? Or did his family believe him dead, killed on foreign soil with only the military's vague apologies?

A slender hand landed on his arm, and Shani squeezed reassuringly. "I appreciate you showing me."

He nodded and, when she withdrew her hand, motioned to the controls. "Wanna take the stick?" At her confused expression, he chuckled. "Sorry. I meant, would you like to fly the Jumper for a few moments?"

The tension that had faded from her face instantly reappeared, and she eyed the control panel. "Would you mind terribly if we waited until tomorrow?"

Grinning at how Beckett's accent had influenced her speech, he shook his head. "Not at all."

Shani stayed silent as he flew back to Sateda and landed the Jumper in the warehouse with the others. She rose gracefully to her feet and, after exiting the craft, turned to him. "Thank you for the ride, Major."

Lorne grinned. "You're welcome." He stopped her exit with a hand on her arm. "And it's Evan."

For just a moment, she held his gaze. Her brown eyes sparkled with barely-hidden wit, but her expression spoke volumes. She flushed ever so slightly and nodded. "Thank you, Evan."

He watched her leave with a silly grin on his face and anticipation of tomorrow's flight.

oOo

The following day, Ronon rose with a hangover he could ignore. Now that he could think somewhat clearly, he ate a quick breakfast with Solen while Teyla gathered their things and paid the bill. Solen whispered something to him, and all vestiges of weakness vanished. Once outside, Teyla listened to his revelation that Kell had arrived on Belkan and agreed to his request to arrange a meeting. Meanwhile, Ronon again returned to the tavern and coordinated his next act with Solen.

Late that morning, Ronon waited behind a set of stairs while Teyla faced the door. Two men wearing military uniforms came into the room and glanced around. After their okay, another pair of men entered the room. Ronon peeked around the wood beam, taking stock of his enemy.

Kell had aged in recent years, now thinner than he'd ever been. But his demeanor was that of a hardened mercenary leader. He bore a tattoo on his neck similar to Ronon's, and his lips had an arrogant sneer. "I am Kell of Sateda."

"Teyla Emmagan of Athos. Thank you for granting us your time." Teyla's voice told Ronon everything he needed to know, and he gripped the butt of his blaster as he kept it hidden beneath his long coat.

As he began to move, Kell spoke again. "If we are to trade, I would know _all_ the members of your party."

"Of course." Teyla smiled, the first time she'd used that expression in weeks. "In fact, that is why we are here." She turned to Ronon as she spoke.

Kell's eyes widened. "Ronon!"

Ronon snarled. "Hello, Kell." Pulling his hand out of his coat, he immediately pulled the trigger. The blast hit Kell squarely in the chest, instantly destroying his heart and lungs. As he fell to the floor, the other men in the room surrounded Ronon and Teyla.

Teyla drew her knife, putting her back to Ronon in spite of overwhelming odds. "Ronon, what have you done?"

Ignoring her, Ronon lowered his blaster and held out his hands. He didn't have an argument against any of them, and he was happy to see an enemy die. "We all know who this man was, what he was. If anyone here believes he should be avenged, here I am." He watched as, one by one, they lowered their weapons. Then, he met their eyes. "Now, I extend an invitation to you. We are rebuilding Sateda. If you wish to join me, you know where to find me."

With that, he left the tavern. The men who had stared mutely while he gave his invitation bent to collect up their dead commander. They were all Satedan, as evidenced by the tattoos on their necks. Outside, Ronon took a deep breath and actually smiled. He had done the galaxy a favor.

A small hand stopped his progress as Teyla slammed him into a wall. She held her knife against his throat. The cold anger was back, and her voice dropped dangerously low. "You just used me to murder an innocent man!"

Unwilling to deal with her issues on top of his own, Ronon grabbed her hand and pushed the knife away. "He deserved worse."

"You said he was like a father to you."

"Kell commanded several infantry divisions on Sateda, and when the Wraith came, he ordered thousands to their death just to save himself. He was. . . ." Ronon shook his head. "He was a traitor and a coward. My only regret is that his death was quick."

Teyla's face softened marginally. "I understand. In your place, I nearly did the same. But believe me when I tell you that the others would not. We must not speak of this when we return to Sateda." She took a step closer to him. "And if you _ever_ use my friendship in such a way again, I will _not_ be so understanding."

As she stormed away, Ronon wondered if she had forgotten everything that had taken place on Kiah. Sheppard would understand his actions, as would Lorne and Olina. Beckett might have a problem, but most of them wouldn't do anything to him. In Pegasus, one did what he needed to survive. And, today, that meant killing a Satedan traitor and preparing the way for his people to return.

oOo

Late that evening, Olina watched as Ronon trudged wearily toward her home. She had been given a tidy one-room house near the clinic and had not complained when she realized that Shani also received the same treatment. Right now, the people of Kiah were working to get Sateda livable, and she put in her hours every day. Now, she smiled when Ronon's tall form appeared. He'd bathed since his return and now wore a linen shirt she had made for him while they were on Ataliya. His blaster was at his hip, the holster slung across his body in a way that was both dangerous and incredibly alluring. His soft leather shoes made no noise as he walked, and he returned her smile when their eyes met.

Finally close enough to speak, he stopped and stared. "Sorry I didn't come home yesterday."

Olina's smile widened. "I understand." And she did. When he had not returned from his trading mission to Belkan, she had worried even though he had warned her that he might spend the night on another world. "I take it the negotiations were successful."

"Yeah."

More had happened. Olina picked up the tension in his shoulders and stepped back. "Come in, Ronon. I'll make tea."

His presence filled her small home, and something stirred in her. The week since she'd left Ataliya had been heaven. Yes, life was hard on Sateda. Yes, she collapsed out of sheer exhaustion most nights. But she was away from the constant reminder of what happened on Kiah. The struggle to survive, the challenges facing them invigorated her in a way that nothing else had. And Ronon made that possible. He put his back into the work with enthusiasm, yet he always had a kind word for her. His silent ways were slowly breaking down the barriers she'd spent the last two months constructing.

By the time the tea was ready, Ronon had dropped onto the edge of her bed and stared at the floor. Olina frowned as she handed the cup of tea to him. "Ronon? What is it?"

"I never told you about Melena, did I?" The questions startled her.

"No."

He nodded. "She was. . .someone I cared about." Meeting her eyes, he sighed. "She and I were to be married."

"What happened to her?"

"She died." The agony in his eyes told a story, and Olina wished she could read it. "When the Wraith came to Sateda, she refused to leave. In the end, she was killed right before my eyes."

Sitting on the bed next to him, Olina reached out and took his hand. His palm was calloused from physical labor. Scars crisscrossed his knuckles from numerous fistfights. "I am sorry."

Ronon nodded. "I gave everything I had to get her on Kell's staff. Now, I'm happy she didn't go."

"Kell?"

"A traitor." Over the next few moments, Ronon told her about Kell and his treachery in order to escape Sateda. Finally, he took a deep breath. "I killed him today."

Olina blinked and, for a fraction of a second, tensed. The cold way that Ronon said that sent fear through her. When he turned to her, however, there was sincere emotion in his eyes. He did not show anyone this level of trust often. While he felt that killing this Kell was the right thing to do, he still struggled with the act of taking a human life. Olina met his eyes. "You did what you had to do."

"No." He shook his head. "I did what I _wanted_ to do." Pushing to his feet, he set aside the untouched, now-cool tea and paced the small room. "I talk about wanting to rebuild Sateda. About reuniting my people. About making the people of Kiah into a race that can fight the Wraith and, one day, defeat them. Yet, when faced with a major decision, I returned to my roots. I am a soldier, Olina. Not a leader."

Standing along with him, Olina moved to his side. When he turned away, she reached out and grasped his elbow. He was so much bigger than she was, but he'd never used that size to intimidate her. "Ronon. Sometimes being a leader means being a soldier. The important lesson is to never let your past control you again."

He nodded at her, his face changing from angry to worried. "How are you? Are you settling in?"

"Yes." Olina forced a smile. "I quite like it here."

"Good." After another moment of awkwardness, he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "I should go."

She stood in place as he headed for the door, speaking only when he was almost outside. "Ronon?" As he turned to stare at her, she shrugged. "Do not be afraid to come here and talk. I will gladly listen."

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he nodded yet again. Rather than answering, he left her alone and slipped into the night. Olina stared at her empty doorway, amazed that her home now felt bereft without him there. In all her life, she had never once imagined a man such as Ronon being the best thing that happened to her. But, after Kiah and the nightmare that her life had become, she wondered if it was for the best.

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Shani walked to the clinic with a smile on her face. Much of the previous evening had been spent sharing supper, as these people called it, with Carson and telling him about her flight with Major Lorne. She was careful to use Evan's title, though she thought of him by his given name. Why she did so was a mystery as she had never been one to hesitate before. Of course, it could be the way he'd stared at her or the intensity of his blue eyes when he smiled. Or maybe the dimple that appeared or the way his eyes creased ever so slightly at the corner.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Shani focused on the present. She should have arrived at the clinic hours ago, but Lindsey Novak-Marks had come to her with a situation. The woman was concerned about her health, and the mere thought of speaking to Carson about it sent her into fits of hiccups. Shani was happy to help but, beyond the obvious conclusions, could offer no solution for the problem. So, she'd resolved to speak with Carson about it. Now, it was almost time for her to meet Evan as promised, and she hoped to catch him as he arrived at the clinic. She did not wish to put off their flying lesson, but the issue with Lindsey could not wait.

"Major." Carson's voice drifted out the open window of the clinic. Shani stopped as she glanced inside, seeing the two men facing one another. "I spoke with Shani yesterday."

"Yeah?" Evan asked.

"An' she tells me you took her on a tour around the planet."

"Yeah. So?" Evan wasn't necessarily angry or petulant. He appeared genuinely confused.

Carson stepped forward, lowering his voice just enough that Shani had to strain her hearing to understand his words. "You're supposed to be teachin' her to fly the Jumpers, not takin' scenic flights around the planet. Not to mention the threat of the Wraith sensin' that this world is no longer dead."

"First of all, Doc," Evan said as he gave Carson a tight grin, "we were cloaked the entire time. The Wraith wouldn't detect the Jumper. Secondly, remember how nervous you were when you first started flying the Jumpers?"

"Aye."

"Well, imagine if you'd never been in an airplane before." Evan's voice was filled with sympathy. "Shani was so tense that she could have shot someone with a stray thought. I need her to relax while in the Jumpers before I can even teach her to fly. Only way she's gonna do that is if she's taken on numerous flights and shown it's not going to hurt her."

Carson's face changed from an expression similar to Javan's overprotective mode into something much more contrite. "You're right. I'm sorry, Major. It's just. . . ."

Evan nodded. "I understand, Doc."

Figuring she should make her presence known, Shani rounded the house and approached from the opposite direction. Coming to stand in the door, she looked between the two men. "Major. I needed to speak with you. Is it possible to postpone our lesson for an hour?"

"Sure." He smiled at her, but it wasn't the same as yesterday's smile. This time, it was business-like. "I'll meet you at the hangar?"

"Yes." Shani waited while he left the clinic. As soon as she was certain he was out of earshot, she turned to Carson. "I am sorry for being late," she began, ignoring the slightly guilty look on his face. "I was visited by Lindsey."

Carson's eyebrows rose. "Dr. Novak-Marks?"

"Yes." She stepped toward the desk he'd set up, lowering her voice as she went. "She had a medical issue that she was uncomfortable bringing to you. I told her I would speak with you as I have limited experience in dealing with this issue. I know I was a healer on Ataliya, but I dealt with injuries and illnesses. I did not handle this as often as we had others more capable, more experienced in handling it."

Carson frowned at her babbling. "What is it?"

"I believe," Shani said as she drew herself to her full height, "that she is with child."

oOo

An hour later, Lorne paced in the hangar—as the warehouse holding the Jumpers had come to be called—while he waited for Shani to appear. She'd seemed tense, almost concerned when he last saw her. Of course, he'd been put on the defensive thanks to Beckett's overprotective questions. He'd understood the doc's position, of course. As an older brother, Lorne would have asked a man taking his sister out the same thing. But it still struck him as out of character for Beckett considering the man's recent relationship with Dahlia Radim.

Shani finally rounded the corner, and Lorne forced himself to put away the irritated thoughts. A smile touched her lips, and she shrugged sheepishly. "I apologize, Major. A situation had come up that I needed to handle."

"Don't worry about it." He touched the control that opened the Jumper. "Everything okay?"

"Yes." She walked hesitantly into the small ship. "I simply needed Dr. Beckett's guidance on an issue."

"Good." Lorne dropped into the pilot's chair and began his preflight check. "I thought we'd take a flight around the planet today."

"That sounds great." She looked over the controls. "Will I be flying today?"

Lorne watched as she asked the question. Her face showed serenity, but her eyes tightened slightly. "Only if you want to." He turned his chair to face her, preflight checks temporarily forgotten. "Shani, we're gonna fly in this until you're comfortable with the idea of being in the air. Until you're able to relax, I don't want to turn the controls over to you. Not only will it make for a bad experience for you, but it could be dangerous for others."

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "I did crash the one I flew a few days ago."

Lorne smiled at that. "We're in the one you flew a few days ago. And I can say that your little four-foot drop did no damage. Well, none that would worry McKay."

She simply nodded while he finished his checks and took off. Today, Lorne figured he'd fly over the farmland they'd begun to till, past the still-smoldering pyres where they'd burned the Satedan skeletons lying around the city, and over the remainder of the planet. He wouldn't be able to get a full survey done, but the sensor readings he planned to take would be helpful in knowing when and where they could settle next.

Beside him, Shani stared out the viewport as they flew. Lorne paid attention to body language, seeing how she tensed on course changes. But, as the small ship continued through the air, she seemed to relax. When she settled back in her chair, a tiny smile on her face, he knew she might be ready to take the controls for a time.

He had just opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted to take control for a bit when his radio activated. Instead of asking the question, he tapped the button. "Lorne here."

Coughlin's deep voice came over the radio link. _"Major, what's your location?"_

Lorne rattled off his coordinates. "Why?"

Voices could be heard in the background as Coughlin sighed deeply. _"We've got a problem at the gate."_

oOo

The day after Ronon and Teyla returned from Belkan, Sheppard led his team on their first mission since the Battle of Kiah. Ronon followed everyone through the gate while nodding to Olina. Last night had helped as he talked through what had happened, and seeing her nearby as he left meant a lot. He had forgotten what it felt like to have someone waiting for him back home. It was different and, if he were honest, a nice change.

This new world was a rural world, one that was clearly in the midst of harvesting their crops. As a result, the team was put off until McKay started grousing about it. Of course, McKay groused about anything that didn't involve technology that might get them back to Earth. When they'd first arrived on Ataliya, the only thing that shut the man up was the shock of Kolya's appearance and death and the promise of the Ancient outpost in the desert. Once that had been exhausted, McKay had gone back to fussing. Ronon supposed it was just the way he coped, but the constant whining was getting irritating.

Even Teyla had reached her limit. "Establishing good relations with our neighbors is not just about trade," she snapped.

"Right." McKay rolled his eyes. "But do we need to make friends with every primitive agrarian society in the Pegasus galaxy?"

Sheppard stepped out of the house, stopping Ronon's retort that McKay was also part of a primitive agrarian society right then. Their team leader held a strange vegetable and cut off a piece, sniffing it. "Alright, that's enough. They can't all be planets with cool technology and open-minded women."

"I don't see why not!" McKay shot back.

Before the conversation could continue, a tired, dirty, gray-haired man approached. "Greetings. I am Eldred."

"I am Sheppard. This is Ronon, Teyla, McKay."

Eldred walked past them, looking around nervously. The little man's apprehension made Ronon nervous, and he scanned the faces around them, searching for trouble. Eldred finally spoke. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but it's harvest time and we must prepare our tribute for the Tower."

Sheppard frowned. "The Tower?"

Eldred faced them, his confusion evident. "You must come from a distant land indeed if you have not heard of the Tower. I don't know of anyone not under its protection."

Teyla glanced at Ronon, though he suspected they knew the answer. "Protection from what?"

"The Wraith." Eldred's answer caused McKay to roll his eyes. Ronon buried a grin that the scientist's assumption that this was a backward, primitive race was wrong.

Sheppard lifted his chin. "Is this Tower close by?"

"I will show you." Eldred motioned. "Come."

He led them through a wooded area, one that was filled with fall flowers and green underbrush. Ronon did nothing to hide his trail here, but he couldn't stop the feeling that they'd discovered something they weren't prepared to handle. He knew it, however, when Sheppard tensed as Eldred pointed.

"There," Eldred said unnecessarily.

Sheppard glanced at Teyla. "Is it my imagination, or does that look a lot like. . . .?"

"The central spire of Atlantis?" she asked, completing his question.

Ronon watched McKay's jaw drop and knew that their chances of reestablishing contact with Earth had just increased exponentially.

oOo

Hours later, circumstances changed. Ronon, Teyla, and McKay shared dinner with Eldred and his family while Sheppard endured a disgusting display of decadence at the Tower. Now, back in his own room, he went through his TAC vest as he considered his options. If they had Atlantis to back them up, things would be much different. But, right now, his current circumstances concerned him.

He'd been separated from his people and forced to become a "guest" of the Lord Protector. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but Sheppard had seen how the Tower guard treated villagers. He worried that McKay or Ronon would accidentally say something that would bring the Tower guard down on them. They had no way of contacting Sateda, save via radio, and the gate was too far from the Tower to do Sheppard much good.

The red drapes that served as walls and doorway around Sheppard's room pulled aside, and Mara, the daughter of the Lord Protector, stepped through. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Mara, no." Sheppard set down his pack and blinked away memories of when Gisli had come to his home on Kiah. "Uh, how's your father?"

"He is resting." She smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

Sheppard walked over to her, more than a little uncomfortable. Her presence reminded him too much of Gisli, and his natural reaction to that disturbed him. While the bitterness still played through his mind, he also remembered the good times they'd shared as well. A different kind of bitterness rose up at the thought of those good times. Gisli had done nothing but lead him around by the nose the entire time, and he didn't want to experience that again. With anyone, much less Mara. "Uh, look, maybe it'd be best if I just, uh, came back another day." He hoped she would figure out that something had changed and let him get away from the memories.

"No!" She held up her hands, obviously worried that he would push past her and walk out. "You can't leave! Please—there's a matter of great importance my father wishes to discuss with you. Perhaps in the morning?" When he grimaced, she shrugged. "If these chambers are not to your liking. . . ."

"No, no they're fine." _A little too fine,_ he added silently. He'd become accustomed to the simplicity of Kiah and Sateda.

Mara gave him a coy look. "Well, then, maybe there's something I can do to make you more comfortable."

Sheppard shrugged. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Are you certain?" As she spoke, she unbuckled the waist of her gown. It slid off her shoulders, and Sheppard stared in amazement as she stood before him without another stitch of clothing on her body.

"Oh, wow!" He blinked, trying to look her in the eye. But all he could imagine was how Gisli must have looked beneath her attire. Realizing he was ogling the daughter of a man who could order him executed, he finally succeeded in lifting his eyes. "I. . .I'd never see this coming!"

"You don't find me pleasing?" she asked, dismayed.

"No, no, it's not that." He tried to find a way to explain that he'd just recently ended a relationship and didn't want to let another woman into his life. "It's just. . . ."

She grabbed him and kissed him, melting through his reserves within just a few seconds. When she pulled back, she gasped. "What you said at dinner, did you mean it?"

"Absolutely!" He kissed her again, pulling her into his arms as he reacted to what she offered before he realized that he had no idea what she meant. "What did I say?" he asked before moving his attentions to her neck.

"About the villagers," she replied as she tilted her head to give him better access. "My brother thinks it's a sign of weakness, but I know that means you'll be a great ruler someday."

"Right." He grinned and kissed her again, already losing himself in the lustful haze that would soon follow. But her words caught up to him, and he blinked and pulled away. "Ruler? Wh—wh—what are you talking about?"

Mara grinned. "My father has promised that if we are married, succession will fall to me!" She giggled and pushed him backward.

Completely stunned, Sheppard fell onto the bed, watching as she climbed on top of him. When she continued to kiss him, he decided to forget about politics or his team or his possible death because of these actions. Instead, Mara morphed into Gisli in his mind, and he spent the remainder of the evening taking his fill of what she had offered and then so cruelly pulled away. This time, Mara made certain she fulfilled his every wish, causing the haze that had settled over him to thicken until he felt like he'd lose control.

Late that night, with Mara sleeping contentedly in his arms, Sheppard stared at the ceiling and let out a deep breath. The tension that had plagued him for weeks was gone, and he finally felt a bit of relief from the bitterness. He closed his eyes and, for the first time since Kiah, slept peacefully.

oOo

For the first bit of their flight, Shani struggled to relax like Evan wanted. He had just reminded her of his desire to be called by his given name, and she hated her penchant for blushing whenever he glanced her way. She had never believed herself to be susceptible to the same behavior that plagued younger women, but it had apparently happened to her. Not only was Evan Lorne incredibly attractive physically, but he had a calm demeanor that she liked. This wasn't a man who would panic in the heat of battle, as evidenced by his stature as a hero in his people's struggle to survive. She liked that, and it drew her to him.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, she watched the landscape change from the ruined city to pure, untouched farmlands. Here and there, a dilapidated farmhouse or settlement disturbed the peace. But Shani suddenly wished to land in the fields and merely walk. She idly wondered how Evan would react and imagined him at her side, chatting and laughing as if they had not a care in this world. The intimacy that suggested made her flush again, and she wondered why she, a woman thirty summers old, was suddenly feeling this way about a man.

The radio activated before she could say anything about landing. Evan looked like he wanted to ask a question but instead answered the call. "Lorne here."

Coughlin's deep voice came over the radio link. _"Major, what's your location?"_

Lorne rattled off his coordinates. "Why?"

Voices could be heard in the background as Coughlin sighed deeply. _"We've got a problem at the gate."_

Shani sighed as Evan turned the Jumper around. He sped up the little craft's flight, and they arrived at the hangar in half the time it had taken them to leave. After a quick landing, he jumped to his feet and rushed out the back hatch. Shani followed him toward the gate. She had seen the mask settle over his features at the radio call and managed to stay relatively relaxed as he turned the Jumper back toward the city. He apologized to her about putting their flight on hold, and she reached out to touch his arm in acceptance. She understood.

Now, however, she stayed to the edge of the group, watching as he strode purposefully toward the small, rotund man smirking at the guards around the gate. Her eyes took in every move Evan made, seeing the way he commanded respect in spite of the rough-spun brown shirt and tan pants. A thick wide belt at his waist held a holster with his weapon, and he touched it as if confirming it was there. "What's goin' on?"

Coughlin, the man who had radioed them, turned. "Major. He came through right before we called you and is insisting on speaking with Ronon."

Evan turned to the newcomer. "Ronon's not available right now. I'm Major Lorne. Can I help you?"

The man met Evan's eyes. "Yeah. He said he was rebuilding this place and to come find him if we wanted to help."

Evan blinked, clearly taken off guard. "He did?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it would help if we knew who you are."

"I'm Solen Sincha." The man grinned. "If you're truly rebuilding Sateda, then I want in."

~TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sheppard woke the following morning long before the sunlight penetrated the thick red drapes around his bedchamber. He had no other way to refer to it than that. Mara had rolled away from him during the night, sleeping with the satin sheets pulled up and covering her. Now that he was could think without the haze of lust over him, John realized his actions the previous night had not been very diplomatic. With a feudal society, he could wind up in serious trouble should this encounter ever be discovered.

But something else crowded in on his reservations. He felt _good_. Not just in a purely carnal way, either. The tension that had lurked in the back of his mind had eased, and he actually felt like he'd managed to put a portion of his time on Kiah to rest. Specifically, his time with Gisli. Even though he knew that Mara and Gisli were two different women, he had equated them in his mind.

Rolling his eyes, he rose and dressed, careful to stay quiet and not wake Mara. The last thing John wanted was to have that awkward morning after encounter. Not when he would likely leave her world that day and never return. Still, something about what Mara said last night bugged him. He hadn't slept with her because he wanted to _marry_ her. He'd been down that road with Gisli and had been betrayed. John Sheppard's belief in the institution of marriage had been soundly trounced after his failure with Nancy and then Gisli's actions. But these people seemed to have unreasonable expectations of him. With that in mind, he headed for the Chamberlain's offices.

"We need to talk."

Otho, the Chamberlain, glanced up from his desk. "Colonel Sheppard. Yes. Come in, please."

John glanced around as he walked further into the room. The place was stacked with scrolls and books. "It seems that, uh, certain people around here have, uh, gotten the wrong idea about me." When Otho stared blankly, John sighed. He hadn't wanted to spell things out for the man. "Uh, Mara came to visit me last night."

Otho let out a sharp breath. "You must forgive her forward behavior, Colonel. She doesn't have much time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have many duties here in the Tower, the most important of which is as royal geneaologist." Otho stood and gestured around the room. "These scrolls record the bloodlines of the Lord Protector's family going back twenty generations. It's my duty to study them in order to determine the best possible match for every member of the Royal house so that we may retain the integrity of those bloodlines. This is necessary because only one of the Royal blood can control the Throne Chair, which in turn controls the weapon that protects us from the Wraith. But is suspect you know some of this already. Most people, when they see the Throne Chair activated for the first time, react as thought they've seen some kind of magic, but you—you didn't bat an eye. What's more," he continued as Sheppard started glancing around for a quick exit, "you have in your blood the very gene for which our Royal family has been so selectively bred all these generations." He picked up the device he'd used to scan Sheppard and his team when they were in the village. "I scanned you shortly after we met, remember?"

"Right." John listened carefully, his mind already whirling. These people controlled a city very close in size to Atlantis. McKay had said there was a ZPM here. If they could find the ZPM and get it for themselves, they could conceivably reestablish contact with Earth.

"Colonel, you must understand how important this is to us." Otho met his eyes. "Over the centuries, despite our best efforts, the bloodlines have deteriorated. The ability of each new Lord Protector to control the Throne Chair—it is no longer a certainty."

"Well, then, maybe it's about time to start thinking about a new system of government."

"You have observed the inequalities of our society and you disapprove." Otho nodded. "I can hardly blame you."

"Well, you didn't seem to have much of a problem with that in the village." John couldn't let the man go without mentioning the drone attack that had destroyed a home.

"I must maintain the image of my authority in front of the villagers. It is my duty. But believe me, between the two of us, you are in a better position to change things." Otho met his eyes. "The gene in you is stronger than it has been in any recorded member of the Royal family for three hundred years."

Suddenly, the light came on in Sheppard's head. "You sent Mara to my room." What kind of society was this? They would prostitute out their women just for the Ancient gene?

"I didn't have to," Otho answered, putting that thought to rest. "She understands the situation perfectly well. Right now, Tavius is next in line, but the possibility that his sister might one day bear children with superior genetic make-up to him or his progeny, that will always be a threat."

"So, if the old man dies?" John asked even though he knew the truth.

"Precisely," Otho replied. "And his condition grows worse every day."

Wondering if it were possible to get some technology out of this, Sheppard thought of an option for these people. "I know someone who may be able to help with that."

Hours later, John and his team returned to Sateda with several Jumpers, drones, and the promise of new technology. Beckett had come through the gate, discovering that the Lord Protector had been poisoned. It turned out that Otho, the Chamberlain, had murdered the Lord Protector in exchange for Mara. Sheppard knew that he wasn't the first man Mara had been with, but it surprised him that she had so callously thrown Otho aside when he arrived. No wonder the Chamberlain was ready to imprison him. To John, it just proved how treacherous and fickle women like Mara and Gisli could be. He didn't include Teyla, Shani, or any of their women in that number because they had bigger things to think about than seducing the next best thing. It was one reason why John hadn't wanted to settle on a world with another society. He refused to be used and betrayed like that again.

Back on Sateda, he made his way to his small one-room home after debriefing Lorne. That man had just returned from a flying lesson with Shani, and the two of them had exited the Jumper smiling into each other's eyes. John rolled his eyes when no one could see. So it was Lorne's turn. As much as he liked Javan and trusted Elizabeth's opinion of the Ataliyan leader, John couldn't help but wonder if Shani would do to Lorne what Gisli had done to him. His perception of women had been altered, and he wasn't sure what it would take to get it back.

oOo

When Evan arrived for their fourth lesson in the Jumper, Shani noticed the tension in his shoulders. He actually stalked through the door, his chin lowered and brow wrinkled. Still, his smile appeared for her, and he seemed to relax marginally once in the Jumper. Small talk was kept to a minimum, however, and she looked out the front window while trying to figure out how to bring up the topic.

Evan solved her problems for her. "Would you like to try flying the Jumper today?"

Shani glanced at him, surprised at the hesitation in his voice. A quick glance told her that he wasn't ready to teach anything. Another idea came to mind and she pointed. "Actually, I wondered if we could walk for a bit."

Evan blinked and then looked out the window. A stream babbled through the field below them, leading directly into and out of a large pond. The grass was only about knee-deep, and a gentle breeze made it look like waves. He nodded. "Maybe that's a good idea."

Shani smiled as he set the Jumper down near the pond. A few moments later, she felt the cool breeze on her face and hurried to loose her hair from the bun she typically kept it in while working with Carson. The feeling of the wind through her hair was freeing, and she missed standing at the edge of her village with the warm desert wind in her face. Now, however, she took a few steps and simply enjoyed the alien beauty around her.

The pond rippled in the breeze, the surface broken by a fish. Evan chuckled. "Dr. Beckett will love this!"

Shani turned with a surprised expression. "Why?"

He pointed. "The doc loves to fish."

Rather than replying, she just nodded. Within a few moments, Evan had headed for the pond and circled it, his face looking calmer than it had when they left the city. When he came to Shani's side again, she pointed toward the distance and started strolling. He fell into step beside her, walking silently for a time. Finally, she glanced at him. "What happened in the city?"

Evan huffed and rolled his eyes. "Solen happened."

She blinked. "Solen Sincha? The Satedan that arrived yesterday?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "The man's an alcoholic, and he's gonna get worse before he gets better. But he was up in my face today about how we're not preserving the city. How we're disrespecting the dead and destroying what his people created."

Shani's eyebrows rose. "I thought you were working with Ronon to ensure that Satedan customs were followed."

"We are." Evan stopped walking and faced her. "Shani, I kind of understand where he's coming from. He lost everything: his family, his home, his career. It's gotta be rough to come back here and see someone he doesn't know rebuilding. Some people just don't react well to that and want things to be the way they were. And we just can't do that here."

She reached out and put a hand on his arm. "But you are doing what you can to see that happen."

"Yeah." He sighed deeply and shook his head. "But it's apparently not enough."

A smile crept across her face. "You will succeed. Of that I am sure."

His grin appeared, but it was tinged with regret. "Yeah. That's what we thought on Kiah." He blinked. "Don't mind me. I'm just tired."

"And you're allowed to be." Shani squeezed his arm before she let go of his arm. "Evan, out of all the people here on Sateda, you work the hardest. I see things from a healer's perspective, but you have the weight of our safety on your shoulders. For a man like you, it is always harder. You must think about more than simply providing shelter for so many. You must also consider the most defensible position possible. Give yourself some time to breathe."

Evan's eyes narrowed. "You been talking to Beckett?"

"Should I be?"

"No. It's just that he'd say something like that." Turning back toward the Jumper, he sighed. "When I left Earth, I always thought I'd be going back one day. It wasn't easy, but I could manage. Then, Atlantis fell, and I wound up on the Alpha site with Sheppard. I guess I just didn't think much about Earth and not being able to get back there. There was just too much to think about. But coming here really brought it home to me."

"What you lost when Atlantis fell?"

Evan was silent for so long that Shani wondered if he would answer her. Finally, he shook his head. "No." He swallowed a bit, appearing to struggle with his emotions. "When Kolya attacked Kiah, I did what was necessary. I pressed on because I needed to. But, here, on Sateda, I'm seeing what we left behind. The setting is different, but I kind of understand what Solen's going through. I wouldn't want someone else going into Kiah and rebuilding it. They might not do things right."

Shani wanted to understand, but she had barely begun to get a picture of what these people had endured. She could not imagine what it must feel like to build a village from nothing and then have it destroyed. She had heard stories of how Evan had acted quickly to save his people from greater destruction, but she had not seen how that affected him. Until now. And she did not know what to say.

oOo

Olina made certain to be at the gate when Ronon returned from his mission. The four people stepped through the wormhole and glanced around. Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard had instituted a "gate watch" where the soldiers took shifts guarding the gate. Anyone who came through faced armed men and suspicion. Now, however, the soldiers relaxed as Colonel Sheppard waved them aside. He appeared calmer than when he left, though Ronon looked irritated.

Olina's heart sank. The last two days had been eventful. When Solen Sincha arrived, she had taken it on herself to see him settled and welcomed in Ronon's absence. She had not mentioned Ronon, however, and wondered if that had been a mistake. But she refused to make more of her friendship with Ronon than was really there, even if she wanted more.

Now, he glanced her way and nodded, indicating something. Hoping it meant he would seek her out, Olina made her way home and prepared a simple dinner. As it cooked, she thought about what she would say. How should she tell Ronon that Solen had come back and was considering leaving Sateda yet again? She had been on hand when Solen and Major Lorne had their argument, and she had been impressed that neither man threw a punch.

When Ronon did appear, he had bathed and now looked as fresh as he ever did. Olina smiled as the firelight caught his green eyes and made the color of his skin that much warmer. It also deepened the shadows under his eyes, and she hated the thought that she could make them worse. "How did the mission go?"

Ronon rolled his eyes. "Fine." He accepted a bowl of stew from her. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Olina fixed her own meal and sat across from him as he wolfed down the meal. The sun began to set, and she heard the hum of a Jumper overhead. As it faded, she sighed and tried to find a topic of conversation.

"How are you?" Ronon asked, ending her search for a topic.

"I am well." She smiled at him, surprised to realize that she really was okay for now. She still had moments when she wanted to weep for her father, but she had begun to put much of that behind her. Now that the intensity of the emotions had faded, however, she realized exactly how empty her life really was. Not wanting to dwell on that, she reached for a different topic. "Shani began teaching me to spin wool today."

Ronon blinked. "You can do that?"

"Yes." She chuckled at his nonplussed expression. "Apparently, I have a gift for it. As does Lindsey. Shani's brother has provided wool for us to use, and Shani said he will send her a loom for making fabrics as well. We will be able to provide many of our people with blankets and cloth for their needs."

"That's good." He finished his meal and met her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to be here like this."

"What do you mean? I am well, I have a home, and I have friends."

"But it's not _your_ home." His voice was soft, telling her that he meant what he said from the very center of his being.

Olina reached across the table and took his hand. "If you had not taken me under your wing and brought me here, I do not know what I would have done. This may not be what I am accustomed to, but I am happy to be here."

"Good." He looked uncomfortable again.

Olina pushed to her feet. "Should we take a walk?" She motioned to the door. "There is something I wish to show you, as well."

Ronon stood with her and, after helping her wash the few dishes, let her lead the way. Olina turned toward Solen's home, knowing that she would likely regret this. But Ronon deserved to know. As they walked, she cleared her throat. "There was something that happened while you were gone."

Ronon stopped walking. "Are you hurt?"

"No, nothing like that." She forced herself to meet his eyes. "A man named Solen Sincha came through the Ring."

A light sparked in Ronon's eyes, and he looked around. "Where is he?"

Olina pointed, and Ronon took off at a quick pace. She followed behind and was not disappointed to see the two men embrace in a brotherly hug. Finally, Ronon stepped back and motioned. "Uh, Solen, this is Olina."

"I know." Solen grinned, his eyes sparkling. "We met while you were gone."

"Right." Ronon nodded and glanced around the small home. "So, you're stayin' here?"

For the first time, Solen looked a bit uncomfortable. "Ronon, I know what you're trying to do. I respect it. But. . . ."

"But you're leaving?"

"It's not Sateda." To his credit, Solen didn't bring up the disagreement he'd had with Lorne just that afternoon. "These people. . . ."

"These people are survivors," Ronon interrupted. "Just like we are."

"Yeah." Solen shrugged. "But this may not be my place."

"But you are Satedan." Ronon frowned. "You _belong_ here."

"No, Ronon. _You_ belong here." Solen met his friend's eyes. "This is your home, not mine."

"It will never be again if you don't let it." Ronon's soft reply surprised both Solen and Olina. "The Sateda we knew is gone. It will never be that way again. But it can be great if men like you give us a chance."

Silence filled the room as Solen absorbed what Ronon had said. Both men were accustomed to the loss of their home, but neither of them had ever entertained the idea of rebuilding. Ronon had clearly come to grips with the idea, having built Kiah. Solen, however, did not have the history of betrayal and the burning desire to regain what had been so recently lost. Sateda had fallen years ago, as opposed to months.

Finally, Solen nodded. "I'll give it a try." He held up a finger. "But I make no promises on how others might react to what's happening here."

"Others?" Ronon asked.

Solen grinned. "Did you think I was alone in my desire to help rebuild Sateda?" He held his arms out to his side. "Ronon, my arrival is only the beginning!"

~TBC


	8. Chapter 8

After returning from the Tower, Rodney McKay locked himself in the Genii lab. Carson kept an eye on his friend, seeing how little the physicist ate or slept. McKay started looking haggard, and the weight he'd lost became even more apparent. But it was McKay's silence and Zelenka's concern that eventually forced him to act. Within minutes after the Czech's visit to the clinic, Carson headed for the lab that McKay had commandeered.

Pushing past the rubble still piled at the door of the lab, he stepped inside and looked around. Various Genii equipment cluttered the area, with the bit of technology Rodney managed to salvage from Atlantis in the mix. Power generators hummed in the background, a familiar sound given the one that sat outside the clinic. Carson merely looked around, slowly taking in the strange combination of retro gear and modern. Being here made him think of Dahlia, of Kiah, and of Kolya's attack. He could not imagine what living in this room had done to Rodney. Evidence of the physicist's living conditions showed in the unmade cot against one wall.

The man in question sat hunched over a work bench, his back to the door. He straightened and looked at the ceiling as if in exaggerated patience. "No, Radek, I'm not hungry. Now leave me alone!"

No wonder Radek had been concerned. McKay had lost enough weight that his clothing hung on his shoulders and the quick glimpse Carson got of his face showed hollow cheeks. "I'm not Radek."

Rodney turned around slowly, his face showing his emotional state more than anything. Dark circles beneath his eyes, his gaunt features, and his bloodshot eyes gave him the look of a crack addict. He hadn't shaved in days, and the stench of body odor was bearable from this distance. "I'm fine, Carson."

"Aye," Carson replied, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes. "I can see that."

Rodney had started to turn back to whatever he was working on when he stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, only that your friends are worried about you."

Rodney snorted. "Yeah. Well, considering I haven't even seen Sheppard or Ronon since we got back and this is the first I've seen you, I guess I can _feel_ the love."

"Rodney, that's not fair."

"Not fair?" McKay glared. "Let me tell you what's not fair! I am _trapped_ an entire _galaxy_ away from home with _no_ way of _ever_ making it back! Tell me how that's fair!"

"We knew this could be a possibility when we came to Pegasus."

"This?" McKay held up his hands, indicating his surroundings. "I knew being marooned on Atlantis was a possibility, but being in this rundown, _pathetic_ excuse of a city without any kind of modern convenience isn't what I had in mind."

"Neither did I," Carson said. "But, Rodney, you can't just lock yourself in here night and day."

"Can't I?" McKay's controlled, simmering anger was frightening to Carson, who was more concerned than if he'd actually vented the emotions. "If I can't find a way back home, we're gonna be stuck here forever."

"I don't think you're bein' fair, Rodney." Carson kept his voice calm though he knew that he was about to push some serious buttons. "Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, and Ronon are doin' everything in their power to make certain all of us have everything we need."

"What about me, hmm?" McKay's jaw jutted out as he folded his arms. "What do you think _I_ am doing? Playing?"

"Of course not." Carson met his friend's eyes, seeing the irritation there. "I'm just sayin' you should cut them some slack. They've got a lot on their plates."

"And I don't? Carson, I'm stuck on this godforsaken planet, doing _nothing_ of value when I should be working to interface a ZedPM with the gate. But can I? No, I can't because Colonel Kirk had to go and deplete it just to play the hero!"

"Rodney, I was there." Carson took a step toward his friend. "Colonel Sheppard didn't deplete that ZPM just to play the hero. There was a legitimate threat to Ronon and Teyla, one that would have destroyed the village."

"And he got to be the hero by destroying our only hope of getting home!" McKay actually chuckled, but it wasn't a happy chuckle. "They were ready to give him the position of Lord Protector! They wanted him to stay, said he was their 'savior' and should become their leader! You saw what happened!"

"Aye," Carson said again. He had seen how the people had willingly given Sheppard everything he asked for—drones, Jumpers, crown, girl, wealth, whatever—just for killing the treacherous Chamberlain. Carson felt that Sheppard had dealt with the situation correctly, though Mara's manner with the colonel concerned him. "I also saw how grateful they were to _you_ for savin' 'em."

McKay scoffed. "Yeah. Like they know how much I did."

"Maybe not, but that's not what matters."

"Of _course_ it matters!" Rodney looked at Carson, his face turning purple. "Who do they expect to find a way back home? Who do they look at when everything goes wrong and they need help? Who is supposed to know what to do all the time? Me! That's who! They want _me_ to do _everything_ but they won't give me the tools I need to do it!" He punctuated his tirade with a fist on the table. Several items rattled, and one of them actually fell.

"Rodney. . . ."

"Shut up, Carson!" McKay yelled. "Just _shut up_!" The dam finally broke, and Rodney reached over to pick up a metal cup near his hand. He threw it against the wall and then swept a hand across the table. For several moments, inconsequential items fell, broke, were thrown, or otherwise flew through the air as McKay finally let go of the emotions he'd kept so contained for so long. The strength of them surprised Carson, but he backed into a corner to wait. McKay's anger was a sight to behold, but Carson preferred him to vent the emotions rather than suppressing them.

When the storm petered out, Carson blinked. Rodney stood hunched over a table, his face red from anger as tears started tracking their way down his cheeks. Carson moved to his friend's side and put a hand on his shoulder, gently leading the physicist to a chair. Rodney continued to cry as Carson checked his pulse and blood pressure. They were up, as expected, but the knot in his stomach had begun to come unraveled. At least he didn't need to worry so much about Rodney now.

Once the storm passed, Carson crouched in front of his friend. "Rodney." He waited while McKay met his eyes. "When was the last time you ate?"

Rodney looked confused. "Um. . . ."

Carson pulled a power bar from his pocket. "Here. I've got some stew at home. I'll bring you some."

"Okay." Rodney began tearing the power bar open as Carson stepped over the mess to head to the clinic. He hurried, knowing that Rodney would be asleep soon. Exhaustion had finally won out, and he wanted some nutrition into his friend before the collapse happened.

When he got back to the lab, McKay had moved from the workbench to sit on his cot. The stale aroma of the room would be helped in coming days, but Rodney needed rest. And a bath, though that could wait until after the physicist got some sleep. Carson shoved the bowl of stew into his friend's hands and watched closely as McKay ate every bite as if he was starving. And maybe he was. Once the stew was gone, Rodney looked at him. "Thanks, Carson."

Carson nodded. He watched while McKay slowly lay down. The physicist was asleep within seconds. Carson smiled at the sleeping figure. "You're welcome, my friend."

Rising from his seat, Carson collected up the bowl, spent a few moments tidying the lab, and left Rodney to his rest. He would return in a few hours with the supplies to truly clean the lab, but he doubted McKay would even stir. The temper tantrum had exhausted what little reserves of strength the physicist possessed.

At the clinic, Carson glanced up in time to see Lorne and Shani headed for their daily flight. His eyes narrowed as he watched the pair. Shani smiled every time Lorne's name came up in conversation, and the major rested a hand on the small of her back as they rounded a corner. The concern that had uncoiled from his stomach began to return as he realized that he now had something else to consider. Javan had given him the duty of protecting and providing for Shani, and Carson had taken that duty seriously. He didn't look forward to confronting another person in one day and decided to think about that later. For now, he chose to enjoy a quiet cup of tea and let the residual concern for McKay fade from his mind.

oOo

Shani met Evan later that same day for their flying lesson. She smiled at him, paying attention to everything he told her about the Jumper. Today was to be the day she would take the controls for the first time since her disastrous first flight, and it made her a bit nervous. To help with that, Evan flew her into orbit, and they sat and watched the planet turn beneath them as they talked.

It was odd how comforting talking with Evan could be. Shani smiled as he told a story of his childhood, though she did not understand much of what he said. Many things about his world were unknown to her, but she loved to see how his eyes lit up. He still did not speak of his family often. That he had a sister and his mother was still alive was the extent of her knowledge. But, given how much she missed being around Javan and Demir, she could understand. She was a simple step through the Stargate away from Ataliya. Evan was cut off from home. As much as she found her circumstances difficult, she had learned that she had never known hard times until now.

Finally, he looked at her. "It's time."

"I know." She stood and switched places with him. As she sat down, she felt the muscles in her shoulders bunch up.

Evan picked up on her tension and put a hand on her shoulder. His thumb gently massaged the muscle there, rubbing over the bare skin of her neck in a comforting and sensual fashion. "Relax." He smiled at her. "I'm right here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen."

Shani nodded, not certain if she could speak. She had been married and had, of course, experienced the physical intimacy that came with marriage. But her love for her husband had been one born out of their marriage, not one that came from attraction so intense that it fairly crackled between them. With Evan, she could almost feel when his eyes turned toward her, and it thrilled her when he did smile. She had never had something like this before and was now uncertain of herself.

"Okay." Evan dropped his hand from her shoulder as he motioned to the control panel. "Just take a few deep breaths and relax. All we're gonna do is fly around the planet."

Again, Shani nodded. In the last few days, he had taught her about how Ancestor technology responded to thought. A "neural interface," he called it. Her thoughts needed to be controlled and focused, not erratic. Drawing on her years as a healer, she cleared her mind and concentrated on just making the small ship jerk forward.

It took a few tries, but Shani soon had the little ship flying around the planet. She felt Evan's mind in the machinery, feeling very odd about the entire situation. She could not read his thoughts, but the control he exhibited over the Jumper was uncanny. Almost instinctive to him. Once she was comfortable with flying in space, he instructed her to take the Jumper home. At first, she panicked. The ship responded to those thoughts, its course becoming erratic. Evan quickly took control and smiled at her. "Deep breaths, Shani. You're not gonna crash. Just takin' her home for the evening."

Shani nodded for the hundredth time that day and tried to keep a tight reign on her emotions. She had always been able to set aside personal thoughts and concerns when treating individuals, and that practice helped now. The descent through the planet's atmosphere was difficult as she felt the tug of the wind currents through the technology. All the information flooding into her mind was overwhelming, but Evan talked her through it. Soon, she hovered above the hangar and carefully, albeit slowly, nudged the Jumper into its spot.

Evan sat back with a huge smile on his face. "How do you feel?"

Shani took a moment to take stock. "Good!" She laughed with him, shaking her head. "I do not know if I will ever be as comfortable flying these ships as you are, but I now feel like I can do so without crashing the thing."

"That's the point." Evan stood with her, his hand on the small of her back as they left the Jumper. He had done that earlier, as well, and it thrilled her just as much now as it had then. He grinned. "Before long, you'll be zipping all over the place in one of those."

"Zipping?"

"It's. . .ah. . .it's a phrase we use on Earth." He shrugged sheepishly. "Basically means you'll be flying the Jumper around quickly and easily."

"I see." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Evan."

"You're very welcome." He opened his mouth as if to say something and seemed to change his mind. "Have a good evening, Shani."

"You, too." She watched him walk away with a confused expression. What had he been about to say? Deciding that it wasn't important, she turned toward the clinic. Carson had been away when Evan arrived to pick her up for their lesson, and she wanted to find out how Dr. McKay was faring. His welfare had concerned Carson more than a little in the past few days, and the doctor had only checked on his friend at Shani's insistence.

Inside the clinic, she heard Carson in the treatment room. The building consisted of three rooms: the large area that held Carson's research equipment and work stations, the treatment room where he performed all checks and surgeries, and a tiny storeroom that he had converted into his own personal space. He seemed quite happy with the arrangement, choosing to use the kitchen off of the main area to prepare his meals and keep tea ready for them. Shani had taken to spending her evenings either with Carson or with Olina. The Kian woman was still grieving, but Shani enjoyed the company.

Within just a few minutes of her return to the clinic, Carson followed a soldier from the treatment room, spouting off instructions as he went. He caught sight of Shani as the man left the clinic. "Oh, there ya are." He smiled. "Flyin' lesson with Major Lorne?"

"Yes." Shani wasn't able to keep the smile from her face. "I flew the Jumper today."

"Did ye?" Carson shook his head. "I'm still not comfortable with those bloody ships. They're best left for men like Colonel Sheppard or Major Lorne."

"I quite liked it," Shani said as she prepared two cups of tea.

Carson gave her a shrewd glance. "I'm not surprised, love." His smile widened. "Your people are full of surprises, Shani. I wouldnae be shocked if you became as good of a pilot as the major."

The compliment made her blush, but not from humility. Her feelings for Evan had deepened over the last week, and she wondered if the strength of them ought to concern her. Rather than thinking on that, she met Carson's eyes. "How is Dr. McKay?"

Carson sobered. "Better." He shook his head. "I had to goad him into a fight just to get to the real emotion of the situation."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, love." Carson accepted the tea she offered him. "I should ha'e visited him sooner, but I know Rodney. He wouldn't have reacted well before now."

"From what you tell me, he did not react well today."

"Aye." Carson sighed. "But he at least ate and got some sleep. I had just come from cleanin' up the mess he made when that last patient came in. He was still asleep when I left."

"Good." Shani smiled. "He is lucky to have friends like you."

Carson looked her in the eyes. "I'm the lucky one. He's a prickly sort, but Rodney McKay is the truest friend a person could have."

Shani nodded and turned her attention to her tea. Instead of continuing the conversation, she let Carson's words roll through her head. While this entire people was foreign to her, she suspected that all of them were loyal to a fault. She just hoped someone did not figure out that that loyalty could also be a weakness and exploit it. And she pitied the man who tried to do just that.

oOo

Over the next few days, more and more people arrived through the gate. Ronon met every group, smiling in welcome as he and Lorne set down the ground rules. Things were simple on Sateda. Every person earned their keep, and nothing was hoarded for themselves. Of course, this did not apply to personal possessions the men and women brought through the gate. With the influx of people came children, making the Athosian children happy as well. The city was far from filled, but the glow of lights after nightfall made their portion of the city seem bright and happy.

A week after Kell's death, a man stepped through the Ring with a singular purpose. He listened as Kell's killer spoke about their obligations with returning to Sateda. He was willing to contribute to the city, but he also had business off world. The short, stocky man with Ronon, called Major Lorne, explained that anything that would benefit Sateda would be accepted. The newcomer smiled and nodded, not explaining anything.

When Kell died, he left behind a void. And he had filled the void with glee. Many of his off world operations would need his touch, and he knew he could spin things so that it appeared to be trade and nothing more. Content that he had found a base of operations, he settled into the home provided to him and slowly made contact with the men and women of his group that he'd already sent to Sateda.

It was time to get to work.

~TBC


	9. Chapter 9

For two days, Shani watched as Carson coped with the pressures of life on Sateda. After goading McKay into a rage and then sharing tea with her, the doctor withdrew for a few hours. He reappeared just prior to the evening meal, freshly shaved and bathed. But it was more than just that. Shani saw the exhaustion in his features, the way he tried to hide how badly he slept, and his occasional slip into his native dialect.

Then, more chaos broke loose. A Marine accustomed to patrolling the gate had asked Teyla to spar. She refused, resulting in the Marine telling her and everyone else around that she just needed to "get laid." Teyla had taken exception to that comment and had managed to dislocate the Marine's elbow, bloody his nose, land multiple bruising blows all over his torso, and sprain his knee. All in the space of a few seconds. Shani and Carson had rushed to the Marine's side while Sheppard pulled Teyla aside to have an angry conference. It ended when Teyla stormed off and Carson and Shani took the Marine to the clinic.

After treating the Marine's injuries and sending him on his way with a caution against speaking his mind, Shani met Carson's eyes. "Get. . .laid?"

Surprisingly, Carson flushed. "Aye," he said ruefully. The redness on his neck deepened as he busied himself with clearing his already-empty desk. "It's a phrase we use on Earth. It. . .uh. . .means that. . .um. . .a person has certain needs. . .and should. . . ." He cleared his throat.

Shani raised her eyebrow. "I believe I understand the reference now, Carson. Thank you." Only years of training kept her from flushing with embarrassment.

He rolled his eyes at her dry tone. "Well, now that all o' that mess is straightened out," he said in a more normal tone, "I'll let you get home for the day."

She smiled and headed for the door. "What about you, Carson?"

"Me?" He sounded surprised.

Shani turned back into the room and moved to his side. "Carson, I can tell you are not sleeping, and I know how difficult these last weeks have been on you. Take some time for yourself."

"I can't," he said immediately.

"Yes, you can." She gave him a pointed look. "As the primary healer for this group of people, you _must_ take care of yourself. Working until you collapse out of exhaustion will not help us when you are so tired that you cannot see. Take a day or two to yourself, rest, and be stronger for it."

He looked like he wanted to argue for a moment but finally nodded. "Aye, you're right." He rubbed his eyes and dropped into his chair. "There's just been so much happenin' lately, what with the refugee Satedans comin' through the gate every day, the fights breakin' out between them an' our people, an' me worryin' about Sheppard and Teyla. I just. . . ." He stopped speaking suddenly and blinked, a clear indication of the tears he held at bay.

Shani moved to his side and touched his shoulder. "Go. I am perfectly capable of minding the clinic for a day or two while you rest a bit. In fact, if you want, I can ask Major Lorne for the coordinates to a lake where he thought there would be good fishing."

Carson's eyes lit up at the mention of that. "Have ya ever had a good bowl o' my mum's cullen skink?" Then, he blinked. "I'm sorry. I forget you're not from Scotland. If I catch the right fish, I should be able to make a fairly passable imitation."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "I look forward to it, Carson."

"Good!" He stood and rubbed his eyes again. "Thank you, love. I really do appreciate it."

"You are welcome." Shani left the clinic then, knowing that Carson would likely head out early the following morning. She spent the evening alone, eating a light dinner and resting well in spite of the chilliness of the night. The next day, she rose with the sun and found the clinic dark. Carson's door had been left open, a clear signal to her that he was already gone for the day. She closed the door and lit a fire in the main room of the clinic. Her spinning wheel sat in a corner, complete with wool still needing to be spun into yarn. These fibers had been given to her by Javan to ensure that the Kian and Athosian peoples had what they needed.

By noon, Shani had completed the rich purple fibers she had begun two days before. Colonel Sheppard had stopped by to tell her that he was taking Teyla and the rest of his team on a trading mission, nodding in surprise when Shani informed him that Carson had left the city for a time. Later, Lindsey Marks stopped in for a check-up. Carson had been teaching Shani everything about helping expectant mothers, and Shani felt very confident that she would be able to help her friend through the labor to come. Sending Lindsey on her way with a smile, she returned to her corner and let out a deep breath.

Evan appeared around lunchtime. Shani glanced up from where she'd begun a new skein of yarn, this one a rich gold color. "Evan!"

He grinned at her. "Hey. I wanted to stop by and let you know I'll have to cancel our flying lesson."

Shani nodded. "I understand. Dr. Beckett is also out of the city today, and I would not feel right leaving the clinic unattended."

His eyes narrowed. "Ah. . .where'd the doc go?"

"Fishing."

Evan blinked. "He went to that lake we found?"

"Yes." She stood and stretched her back muscles. "Yesterday's events wore him down. So, I am here until he returns."

Evan smiled at her. "I'll bring dinner by, if you'd like."

Sensing his offer had more than concern behind it, Shani returned the smile. "I would enjoy that."

"Good." He nodded. "See you then."

Shani watched him leave, shaking her head. She loved talking with Evan. He always had such a calming attitude about him, and the light bit of a beard she saw growing actually intrigued her. She knew it would be prickly, but she had no reason to complain about it. Now, she glanced around and began to straighten the area even though it needed no straightening. The evening meal could not come fast enough.

oOo

_The negotiations could move a bit faster,_ Sheppard mused as he sipped the watered down brew that passed for ale in this tavern. He and McKay had been sitting at the same table for the past four hours, watching men wander in and out. Most came and left alone after some quality time at the bar, but a few were escorted upstairs. Sheppard didn't need to be told what went on behind closed doors, but he did somewhat envy those men.

Thinking like that made him remember what had happened with Mara. He'd left that world after a short conversation in which he explained that he had never intended to stay. Mara understood and was surprisingly willing to let him go. He had thought about her over the last few days since then, especially when tensions on Sateda became too much. But he had not truly considered repeating those actions until now. The thought of finding a girl, taking her upstairs, and letting go of a bit of stress really appealed, though he tried not to let McKay see that.

McKay rolled his eyes when Sheppard smiled at the pretty waitress for the fifth time in the last hour. "Oh, please, Sheppard! You know that Kirk routine doesn't work, don't you?"

"Kirk routine?" Sheppard frowned. He knew exactly what McKay meant, but he wanted to see how far his friend would take it.

"Yeah, being all charming hoping to get lucky for the night." McKay pointed a spoon at him. "Doesn't work."

"Who says it doesn't?" Sheppard winked at the waitress just to get a rise out of McKay. She was a pretty girl, though her life showed a bit too much in her eyes. Still, the blue eyes she turned toward him had been darkened with makeup. _Bedroom eyes_, his mind supplied. Of course, that spurred his imagination toward everything that could happen and distracted him from McKay's irritated snort.

He was pulled from his nonverbal flirting when Teyla and Ronon appeared. Trying to look nonchalant, he stood and frowned. "Well?"

Teyla smiled triumphantly. "We were able to get the seed we needed. But we will have to wait until tomorrow."

McKay choked on the last swig of his drink. "Tomorrow?" he croaked. "But I wanted to get back today. I've got loads of stuff to do in the lab, not to mention getting some of Kolya's database translated and. . . ."

Sheppard frowned. "McKay!"

"But, well, I suppose a day won't hurt," McKay went on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "After all, we _do _need the seed and extra food with the Satedans starting to arrive."

Teyla nodded. "Yes. We do." She glanced around. "Our host has offered to let us stay in his home for the evening."

Sheppard lifted his chin. "Right." He looked around, seeing the late hour and relative emptiness of the place. "Well, I'll settle up with the barkeep and meet you there later."

Ronon frowned at him. "Where are you gonna go?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Thought I might take a run. Burn off some energy."

McKay snorted again, but Teyla and Ronon started herding him toward the door after giving Sheppard directions to the place where they would stay. He listened carefully, fully intending to follow them after a quick run. He wasn't expecting the pretty waitress to come back around and loop her arm through his elbow. He glanced at her, surprised, and grinned when she stared up at him from those incredibly seductive eyes. "Uh. . . ."

"I'm finished with work for the day," she offered.

Sheppard blinked, clearly understanding the unspoken invitation. "I need to, uh, pay for our meal."

She pouted, her pretty mouth turning into a rosebud as she did so. Then, she pointed. "I'll be right outside." She flounced away as Sheppard used the precious few coins he had on him to cover his and McKay's afternoon snacks. Then, he headed for the door, trying not to appear too eager. In those last few moments, his mind had turned from running to something a lot better. He remembered how relaxed he'd felt after being with Mara and allowed a grin to escape as soon as he saw the girl next to the door.

Within seconds of his reappearance, she pressed herself to him. "I am Calixte," she whispered into his ear.

"Beautiful name." John took the lead this time, kissing her with all the hunger that had built over the last few moments. When he pulled away, he smiled. "I'm John."

She gave him a seductive smile and pulled his head back down, proceeding to promise him more with her kiss. A few moments later, she led him into a small house and closed the door behind him. Sheppard moved from kissing her mouth to her neck as she began to systematically strip him of every item he wore. He returned the favor and, for the evening, stopped thinking long enough to enjoy every gasp and sound she made.

oOo

Right on time that evening, Evan Lorne carried a pot of stew and a loaf of bread to the clinic. The sun had already begun to set, leaving the streets shrouded in twilight. More and more lights punctuated the darkness, though only one made him smile. The clinic glowed brightly, and he glanced through a window to see Shani in the kitchen. For just a moment, he stopped and stared.

She was a beautiful woman. Not like Gisli had been, who had looked young and innocent. Shani had seen some harshness in life, though she'd been fairly protected by her family's wealth. Still, she had not allowed herself to become arrogant or condescending, choosing instead to travel to Sateda and give up her life of ease. If for no other reason, that drew him. But her thick dark hair, which she typically twisted into a bun at the back of her head, now fell around her shoulders. It caught the light of numerous lamps she'd lit and made him shake his head. He could handle being next to her in a Jumper, always having the flying lesson to fall back on. Could he handle dinner with her and avoid making any stupid moves?

Choosing to find out, he knocked lightly with his boot before entering the clinic. Shani turned and smiled, her brown eyes sparkling as she rushed forward to catch the bread before it fell. The slight birthmark between her eyebrows gave her face an exotic look, and Lorne ironically mused that he could stare at her forever. Instead, he grinned. "Olina taught some of the women to make bread today. She brought a loaf by."

Shani's smile widened. "Then I know this will be a wonderful meal. Even I do not make bread like Olina's."

Evan gave her a self-deprecating glance. "Just wait until you taste the stew. I made it, and you might prefer the bread."

"I am certain it will be wonderful." She pulled bowls from the cabinets and met his eyes. "Perhaps we should agree to forgo flying lessons when Colonel Sheppard is away."

"I think that's best." He rubbed the back of his neck as she served their meal. The stew was still hot thanks to the thick Athosian pot, and she placed generous servings of bread on small plates. He waited while she chose to sit on the low sofa Carson had added to one corner of the clinic. "I hate being this suspicious, but. . . ."

"You are unwilling to trust your people to men you do not know?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I hate feeling this way."

"It is understandable." Shani ate a bite of stew and glanced at him. "And you do not give yourself enough credit. This is wonderful."

"Good." Evan dropped the subject of Sheppard and his concerns. "So, what about you? How are you settling in?"

She took a moment to consider the question, giving him more time to study her. Tonight, she wore a sturdy dress that fit her curves and ended at her ankles. The beige coloring only highlighted her natural beauty, and she wore thick boots, more like moccasins than anything, beneath it. The dress had ties at the sides that followed her figure up to beneath her arm and left two perfect bows resting distractingly on her hips. Shani never did anything to draw attention to herself, and she now met his eyes. "I am well. It is different here. Colder and more difficult than I imagined. But I am happy to be here. Carson needs the help, and your people are wonderful."

He smiled at that. "Yeah, the doc is always taking on too much work."

"He offered to make something called cullen skink." She frowned at her bowl, though Lorne could tell it wasn't because of the food she now had. "What is that?"

"I have no idea!" He laughed with her. "The doc comes from a country that makes some interesting foods. From what I've heard, most of it is quite good, but some things. . . ." He shuddered just for her benefit.

It must have worked, because she laughed. "Such as?"

"Haggis."

"Haggis?"

"Yeah. It's a dish made from various parts of a sheep, cooked in sheep's stomach." Then, he stopped, realizing that Shani came from a long line of shepherds. "Come to think of it, you might like it. I'm sure the doc would make it if you asked him."

"I might." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What of you? What is a traditional dish where you are from?"

"San Francisco?" He blinked. "There's not one dish, unless you count sourdough bread. And I have _no_ idea how to make that!"

Shani laughed again, the sound of it making his night. She looked more relaxed than she had in a long time, and he was grateful to help her feel a bit more at home. Now, her eyes sparkled as she cocked her head to one side. "There must be something you like to eat more than others. We all have our favorites."

"A good burger and fries!" His immediate answer drew another laugh. Lorne shook his head. "Sorry. We've been too busy trying to rebuild, and varying our diet hasn't been high on the priority list."

The conversation shifted then as Shani allowed him to talk about the struggles he faced. Much like she had the day they discovered the lake, she merely listened and didn't try to fix the problems. Evan appreciated that. Just having a safe place to vent his frustrations meant more than anything she could offer. He decided to share a bit of the inner workings to test the waters and see if she could be trusted. He didn't doubt that Javan trusted her, but Shani was not a member of the Atlantis survivors. Even some of them weren't trusted though they'd come through everything together.

Finally, however, Evan shook his head. "And, then, we have Teyla."

Shani smiled, but it was a tense smile. "Yes. I know that Carson is worried about her, and I must admit that I am as well. We have not spent much time together, but even I can see that she is struggling with events."

"Yeah." Evan ran a hand over his eyes as he thought about the entire situation. "Sheppard took her off world as a way to calm her. Seems that she's a whiz at negotiations even when she's angry."

Shani began to speak, but the door of the clinic opened just then. Both she and Evan turned to stare in surprise at Carson as he trudged through the door. The doc looked beat, but there was a calm to his face that vanished when he saw the two. "Major."

Evan stood. "Doc. I brought some dinner over. We weren't expecting you back."

"Aye," Carson said wryly, "I can see that."

Evan sensed something deeper going on, though he hated to point it out in front of Shani. She clearly picked up on it as well. Gathering her bowl and cup, she walked into the kitchen and quickly cleaned her dishes. Turning, she smiled. "Major, it was a pleasure."

Evan nodded. "Yeah, it was." He went back to staring at Carson as Shani made her goodbyes and left the two men. He hated feeling like an intruder in the clinic, and he refused to back down. Once Shani's footsteps had faded, he frowned. "Doc?"

"Just dinner?"

"Yeah." Out of habit, Evan fell into parade rest. "I figured it couldn't hurt to get to know her a little better since she's the back-up in case something ever happens to you."

"And that includes dinner?" Carson dropped his gear next to the door.

"Yes, that includes dinner." Evan narrowed his eyes. "Listen, Doc, I didn't come here to start an argument or anything. I just feel like we tend to isolate those who aren't from Earth. Here on Sateda, we're all refugees. So what that Shani can go back to Ataliya any time she likes. She needs to be included in more than just spinning and baking lessons. She's Javan's sister and has a lot that she can offer us."

"Us? Or you?" Carson looked surprised as soon as he asked the question, realizing that it was out of character and unexpected. "Never mind, Major. I'm just a wee bit tired."

"I can see that." Evan gathered up the remains of the pleasant meal. He glanced over to the Scot as he headed out the door. "Doc."

"Major." Carson's voice held a hint of irritation, as if a warning against getting too close to Shani. Evan frowned as he left the clinic. Was Carson interested in the pretty Ataliyan as well? Or was there more to it than that? Was Carson trying to take Javan's place in the absence of Shani's brother? No matter what it was, Evan Lorne wasn't easily intimidated. And he refused to be bullied away from a lady he liked more than any other one he'd known in the past. It just wouldn't happen.

oOo

The sunlight was bright as Ronon leaned against the wall. He'd been here since sunrise, waiting and hoping Sheppard appeared soon. He heard muffled feminine laughter inside and cringed when it cut off in an abrupt fashion. A gasp followed, along with a low growl from Sheppard, and Ronon pushed away from the wall. He really did not want to listen to these activities and knew that another half hour wouldn't hurt anything. McKay was still snoring soundly, the delayed effect of the alcohol rendering the physicist almost unconscious. The hangover would probably settle in later that day, and Ronon wondered if Beckett would have any painkillers left when McKay was done with them.

Now, he aimlessly roamed the village while he waited. Yesterday's negotiations had been exhausting, but he had learned his lesson on Belkan. Teyla calmly maneuvered their host into the deal she wanted, showing tremendous restraint in spite of the anger that had sparked out of control when that Marine commented about her physical needs. Then, Sheppard had promised to appear. When he hadn't, Ronon went looking. He found the colonel at the home of a woman named Calixte, and the sounds he heard coming from a window told him it would be a very bad time to interrupt. Ronon didn't think it odd that Sheppard was sleeping with the woman. He himself had been tempted in recent days to consider that sort of relationship. The difference was that Olina, Ronon's interest, was a close friend with the possibility of becoming much more. Calixte was a woman that Sheppard had just met, and that posed a threat to Sateda's safety.

After twenty minutes, Ronon returned to the house and listened carefully. The sounds of lovemaking still echoed, but much more contained than the night before. Taking a few steps away, he waited until they faded completely before resuming his post next to the door. Another twenty minutes passed, and the door opened. Ronon stayed put as Calixte pulled Sheppard into a heated kiss. She murmured something about sending him on his way with a good memory, and then Sheppard closed the door behind him. He smiled at the sunshine as he adjusted his belt.

Ronon barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. "Sheppard."

His team leader turned. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough." Ronon folded his arms as he pushed off of the wall. He stared into Sheppard's face. "You know what you're doin', right?"

"Yeah." Sheppard shrugged. "I'm fine, Ronon. Just. . .working off a little energy."

Ronon snorted. "Be careful, Sheppard. Some of these women will use anything against a man like you." Rather than waiting around to find out how his friend would react to his words, he walked away. Time would tell what Sheppard's reaction would be, but Ronon resolved that he wouldn't let Sheppard put Sateda at risk. Too much damage had been done by a pretty face, and Ronon hated the thought that Sheppard would do that again.

_No,_ he thought. _I'll stun the guy and take him back to Sateda before I let that happen._ Grinning in anticipation of that, Ronon joined Teyla and collected their seed to carry back to Sateda. He was still grinning when he stepped through the gate and found Solen Sincha and Evan Lorne locked in a battle of wills.

~TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I apologize for posting before answering reviews. I appreciate every single one of them, but today has been a bit hectic. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The shouting drew Lorne quicker than just about anything. He'd been sitting in his home, enjoying a few moments of peace while he ate some of Olina's bread along with the inevitable stew. Then, one of the Marines came running, telling him that Parker and Solen Sincha were duking it out in the street. He dropped his lunch and ran, already preparing for the inevitable dressing-down he'd have to give to someone. He doubted that Parker had started the fight, though the Marine could have misinterpreted something Sincha said. As he ran, Evan rolled his eyes at that thought.

Arriving on the scene of the fight, Lorne realized that he'd have to physically intervene. He saw Beckett rushing toward the scene as well, but most of the spectators were simply allowing the two men to beat the daylights out of each other. At the moment, Parker held his own against the out-of-shape Sincha. Pushing through the shouting crowd, Lorne raised his voice. "Break it up! _Break it up!_"

Parker immediately began to back off, but Sincha charged him. Lorne shouted and stepped in front of the Satedan, getting knocked back a couple of feet but still stopping the charge. He was unable to completely evade Sincha's punch, however, and took the blow on his jaw. It knocked him to the ground, and Sincha tripped over his legs. Lorne immediately jumped back to his feet, blinking away the vertigo in order to grab the Satedan. He pushed against Sincha with all of his strength, managing to stop him from getting to Parker. "What is going on here?"

"I'm sorry, _Sir_," Parker began, breathing heavily as he dabbed at his split lip. "We were working on this building like you ordered when. . . ."

Sincha interrupted. "He's desecrating the place!"

Lorne's eyebrows rose. "How's that?"

"This place is special to all Satedans." Sincha glared. "That man was coming in here and telling us what to do!"

Lorne simply turned to look at Parker.

"He didn't say anything, Sir." Parker shrugged, the fight having gone out of him. "Just came in swingin'."

"I shouldn't have to say anything!" Sincha replied. "You should have known!"

"And how could I?" Parker demanded as Beckett began prodding at his wounds in an attempt to see how bad they were. "You didn't say anything, didn't try to talk or explain! Just attacked!"

"Hey, I _tried_ telling you all of this earlier!"

"By picking fights all over the city?" Parker pushed away Beckett's hands and took a couple of steps toward Sincha. "You just attack us with no regard to what we're trying to do here!"

"You know _nothing_ about Sateda!" Sincha charged again, managing to wind Lorne even though the major stopped him. Sincha continued to scream. "You have _no_ idea what this city was about! You want to come in here, take control, and build it to _your_ ideals! Not ours! You should consider what _we_ hold dear before you start telling us what to do!"

"You weren't rebuilding this world!" Parker glared. "Why shouldn't we have our way?"

Lorne held up his hand. "Take a walk, Parker!" When the Marine continued to glare at Sincha, Evan narrowed his eyes. "I said, take a walk! That's an _order_!"

Parker brushed past Beckett and threw off the doctor's arm as he stalked away. Lorne turned back to Solen Sincha. "What is this place?"

"It's the Satedan military academy." Sincha turned his ire on Lorne. "If you knew _anything_ about Sateda. . . ."

"I know plenty about Sateda," Lorne interrupted, stepping forward to meet Sincha's eyes. "I also know that Ronon wouldn't allow us to do anything to this building that would desecrate it. He already spoke to me about it. You cannot go around picking fights just because we're not able to rebuild this city just like you remember it."

"But he. . . ."

"I'm not done!" Lorne hollered. He ignored the sound of the Stargate activating. When Sincha fell silent, clearly falling back on military training, he continued, "As I was saying, you can't pick fights with our people for no reason. One of these days, you're gonna get into it with someone you can't beat. If you can't find something useful to do, you will be asked to leave. But you _will not_ keep causing problems."

Sincha glared at him, not looking away. Lorne decided that he would be the winner of this particular staring contest, not minding the activity around him. Several Satedans had gathered to watch the fight and were hanging on every word. Marines and Kians waited to see how Lorne would enforce his ultimatum. And Sheppard's team wanted someone to explain why they returned from a trading mission to a fight.

Sheppard stepped forward. "Major?"

Lorne didn't break eye contact with Sincha. "Sir?"

"What's going on?"

Sincha narrowed his eyes briefly before looking at Sheppard. "I was just heading home." He stomped away, drawing the attention of everyone there for several seconds.

Lorne closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face, the headache that had plagued him all day exacerbated by the blow he'd taken when breaking up the fight. He blinked it back and met Sheppard's eyes. "Sincha disagreed with Parker."

"Why?"

Lorne outlined what little bit he'd learned about the argument. Then, he glanced at Ronon. "I know he's your friend, Ronon, but he's got to do something better than getting into fights all the time. If he can't do that, he'll have to leave." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked away.

oOo

Olina startled as the door to her home opened. She blinked when Ronon walked through, looking angry and not at all ready to sit still. Pushing away from the spinning wheel that Javan had sent through the gate two days ago, she stood and walked over to him. "Ronon?"

He shook his head. "Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe. . . ."

Olina frowned when he didn't continue. "Is this about Solen Sincha?"

"How do you know?"

She smiled, but it wasn't an amused or happy smile. "Rumors get around. People talk." She met Ronon's incredible green eyes. "You cannot blame yourself for his actions."

He held her gaze. "Yeah." As if debating his next words, he hesitated. Some indefinable emotion flitted through his eyes before he apparently made a decision. "Neither can you."

For a moment, Olina wondered when this conversation had become about her. Ronon wasn't the greatest conversationalist, but he had a knack for seeing to the heart of a matter. Many times, he would say something that caused her or others around her to think harder about the situation. Still, the change in topic startled her. "I thought we were talking about Solen."

"Yeah, we were." He turned to face her, taking her shoulders with gentle hands. "Olina, both of us have people from our home worlds that either betrayed us or otherwise did something we think we should have foreseen. Neither of us can blame ourselves. They made their decisions. We didn't. You are not your sister."

She wanted to pull away, but his hands held her in place. "Ronon, I would prefer we didn't discuss her right now."

"Why not?"

"Because. . . ."

"Because she was your sister? Or because you refuse to accept what she did?" When she gaped at him, he shook his head. "I'm not saying you have to forgive her, forget what happened, or whatever. I'm saying you have to accept what happened. By refusing to accept it, you'll never heal."

Olina glanced down, unable to keep staring at the compassion burning in his eyes. "What do you know of that?"

He shrugged. "Look around. I had to accept what happened here."

"How did you do that?"

"I came back." He let go of her shoulders, leaving her feeling chilled. "I went back to my home, faced the memories, and let my friends allow me to build a new life."

Panic rose at the thought of returning to Kiah. "I can't. . . ." Her breathing quickened, and he wrapped his arms around her. She drew in a couple of deep breaths in spite of how her heart pounded, burying her face in his chest until she got control. Looking up at him, she shook her head. "Don't make me do that, Ronon."

"I won't." He led her to a chair and then crouched in front of her. "But you asked how I accepted what happened to me. I don't know what it'll be for you."

Olina nodded and took a few moments to gather her thoughts. She had not returned to Kiah since her father's funeral, and she had no desire to be reminded of what she had lost. It was enough that Gisli and Kalle were locked away in an Ataliyan prison where they could never do anyone harm again. Why should she go back to the place that utterly destroyed her world? Why should she subject herself to that? Tears welled up in her eyes, and she glanced away from Ronon to hide them. She could _not_ go back there. Not now. Not ever.

Without warning, Ronon stood. "Come on." He held out his hand.

"Where?"

He shrugged. "A walk. Maybe food."

In spite of the tears still in her eyes, Olina smiled as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked.

"Dunno." Ronon laced their fingers together as he led her out of her home. Olina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and decided to focus on how special it made her feel to have him holding her hand. She had never thought that someone as. . .wild. . .as Ronon would stir such feelings in her. Suddenly, she understood how her sister could have been swayed by Kalle and his smooth rhetoric. If she'd felt the same drawing that Olina felt for Ronon. . . .

Shaking her head, Olina pushed aside all thoughts of Gisli and focused on the moment. She was alive, had Ronon, and was the center of his attention. For tonight, it was enough.

oOo

Evan appeared in the door of the clinic shortly after Carson returned and subsequently left again. Shani glanced up at him, seeing the bruise starting to form on his jaw. "What happened?"

He chuckled mirthlessly, touching his sore jaw as he did so. "Ran into a brick wall."

Shani smirked at his dry tone, recognizing it from watching Javan return home after dealing with unreasonable village leaders. "Does this brick wall have a name?" she asked.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Solen Sincha." He glanced around. "Where's Beckett?"

"He took a walk," Shani admitted ruefully. "He was upset when he returned and said he wanted to clear his head."

"Don't blame him," Evan muttered. Rather than continuing that line of conversation, he met her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have anything for a headache, would you?"

She smiled at that and motioned him into a chair. He sank down, closing his eyes as he did so. She gathered the ingredients to make the herbal tea she'd learned to make years ago and studied him. Evan was accustomed to a steady way of life with little conflict, and the deep lines on his face told of days without any sort of peace. Shani had already realized that life on Sateda would never be like her life on Ataliya, but she did not handle the same pressures that Evan did. Resisting the urge to rub his shoulders like she used to do for her husband, she handed him a cup of tea and settled across from him.

He took a few sips of the tea. "Oh, that's good." When she raised an eyebrow, he grinned. "Maybe not 'good,' but it'll help."

Shani returned the grin. "I wish I could do more."

"I'll be fine." He gingerly rubbed at his jaw. "This'll be sore for a day or so, but I've taken worse from Teyla. What really got to me today was Sincha's arrogance."

Shani sat in silence as Evan continued to speak, telling her of the fight and what had happened. Finally, he shook his head. "I hated giving him that ultimatum, but something has to be done. And this is our home now. I'm not gonna let anyone threaten that, even if it's a guy who used to live here."

"Evan, you must understand that Solen is grieving for his memories of what Sateda once was." She leaned forward, taking his hand as she spoke. "This world was his entire life. He swore to protect it, and that is not an easy promise to break."

"I know." Evan sighed deeply and wrapped his fingers around hers. His thumb rubbed slowly over her knuckles, igniting something in Shani that she had never experienced. Her previous attraction for this man did not compare to what she felt now as he held her gaze. A small smile began to turn the corners of his mouth upward, and he glanced at her lips.

The door to the clinic opened, and Carson bustled through. "I'm sorry to be gone so long, but—Major!"

Startled, Shani pulled away from Evan and stood, carrying his empty cup back to the kitchen. Her cheeks burned, and she realized that she had just revealed her feelings for Evan to the man who was responsible for her well-being. A quick peek at Carson told her that the doctor also knew what had happened. He stood in the center of the room, glaring at Evan.

The major pushed to his feet. "Hey, Doc." He glanced at Shani. "Thanks for the tea."

"You are welcome." She offered a tense smile.

Evan stopped next to Carson, speaking quietly but still loud enough that Shani heard it in the small room. "I've already gone through one staring match today and won." He paused and then belatedly added, "Doc." Then, he left the clinic.

Carson nodded and, after Evan left, met Shani's eyes. "What was that?"

"He came in with a headache. I believe the tension of the day caused it." She busied herself with straightening her work area.

"Aye," Carson agreed. "Major Lorne took quite a blow to the face in tryin' to break up a fight."

"He told me."

Carson nodded and met her eyes. "I'm glad you were here, love. At least he's got someone to talk to."

Shani watched the doctor head to his personal quarters. Carson was only trying to protect her in this new world, but she felt oddly irritated that he would seek to protect her from Evan. After all, the major was a member of Carson's people. Did they not trust one another? Or was this a symptom of the strange ways of older brothers? She really did not care so long as Carson soon learned that Evan would never harm her. Not intentionally, anyway. If necessary, she would take Carson aside and speak with him about it. Until then, she resolved to allow the two men to work things out on their own.

oOo

Ronon walked through the streets of Sateda after leaving Olina in her home. He had not intended to bring up Gisli and the events on Kiah, but it had seemed like the right moment to make his point. After all, he faced a similar situation with Solen Sincha. Of course, Solen had not betrayed him in the way Gisli had betrayed Olina, but the concept was sound. But perhaps Olina was not ready to accept what had happened. Ronon hoped he was wrong because he knew how grief and bitterness could destroy a life. He had almost allowed it to destroy him.

Now, however, he had something else to do. The sun had set a few moments ago, adding long shadows to the streets as various people scurried to get home before the night got too dark. Ronon chose to use those shadows, keeping himself from being noticed as he made his way to the tiny home where Solen had set up shop. He had spoken at length with Sheppard after Lorne stormed off, learning how Solen spent all his days drinking ale he somehow concocted and causing trouble with the Marines. Ronon knew that fights were inevitable, but he had stayed so busy that he felt out of touch. The idea that one of his own people had caused such chaos stung, and he would confront the man.

Solen answered his knock with a mug of ale in his hand. "Ronon. Come to commiserate with an old friend?"

"No." Ronon's surly answer stopped the other Satedan in his tracks. "What happened today?"

Solen set down his cup. "They were desecrating the military academy."

"By removing debris so that they could check the stability of the building?"

Solen had the good grace to look ashamed. "Maybe I jumped to conclusions."

Ronon folded his arms. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"They're not from here!" Solen's voice never rose, but his anger came through in his words. "They have no right!"

"They have every right." Ronon took a few steps forward, almost hissing in his irritation. "You don't know what these people went through."

"Do I need to know?" Solen asked. "Ronon, they're not Satedan! They don't know what this place means to us. They haven't shed their blood and sacrificed their honor for this world."

"They've sacrificed plenty," Ronon replied in a low tone. He hoped Solen would drop the subject and not push him to choose loyalties. The hopes that he would one day rebuild Sateda were coming to fruition, but he had gladly left the day-to-day management to Lorne. The major was better qualified to handle all of that, leaving Ronon free to train the Marines and continue doing what he'd done on Kiah. Now he realized his mistake. He met Solen's angry gaze with a steady one of his own. "Like I said, you don't know what they've gone through."

Solen laughed, though it wasn't a pretty sound. He'd had just enough to drink that his inhibitions had been lowered, making his temper a dangerous thing. "Surely you're not suggesting men like Major Lorne be allowed to lead us! That man has nothing better to do than to go around giving orders and then flying off with his Ataliyan girlfriend! Why would you follow a man like that? C'mon, Ronon! Think about this!"

"I have thought about it." Ronon dropped his arms to his sides. "You wanna know what Lorne has done? I'll tell you. He singlehandedly defended Kiah against an invasion when most of our men—me included—were on another planet. Because of him, we survived. More than that, we were _victorious_. Lorne is the one who turned the tide in a fight we could not win. You want to question his abilities to defend this city?"

Solen blinked. "I had no idea."

"No, you didn't." Ronon glanced around, wrinkling his nose. "You sit around here, drinking your sorrows away while he gets out there and works. _That man_, as you call him, has done more for Sateda in recent weeks than you have. So don't go trying to face him down. He has the loyalty of almost every person here."

"Including yours?"

Ronon hated admitting that he would choose a man from Earth over one from Sateda. "Yeah, including mine." He frowned. "Don't push it, Solen. You'll wind up on another world with nothing save what you came with. You wanted in on the rebuilding. Start rebuilding and stop causing problems."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll back Lorne." Ronon held the other man's gaze long enough to see the effect of his words. Then, he turned and slipped into the night.

~TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The next three weeks passed in relative peace. There were minor disagreements between soldiers, Satedans, and Kians, but none as severe as those that Solen had caused. Every day, more refugees came through the gate, carrying their belongings on their backs and hoping to find a home of their own. Many were Satedan, but some were survivors of various Wraith cullings with nothing to pull them back to their homes.

The pressure to provide for the influx of people grew, and Sheppard scheduled his team for more and more missions through the gate. He began sitting in with Teyla as she negotiated for seed, food, or supplies. At night, however, he found the closest thing to a tavern and usually stayed with a pretty girl willing to fulfill all his desires. When that failed, he simply returned to Calixte. That woman had learned his preferences right away, but Sheppard worried that she saw their relationship as more than it actually was.

Ronon took to meeting Sheppard outside the homes of the women the colonel found. Occasionally, he would warn Sheppard, but he gave up when Sheppard refused to listen. He resolved to protect Sateda from one of its own if it became necessary.

Back on Sateda, Olina made life tolerable for Ronon. Her ready smile and gentle ways calmed him like little else could. He never pushed her about visiting Kiah, but he made certain to bring up Gisli often enough that Olina started speaking of her sister. She appreciated his efforts more than he knew, and she began wishing she had more to wear than the mourning garb she'd brought from Javan's world. As her grief and bitterness subsided, she began adding colorful pillows and blankets she'd stitched to her home.

With Sheppard gone so often, much of the day-to-day decisions fell to Lorne. He took his job seriously. The stress of being "The Man" had a price, and he started suffering from headaches. He often visited the infirmary when Carson wasn't around just to chat with Shani. He hated the feeling of sneaking around on the doctor, but Carson's overprotective nature made meeting Shani for anything awkward. The out of character behavior grew worse if Carson was tired, so Evan tried to avoid any confrontation. It added to the stress and made him wish for an off world mission just to get away.

Shani also noticed Carson's general irritability. She spent the majority of her time in the clinic, spinning wool or otherwise making herself useful, while watching the doctor. She worried about the dark circles that appeared under his eyes but refrained from commenting. Like Evan, Carson had the weight of the entire city resting on his shoulders. He worried for their health and general well-being, making house calls even if he should have been resting himself. Shani knew work was Carson's way of coping with the betrayal on Kiah and wondered if he would one day collapse from the amount of time he spent serving others. As a result, she urged him to take more and more fishing days, loving it when he did because Evan came around more. She wondered if it was a good idea to spend time with the major in such a way but refused to give it more than a cursory thought. She liked Evan and suspected that their friendship could turn into something much more profound.

Solen Sincha took Lorne's ultimatum to heart. Instead of leaving Sateda in a fit of rage, he commandeered a large, multi-room building and began cleaning it out by hand. News quickly spread that a tavern was in the works, and Ronon took Sincha aside. After a healthy amount of discussion, punctuated by some strong Satedan curses, the two agreed that the place would become tavern, hostel, and general restaurant for the city. In no way would Solen sell the services of young women. The erstwhile Satedan understood Ronon's reasons and found a kindred spirit in Radek Zelenka. Before long, Radek split his time between Rodney's lab and Solen's tavern. Within a week, the tavern opened for business and became a popular meeting place in spite of the work that needed to be done to the building. Ironically, opening the tavern sobered Solen faster than anything as responsibility landed squarely on his shoulders.

As for McKay, he forgave Carson for pushing him into a rage. His appetite eventually returned, and he began focusing more on power generation and Stargate security and less on their distance from Earth. It made Carson's job easier knowing his friend was recovering and not falling into a deeper depression. He had enough to worry about with Sheppard and Teyla.

The Athosian leader often troubled her friends. She grieved deeply for the loss of her dreams on Kiah and sought to keep that sort of hurt from happening again. She did so by cutting herself off from human friendships. Only a select few men were allowed to touch her, and only in the sparring ring. Sheppard, Ronon, and Lorne learned that she took her anger at Kalle out on them and usually adjusted to keep from being too injured. The only exception to the rule was Carson. The doctor was a touchy-feely sort anyway, and he considered Teyla's preferences before touching her.

Another change was the formation of several Satedan teams. Orsic, their general commander, had served under Kell. He knew people from various worlds, giving the entire group an edge at the negotiating table. The promises of protection and extra hands to fight the Wraith were powerful incentives, and Orsic's teams proved invaluable.

All in all, a routine formed. It wasn't perfect but gave each person the chance to breathe and relax at night. Everyone knew what the others were responsible for, and it soothed a lot of frazzled nerves as the days progressed.

oOo

Sheppard grunted as his upper back was slammed into the wall. A few moments ago, he'd been sitting in the tavern at a high table, flirting with the pretty, dark-haired barmaid as she delivered drinks to him and McKay. The next thing he knew, he'd been grabbed by the scruff of his neck, dragged into the alley behind the tavern, and pinned to the wall. Two guys he'd nicknamed Ugly One and Ugly Two held him in place while a third—Sheppard decided to call him Ringleader—glared at him. He glared back, unwilling to give in to the intimidation when he'd acted on what the girl was offering.

Ringleader sneered. "What makes you think a girl like her would ever be interested in a man like you?"

Sheppard shrugged. "I dunno. She seemed pretty interested to me." _Interested enough to whisper some very nice promises, nip my ear, and nuzzle my neck, anyway,_ he added silently. He got a strong fist to the gut for the answer and wondered if he might have said that last bit aloud. "Really, guys, this isn't the best way to make new friends."

"Making friends?" Ringleader asked. "Is that what you were doing?"

Sheppard grinned. "We were talking about the local sights. Planning a tour of the area."

"Really?" The man's tone indicated sincere disbelief, and Sheppard decided he needed to brush up on his poker face.

"You weren't a part of the discussion, so you wouldn't know." Sheppard took another punch, this one to the kidney. He started to double over but was held in place by the two uglies. "Listen, this is all a big misunderstanding. Just let me go, and we'll call it even."

"Didn't look like a misunderstanding to me." Ringleader shrugged, mimicking Sheppard's nonchalant attitude. "Thing is, you tried leavin' with a girl Baros likes." Ugly Two snarled as the man continued, "I'm gonna let him decide what to do with you."

Baros grinned, but Sheppard acted before the guy did anything. He reared back and head-butted Ringleader. As Ringleader howled, Ugly One released Sheppard's arm to punch him. Sheppard yanked his arm free and used it to break the guy's nose. Baros roared and swung, connecting solidly with Sheppard's jaw and bouncing his head off of the wall. Sheppard blinked to clear the stars from his head.

From there, the fight dissolved into an all-out brawl. Ronon appeared and evened the odds as more men ran from the tavern. Women watched from the sidelines until Teyla showed up. She grabbed a pair of sticks and proceeded to attack the man nearest her. That ticked off the man's wife, and a chick fight ensued. Sheppard was too busy keeping his rear from getting kicked into the next week to fully enjoy the spectacle, but Rodney filled him in after the fact.

The fight ended when Ronon chased off the last of the men. Women who had not challenged Teyla went to their men's sides and began helping them back to their homes.

"What was that all about?" Ronon demanded as he came trotting back into the alley. Out of the four of them, he was the least battered—unless you counted McKay, who had stayed out of the fight altogether.

Sheppard shrugged. "We had a disagreement."

"Uh-huh," Ronon grunted. "About a girl?"

"No," Sheppard said sheepishly. His jaw ached, his lip was split, his head pounded, and he wouldn't be moving quickly for several days due to sore muscles and a possible strained back. But he felt alive in a way he hadn't in weeks.

A warm hand landed on his arm, and, for just a moment, he thought it was Teyla. Turning, he stared into kohl-rimmed blue eyes as the girl he'd been flirting with blinked up at him. "You are injured."

Not wanting to get caught with her again, he tried for nonchalant. "I'll be fine."

She smiled. "Still, you were injured fighting for me. At least let me see to your wounds." Sincerity showed in her eyes, and he allowed her to drag him back into the tavern. Behind him, Ronon grunted again as if to say, "Yeah, right." Sheppard ignored the man. Unlike the last several worlds, he had no intention of sleeping with any of the women here. He would go to Calixte tomorrow. For now, he just wanted a stiff drink and a bit of TLC for his injuries.

Inside the tavern, the girl pushed him into a chair and left to collect up a bowl of clean water, some rags, and a strong tea. She returned and smiled when he eyed the tea with distaste. "It is strong, but it will help with the pain."

Thinking of Shani's particular brand of medicine, Sheppard sipped the tea. And promptly choked. It had a syrupy texture that coated his mouth and throat much like children's cold medicine back on Earth. "Sorry," he grunted as soon as he was able to get some air. "I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ strong."

The girl smiled again and dipped a rag into the water to begin cleaning blood from his face. "You should not have challenged Makai."

"I didn't know I challenged him." Sheppard hissed when she rubbed a bit too vigorously at a cut over his eye. "I thought. . . ."

A flush darkened her face as she understood his meaning. "The offer stands." She smiled coyly. "I could make you forget your wounds for the night, if you wish."

"What about Baros?"

"What about him?" She shrugged. "He comes around, and we occasionally spend an evening together. But he has no hold over me."

Sheppard's face distorted into his normal expression when something didn't sit right. "As tempting as it is, I'm gonna pass on the offer." He stood and stepped away from the girl. If he didn't, he'd wind up spending the evening with her whether he wanted to or not. "Truth is, I've gotta head back to my world, and I don't want to cause any more problems for you."

She nodded. "I see." Setting aside the rag she'd used to clean his wounds, she met his eyes. "I look forward to seeing you again, John Sheppard."

Sheppard frowned and turned away, the world swaying as he moved. He hated feeling drugged, almost as if he'd taken too much Dramamine and was now trying to drive under the influence. "Whoa!" A moment later, the swaying stopped as his legs crumpled from beneath him.

oOo

Two hours later, Ronon stood outside the tavern and glared as Sheppard said goodbye to the pretty barmaid who had treated his wounds. Anger warred with the Satedan's injured pride. He had been reduced to defending his team leader while said team leader spent every mission jeopardizing Sateda with his trysts. A while ago, Ronon had come to the tavern and been told that Sheppard and the girl had gone upstairs for a while and should not be interrupted.

Now, Ronon watched Sheppard walk unsteadily his way. This entire lifestyle stopped now. Moving forward, he spoke in a low tone. "Sheppard."

The man winced and turned slowly. "Hey, Buddy," he said in a breathless, almost exhausted tone. "Thanks for havin' my back a while ago."

"Won't happen again." Ronon set a slow pace so Sheppard could keep up. "So, what happened?"

"I was talkin' to the girl, and those guys took offense." Sheppard frowned.

"Just talking?" Ronon hated the mistrust.

"Yeah, just talking." Now, Sheppard was on the defensive. "She treated my wounds and gave me something for the pain. I passed out and was taken upstairs to sleep it off."

"Not what the barkeep said."

Sheppard stopped and glared at him. "_Nothing. Happened._ I never even got out of my clothes! I was upstairs for an hour sleeping off the tea she gave me, and I felt better when I woke up. I don't care what that lying SOB told you, I didn't do anything." He stalked away before Ronon could say a word.

Ronon watched him go with a pensive expression. Sheppard clearly knew his actions were wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have defended them so vehemently. McKay had noticed on the last mission, telling Ronon things had gotten out of hand. Ronon followed Sheppard back to the gate as he made plans for the next day. He needed to talk to Lorne about what was happening and work out a strategy for handling it. Otherwise, Sheppard's actions would put them all at risk.

oOo

Business at Solen's tavern—which had not been named yet—swirled and eddied as men and women finished their work for the day and gathered for a bite to eat. Several groups of Satedans occupied various tables while most of the Marines present mixed and mingled freely. Radek Zelenka and Solen Sincha manned the bar, chatting amicably between refilling cups and carrying food to the hungry. A few Satedan women had taken over the cooking and served one thing: stew with a hunk of freshly-baked bread on the side.

In a darkened corner, Peter Kavanagh stared at his empty bowl and scowled. He'd already finished a cup of Zelenka's latest vintage, and he refused to take more. To indulge would dull his mind and keep him from figuring out the best way to survive. Life on Sateda, while hard, was not as difficult as life on Kiah. When Kolya attacked, Kavanagh's duties with the sewage system had ended. He had wisely kept his comments about Sateda's rudimentary system to himself, resulting in several Marines and Satedans going to work on it. Instead, he had enjoyed time in the sunshine as he put his back into the work of clearing land for fields. He hated the work, but he could not deny the benefits. His skin had darkened from the sunshine, and he now had muscles that wouldn't have developed without the hard labor. Women from other worlds eyed him speculatively—a few appreciated the sight of him coming—and he resolved to find someone to make him happy.

Then, he snorted. Like he could ever be happy when he was trapped here. Kavanagh was many things, but idiotic was not one of them. His hand stole into his pocket, and he pulled out the thumb pick he'd appropriated from Gisli before Kolya's attack. Kavanagh had kept the small piece of plastic, figuring he could use it as leverage over Sheppard when the time came. But Sheppard had begun spending time off world, and Kavanagh heard the rumors. The major—he could never think of Sheppard as a lieutenant colonel in spite of Dr. Weir's field promotion—had a girl in every port. And he freely indulged in that. Whether the rumors began as a result of someone overhearing team conversation or because someone actually saw it, Kavanagh didn't know. But he now tried to figure out how it played into his schemes.

"What of other worlds?" The low question broke through Kavanagh's thoughts, and he perked up without appearing to do much more than glance around. He'd learned the hard way to be discreet and so continued turning the pick over and over in his hand while staring into his empty bowl.

"What of them?" This new voice belonged to Orsic, the leader of three Satedan off world teams who had been a benefit to Sateda thus far. "We use Sateda for our own gain. Kell left us with more than enough to provide for ourselves, but we needed cover. This world provides just that. All operations continue as before _except for_ Sateda's allies. We cannot have news of our work getting back to Sheppard."

"What of Ronon?" asked the voice that Kavanagh had heard earlier.

When Orsic answered, there was a note of pure hatred in his tone. "I will deal with Ronon when the time is right."

The conversation went on, and Kavanagh dropped his head onto his arms and pretended to pass out from too much to drink. But he listened as the group spoke of friends on other worlds, Sateda, and elsewhere. Nothing seemed incriminating outside of what he'd originally heard, but he refused to miss a thing. When the group went their separate ways, he sat up and left the tavern. He had something he could use, and it might give him an edge. He just needed to see Lorne.

oOo

When Sheppard's team returned from their mission, they did so with cuts, bruises, and angry glares. Lorne watched as Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla headed for Carson's clinic. He stopped next to McKay. "What happened out there?"

"Same thing that always happens," McKay snapped. "Sheppard tried picking up a girl and got the crap beat out of him for it!"

Lorne blinked. He had also heard the rumors of his CO's behavior off world and always assumed that it was a vindictive woman trying to get revenge. "How bad did it get?"

McKay motioned with his hand. "If Ronon hadn't shown up when he did. . . ." He didn't need to finish the sentence and left Lorne standing in front of the gate while he stalked toward his lab.

Rubbing his head, Evan turned and slowly made his way home. He needed to speak with Ronon to get the big guy's story. Not that Evan didn't believe McKay, but the physicist had a way of exaggerating things to suit his needs. He wanted several different versions before he made a decision. As it was, he resolved to be the one to head back to that world and try to patch up diplomatic relations. It was the least he could do as Sateda needed the grain that Carashima could provide.

A dark shadow outside his home drew him up short, and Evan's hand fell to the Wraith stunner he carried with him at all times. A moment later, Peter Kavanagh materialized from the shadow, an arrogant smirk on his face. "You gonna shoot me, Major?"

Evan sighed and motioned to his door. "Come in." The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Kavanagh right then. He'd assigned Kavanagh some physical labor as far from the city as he felt he was able to get away with just to avoid dealing with the insufferable man. Right now, however, he wouldn't get rid of Kavanagh if he didn't listen.

Once inside, Kavanagh's smirk melted away and a serious expression darkened his features. "You have a problem."

"I've heard that before." Evan met Kavanagh's eyes, hating that he had to look up at the man. "Whatever issue it is will be worked out in time."

"Not this one." Kavanagh's voice lowered as if he was worried someone might be listening. "I heard something tonight, Major. Someone in this town isn't happy with Ronon, and they made a veiled threat against him. Plus, there's more going on off world than what you know. I can't be sure, but you need to pay attention to your Satedan teams."

Evan shook his head as he shed the jacket he'd worn that day. "There's _always_ more that goes on off world than what I know, Kavanagh. What else is new?"

"This is different."

"Yeah?" Evan raised his eyebrows. "Different how?"

"I don't know!" Kavanagh growled. "Look, all I heard was that 'operations' were to continue as normal, only allies of Sateda were protected. Sateda is their cover."

"And who is 'they'?"

Kavanagh growled again, this time in frustration before he pulled something from his pocket. Flicking it through the air, he smirked as Evan caught it out of instinct. The major turned the bit of plastic over in his hand, recognizing the thumb pick used by guitarists on Earth. When he lifted suspicious eyes to Kavanagh, the scientist huffed in exasperation. "Please!" He actually laughed. "I got that from Gisli back on Kiah. That should be your reminder that I was right then, just like I'm right now!"

Evan frowned. He hated the idea that Kavanagh had pegged Gisli as dangerous before anyone else had, but the man had a point. "You're certain of what you heard?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" Kavanagh crossed the small room and plucked the pick from Evan's hand. "I'll hang on to this. Just in case you need reminding. In the meantime, I'd suggest talking to Ronon. Tell him to watch his and his team's backs." He turned and left.

Evan stared at the door, the knot of anger in his stomach intensifying until he paced in genuine frustration. Would they never be free of conniving individuals who sought their own gain over the greater good of others? He was smart enough to realize that this was only a small group of people, but he had already seen what damage a small group could do.

Not knowing what else to do, Evan picked up his coat and headed out the door. He needed to warn Ronon.

~TBC

**Author's Note:** A character introduced in this chapter, Orsic, is actually not my creation. Orsic first appeared in **theicemenace's** "Threads Part II" and has since made the transition over to this story. His brother, Ondre, will make a later appearance. Thanks to her for allowing me to use her bad guys! ~lg


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I had intended to post this chapter earlier in the day. But the site has been a little weird today, so I haven't had the chance to even upload. Here's the next chapter. I will respond to reviews, but I figured you'd want the next chapter first. :) Also, this chapter is pretty intense emotionally and contains some wartime violence against women. I've kept it tame, but just thought I'd give you a warning. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Late that evening, Ronon slipped out of Olina's home and wearily headed for his own bed. He was tired from the mission, tired from the fight, and tired from the discussion he'd just had. Not that he'd ever let Olina know that. She had waited patiently for him while he endured Beckett's medical checks, preparing a hot meal and fresh bread for him to appease his hunger. Compared to him, she ate sparingly, but her face had begun to fill out a bit since she'd left Ataliya.

No, it was her request that threw Ronon. She had looked him in the eye and asked him to take her back to Kiah. He'd been surprised at first but later realized that he should have seen that coming. Olina often fought against what was good for her, eventually coming around to his way of seeing things. She brought a softness to his life that was lacking, as well, and Ronon agreed if only to be with her when the memories and emotions hit.

A form rounded the corner ahead of him, and Ronon hesitated slightly. Not enough that anyone would notice, but he shifted his hand to draw his weapon. The figure passed through the light from a house, and Ronon relaxed marginally when he recognized Lorne's features. The major turned quickly and fell into step with Ronon.

After several moments of silence, Ronon sighed. "What?"

Lorne glanced up at him. "How bad did it get out there today?"

Ronon stopped at his home and invited Lorne inside with a wave. He lit a few lamps and glared at the other man. "Sheppard tried to pick up the wrong girl."

Lorne nodded. "I'd heard rumors, but. . . ."

"It's bad, Lorne." Ronon paced his room, irritation rising yet again. "We do our best to negotiate a deal, and he threatens it with his actions."

"It's called 'rebound' on Earth."

"Whatever it's called, it needs to stop." Ronon met Lorne's eyes. "If we hadn't been there, he wouldn't have come back alive. We can't have our leader out there, destroying our attempts to get supplies we need."

"Agreed." Lorne sighed deeply, as if he already carried a heavy burden and was picking up yet another one. "I'll make a trip tomorrow."

"Might be a good idea," Ronon agreed. "Uh. . .speaking of, I need to go to Kiah tomorrow."

Lorne blinked. "O-kay."

Ronon stared at him, not answering because he didn't want to divulge Olina's request. She'd been direct in asking him, but he sensed she wouldn't want anyone else to know why she needed to return to Kiah.

Lorne sighed again, this time out of frustration. "I'll let Sheppard know."

"Thanks."

Lorne nodded and headed for the door. He stopped as if something else occurred to him. "Kavanagh stopped by earlier."

"Yeah?" Ronon grinned wickedly. "Was he complaining about the sewage system?"

Lorne snickered, unable to stop the laugh. "Ah. . .no, I think he learned his lesson last time!"

"Too bad."

Lorne laughed again but sobered quickly. "He said he heard something in the tavern. Said you needed to watch your back."

"Okay." Ronon bit down on the comment that he always watched his back. He watched as Lorne left the small room. The major wasn't easily intimidated, but Ronon hadn't taken the time to get to know the man. He'd always been busy training the Marines or going off world with Sheppard. However, with Sheppard decidedly distracted by the any woman who showed an interest, having someone like Lorne around to handle negotiations might be a good idea.

As he prepared for bed, Ronon resolved to spend more time learning to interact with others instead of pounding out his frustrations in the sparring ring. Maybe, if he could do so, he could figure out what to say to wake Sheppard up to the dangers of his lifestyle.

oOo

Kiah looked absolutely unchanged. Olina stood just beyond the gate, looking around and forcing herself to breathe. The last time she'd been here, her nostrils had stung with smoke from her father's funeral pyre and the ruined villages. In the last three to four months, however, the crops had grown and time had worn away some of the ruins. At the gate, however, nothing looked changed. The Kian breeze still rippled the grasses, the mountains still rose to impressive heights, and it still smelled like her home. For just a moment, she could close her eyes and see Geir heading her way with a smile, pleased with her trading prowess off world.

Then, Ronon touched the small of her back, and the memory shattered. Olina drew in a sharp breath and forced the tears to stay behind her eyelids. She would not break down, now. Not yet. Not until she'd finished what she came to do.

Thankful for Ronon's presence at her side, she began the long walk to the village where she'd grown to adulthood. Olina set a quick pace, pushing herself to continue in spite of the memories now coming stronger with every passing moment. Part of her reason for coming here was because she couldn't remember her father's face. It came back to her now as she let the tall grass flow through her fingers. The smiles of pride, the times he sat back from the table after eating too much, the stern glare he gave when he didn't get what he wanted from a trading partner, that shrewd glint when he had said trading partner where he wanted him, the spark of amusement just before he startled her with one of his wry jokes. . . .The memories went on and so firmly transported into the past that the sight of her village startled her.

The homes had been completely destroyed. Olina had returned the day after the attacks for her father's funeral, but she had been so shocked and grief-stricken that the details didn't affect her. Now, she almost reached for Ronon as she surveyed the place. The tree in the center of the village showed some new growth from the damage. Village homes that had been destroyed had been worn down by structural weaknesses and weather, walls falling and leaving the scattered belongings inside open to the elements. Streets that once rang with children's laughter were silent, the stillness broken only by the howl of the wind through the prairie. Olina walked through the place, her memories warring with the reality before her. She wanted to remember this place the way it had been before her sister destroyed everything.

But her mind would not cooperate. Every time she blinked, she saw flames, smelled smoke, and heard screams. Once, she almost ducked as a memory rushed past her, calling for a child who would never answer again. Olina's tears began as she caught sight of her childhood home, the walls caved in and still blackened from the explosion that took her father from her.

_She had gone down the street to have a dress altered. Olina was very proficient with a needle and thread, choosing to make her own clothing rather than trade for it on another world. But she could not try on a new dress, take it in, and measure all by herself. As a result, she'd spent the afternoon with her closest friend, finishing a gown that she hoped to wear to the next celebration. The blue brought out her eyes, she knew, and she hoped that it would be enough to turn Ronon's head._

_Thinking of the big Satedan brought a flush to her cheeks. Though several years older than Gisli, Olina had never been much more than the sister of a woman known for beauty. But Ronon seemed to see beyond that and into her. At least, he had done just that the few times she'd managed to catch his eye. She remembered the first time it happened. She had visited the new village with her father, stopping beside the sparring ring just for the sheer pleasure of watching him move. He possessed such elegance that combined with his lethality that it sometimes left her breathless. That day, however, she arrived just as one of Ronon's men left the sparring ring. The crowd that had gathered began to disperse, and Olina turned to go with them, regretting that she wouldn't get to watch. At that moment, Ronon had turned around and caught sight of her. The way his eyes narrowed and how his face had softened ever so slightly while he looked at her would forever be imprinted on her mind. With just one glance, he made her understand what Gisli felt all the time._

_Now, she stepped down from a chair and carefully removed the gown. Her friend took the new dress from her as she put on her old one. She had just sat down to stitch the hem when the first blast shook the ground. Screams shattered the stillness, a strange whine raced overhead, and another blast sounded further away. Smoke had already begun to darken the sky by the time Olina made it out the front door. Then, she simply stared._

_Men and women ran this way and that, panic on their faces as they called for family members or cried out in fear. Men wearing the uniforms of the Genii marched into the village, indiscriminately killing anyone who got in their path. Olina ducked back inside the house before they caught sight of her, peeking through the window as one man snagged a woman by her hair and dragged her into a building. His comrades laughed coarsely and continued their march._

_More blasts, that strange whine, and more screams filled the air. Olina crawled on her hands and knees to her friend's room. She looked around, trying to find the woman she'd shared lunch with as she opened the wardrobe. While a tight fit, they could both hide in there. But her friend was nowhere to be seen, and Olina realized that she had lost sight of the woman while she'd watched the invading soldier carry away his captive. Tears streaming from her eyes, she closed the door and drew her knees up to her chest._

_Why would the Genii attack like this? What had drawn them to this world? Sheppard and his people? It was the only logical answer and one that caused Olina to panic. By now, the sounds of fighting had faded into the distance, but the same strange whine came from overhead. Hoping it was okay to come out, Olina opened the wardrobe door and crawled out. She pushed to her feet and looked around._

_The dress she'd spent hours creating was ruined, partially buried under a wall that had fallen while she'd been inside the dresser. Soot darkened the white panels, and Olina realized she didn't care. All that mattered was finding her father and sister. They _had_ to be okay!_

_Carefully climbing over the rubble, Olina found the body of her friend behind the house. She stared in shock as she realized the woman's clothing hadn't been torn in the collapse of the wall. Her clothing had been torn from her body by a man. Rage began to burn in Olina's stomach, something stronger than anything she felt. It combined with the panic and drove her toward the center of her village even as a ship swooped overhead. The strange craft, called a Puddle Jumper, led a second one on a merry chase. Refusing to be distracted, Olina ignored the bodies and wounded villagers as she made her way home._

_Geir lay outside the door, looking like he'd stepped outside and had fallen over his own feet. Olina's home burned, and her father's chest barely moved. She rushed to his side, already murmuring that she would get him to the doctor in the other village just as soon as she could._

"_Gisli. . . ." Geir's hand lifted from his waist to reach for Olina._

"_No, I'm Olina," she corrected. Pushing the sting of rejection away, she met her father's eyes. "I do not know where Gisli is."_

_Geir looked at her with purpose, trying to tell her something. "Gisli. . . ." His strength already gone, he coughed once and drew in one final breath._

_The second he stopped breathing, the horror of what had happened settled over her. Olina barely managed to draw in a breath before the scream ripped from her throat. She shook her father's body, trying to wake him even though she rationally knew he would not answer. A second scream pierced the silence, the strain to her voice barely registering. She looked around, desperate for someone to help her. But no one turned to see why she wept. Still wishing for any hope that her father was still alive, she turned his face to her, murmuring as she did. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" She said the word over and over as she realized that her last living parent was dead._

_The overwhelming grief slammed into her, and she lowered her head to Geir's chest. She cried until it hurt to even draw a breath. Someone approached, waiting until she'd lifted her face to close her father's sightless eyes. Then, as Ronon stood, she clawed at his hands. He never hesitated but drew her against his chest, the beating of his heart beneath her ear again bringing her pain to the fore. She cried again, but the warmth of his hand awkwardly patting her back soothed her just enough to think._

_Her father had called for her sister. Olina lifted her head. "Gisli! I have to find Gisli! Tell her what has happened to Father!" She began to leave but stopped when Ronon grabbed her arm._

"_We will find her," he said. "I promise. We will find her."_

_Olina stared into his face, not feeling anything beyond the shock and raw emotion. "Please! Help me."_

_And he did. Right up until the moment she found her sister kneeling in front of Sheppard, begging for the life of her husband and wearing the uniform of the men who had destroyed their home and killed their father. "Traitor!"_

oOo

Ronon trailed Olina through the ruined streets of her village, staying close enough to touch her but far enough away that she had her privacy. She reached the rubble of her home and stood a long time, her mind clearly in the past as she wept. The tears that flowed down her face were healing tears, he realized, and he knew that she had done what she needed to survive. Watching her work through the pain was harder than anything he had ever done, and he often wanted to just hug her like he had that fateful day. But he refused. _She_ had asked to return to Kiah, and _she_ would face her demons. While she might never forgive her sister, she would at least find some peace in the process.

He was totally unprepared for her reaction to the old sparring ring in the newer village. The sand remained, the marks of battle and pools of blood covered over by months of wind and rain. But the fence still stood in places. A few Bantos rods lay nearby, and she grabbed one of them. A scream broke the stillness, instantly transporting Ronon back to that day. She threw the Bantos rod, reaching for another and another until they were all gone. Then, she moved on to rocks and then the sand, her grief coming out in a violent eruption that startled him. Olina had wept only a few times since that betrayal, and it had always been restrained. But the raw emotion was still present, the strain of the last weeks on Sateda having built up to this one explosive moment.

When it appeared that she would start tearing out her own hair, Ronon intervened. He grabbed Olina's hands, not minding the scratches she left on his arms as she desperately searched for comfort. He pulled her to him, hugging her as she sobbed into his chest. Like she had the day of the betrayal, she beat on his chest until her strength vanished. The force of her grief exhausted her, and she whimpered a few final times before she finally—mercifully—drifted to sleep.

Ronon caught her before she fell. Her face was still red, the darkness around her eyes a sign that she had not slept well in weeks. That would remain, he knew, but he hoped that she would have found some peace in all of this. Her hair was tangled after her frantic run across the fields and her emotional breakdown. The redness of her skin and the dirt that clung to her face did nothing to diminish her beauty. If anything, the fierceness of her reaction impressed him. He would never seek to see her so angry or hurt again, but she had reacted like a true Satedan.

Gently lifting her, he realized how much weight she had lost in recent weeks. While her face had filled out, her body had been slow in following, likely a result of her fight against returning to face these memories. He carefully positioned her head on his shoulder and turned to the gate. When Olina woke, she would not want to be on Kiah. The memory would be too fresh, too painful. But he knew she would not want those on Sateda seeing her so visibly shaken. Making an instant decision, he dialed an address from memory and stepped through to a late evening. The stars on this world had already appeared, and Ronon turned to a cave where he knew a few blankets and supplies waited. It wouldn't be much, but it would be enough.

oOo

Olina's head ached when she woke. As did her throat and her chest. She swallowed, desperately trying to wet her sore throat while not acknowledging how miserable she really was. Her skin pulled, a sign that her tears had dried on her face. A fire burned nearby, the crackle of the wood and scent of cooking meat comforting in spite of the pain. Every memory of the betrayal was etched into her memory. Every moment was as fresh as it had been months ago. But, along with that, she also saw her father's face clearly.

Opening her eyes, she saw Ronon crouched over the fire. Two small birds were on a spit, their meat roasting as he cooked some sort of vegetable in a pot. Looking around, she realized they were in a small cave. Night had fallen some time ago, the stars telling her that Ronon had taken her from Kiah. Now, he looked intimidating as he glanced sharply toward her. His face softened as soon as he realized she had awakened, and he reached for a second pot he'd kept hot near the fire.

"Here." He moved to her side, crouching in front of her as he pushed a cup of warm liquid into her hands. "It's not great, but it'll help your throat."

Olina smiled, the gentleness in his tone breaking through the residual ache from her memories. "Thank you," she croaked. Her voice, strained beyond its limit, broke and fled, leaving her speaking in a whisper.

Ronon returned the smile, his hand coming up to brush her hair from her face. As his fingers ran through the tangled mess, Olina sipped from the cup and found the rather strong tea soothing even if it didn't taste all that good. Ronon continued to let her hair fall through his fingers, a thoughtful expression on his face as he did so. The fire crackled loudly, drawing him away. He turned the meat before glancing at her again. "I. . .uh. . .didn't think you'd want everyone on Sateda to know."

Olina nodded. Her head ached worse with every passing moment, but it wasn't painful to hear him speak. She knew she would sleep again very soon and wanted to enjoy this time. "Where are we?"

"A world where I hid from the Wraith." He busied himself with gathering up a bundle of clothing and another pot of water. "These caves shielded my tracker from their scanners, and I often came here to rest." He looked at the bundle in his hands. "Um. . .while you were sleeping, I went to another world and got these. I know they're not black or gray, but. . .uh. . . ." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the gesture.

Olina accepted the cloth, smiling again as she recognized the pale linen-like material. "You can tell me that you went to Ataliya." She stood carefully, blinking away the way her head pounded, and hugged him. "Thank you, Ronon."

He hugged her back, holding her tightly for several moments. "Elizabeth said these should fit you and you could always visit her if you want. Before you, uh, go ho—back to Sateda."

Olina touched his arm. "It's my home now, Ronon. I know that."

"Good." He held her gaze for a moment longer and then turned his back. "I'll be right outside."

She waited until he'd disappeared to begin to slip out of the dirty, torn gown she'd worn that morning. The dress from Elizabeth was shorter in length, ending just above her ankles. The laces down the sides were blue, cinching around Olina's curves as if it had been made for her. She tied bows on top of her hips and took in the sleeves with matching ties that tied at her wrists. Then, she used the comb included to brush the tangles from her hair. She was still working on that when Ronon came back inside and smiled as he stared at her for a moment.

Finally, with her hair bound behind her neck with yet another blue tie, she slipped the soft shoes that Elizabeth had sent onto her feet. The light-weight fabric felt different from the heavy mourning attire she'd worn for months. The cool night air cut through it but didn't chill her like it would on Sateda. Ronon knew this and produced a wrap that he said Elizabeth had made.

"I must thank her for this," Olina said as she pulled the stitched garment around her shoulders. "In fact, I probably need to go back there."

Ronon gave her a sharp glance. "Why?"

Olina met his eyes. "All I have is mourning attire. While it is sturdy, it is not what I wish to wear on a regular basis. Perhaps I can find something to do to trade for new fabric for some new gowns. I could even make clothing for others as a way to help on Sateda."

He frowned at her. "You have no need to help. You're under my protection."

"I know that, Ronon." She shook her head. "But I don't wish to sit around doing nothing when I could be helping others."

He understood that and served their meal without another word. Olina ate with him, her appetite raging to the surface with the first bite. It might have been primitive based on how they ate on Sateda, but there was something incredibly special about laughing over slightly-burned fingers as they plucked hot vegetables from the pot. She shared how she'd lost the image of her father's face, and he talked more about Melena, the woman he had loved before Sateda fell. By the time she finished eating, her eyes drooped, and she stood. "Perhaps we should head back."

"Yeah." Ronon's word agreed, but his tone said otherwise. "Look, if you'd rather not. . . ."

She touched his arm. "I would rather be in my home tonight, Ronon. I would love to stay here with you, but people would talk. You've already told me of the trouble with Colonel Sheppard. Can you afford for rumors to start about you and me?"

That argument won the day, and he quickly stamped out the fire. When he turned to gather the bundle of clothing she'd discarded, she stopped him with a quick motion. Leaving it behind was easy as it was simply a bunch of fabric stitched together. But, for Olina, it represented leaving her pain behind. She knew she would still have moments when the grief became too much, that she would still feel the betrayal. But the time for mourning had ended. And she looked forward to what lay ahead.

~TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Lorne headed off world to attempt to salvage negotiations with Carishima. He'd stopped at the infirmary before leaving to inform Sheppard of his mission. Sheppard wasn't happy, but Lorne and Carson agreed for once. The colonel needed to stay on Sateda for at least a week in order to recover from his injuries. Sheppard put up enough of a fight that Carson was distracted and allowed Evan a few moments with Shani. They had spent a lot of time together in the Jumper, and he found her a calming influence in moments of stress.

Now, he turned his attention to his mission. He had lain awake for hours the night before, wondering what to tell this people about Sheppard's actions. _I'm sorry my CO beat the crap out of your people. He's on the rebound and doesn't mean anything by it._ Somehow, that just didn't work for Evan.

He'd eventually forced himself to sleep and woke no closer to an answer. The one person he would have loved to discuss it with—Shani—had been tied up in the clinic. Lorne had refused to cause an even bigger scene by asking her to step out for a bit. Instead, he figured he'd wing it once he arrived on Carishima.

Stepping through the gate was something he hadn't done since arriving on Sateda. Evan smiled as he exited the wormhole, the scenery on the other side refreshing. Sateda, while inhabited, was still in ruins. Progress was made daily, but the smell of decay and chilled breezes swept the streets. Evan supposed he'd become so accustomed to it that he hadn't noticed the difference until now. Carishima was an agricultural world, one in which the people lived in wooden homes much like Kiah. Yellow flowers dotted the field where the Stargate stood, and Evan grinned up at the warm, mid-summer sun. He missed days like this.

Samen, the village leader, approached the team with a harried expression on his face. Several others followed him, clearly drawn by the sound of the wormhole establishing. "You are from Sateda?"

"Yeah." Evan glanced at his men before replying. "I know you were expecting Colonel Sheppard and Ronon, but you got me. Major Evan Lorne."

Samen bobbed his head. "To be truthful, Colonel Sheppard caused a bit of an uproar yesterday."

"Ah. . .about that." Evan rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced around. Behind Samen, the village bustled with men and women packing supplies into wagons. Children watched warily or played on the edges while the adults scurried about with desperate expressions. Evan sighed. "The colonel's been under a lot of stress lately, and. . . ."

Samen held up a hand to stop him. "Major, as much as I'd love to discuss Colonel Sheppard's actions, I must admit it is not my priority right now. We just received word that one of our settlements on another world was attacked. I'm afraid we have very little in the way of supplies or food that we can spare."

If it was a lie, it was a good one. Evan nodded. "Might we be of assistance?"

Samen blinked. "Why would you help us?"

Evan shrugged. "The way I see it, we help you and rebuild what yesterday's fight destroyed. That way, next time either of us needs to trade, we know where to go." He adjusted the P90 he still carried for this very purpose. "We are skilled in fighting the Wraith, as well."

Samen considered the proposition for a few moments. The lure of extra men to fight the Wraith was clearly too powerful, but he didn't want to appear weak. Finally, he sighed. "Very well," he said as he nodded. "There is a caravan of supplies leaving within the hour. You may accompany it."

Evan agreed and nodded to Coughlin. The lieutenant took off for the gate to inform Sateda of the change in plans. Evan and the remaining members of his team were led to the wagons being prepped. An hour later, they stepped through the gate to utter devastation.

oOo

"It was. . . ." Evan's voice trailed off as he shook his head.

Walking beside him, Shani waited for him to continue his story. He had returned an hour ago, dirty and exhausted from a day spent helping a world that had been attacked. She had been at the gate when he arrived and had watched as the mask he typically wore settled over his features. She allowed him to go to the clinic, to see Carson and inform Sheppard of what had occurred. She never expected him to appear at her door, asking if she would take a walk with him. Now, she held a stray twig that her dress hem had picked up during their stroll, her natural patience warring with her worry.

Finally, Evan sighed. "Sorry. I know this sort of thing is normal for you, but. . . ."

Shani stopped walking and stared into his face. "This was worse than normal?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, not meeting her gaze as he stared into his memories. "It was Kiah all over again." He swallowed as if trying to keep from vomiting and rubbed his eyes.

She looked away. "I am sorry, Evan. I did not think before I spoke."

His hand came up to touch her face, the first time he had ever done something. His fingers were cool, the tips barely resting on her jaw as he turned her to face him. "Don't apologize. You couldn't know, and I'm just tired."

Shani smiled at him, unable to speak as she stared into his eyes. For the moment, the harsh surroundings of Sateda melted away. The sun had begun to set, warming everything with its glow and casting a bright orange light on Evan's face. His blue eyes crinkled slightly at the corner as he smiled, and the cold breeze ruffled the short hair that fell forward onto his forehead.

Then, he blinked as if coming to himself. "Ah. . . ." He licked his lips as he dropped his hand, seeming to search for something to say. "Sorry."

"For what?" Shani could not be certain where this boldness came from, but she found herself suddenly tired of the hesitation between them. "Evan, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah."

"Did you leave someone behind on Kiah?" Shani watched as his eyes lit with amusement, but his smile was sad. "Or on Earth?"

Evan turned away from her, staring at the sunset as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The wind ruffled his hair again, and she had the irrational urge to run her fingers through it. She clasped her hands in front of her, determined to wait for his response.

"Yeah, I did." He glanced at her. "My mom and sister are back there. You knew that. But, before I came here, there was someone. She and I went our separate ways."

"I see." Shani waited for more information, but none was forthcoming. Evan's eyes fell when as he spoke, telling her that the relationship had not ended well. She had spent enough time with Lindsey and other women from Earth to know that marriage customs were different. Men and women could end such a relationship on a whim and not pay any consequences. Though, based on the expression Evan now wore, whatever his relationship was with this other woman had not ended so peacefully.

"As for Kiah. . . ." He shook his head. "I guess I got so caught up in building a new village, a new way of life, that I just. . . .I didn't take time to make new friends. And when Colonel Sheppard fell for Gisli, I felt like I didn't have time. He wasn't completely focused, so I had to be."

"And now?"

"Now, I don't know." He eyed her. "Shani, I would like nothing more than to ask you out, to treat you the way I want to treat you. But things are complicated. _Life_ is complicated, and I see what Sheppard and Teyla are going through. Even though I know you'd never do something like that, I don't know if I want. . . ."

Shani waited for another moment until she knew he wouldn't continue. "You are afraid to risk it?" His answer was an embarrassed glance, and it made him look more like a young boy and less like the hardened soldier he'd become. This time, she reached out and touched him, putting her hand on the side of his face as she moved to stand in front of him. "Evan, have you not considered _my_ past? You are not the only one who has lost loved ones. My husband was a good man, and I loved him. Maybe not at first, but I cared deeply. By the end, we had passed the point of mutual respect and had come to the place where I can genuinely say I would have spent the rest of my life with him. But it was not to be, and he died of old age long before I ever wanted.

"What I am trying to say," she continued, "is that you are not the only person here to wonder if you should risk reaching out to someone again. I never considered living anywhere but in my brother's home after my husband died. My step-sons tried to get me to live with them, to be around his family. But I could not. I could not endure the memories. Now," she added as she smiled, "I have found someone who makes me want to reach out again."

The impact of her words was visible. He'd been staring at her as she spoke, and he blinked when she finished. His hands came up to gently hold her shoulders, and for one insane moment, Shani believed he might pull her into a kiss. She had seen the way that Major Marks held his wife and had longed for that again. But she now imagined Evan at her side rather than her late husband.

Rather than pulling her to him, however, Evan met her eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

His thumbs moved, massaging her shoulders through her dress and making her want to shiver in anticipation. "It's not. . . .I don't know how you do things on Ataliya, but on Earth, we have something called 'dating.'"

"Dating?"

"Yeah." He dropped his hands to motion as he explained, leaving her feeling inexplicably chilled. "The couple sets up dates—times when they meet—so that they can get to know one another, be alone, share experiences, and so on."

"So, you would wish to date me?"

"Yeah." Evan chuckled. "Yeah, I would."

Shani also smiled. "I would be honored, Evan."

"Good." He held her gaze for another long moment. "Dinner? Just the two of us? We could take a flight and eat as we watch the sunset."

The light had begun to fade, but Shani still saw the hope in his eyes. "I would love that."

They walked back to her home after settling things between them. The conversation turned back to Evan's work, and he admitted that he had several trips to make through the Stargate to help with Carishima's crisis. It would put off their date, but Shani was confident he would keep his word. She fell asleep that night as she thought about her late husband and his final words to her. _Shani, my love, live well. Do not hold yourself back because of my memory. I cherish what we shared, and I cherish you. But you are young and will one day love again. Do not let me keep you from that._

She dreamed of Evan and of the future she hoped to share with him.

oOo

A week later, Sheppard walked through the gate to a now-familiar world. His team followed him, each one going their separate ways. McKay had set up a research station here to study the mineral content in the mountains nearby. He'd explained to everyone that the rock could contain something similar to naquadriah back in the Milky Way and was their best hope of getting back to Earth without a ZPM. Ronon and Teyla often met up with friends they'd made on their last visits. And Sheppard went to see Calixte.

She waited for him in the door of her home, welcoming smile on her face as he slowly approached. Rather than stepping out of the way, she forced him to brush past her, resulting in full-body contact that was common between intimate couples on this world. Sheppard quite liked the tradition. It was a bit of public foreplay that he could handle. She had barely closed the door behind her when he gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her hands went around his waist as she allowed him to explore her body through her clothing with his own wandering hands.

The last week had been stressful. After his fight on Carishima, Sheppard had been confined to Sateda until his injuries healed. Truth be told, they hadn't fully healed, but he'd gone a bit stir-crazy waiting for news from Lorne's missions to Carishima's settlement. The major had spent most of that week running between Sateda, Ataliya, and Carishima in an effort to coordinate humanitarian relief. No news had come in on who had attacked the settlement, and a few of the people had migrated to Sateda. Elizabeth had also visited, taking over the negotiations and leaving Sheppard feeling useless. Today, he had decided that he would see Calixte, spend the night with her, and work off a bit of the pent-up energy that had begun with his fight. He _needed_ to be with her desperately.

Just as he was about to start removing clothing, she gasped and pulled out of his grasp. "I have made us a meal," she said with a smile. Her face was flushed, and her eyes promised much more as the evening progressed.

Sheppard grinned and pulled her back into his arms. "I don't need a meal right now. Just you." The growl in his voice made her giggle, and she kissed him again.

This time, when she pulled away, she kept her body pressed against his. "Why do you not ask me to join you on Sateda?"

"Uh, Calixte, it's not that easy." John hoped to get out of this explanation, but her insistence showed in the way she would not allow him to look away from her. "People would talk."

"They already talk here." She shrugged. "It does not stop you from visiting my home."

He chuckled at that. "Yeah, me and half a dozen other men." As soon as he said it, he knew he'd messed up.

Her face flamed, presumably from embarrassment. She again stepped from his arms, and he didn't stop her this time. "You are right." She moved to stand near the window, looking out into the twilight that gathered in the streets. "But you are also wrong."

"I am?"

"Yes." She faced him, her eyes sparkling in the firelight. He couldn't be certain if it was from anger or hurt. "John, you are not wrong in your assessment of my life. I have sold my body to many men as a way to make a living. But, since you came. . . ." She shook her head as she again moved to him, touching his face gently. "You changed me, John. I am not that woman. No other man has come to my home since you. And no other one will."

"Uh, listen, I think I might have gotten the wrong impression." John set his hands on her hips, his way of keeping her somewhat at a distance while he cleared up this misunderstanding. "This between us was just. . . ."

Her face fell. "Physical?"

"Yeah." For some reason, that admission left him feeling ashamed. John refused to explore why, not when he knew that he could go to any number of other worlds and have his needs met. "The way you came on to me, the way you said goodbye the first time, not to mention how you've never mentioned. . . ."

Calixte bit her lip as she listened, her head nodding even though she didn't look him in the eye. After a long tense moment—one in which John nearly headed for the door—she lifted her chin. Tears glittered in her eyes, but a trembling smile crossed her face. "You are right. I should have explained sooner."

John frowned. "You're gonna be okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged and then reached for his face, pulling him into another searing kiss.

He wanted so badly to answer the call of what she offered, but he pulled away before he lost his head. "You're sure?"

"John." She pressed her body against his, making certain to move in just the way he liked. "If that is all of you that I can have, then I must accept my life such as it is."

He stared at her, looking for a reason to believe her. A part of him—the part not clouded by his body's screaming demands—knew that he should leave. Nothing good ever came from becoming involved with a woman like Calixte. But the other part of him stared into her eyes and easily read the promises and suggestions there. Lowering his head, he kissed her with the desperation that had been growing for a week.

Several hours later, completely satisfied and having forgotten all about the meal she cooked, John dozed with his arm over Calixte's body. She wiggled toward him, and his body's natural reaction pulled him from the first rest he'd had since Carishima. He nuzzled Calixte's shoulder, receiving a giggle and sigh in response. He felt her move as he pulled her toward him. Her body fell over his, and he smiled as she kissed him back with all of the passion that had characterized their meetings. John pushed her hair back from her face and continued kissing her, feeling her hand move beneath the covers.

He was completely unprepared for the sharp stab that made him gasp. Calixte roughly pulled out of his grip as pain blossomed in his ribs. His vision darkened suddenly, and every breath was agony. He gasped several more times, some very unromantic curses coming out of his mouth as he stared at the hilt of a dagger plunged between two of his ribs.

Calixte sat on the bed, her eyes glittering again. They coldly watched as his blood stained the sheets. "You are a _fool_!"

Sheppard blinked at the venomous words. "You said. . . ." He wasn't able to continue speaking and let out a groan.

"I said I would have to accept my life such as it is. _My_ life!" She leaned toward him, her hands going on both sides of him, her naked body no longer attractive as he struggled to stay conscious in spite of the pain. "I hope you _die_ here! Then see what your people think of you!"

She pushed away from him and, without another glance, dressed and left the house. John gasped in and out as he tried to work up the nerve to reach for his clothing. His radio was in his pants pocket, something he'd never needed when he came here. Now, he hated the idea that he'd allowed it to be so carelessly thrown away.

At least she'd left the knife in his ribs. Sheppard couldn't be sure if she'd nicked an artery with her attack and tried to sit up. The agony left him shouting at the intensity, and he scooted himself off the bed. He hit the floor with a thump, the pain almost leaving him unconscious. The shifting around caused the blade to wiggle, creating even more pain than before. But, somehow, he reached his pants. With the blanket still wrapped around the lower half of his body, he grabbed his radio.

"Sheppard. . .to Ronon!"

The answer was immediate. "Where are you?"

"Calixte. . . ." John breathed heavily, trying to ignore the blood that pooled around him. "Hurry!"

oOo

Carson was waiting when Major Lorne appeared at the clinic. He watched the other man walk into the room and saw the way the major's eyes swept the area. "She's not here, Major."

Lorne blinked. "Okay. Doc, what's goin' on?"

"I sent Shani home." Carson pinned him with a direct gaze. "Did you ask her out to dinner? On a date?"

Lorne narrowed his eyes, facing Carson in a way that said he refused to back down. "So what if I did?"

"Major, she didnae come here to _date_ anyone. She came here to learn to be a doctor."

"And you're gonna teach her that." Lorne shrugged. "What's the harm in allowing her to have friends she enjoys spending time with?"

"Friends?" Carson stood from where he'd settled behind his desk. "Major, from what I overheard, you and Shani arenae friends."

"What you overheard?"

"Shani saw Lindsey Novak-Marks today. I overheard the two of them talking about Earth dating customs."

"Yeah?" Lorne shrugged. "What's so different between me asking Shani out and you asking Dahlia Radim for a date?"

"That's no' the point!"

"No, I think it is!" Lorne took a step forward, reminding Carson that he was a military man and wouldn't back down easily. "You've been totally unreasonable about this whole thing! Shani and I enjoy spending time together. Out of everyone on this rock, she's the one person I really trust enough to talk to! Why can't you get your head out of your. . .medical books. . .long enough to see that?"

Carson almost smiled at the way the major changed the curse into something a bit more acceptable. But, he managed to push it away. "Major, you have no idea what you're doin'!"

"Then enlighten me!" Lorne jabbed a finger at him. "Because, right now, all I see is a pathetic excuse for a doctor trying to control everything around him! Well, got news for you, Doc! It's not gonna work!"

"Now, just listen here. . . !" Whatever argument Carson was about to make was cut off when the door to the clinic burst open. McKay ran through, his face pale. Carson moved forward. "Rodney?"

"Ronon's. . .coming!" McKay gasped, out of breath. "He's. . .got Sheppard. . . .Injured!"

"What?" Carson reached for his medical kit. "How bad?"

"Bad!"

Carson had just tossed the strap of his medical kit over his shoulder and grabbed a second case when Ronon hollered for everyone to move. He carried a blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms, blood already seeping through. Carson turned to Lorne, all arguments forgotten for the moment. "Major, I need Shani here right now!"

Lorne nodded once and left the clinic at a dead run.

Carson pointed. "Ronon, over here." He stood next to the bed, pulling on latex gloves as Ronon gently deposited the unconscious colonel on the mattress. He gingerly lifted the edge of the blanket, seeing how it was wrapped around Sheppard's body. The layers came away to reveal that Sheppard wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Carson had heard about Sheppard's escapades off world, but he had not yet found a chance to discuss them with the colonel. Now, he blinked at the knife lodged between two of the colonel's ribs, blood seeping out from around it. "Dear Lord!"

~TBC

**Author's Note:** Just a quick thing: Naquadriah, mentioned here, is shown several times in "Stargate SG-1," from Kelowna, the nation of Jonas Quinn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I mention this because I've gotten various reviews about it. The redemption of John Sheppard has begun, but that doesn't mean there won't be more hard knocks around the corner. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Lorne sat in the main area of the clinic, listening to Sateda's version of crickets as he waited. While Carson had prepped Sheppard for surgery, Evan had contacted Ataliya. Elizabeth would appear at any time, and she'd want answers. Unfortunately, Evan had nothing to offer her.

Ronon had already shared what he knew of the events with Calixte, and Evan made plans to visit her world the next day. Right now, however, they all waited. Olina sat next to Ronon, her head on the big guy's shoulder as she dozed. McKay paced quietly while Teyla meditated. Carson and Shani worked on Sheppard, their voices muted by the thick walls of the clinic, and many of the Kians stopped by periodically to get a status report.

The door of the clinic opened, and Elizabeth rushed through. Javan followed her as she looked for Lorne. "How is he?"

Evan shrugged. "No news yet. Carson's working on him and has Shani's help." He added that last bit for Javan's benefit.

Elizabeth turned to Teyla and McKay as Olina lifted her head. "What happened?"

McKay pointed at Ronon. "He found him in Calixte's house, stabbed in the gut."

"Calixte?"

Rodney glanced around nervously. "She's. . .um. . . ." He looked to Ronon for help.

Ronon met Elizabeth's eyes. "She's a prostitute."

"Sheppard's been seeing a _prostitute_?" The shock in Elizabeth's voice was warranted. When no one answered, she took the seat that Evan offered and settled in for the long wait. Javan stood beside her but eventually joined Evan on the floor.

Midnight came and went before they heard any news. Light conversation passed sporadically, usually started by McKay fretting about this or that. Evan had just begun to doze when he heard tired footsteps come down the hall. He blinked away the grit in his eyes as he dragged himself to his feet.

Carson blinked tiredly at their guests. "Elizabeth!"

She smiled. "Hello, Carson. How's John?"

Carson shook his head. "He's lucky he didn't pull out that dagger, or shift it too badly. The tip of it nicked an artery as well as puncturing a lung. If it had been removed, he would never have made it back here." The announcement was met with various gasps. Carson continued, "He's sedated right now. I'll start weanin' him off of the meds tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll sit with him while you get some rest."

"Och, I'll be fine." Carson waved a hand. "But I know he'd appreciate seein' ye when he wakes up."

Evan took that as his cue. "We arranged accommodations for you to stay as long as you need," he said softly. "They're not much, but. . . ."

"Thank you, Major." Elizabeth smiled and reached out to touch the tired doctor's arm. "Good work, Carson."

"Thanks." Carson headed for his desk, his face determined.

At that moment, Shani appeared. Carson straightened and glanced at Evan, but he stayed in place. Her eyes went to Evan first, and she offered a smile of pure exhaustion. Due to her position in the hallway, she didn't see Javan until she had entered the room. "Javan?"

The tall man smiled. "Shani. It is good to see you."

"Yes," she agreed. She sent Evan an apologetic glance, one he wouldn't have caught if he didn't know her well. But, he nodded, telling her that it was okay to ignore him for a bit.

Motioning to the door, he sighed. "If you'll follow me." He waited until all three agreed before leading the way out.

Shani insisted on walking her brother to the guest quarters. Elizabeth and Evan stayed quiet as the two shared a brief conversation about recent events. Sheppard's near-death had shaken Elizabeth, and she needed time to react. Evan wished he knew how to help her and waited while Javan and Shani bid one another goodnight. Then, aware that he was being watched, he fell into step with her as she turned toward home.

"Thank you for waiting for me," she said when they reached her door.

"No other place I'd rather be." Evan smiled at her, lowering his voice so it didn't carry on the night air and disturb the neighbors. "Sorry our date didn't happen."

She returned the smile, her dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. "I have no doubt that it will."

He chuckled at that and, after saying goodnight, went to his home for what little remained of the night. Tomorrow, he had a mission through the gate to figure out what to do about Calixte. _Yet another mess to clean up._ With a deep groan born of pure exhaustion, he climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.

oOo

The mission to Calixte's world didn't happen until noon the next day. Evan had awakened at his normal time in spite of only a few hours of sleep and visited the infirmary. Carson was still up, sitting next to Sheppard's bed while writing in a journal. Evan suspected the doctor recorded everything he did just for something to do and didn't stay long. Their disagreements over Shani had been set aside for a time, and Evan accepted Carson's quiet update on Sheppard's condition. The colonel likely wouldn't wake until after he'd left for his mission, so he resolved to make it as quick as possible.

Javan also insisted on going on the mission with him. Evan didn't refuse given that the world was a contact they'd received through Javan's many trading opportunities. Plus, he wanted a bit of time to get to know Shani's brother. Not that he intended to tell Javan anything about how he felt for Shani. He wasn't even certain what he had with Shani, just that he liked her a lot more than he'd liked any woman in recent years. Maybe even in his life. And he hoped that sentiment was mutual.

On Calixte's world—of which Evan had never learned the name—a short, rotund man met them at the gate. "You are from Colonel Sheppard's people?"

"Yes." Evan stepped forward. "I'm Major Evan Lorne, Sheppard's second-in-command. This is Javan, one of our allies."

"Of course." The man bowed. "We welcome you to our world yet again, Javan of Tariq."

Javan returned the bow with a slight one of his own. "Orestes. I wish our visit was under less dire circumstances."

"Agreed." Orestes turned to Evan. "How is Colonel Sheppard?"

"He's stable." Lorne shook his head. "Unfortunately, he's still sleeping off the surgery our doctor did to repair the damage to his body."

Orestes nodded sagely. "We were worried that our alliance with both Sateda and Ataliya might be in danger."

Javan frowned. "Why?"

"Because Colonel Sheppard speaks as if you are close." Orestes's eyes grew round, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.

Javan smiled. "And we are. But the actions of one person would not destroy our trade agreements unless it was proven that it was a malicious attack against Sateda and not the work of one woman." As he finished speaking, he sent Evan a shrewd glance. The major had to admit that Shani's brother was a smart man to phrase the words in such a way. By doing so, Javan inquired as to whether Orestes wanted to kill Sheppard or not.

The other man clearly understood. "Of course not!" He motioned over his shoulder. "Calixte was a member of this village, but she does not, nor has she ever, spoken for this village!"

Evan held up a hand. "Wait. 'Was?'"

Orestes nodded and sighed. "You should come and see."

Evan and Javan exchanged glances as they followed Orestes into town. Javan was taller than Evan by several inches, but he was slender. Still, the air of authority that he carried projected onto Evan, and the two made an imposing pair. Or so Evan hoped. He caught the wide-eyed looks as they strolled behind Orestes and wondered how they must appear to this village.

Toward the edge of the opposite side of the village, Orestes stopped. What had once been a wood-framed home was now a smoldering heap. The stench of smoke reminded Evan of Kiah, and he had to swallow several times to push back the bile. He did not need to suddenly develop PTSD right then or have a major flashback. He endured enough with the dreams he'd told no one about and the work on Sateda.

With the reaction firmly in control, he glanced at Orestes. "This was Calixte's home?"

"Yes." Orestes shook his head. "I don't know what happened between her and Colonel Sheppard—besides the obvious business they shared. But after your people carried the colonel home, her house caught fire. We found a body inside, and from what we can tell, she did not make it out alive."

"From what you can tell?" Evan asked.

"Yes. The body was burned beyond recognition."

Evan let his mind turn over that for a moment. The last thing Sheppard needed right then was some woman on a revenge kick. He still didn't know what had caused this Calixte to go off the deep end and stab Sheppard, and not being certain if she was truly dead could be dangerous.

Javan also shared that thought. "You are certain it was Calixte?"

"As certain as we can be."

"Perhaps Major Lorne and his people could take the body." Javan lifted his chin. "They have the technology to determine if it was, in fact, Calixte who was burned. Not only would it lift a weight off of my shoulders to know that this woman is not still seeking revenge, but it would help you, as well."

Orestes stared, dumbfounded that these two men would be asking for a corpse. Evan supposed that, from the village elder's point of view, it was a silly request. A _morbidly_ silly request. But, he eventually nodded. "I suppose it could not hurt anything. Calixte did not have any family to speak of, and none of our villagers will claim her."

"Why's that?" Evan asked. He thought he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Orestes.

"She was. . .tolerated." Orestes chose his words wisely. "Many of our men would visit her as their wives stayed home, waiting for them to return. Her coming here caused many problems, but she refused to leave. I suppose we should have forced her out a long time ago."

Javan put a hand on the man's shoulder as Evan gave orders to Coughlin and Reed to get the body. There was very little conversation between Orestes and Javan as they waited and, soon, the group headed for the Stargate.

Halfway there, Javan slowed his pace, motioning to Evan's team to continue ahead of them. As Evan fell into step, he smiled. "This seems like a strange time to speak of this, but I am headed back to Ataliya this evening." He eyed Evan. "My sister speaks highly of you."

Evan kept his grin from his face as he wondered what he should say. He didn't want to appear too smitten with Shani right then. "She is an impressive woman."

"Agreed." Javan stopped walking and faced him. "She tells me you taught her to fly the Puddle Jumpers and that you and she spend many evenings together, talking through things that happen on Sateda."

"Yeah." Evan met Javan's eyes, refusing to be intimidated. "As I said, your sister is an impressive woman. I value her insight into leadership and the things we face."

Javan chuckled suddenly. "Major, do not pretend you don't know what this is about. You are well aware that I can put things together to see that my sister cares for you more than just as a friend. My question to you is this: what do you intend to do about it?"

Evan blinked at that. "Are you asking me about my intentions toward your sister?" When Javan nodded, he shook his head. "Even if I have them, events haven't exactly allowed us to pursue anything outside of friendship."

"But you wish to?"

"A bit," Evan admitted. "Look, I understand. I have a younger sister, as well. And I grilled every single one of her boyfriends until I couldn't do it because I was overseas. You don't need to worry about how I'm gonna treat Shani. Not only is she _your_ sister, but she's an integral part of our team. As the only doc other than Beckett, she's pretty intimidating to anyone who crosses her."

Javan's smile grew the longer he talked. "Very well, Major." He began walking toward the gate. "But, just so that you are aware, I gave her protection over to Dr. Beckett when she left Sateda. I know the doctor to be a very stubborn, fiercely loyal man. Elizabeth calls him a Scot. You may want to consider his reaction should you intend to pursue anything more than what you have. He stands in my stead."

Evan sputtered and rushed to catch up to his team. Javan's expression gave nothing away as they returned to Sateda, but Evan knew how deceptive that was. He excused himself after explaining the newly-arrived corpse to Beckett and went for a long run. He needed to figure out what to say next time he and the doc spoke.

oOo

The first time Sheppard woke, Beckett stood next to his bed with that infuriatingly professional smile. The doctor explained that he'd been through surgery and would be laid up for quite a while. Sheppard barely nodded before he drifted back to sleep. When he next woke, Elizabeth sat next to his bed. The sun was setting, and Beckett had disappeared.

Sheppard watched Elizabeth as she stood next to the window. Her hair had grown since they left Ataliya, laying on her shoulders in large curls that softened her face. Her skin had the golden glow of one who spent much time outdoors, and she wore a traditional Ataliyan dress. This one was blue, and it fit her stately figure to perfection.

Then, he moved and groaned as pain bloomed in his body. It hurt almost as badly as the actual stab wound had, but it was different. Elizabeth turned at the movement and hurried to his side. "John?"

"Hey." He forced himself to breathe through the agony. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." She reached for a chair. "Ronon said he found you in Calixte's home?"

The mention of that particular woman made Sheppard flinch. "Yeah. She was. . .a friend."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "A friend?"

"Do we have to get into this now?"

"We do if you intend to keep up this behavior." She cocked her head to one side. "John, I have never known you to be so reckless."

"Didn't think I was." John hated the defensiveness that rose up as the conversation progressed. He shouldn't have to defend his actions. "Look, as happy as I am to see you, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Fine with me. But you _do_ realize that Carson will want a full explanation, as well as to do some. . .examinations. . .to make sure you're. . .okay." Her face heated as she forced out the words.

"Examinations?"

"John, the woman was a. . . ."

"I _know_ what she was!" He scrubbed a hand down his face, his pain rising another couple of notches even as the sedatives still in his system made him sleepy. "Just. . .drop it." He sighed and belatedly added, "Please."

"For now." Elizabeth reached out and touched his arm. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me, too." He frowned. "Who called you?"

"Major Lorne." She smiled. "I head back to Ataliya tonight and will return tomorrow with more supplies. Until you're on your feet, I'll stay here and work with Major Lorne to discover everything we can about Calixte and her motivations for trying to kill you."

John started to say that he knew her motivations but stopped. Even with the medications in his bloodstream, he knew he'd been a first class jerk to Calixte. He should have known that using her just for sex was never a good thing. He'd never gone to visit other women more than once, and Calixte was justified in thinking they had a relationship. But he refused to feel bad for more than not letting her down gently. Though, come to think of it, he should have known something was up by the way she seemed to shrug off the insult that would have caused any other woman to slap him.

He finally met Elizabeth's eyes. "It'll be good to have you around."

She nodded. "It will be good to be here." Her smile turned cheeky. "Just don't expect to get off light. Carson plans to have a nice long chat with you once you're able. He's worried about your. . .health."

With that final warning, she rose and left him to his thoughts. John drifted to sleep worrying that Carson would jump out of the shadows and pounce just when he wasn't ready to answer the questions. He should have known the doctor would pick a much more suitable time.

oOo

"Major?" Beckett's voice brought Evan's head up from the meal he'd been picking at. He'd taken to eating two or three times a week at Solen's tavern, partially his way of showing Kavanagh that he had taken the man's warning seriously.

Now, however, he motioned to the chair across from him. "What can I do for you, Doc?"

Beckett sat down with a sheepish grin on his face. "I was hopin' we could have a wee chat." He met Evan's eyes. "About Shani."

Unable to believe his luck, Evan laughed. "Javan already cornered me earlier today, Doc."

"Call me Carson." The doctor paused as Solen made his way over to take his order. "I figured he would," he continued after the Satedan businessman went his way. "But I wanted to address what happened yesterday."

For a moment, Evan wondered what in the world Beckett meant. Then, he remembered their disagreement. "Yeah, about that." He set down his spoon. "I was wrong. I had no idea what. . . ."

"You were right." Carson's words brought him up short.

"Sorry?"

The Scot grinned. "There is no difference between you askin' Shani out on a date an' me takin' Dahlia out." He sobered quickly. "But there is. Major, Shani's culture isn't like the Genii's. Or ours."

"I'm aware of that."

"No, I don't think you are." Beckett leaned forward. "Ever been to the Middle East, Major?" When Evan nodded, he continued, "Then ye have a slight understandin' of Ataliyan culture. While Javan doesnae control everythin' about Shani's life, he is still her older brother. Her protection and provision falls to him now that she's a widow. And, with her here, that falls to me. I realize we're not Ataliyan, but I want to help her preserve as much o' that as possible. It'll help her be more comfortable as she learns our culture, an' it'll help us learn to deal with those who have various ways o' doin' things. By no' talkin' to me before you asked her to dinner, you disrespected her culture."

Evan frowned. "Okay, I get that. But," he said as he held up a finger, "I had no idea you were taking the place of older brother. For all I knew. . . ."

"I had a thing for Shani?" Carson chuckled. "Rest assured, Major. The only thing I feel for Shani is the affection of a brother. Comin' from a family of seven, I know the difference quite well."

"That's good to know." Evan stared at the man across from him. Solen returned in that moment, delivering the doctor's meal and refusing to take payment. The Satedan muttered something about doctors who put people back together more than paying their way as he wandered back toward the bar.

Carson rolled his eyes. "I'm glad we got that out of the way, Evan," he said, pointedly using Lorne's first name. "Now, I can spend my time worryin' about more important things."

"Like Sheppard getting himself in trouble?"

"Aye." Carson ate a bite of the stew and sat back in his chair. "This is good, don't get me wrong. But wha' I wouldnae give for a good Scotch broth right now!"

Evan actually laughed. "I don't have a clue what Scotch broth is, but I know the feeling. I've been wondering about how feasible it is to make a good burger and fries here in Pegasus."

"If ye figure that one out, lad, let me know! We'll open a restaurant an' convert the whole galaxy!" Carson tore off a piece of his bread as he again turned back to serious matters. "Elizabeth's stayin'."

"I know." Evan shook his head. "Honestly, I'm glad she's staying. I could use the help. But that's not what concerns me right now."

"Calixte?" Again, Carson guessed correctly. "An' you'd be right to worry. That body you brought back may not give me any DNA, but I can tell from the skeletal structure it was a male body."

Evan straightened in his chair. "You're sure?"

"Aye." Carson met his eyes. "Someone wanted those people on that planet to think Calixte died in that fire. Now, that means one o' two things. Either she's been captured by someone who wants information on Sheppard, or. . . ."

"Or she faked her death and escaped, possibly with information on Sheppard."

"Either way, we could be in serious trouble." Carson ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Just what the colonel needs right now."

Evan didn't reply right away. He didn't need to. The threat that Calixte posed, whether or not she was complicit in her disappearance, was too great. They needed to find her. Finally, he sat back in his chair. "You gonna tell Sheppard, or am I?"

"I'll tell him." Carson offered a rueful grin. "I already need ta have a serious conversation with the lad. I can include it."

"Good." Evan stood and clapped the doctor on his shoulder. "Thanks for letting me know."

Carson nodded once and stared into his bowl. Evan easily read his exhaustion and turned to leave the tavern. But something stopped him. "Oh, hey, Doc?"

"Aye?"

"About Shani." Evan grinned at the sudden scowl that instinctively crossed the doctor's face. "Mind if I take her to dinner?"

Carson stood and sighed. "Would I be able to stop ye?"

"Probably not."

"I figured." Carson gave another tired chuckle. "I don't mind, Major. Just keep her culture in mind."

"Of course." Grateful the doctor didn't warn him not to hurt her, Evan left the tavern and headed for his home. He'd been honest when he said he was thankful to have Elizabeth around. Her experience with diplomacy would serve them well in the coming days, especially with Sheppard out of commission. But the news about Calixte, as well as Kavanagh's warning, was troubling. It seemed that Sateda faced more than merely trying to survive. And Evan wasn't sure he was up to the challenge of figuring it all out before everything came crashing down.

~TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Carson waited two days for Sheppard to regain some strength before confronting him. In that time, he used precious resources to run a few blood tests and determine that the colonel would be fine once he recovered from surgery. Still, he couldn't help but feel like John had dodged a bullet. Or dagger, as this case would be. After the surgery and that interminable twenty-four hours following it, Carson sat down with Ronon and got the full story on what had been happening with Sheppard. The colonel still hadn't told everyone what really took place when he was attacked, but the pattern was clear. John Sheppard's rebound had become a political nightmare. Major Lorne had already cleaned up two messes, and Carson realized that the stress of it all must be what caused the poor man's headaches.

In those two days, Elizabeth settled into a small house near Shani's. She hated being away from Javan and the home she'd grown to love, but Carson refused to complain. He'd missed having her around for morning tea, like they'd shared back on Atlantis. Her time was spent with Lorne, coordinating the crops being grown on Sateda and putting some ground rules in place for dealing with the ever-growing number of refugees coming through the Stargate. Her organizational abilities were much appreciated, and most everyone greeted her with smiles whenever they saw her coming. Carson himself had counseled with her, mostly about Sheppard and how to deal with this situation. Now, it was time to talk to the man himself.

Carson found Sheppard sitting up, his feet hanging over the side of the bed. "What's this, now?"

John turned as if in trouble. "I'm tired of this bed."

"Aye, I'm sure you are." Carson moved to his side and helped him shuffle across the room to a chair that looked out the window. With their medical supplies so severely limited, Carson had been forced to pull Sheppard off of all pain medications once he'd fully awakened. The colonel took to drinking copious amounts of Shani's tea, and that seemed to keep the pain to a more tolerable range.

"Any idea when I'll get out of here?" John asked, his voice strained as he settled into the chair.

"That depends, Colonel." Carson's voice dropped as he leaned against the wall.

"On what?"

"On what you intend to do." Carson met the man's sharp glance, not missing the shrewd narrowing of the eyes that indicated John knew exactly what he meant.

"Why do you say that?"

Carson shook his head. "Colonel, out of everyone here, I am the last to judge. That said, I'm concerned about ye. From what Ronon tells me, this pattern of behavior has gone on since we left Ataliya, an' I'm worried about any nasty buggers you might pick up." He shrugged. "Among other things," he added quietly.

"Nasty buggers?" John frowned.

"Aye." Carson met his eyes. "Not all of these worlds you visit have the same medical care we had on Earth. Colonel—_John—_you could bring home somethin' that I'm not able to treat just from bein' with one o' these women for one night."

"You think I might have an _STD_?"

"You don't." Carson forced himself not to look away. "But the odds are against ye if you keep up this pattern."

"What pattern?" Sheppard leaned forward. "What have Ronon and McKay been telling you?"

"Only wha' happened with Calixte."

"They weren't there!"

"No, they weren't." Carson folded his arms. "An', if they were, maybe you wouldnae ha'e come home with a knife keepin' ye from bleedin' out!"

John let out that unamused laugh he always let out when he thought someone was making unreasonable demands of him. "All I did was spend some time with her." He smirked. "It was good while it lasted, but I never gave her any indication that it was more than that. She, uh. . . ." He motioned to his still-bandaged side. "She took exception."

"When you told her that you didn't care about her, just the sex?" Carson shook his head. "Out of all the people here, I thought _you'd_ be the least trustin' of us. When did all this start?"

John just stared at him.

"I know you don't want to admit to a problem, an' I understand." Carson leaned against the hospital bed and rubbed his face. "But I'm worried about ye. This isn't you."

For a long moment, John continued to stare at him. Then, something gave in his expression. "It started with Mara."

"Mara?"

"Yeah. The Tower? The place they wanted to make me king?"

"I remember." Carson held up a hand. "You've been. . . ."

"Sleeping around?" John filled in the blank.

"That's not what I said."

"But that's what everyone thinks I'm doing."

"For good reason!" Carson straightened. "Look at you, son! You're here because of that!"

"You have no idea what I went through on Kiah!" John went from compliant to angry in the space of a second, something that Carson knew was normal for his state of mind. "You don't know what it's like to have a woman do that with no regard to you or what it does to your friends!"

"Aye, you're right." Carson straightened, seeing that merely talking wasn't going to get through to him. He hated to do this, but he refused to let Sheppard put himself at risk any longer. "Colonel, you're restricted to planet for at least a week. In that time, I'll keep an eye on your physical _and_ mental health. If I see cause, I _will_ restrict you even longer. Until I'm satisfied you're not puttin' yourself or these people at risk with this behavior."

John glared, but the military had trained him well. To Sheppard, the orders of a doctor were law. At least, here they were. Carson folded his arms and glared back, knowing John would eventually back down. Enforcing those restrictions would be tough, and it would require an extra dose of patience since Teyla would also be around to cause problems. But Carson knew it would be worth it in the long run.

John finally nodded. "Fine!" He turned to glare out the window, leaving Carson to let himself out when he so chose. The doctor went his way, rubbing the back of his neck as he blew out a deep breath. The tension there had built over the last few days, and he rolled his head around. He needed a day to rest but couldn't take it. Not yet. Not until he'd spoken with Ronon about his decision regarding Colonel Sheppard.

As he dropped into his chair, he rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not worryin' about Major Lorne anymore," he muttered. Then, a smile touched his features. Out of everyone, Lorne was the glue that had held this community together. Now that the major was aware of Shani's culture, Carson knew that he could trust Lorne with her. For short periods of time. The overprotectiveness of an older brother warred with the weariness of a man. Carson dropped his head on his desk and closed his eyes as he tried to _not_ think about everything waiting to be done. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until Shani woke him with a cool hand on his shoulder and a hot cup of tea on the desk.

oOo

Evan appeared at the clinic just after Carson returned from a quick bath and shave. Shani greeted him with a smile while listening to Carson giving Sheppard quiet instructions in the other room. She had come to the clinic that afternoon to find Sheppard glaring out the window and Carson soundly sleeping on his desk. Now, as he appeared, he still looked tired but better after getting rid of the scruff that had grown in the last few days.

"Och, Major!" Carson grinned. "Can I help ye?"

"Ah. . .we had dinner plans," Evan said, motioning between himself and Shani.

Carson's smile turned cheeky, as he would say. "Aye, I know." He met Shani's eyes. "Have a wonderful evening, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shani couldn't stop the protest. "Carson. . . ."

"No." He moved to her side and touched her shoulder. "Go enjoy dinner with the major. Elizabeth is stoppin' by in a few moments, an' we'll visit for the evenin'."

Shani smiled and, with a slight blush, let Evan lead her out of the clinic. As soon as the door closed behind them, she frowned at Evan. "What was that?"

Evan had the good sense to look a bit embarrassed. "Ah. . .I sort of asked him if we could. . .uh. . .date." He looked so adorable with his hands behind his back, eyes staring right into hers, and that chagrined expression on his face that she laughed.

"I see," she said as she looped an arm through his. "Then, shall we share dinner?"

Evan gave her a startled glance for a moment but recovered well. "You're not upset?"

"Why should I be?" She glanced at him as he led her toward the hangar. "On Ataliya, it is customary for a man wishing to either court or marry a woman to ask her eldest male relative. Courtship is not common, though we tend to know our husbands for years before we are married. Usually through friendship with the family."

"But you do. . .uh. . .court?"

"Yes." She grinned wickedly. "Though we did not call it that until Elizabeth came to our world."

"What did you call it?"

"Betrothal. What you would call being engaged." Her answer was met with the expected panicked expression, and she quickly put her free hand on his arm. "Evan, I am well aware that we do not have that sort of relationship, yet. Though I have hopes."

He turned to stare into her eyes, his face changing from panic to something a bit unreadable but very appealing. "Yeah, me, too."

Shani allowed him to pick the topic of conversation, not asking any questions as he ushered her into the Jumper and took the pilot's chair. For the first time since coming to Sateda, she had the urge to fly the ship but kept quiet since Evan knew where they were headed. The sun had begun to set, but the glorious colors had not yet been put on display. They landed before that, next to a babbling stream, and Evan picked up a large basket as they left the Jumper.

"On Earth, it's called a picnic." He shrugged a bit sheepishly. "It's considered romantic."

Shani grinned at the shy expression on his face. Evan was so often in charge that seeing this slightly uncertain side of him surprised her. She waited while he spread a blanket on the ground and began pulling items from the basket. He kept talking as he did so. "With Elizabeth here, we've managed to trade for various supplies that we haven't had yet." He held up a covered pot. "I. . .um. . .made a few traditional American dishes. Figured it would be nice."

Shani settled next to him on the blanket, watching as he served their meal. The first concoction was tubers with several green vegetables in it, combined with a thick white sauce. It wasn't overly salty, but the tastes blended well. He called it "potato salad." He had also made small patties of meat that he quickly heated over a fire, saying they were as close to burgers as he could find. Sticking them between thick slices of bread, he explained that American's typically bar-be-que'd or "cooked out" during the summer.

"You miss your home." She spoke after they ate. She had enjoyed the meal, quite liking the flavors of the food even if it wasn't exactly what he remembered.

"Yeah, I do." Evan leaned onto his elbow, his eyes going to the sunset as he spoke. "There are some things that, no matter where they're at in the universe, they're just not the same as when you're at home."

"I agree." She thought of the warm nights on Ataliya. "When I could not sleep, I would often wander into the garden in Javan's home. Seeing the stars was calming, but it was the flowers that bloomed at night that helped me rest. They give off a strong, sweet scent that is both calming and exotic. I cannot describe it."

"Maybe you could grow it here?"

"It is too cold here." She smiled at the offer. "That is something else I miss from home. The warmth. Though the seasons are changing."

He shifted to face her. "Tell me about Ataliya."

"What about it?"

"Whatever you would like to share."

Shani turned to watch the sunset, thinking about all the things of her home that she missed. She desperately longed to return there some days, thinking that she had spoken out of turn when she asked to join Carson. But the need of these people and the friendships she'd developed with others—not to mention the hope of what she might share with Evan—had kept her here until it began to feel a bit like home. "On Ataliya, we have sandstorms. Many times, they roll in from the open desert, turning the sky orange. When the sun sets behind them, the brilliance will take your breath away. . . ."

They stayed on that blanket for another two hours and simply talked.

oOo

True to his word, Carson did not allow Sheppard to travel through the gate for another two weeks. In that time, John did everything in his power to prove that he was of sound mind _and_ body. His wound healed quickly, a quirk he'd always enjoyed, and Carson finally released him to light activity when scar tissue began to form. The doc was very thorough as he outlined what was and wasn't "light activity," and John ironically mused that going off world fell into that category.

Those two weeks of confinement on Sateda gave Sheppard some time to see what Lorne had been coping with during his recent adventures. The rebuilding was going well, but many buildings still waited to be cleared and gutted. Restoring this city to its former glory was something that would take years to accomplish, and the task often seemed daunting. Fortunately, Sheppard had people like Elizabeth around to keep him motivated. She spent a great deal of time with Teyla, talking to the Athosian and helping Teyla deal with the residual feelings of betrayal and rejection from Kalle. John felt a sharp stab of regret that he hadn't thought to consider Teyla's feelings but pushed that aside as he realized she'd been coping well. Because of Teyla, Sateda enjoyed healthy trade with several worlds who wanted nothing in return save the promise of reinforcements should the Wraith appear.

Stepping through the gate for the first time since his stabbing was refreshing. John slipped his aviators onto his face and glanced around the area. The Stargate sat smack-dab in the middle of the village, and their arrival had already drawn a crowd. A stately older woman pushed her way through the people and gave a dramatic bow as she welcomed them to her world. Teyla took over, as Sateda's official negotiator, thanking the woman for her greeting.

That evening, Sheppard sat in the tavern and finished eating a bowl of less-than-impressive stew. He liked stew well enough, but days of eating it on Sateda had soured his taste for the dish. He had already heard rumors that Lorne figured out how to make burgers, and he wondered if the major would share the recipe. The rest of John's team had already left, in keeping with the routine that had developed in recent weeks. Ronon was around, he knew. The Satedan was never far away since Carson's little ultimatum.

A woman nearing John's age sidled up to his table several times, and he finally looked her in the eye. She was attractive in a mature, seen-too-much sort of way. "You are not from here."

"No." John set aside his spoon and figured speaking with her couldn't hurt. She wasn't his type.

"Then you have traveled a fair distance." The woman motioned over her shoulder, and a much younger woman appeared. This new woman wore a dress of fine fabric, her entire body swathed in what looked like silk. The dress, however, was snug enough that it left very little to John's imagination. Her strawberry blond hair was straight, and it fell over her shoulders in a way that drew his attention from her face to other portions of her body. The older woman smiled. "Perhaps Achelle could help with your. . .weariness."

John eyed Achelle. "Why?"

The older woman shrugged. "Call it a service for a visiting dignitary." She sauntered away, leaving Achelle to smile coquettishly at Sheppard.

He looked around a bit awkwardly. "Uh. . . ."

Achelle's smile widened. "You are uncomfortable?" She reached out and covered his hand with her own. "Perhaps I could help. I have been trained in many techniques that help men such as yourself relax." As she spoke, she began massaging his hand ever so slightly.

For just a moment, John allowed his mind to wander to what those hands could do for him. He turned in his chair, his signature smirk already in place, when the movement pulled at his wound. The pain he'd ignored for most of the day flared, and he blinked. Achelle frowned when he let out a sharp breath, but John just waved her off. "Sorry."

"Are you injured?"

"Yeah." John straightened in his chair, an attempt to take some pressure off the wound. "You know, I think I'm just gonna head back to where the rest of my team's staying. Not that I'm not impressed with the offer," he added when Achelle's face fell. "But, I'm just really tired, and. . . ."

"I understand." She stood, her smile still in place. "I will be here for a while."

John nodded and left the tavern after settling up with the barkeep. He held his hand protectively over his side as he walked, not wanting to admit what had just happened. When his wound pulled, he immediately had a quick mental picture of Achelle slipping a knife through his other set of ribs. One scar was enough, thank you! Still, as he settled in for the night, he stared at the ceiling and wondered if there was another way to get rid of this restlessness. He could hear Carson's voice in his head, reminding him of "nasty buggers" as well as the inevitable bad reaction should any other woman take issue with him.

The next morning, John was completely surprised to find that Achelle was also offered to Ronon the previous evening before she appeared in the tavern. Being second choice wasn't a fun feeling, but Sheppard returned to Sateda feeling almost as if he'd conquered one of his demons just this once.

oOo

With Ronon off world on another trading mission, Olina looked for ways to stay busy. She had been recognized as an expert baker and taught women unaccustomed to such "primitive" conditions how to prepare breads, cakes, pastries, and other delicacies. Supplies were an issue, however, and she knew she couldn't continue doing so. Ronon was happy with the weight she'd put on since her visit to Kiah, and she also knew that it was an improvement. She could still recall her father's face, and she hoped that she wouldn't need to go through such a heart-wrenching breakdown next time she wanted to remember.

But, for now, she wandered the streets around midafternoon. She had just finished a new dress for herself, one made of light blue fabric and looking very similar to the gown destroyed in the attack on Kiah. She couldn't wait for Ronon to see it and wanted to find a way to burn off energy and keep herself occupied. Seeing a group of people clearing a building, she headed that way and offered to help. Her assistance was accepted with little fuss as there were other women also working.

For the next hour, Olina managed to put blisters on her hands from work she wasn't accustomed to doing, but she'd never felt better. The sun was beginning to set, but progress had been made in clearing the rubble from a tall building close to the Stargate. Several men had gone into the building to assess its structural integrity while Orsic, the Satedan who had accepted her help, waited outside. He also worked, keeping an eye on the setting sun and the condition of his workers. Olina had seen him to be fair, and he'd pulled one of Kiah's Marines out of the rubble when she appeared to have exhausted herself.

A deep groan froze everyone in their tracks. Two of the men who had been sent into the building rushed out, shouting for everyone to get back. Olina froze for a moment, unsure of what was happening. Men and women began running around her, and she heard Orsic shout her name. But she was unable to move for a few seconds. Orsic ran forward and grabbed her hand, yanking her out of the way as the first large chunk of rubble hit the ground. The stone shattered on impact, sending shards flying and cutting everyone in its path.

Orsic dragged Olina away from the building, and she did her best to keep her feet under her. More shouts, a few screams, and several other deafening groans from the building broke the silence. People came rushing from all parts of Sateda, but Olina froze in her tracks. The top of the building swayed, and, in one terrifying moment, it collapsed from the inside. The last thing Olina remembered was Orsic wrapping his arms around her and turning her away from the destruction before a chunk of rock smacked her in the head.

~TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Just thought I'd put this plug in here. As the writing of this story comes to a close, I'm beginning brainstorming for the next. I've updated my profile with new titles and new story ideas-well, one in particular. Stop by regularly, and you'll find updates and ideas there on the board to be written. Also, in this chapter, McKay makes a reference to 9/11. I wanted to give you a heads up and let you know that I'm not trying to be disrespectful to anything that happened on that day. Like every American and countless others around the globe, 9/11 changed how I looked at the world. I used the reference to paint a picture in the minds of my readers. As always, hope you enjoy the chapter! ~lg

oOo

Ronon stood outside the door where Sheppard and Teyla negotiated. Like any other time, the two were sequestered. Unlike other times, Sheppard had stayed with the team last night. Ronon wasn't certain if it was because the colonel's injury wasn't fully healed or because Sheppard had rethought his behavior. That remained to be seen as time progressed, but Ronon was grateful there wouldn't be a mess to clean up on this world, as well.

The Stargate in the center of the village came to life. Ronon straightened and tensed when Coughlin came through. The Marine lieutenant looked panicked, sending Ronon to his side. "Hey."

Coughlin whirled. "Ronon! Thank God! There's been an incident, and Major Lorne recalled all teams."

"What happened?" Ronon didn't doubt the seriousness of the situation, but he wanted a reason to give their host when he interrupted negotiations for crops and supplies.

"A building collapsed," Coughlin replied.

Ronon turned on his heel and marched into the house where Sheppard and Teyla sat across from the woman who greeted them the previous day. All three stared at him. He moved to Sheppard's side and bent to speak into his ear. "Building collapsed on Sateda."

Sheppard immediately stood. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but there's an emergency at home."

Their hostess blinked. "Can we offer assistance?"

Ronon shrugged when Sheppard glanced at him. "Don't know."

"We'll let you know," Sheppard added as he reached for his weapon.

The short walk to the gate was made in silence. Ronon waited impatiently as McKay dialed. Who was injured? Where was Olina when all of this happened? Was she helping with the rescue? He liked to think she was, but he also knew it could be dangerous.

On Sateda, organized chaos greeted them. The Gate Guard was still there, but everyone had migrated to the site of the collapse. Ronon knew immediately which building had fallen. It was the tallest in the city that had not been toppled by time and the Wraith. He led the way without being told.

Lorne and Elizabeth were coordinating relief efforts. Carson had a station set up nearby and was giving orders as men and women covered in dust and grime either wandered about or moved rubble. The debris pile was massive, easily having taken out several smaller buildings.

"Oh God!" McKay moaned. "It's like a miniature 9/11!"

Lorne spotted them right then and made his way over, stopping Ronon's question about this 9/11. "Colonel. Sorry for interrupting negotiations, but we needed you here."

Sheppard waved away the apology. "What happened?"

Lorne turned to survey the site. "Nearest we can tell, moving the large amounts of rubble near the base of the building destabilized the entire structure. There was no way for us to know it would happen as preliminary assessments indicated the building was structurally sound. Engineers say the base of the building, which was buried in rubble, gave way. It came down pretty quick."

"Casualties?" Sheppard asked as he shed his weapon and handed it off to Coughlin.

"Two deaths from falling debris. There's at least five still trapped inside while several of the injured were already taken to the clinic. When the building fell, it caught those nearby in its wake, hence why we have so many injured or trapped." Lorne pressed his lips together as he met Ronon's eyes. "Olina was one of those taken to the clinic."

Ronon stared for a beat in time and then took off at a dead run for the clinic. What had she been doing at the site, anyway? He wanted to think she was an innocent bystander, but her knew her well enough to figure she'd been helping clear the rubble.

He burst through the door of the clinic, startling Shani as he did so. She stood and moved to his side. "She's fine."

Ronon looked over the three hospital beds crowding the room until he found her. She lay silent, clearly unconscious. Her dark hair draped over the pillow and cuts marred her perfect skin. "What's wrong?"

Shani followed him to Olina's side. "Bruised ribs, broken arm, and a serious concussion. It would have been worse, but Orsic protected her."

Ronon glanced around for the other Satedan. "Where's he?"

"Still at the collapse site. Carson can't get him to leave." Shani rolled her eyes as she spoke. Ronon idly wondered if she realized she'd started talking a bit like Lorne and Carson.

Turning back to Olina, he took her hand and settled next to the bed as Shani left him alone. Olina looked almost peaceful though he knew she'd be in severe pain when she woke. But she was alive, and the relief that brought was indescribable.

Ronon sat for a time, simply staring at Olina and thinking. His mind took him back tot he day Melena died, to that horrific moment when the explosion stole her away from him. Olina could have died today, and he wouldn't have been there to protect her. While Ronon knew that it would be impossible to keep her from all harm, his protective instincts wouldn't allow him to release the guilt. _He_ was the one to suggest rebuilding Sateda. _He _was the one to gather the refugee Satedans from across the galaxy. _He_ was responsible. He didn't belong on other worlds; he belonged right here. And he wanted Olina at his side for all of it.

Ronon blinked at that revelation. He'd taken Olina as his charge when her father died because she'd had no one. He had already noticed her on Kiah and liked her quiet ways and discreet attitude. Her beauty was a bonus, but what drew him to her lay beneath the surface. Something had happened in the months since Kiah fell. Ronon couldn't say when it had happened, but he'd come to love Olina as much as he'd ever loved Melena.

The door to the clinic opened, interrupting his epiphany. Sheppard came to his side. "Hey, Buddy. How's she doing?"

Ronon straightened, thinking that Sheppard sounded like his old self. "Shani says she'll be fine. Bruised ribs, broken arm. . . ." His voice trailed off as he studied the woman in the bed.

Sheppard shifted on his feet. "Listen, I know you want to be here with her, but we could use your help out there."

Ronon nodded. He didn't want to leave Olina, but Sheppard was right. The time had come to choose whether he trusted Shani with the woman he loved.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Shani put a hand on his arm. "When she wakes, you will be the first person I call."

Ronon nodded and, after brushing his thumb over Olina's knuckles one more time, he gently placed her hand on her stomach. _Wake up soon_, he silently urged. Taking another deep breath, he drew on his experience as a Runner and put his personal thoughts away for later. With Sheppard on his heels, he left the clinic and went to work.

oOo

When the building collapsed, it drew people from all over the city. Men and women panicked, many yelling for Carson and throwing debris out of the way. That resulted in more injuries as the rubble shifted and trapped more victims. Fortunately, Lorne arrived before Carson and put a quick stop to it.

Now, Carson stood in an area cleared for triage, his focus totally on saving lives. Later, he would respond to the horror he felt when he first found Olina half-buried beneath rubble. She was lucky to be alive, and Carson had watched the panic that crossed Ronon's face when Lorne told him of her injuries. The big man was clearly in love with Olina, and Carson knew he'd done the right thing in sending her to the clinic.

"Doc!" Ronon's rough call snapped Carson from his thoughts. He rushed to where the Satedan had dragged one of the _Daedalus'_ combat engineers from the center of the rubble. A Marine lieutenant crouched next to the body. A quick vitals check shocked them all.

"Dear Lord!" Carson stared at Ronon. "He's still alive!" After another second of shock, he shook himself. "Right. Ronon, get a stretcher from the triage area. Lieutenant, I need ye to put pressure on this wound. We'll get him to the clinic an' into surgery right away." He continued to rattle off instructions as Ronon returned with the stretcher.

The Marine glanced up at him. "Doc, do you think. . . ."

"Lieutenant, he's alive!" Carson snapped. "An' I intend to do everythin' in my power to see that he stays that way!"

She lifted her chin. "Yes, Sir."

Carson realized that Ronon had the stretcher read. "On three: one, two, _three_!" They heaved the engineer onto the stretcher, and the Marine instinctively grabbed one end of it as Ronon took the other. Carson rushed alongside, monitoring the poor man's vitals as they moved. Much of his work today had been of the mundane variety: setting bones, stitching cuts, and patching up blistered hands from the work. The adrenaline rush of an immediate emergency felt good—too good. Carson knew it couldn't last, that when he wouldn't be happy when he came down. But, for a few moments, he intended to feel like a doctor again.

In the clinic, Shani jumped to her feet when she saw what they carried. Without needing to be told, she rushed into the operating room and started hooking up the monitors. Carson had spent hours with her, teaching her what each individual reading meant by hooking the electrodes to his own body. They had laughed in this room as he shared stories of some of the more humorous patients he'd had in the past, as well as quietly remembering those he'd lost. Now, that training took over, and her face was calm.

Seeing the Marine lieutenant standing awkwardly in the door, Carson met her eyes as Shani helped him into a scrubs. "Lieutenant, do ye have any medical trainin' at all?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered with the same lift of her chin as earlier.

"Good." Carson pointed. "Scrub in over there. Shani, show her where the sedatives are."

"Yes, Doctor." Shani's response was exactly what he'd expect from one of his nurses back on Atlantis. He hadn't demanded it of her, preferring to keep things friendly between them. But she had picked it up quickly and efficiently. Now, she showed the lieutenant where to wash and gave her quick instructions on using the anesthetic.

For the next hour, the room was quiet as they worked. Every now and then, Carson would break the silence with an instruction for the lieutenant—Karina Morales—to give the patient more anesthetic or a quick "Thank ya, dear" to Shani. Several times, he thought he lost the engineer, only to find the bleeder or repair the damage at just the right moment. Still, it was all in vain. Carson had just finished tying off the final suture when the patient went into cardiac arrest. Cursing, he began chest compressions while barking out orders for Karina and Shani. Shani responded right away, but Karina took one more sharp word before she began helping. Carson supposed he understood. Both she and the engineer were from the _Daedalus_, and the crew of that ship had grown close over the last year.

Shani returned with a portable defibrillator they'd taken from one of the Jumpers. Thankful that he had it on hand, he gave steady instructions on how to use it. Shani obeyed, and Carson looked around. Seeing that no one was touching the patient, he shocked the man's heart. Rather than jumping like in the movies, the engineer's muscles contracted slightly, but his arrhythmia remained. He'd gone into V-fib right as Shani returned, so Carson hoped that the lad pulled through.

In the end, however, the engineer slipped away. When defibrillation didn't work, Carson returned to chest compressions. Karina now watched, knowing the fight was over. She had a shocked expression on her face that would take days to fade. Shani slowly put the defibrillator away as Carson pleaded with the man to survive. Only Shani's hand on his arm stopped him, and he closed his eyes in defeat.

oOo

Rescue attempts went on for another five hours after Carson and Shani lost their patient. In that time, Shani drifted around the clinic in a sort of daze. She'd lost patients before, primarily back on Ataliya when she did not have the advanced technology that Carson possessed. But to lose a patient after such a successful surgery was a blow. Even now, Carson had refused to come out of the operating room, slumped in a chair with his latex gloves still in his hands. The body of the engineer had been covered, and he stared without seeing anything.

Karina had also stayed in the clinic. Shani quietly made tea for the Marine and sat with her as the slow process of grieving started. Karina and Marcus, the engineer, had been good friends, and they had many memories of their time before coming to Pegasus. The absence in Karina's life would be felt more keenly as days went on. Shani listened, providing only a quick squeeze on her hand when Karina needed it.

In the end, it was Evan who brought news that the rescue attempts had been halted. Shani stared up at him, thankful that Olina still slept and that Karina had finally fallen into an exhausted slumber. Evan's eyes were haunted, and he shook his head. "I went up in a Jumper, did a sweep of the area. The only life signs are those of the rescuers."

"You are certain?"

He nodded and put his hands on her shoulders. For a moment, he seemed ready to draw her into a hug and then thought better of it. His hands awkwardly rubbed her arms before dropping to his side. "Yeah, we're certain."

Shani nodded. "How many?"

"Three." Evan rubbed his eyes. "We lost three men in there that we haven't found yet. Two of them are Satedan, but one is Athosian."

Seeing the way he stood there, with his hand over his eyes as if trying to hold back his emotions, Shani made a decision. She stepped forward and, surprising him, wrapped her arms around his waist. The dust that clung to him, the smell of sweat and hard work, and his own exhausted state did not deter her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Evan's arms slowly closed around her as he accepted the comfort she offered. They had only shared one actual date though their relationship had been growing for some time, but she still refused to allow him to go through this alone.

They were still standing in one another's arms when Ronon appeared. He took one quick look at them, grunted out a "Huh", and went to Olina's side. Shani grinned when Evan rolled his eyes and stepped away. She needed to check on Carson again, worried that this blow might have been too much for the doctor. Evan understood and headed for the kitchen as she walked down the hall.

In the OR, Carson still sat in his chair. His hair looked like he'd ran his fingers through it, and Shani saw evidence of tears on his face. He still held his gloves and wore the tattered black t-shirt he'd had since Atlantis.

Moving to his side, Shani touched his arm. "Carson?"

He jumped as if startled and then sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, love. I didnae see ye there."

She smiled. "Are you. . . .I mean, I am sorry, Carson. I wish there was more we could have done."

He nodded slightly before his jaw clenched. Cursing again, he stood and threw the gloves across the room before beginning to pace. He glared at the monitors, ran a hand over his face, and then met Shani's eyes. "He shouldnae ha'e died."

"I know." She looked at the draped body still on the gurney. "You did everything you could, Carson."

"No!" His anger surprised her, but she knew he was angry at himself. "No, I could ha'e done more! If I wasn't here, in this bloody _primitive_ clinic, I could ha'e saved him!"

"You don't know that."

"Aye, I do!" He faced her, his anger still in control and mingled with grief as tears stood in his eyes. "Shani, where I come from, we have hospitals with machines that keep people alive until their bodies can sustain them again! We have technology that brings them back, medicines that seemingly work miracles. But here, on Sateda, I've got none o' that! I'm stuck with _no_ medications, _no_ way o' savin' a life except wha' little I can do with these few monitors! An' why? Because everythin' I've been trained to do doesnae matter here!" He broke off his tirade and headed for the door.

"Carson!" Shani followed, knowing the sheer volume of Carson's words had drawn Evan and Ronon to the end of the hall. Those two men watched as she trailed Carson into the tiny room he kept as his own. Looking around, she blinked. A pallet filled the floor, his few belongings and fishing pole leaned into one corner. "Dear Lord! Carson, you _live_ here?"

He glared at her. "Where else would I live?"

"In a _home_!" Shani met his eyes. "I know this clinic is your life, but you must have time for yourself away from it. You cannot live in a closet and think that it is all you need."

"You're right." He grabbed a bag folded neatly in the corner and started stuffing things into it.

"What are you doing?" Shani hated asking all these questions, but Carson's emotional state left him a bit unpredictable. He often told stories of how his family could be "true Scotsmen" and a bit untamed when their emotions took control. Now, she understood what he meant. His eyes sparked with grief and anger, and his face reddened with the force of his emotions.

"I'm leavin'!" The petulant statement surprised her.

"Where?"

He shrugged, grabbing his fishing pole after he finished filling his bag. Seeing the concerned look on her face, he stopped in front of her. "Now, don't be worryin' about me. I have no intention to do anythin' foolish or permanent."

"That is a comfort," Shani said wryly. "When will you be back?"

Carson shook his head. "I don't know, love. I'm sorry." With that, he left her standing in the hallway of the clinic, pushed past Ronon and Evan, and walked out the front door. Night had fallen some time ago, and Shani rushed to the front door. The commotion had disturbed Karina, and she also watched as Carson's slumped form faded into the night.

Feeling as defeated as her mentor, Shani turned and met Evan's eyes. The last day had been tougher than anything she had faced. She still had a dead patient to see to, others in the clinic, and now the need to see that Carson had a life outside of this place. Ronon returned to Olina's side while Karina closed her eyes again, stretching out on the couch. Evan moved to Shani and put a hand on her shoulder. This time, when she moved into his arms, there was no hesitation. He simply held her as she quietly and completely fell apart.

oOo

Ronon held Olina's hand as he ignored the emotional display taking place next to the door. Shani wasn't loud, but his keen hearing picked up the sniffling sounds she made as Lorne held her. Thinking about the day he had taken Olina back to Kiah, Ronon couldn't help but feel thankful that Shani had someone with her right now. From the argument he and Lorne had overheard, she had been just as instrumental in trying to save that combat engineer. Carson was justified in his emotional breakdown, but so was Shani.

Once the storm passed, Shani spoke a few words to Evan and left the clinic. The major watched her go, a regretful expression on his face even as he turned to face Ronon. The man was as exhausted as any of them, but Shani had indicated she would return soon. There was a dead engineer in the OR that needed to be prepared for burial. Shani had left to see to that. Seizing the opportunity, Ronon stood and went to Lorne's side in the kitchen. "Uh. . .I hear you paint?"

Lorne blinked in surprise. "Ah. . .yeah." He shook his head. "Sorry, Ronon, but that's not the question I expected to come from you."

Ronon grinned, understanding. Clearing his throat, he figured the best way to handle this would be to just ask. "You remember when I took Olina back to Kiah?"

"Yeah."

"She said she's having problems remembering her father's face."

Lorne's expression cleared. "I see."

"So," Ronon continued, clearing his throat again in a nervous habit, "I was wondering. . .uh. . .do you have any sketches of Geir?"

"Yeah, I have plenty. I just don't have the supplies I need."

"I'll get supplies." Ronon met the major's eyes.

Lorne nodded. "I'll get on it as soon as you get them to me."

Returning the nod, Ronon dropped the uncomfortable conversation and settled at Olina's side. Shani returned some time later with several other Marine's in tow. They gave Karina a concerned glance but didn't wake her as they quietly carried the engineer's body from the clinic. Shani dropped into Carson's chair, exhausted but refusing to return to her home. Ronon tried not to listen as Lorne attempted to convince her to get some rest. In the end, the three kept a silent vigil until morning. With the dawn of yet another day, Ronon watched Olina stir for the first time and smiled. Shani rushed to her side and helped ease her back to wakefulness. In the background, Lorne stood with a proud grin and shared a nod with Ronon.

It had been a tough week, and they faced more trials than they knew how to handle, but they would endure.

oOo

Orsic watched the sappy scene through slit eyelids and had to force himself not to smile. He could not have asked for a better hold over Ronon than this one. Having the gratitude of the man for saving Olina's life would be valuable. Granted, at the time, Orsic had acted on instinct. He had the injuries to prove he had not thought about himself when he saved Olina's life. But, now that he'd had a chance to rest and think, he figured he could use this to continue his campaign. After all, who would pay attention to any accusations against him when Ronon had the woman he loved at his side because of Orsic's actions?

While Olina and Ronon chattered quietly, Orsic closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. His cover here on Sateda was firmly intact, and he looked forward to taking revenge on Kell's killer. This new development, however, would make it doubly sweet.

~TBC


	17. Chapter 17

"Evan." Shani's voice stopped Lorne in his tracks. He turned and saw her standing near the edge of the covered triage area still waiting to be taken down. He and Sheppard had turned the shade into a command post of sorts and were coordinating the continued removal of the building that had collapsed. In the twenty-four hours since the search for survivors had been called off, Evan had taken Shani to her home and ensured that she rested. Even then, she had insisted on spending the remainder of that time in the clinic, working with Olina, Orsic, and Karina. Now, she stood with her hands clasped in front of her, chin held high, and face clear. In that moment, he saw her as the sister of a planetary leader and not as one of the Satedan settlers.

A quick glance at Sheppard told him the conversation was over, and Evan moved to Shani's side. That she had called him by his given name and not the more formal "Major Lorne" she typically used spoke volumes to him. She needed something personal and was willing to interrupt anything to get it. "Shani. What's. . .ah. . .what's going on?"

"I need your help." She met his eyes, her brown ones tired but clear. "When Carson left yesterday, I got a glimpse of how he's been living."

"Yeah, in the back room of the clinic."

"No. In the _closet_ of the clinic." Her words startled him, as did the force she put behind them. "Evan, his bed is nothing more than a couple of blankets on the floor with one to put over him. He has no pillow, and that pallet fills the little room. There are shelves over his bed that hold various medical supplies. I knew he was living there, but I did not realize it was so small. He has always told me it was big enough."

As she spoke, Evan narrowed his eyes. Out of all the people in Sateda, Carson was one who would put his own life on hold for others. He had saved lives the day before, no matter what his outburst had indicated. Now, to hear that he had been living in a closet. . . .Evan shook his head. "What do you have in mind?"

Shani glanced over his shoulder at Sheppard, who was currently speaking with McKay and Ronon. "Do you have some time? I would like to show you my solution and then take care of it before Carson returns."

Evan also glanced at Sheppard and decided the clean-up could continue without him. "Yeah. Let's go."

Shani led him through the streets back toward the clinic. Various people they met either nodded or gave tense smiles. The building collapse had shaken a lot of people, and Evan knew it would take time for that tension to fade. As they neared the clinic, he paid attention to Shani. She kept her head high, but he could see the stress she hid from others. He almost stopped her for a hug and decided it would be better to do so privately.

To Evan's surprise, Shani did not stop at the clinic. She stopped at the house next to it. The door hung crookedly on the hinges, and the inside showed that someone had tried to clean it out but gave up for some reason. Broken glass, a few clay pots, and tattered furniture were all that remained of the home. Rather than the one-room affair that Shani lived in, this house had two rooms and another closet. The main area served as kitchen, living room, and dining room, with a bedroom down a short hall. It was laid out quite similar to the clinic, and Evan couldn't help but think of subdivisions and model homes back on Earth.

Shani stood in the middle of the living area. "This is what I have in mind." She shrugged. "I do not know when Carson will return, but I hoped we could get it set up for him. It is close enough to the clinic that he can be on hand, and he can stay there—on the _couch—_when he has a critical patient."

Evan walked through the area, looking it over. It was located in one of the least damaged areas of Sateda, hence why they'd chosen the building for the clinic. All of the rubble that needed clearing was items that were _inside_ of the house. The roof could use a bit of attention, as well, but the structure was sound. "I like it." He nodded. "I've got to let Sheppard know I'll be busy for the next while, but I can definitely help."

Shani let out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Evan."

"Hey." He held out his hand, smiling when she took it. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into his arms and held her, his smile widening when she automatically snuggled into his chest. "I'm glad you came to me."

They stood there for a long moment, each one enjoying the comfort the other brought. Evan rubbed Shani's back as he held her, surprised that she could stir such deep emotions in him. He'd always been rather calm and even-keeled, as his mother put it, but he suspected he could really lose control if anything ever happened to this woman.

Shani pulled back slightly long before he was ready to let her go. Her arms still stayed around his waist, however, as she gazed into his eyes. "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome." For a moment, Evan considered kissing her and then decided he wanted something a little more romantic than an empty house filled with ruins for their first kiss. Stepping out of her arms, he hurried to let Sheppard know what had happened. Sheppard was less than impressed that Carson had been living in a closet and gave Evan leave to do whatever he felt necessary. By the time Evan returned to the small home, Shani had already rounded up some cleaning supplies and had begun carrying debris from the house. They spent the remainder of the day dragging furniture outside, sweeping, cleaning, and patching holes in the roof. It was exhausting work, but, by the time the sun went down, both of them happily surveyed their results. Shani said something about traveling to Ataliya for furniture, and Evan walked her home while holding her hand. It might not have been the second date he'd wanted, but working in such close proximity with Shani had given him a unique perspective. She was a woman he was dangerously close to loving—if he didn't already—and he was surprised to find he had no problems with that.

oOo

Elizabeth padded through the streets of Sateda, admiring what her people had accomplished. She had spent a lot of time visiting with Sheppard, Carson, Rodney, and Shani, but the one person she wanted to see had eluded her thus far. Teyla always seemed busy with off world missions, training her people, working in the fields, or helping at the site of the building collapse. Now, with her departure only hours away, Elizabeth determined that she and Teyla would share at least a cup of tea. The stories she'd heard about Teyla's mentality concerned her, and she hoped to see whether the concern was warranted.

As luck would have it, she caught Teyla eating lunch in her small home. The Athosian wasn't necessarily welcoming, but she did allow Elizabeth to enter. "It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." Elizabeth hated the distance between them. At one time, she and Teyla had been good friends, sharing breakfast at least three times a week. Life had sent them down different paths, but she still worried for Teyla. "I came to see how you're doing."

"I am fine." Teyla gave her that smile that said she should be careful of how she stepped.

Elizabeth stepped further inside the home, her time with Javan having taught her that pushing the envelope of safety was sometimes a good thing. "Are you?" She shook her head. "Teyla, I'm not here to psychoanalyze you. I'm not Kate Heightmeyer, and I really don't want to push you into a corner. But I'm worried. From what Carson and Rodney tell me, Sheppard's been a bit. . .odd off world, and I know he wasn't the only one betrayed on Kiah."

A hardness Teyla hadn't possessed before Atlantis fell entered her eyes. "If you are worried that I am somehow unstable, you should not."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Elizabeth held up a hand. "On Earth, we tend to talk through our problems. It sometimes helps just to get the emotions out in the open."

"My people are not so. . .open. . .with their emotions." Teyla lifted her chin. "Why should we discuss something that we cannot change?"

"Because, by discussing it, you can work through it, cope, and move on." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, a slight smile coming to her face. "Teyla, I know you're not too happy with the idea of talking about things right now, but your friends are concerned for you. Carson, especially."

Surprisingly, that was the right thing to say. Teyla's resistance melted instantly. "I know." She sighed and motioned to a chair. "Would you care for some tea?"

"I'd love some." Elizabeth settled on the chair, thankful she'd taken the time for her friend. Athosian items touched the home here and there, a sign that the refugees from Lantea were settling into their new planet. Elizabeth had already seen the beginnings of herds, overheard Javan preparing to get Sateda's shepherding community started, and walked through crop fields. Major Lorne, especially, was proud of what they'd accomplished here.

Teyla served tea and settled on the edge of her bed. "I am. . .torn," she began, clearly taking Elizabeth's invitation to talk seriously. "I know that Kalle received justice at Javan's hand. I know that Colonel Sheppard stopped me from killing him for a good reason, and I accept that it would not have been the right thing for me to do. But I cannot even begin to think about forming close bonds with anyone without wondering when they will betray me."

Elizabeth smiled. "Surely you know that Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney, and Carson won't betray you."

"Yes, and yet. . . ." Teyla looked up, and Elizabeth clearly read the conflict in them. "I cannot shake this fear that one of them will somehow become the enemy."

Elizabeth wished she knew what to say. She had not endured as much loss and pain as Teyla had over the course of her life and so could not offer any advice. But seeing how conflicted her friend was cut deeply. "Teyla. . . ."

"Do _not_ pity me!" The sudden outburst showed Elizabeth what had concerned the others. Teyla made a visible effort to calm herself. "I am sorry, Elizabeth. But the pity of my own people has been difficult enough. I do not wish to see it on your face, either. Many days, I wish I could simply ignore everything around me, but I cannot. It is. . .frustrating."

"I imagine it is." Elizabeth took a long moment to sip her tea, searching for something to say. "I can't promise to never show sympathy, Teyla, but I can promise to listen. And a safe place to go if you ever need to just get away."

Teyla's eyes grew round. "Elizabeth, you are preparing for your wedding. I cannot interrupt that."

Elizabeth reached across the tiny room and took Teyla's hand. "Yes, you can! Javan, of all people, will understand and will not hold it against you. He knew when he asked me to marry him that our lives would be interrupted at moments by what happens here. It is the choice we made."

A smile turned up Teyla's lips, one that showed the old acceptance that Elizabeth knew from their days in Atlantis. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I will keep that in mind."

"Please do." Elizabeth set aside the half-empty teacup and stood. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm leaving in a couple of hours."

"I hear that Shani is coming with you."

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled, but it was tinged with worry. "Carson's not doing well, and she wants to pick up a few things from Ataliya for him."

Teyla blinked. "Is he ill?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "He's a doctor, and having the knowledge but not the equipment is wearing on him. Shani's got something in mind, but I hope she's ready for a fight. Carson won't go down easily."

"I am certain she is up to the task." Teyla walked her friend to the door. "Thank you, Elizabeth. For the offer to visit and for stopping to see me."

Elizabeth surprised the Athosian by reaching out to hug her. "You're welcome." She left the home and headed for the small room where she'd left her bags. A quick glance back showed Teyla standing in the doorway, a sad smile on her face. Elizabeth hated leaving like this, but she had spoken truly when she said she accepted this life.

At the gate, she found Shani and Lorne speaking softly to one side while Sheppard watched. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, seeing how her future sister-in-law's eyes shone as she stared at the major. With a raised eyebrow, Elizabeth shared a grin with Sheppard. "Another pairing?"

"Looks like it," Sheppard said with his own grin. "Thanks for coming, Elizabeth. And for being here."

Elizabeth nodded and, once Shani joined her, dialed Ataliya. She stepped through the Stargate after another long look with her friends and smiled. The heat of Ataliya's desert slapped her in the face, a welcome feeling after the cool dampness of Sateda. Javan waited near the DHD, his face lighting up even more when he saw his sister. Still, he greeted Elizabeth with a kiss before hugging Shani. That night, they sat up way too late and shared stories of how their lives had been in the last weeks.

oOo

Carson spent nearly a week hiking through the fields of Sateda. The night he left the clinic, he barely made it out of the city before the emotion of the day caught up to him. He had pushed away the images of Olina half-buried for so many hours that he was unable to stop it when it began. Once the tears started flowing, they continued. Faces he had not thought about in weeks popped into his head. Marie, Ford, Halling, others they'd lost on Atlantis. Geir, friends killed on Kiah. Dahlia Radim. And now the combat engineer from the _Daedalus_. The pressure was too much, and he wound up crying himself to sleep that first night.

The morning breeze woke him just after dawn, and he pushed himself to his feet. It had been far too long since he had a vacation, and the residual headache from his meltdown did nothing to dim the beauty of the day. Once one left the ruined city, the beauty of Sateda struck him. He had visited Italy before completing his thesis, and this place reminded him of Tuscany with its rich fields, tall evergreen trees that stood in patches, and the rolling hills. For that first day, he simply walked and absorbed the calm around him. Out here, there were no buildings to be cleared, injuries to be treated, or adventures to be had. He could get back to the core of what made him Carson Beckett.

For the next six days, he lived off the land, fishing in the stream he chose to follow and allowing the peace of the wild, unspoiled landscape to soothe his mind. He cried for those he had lost and for his inability to return to Earth. His mum likely thought him dead after all this time, and Carson shed a few tears for his family. He had never intended to put them through any of this.

Finally, he felt ready to face the city once again. After all this time alone, his beard had grown out to cover much of the lower half of his face. He often kept it cut down to scruff, but his hair had grown quickly over the last days. He had taught several Marines from both Atlantis and _Daedalus_ to cut hair, and he figured he could use a barber as much as any of them. And a bath, he realized as the wind shifted. Diverting his route, he found a spot along the stream secluded enough that his natural modesty wasn't a problem. After a long swim, he allowed the sun to dry his clothing as he trudged home.

Surprisingly enough, Carson was excited to see the clinic. Of course, that might have had to do with Olina and Ronon just leaving. Olina's face still showed bruises and cuts from her ordeal, and her arm was still in its splint. But she looked happy to have Ronon next to her. No patients waited inside, but Carson still blinked at Lieutenant Karina Morales when he came through the door. She stared at him, taking a moment to recognize the wild man across from her as the town's normally clean-shaven doctor.

He solved the problem the moment he spoke. "Lieutenant Morales."

She blinked and grinned. "Dr. Beckett! Welcome home!"

"Thank ye, lass." He glanced around, seeing how Shani had kept everything as neat as a button. "It's wonderful to be home." He headed down the hallway, not quite understanding Karina's panicked look until he opened the door to his room. Shelves now lined the walls, medical supplies from Ataliya filling them. Not one of his personal items remained.

Storming back into the main area of the clinic, Carson pinned Karina in place. "Lieutenant, where's Shani?"

"She's with Major Lorne, Sir." She rose to lead him out of the clinic but stopped when he stormed out of the door. A few quick questions to startled passersby told him that Shani and Lorne had headed to the edge of town with a large pack. Knowing that he could be interrupting something he didn't want to see, Carson still followed the directions. He found the pair of them sitting some distance from the city, talking as Evan stood in front of an easel. He approached quietly, seeing that Lorne worked on a painting of Geir.

Waiting until the major had lifted his brush from the canvas, Carson cleared his throat. "Shani."

She jumped while Evan turned slowly. "Carson. Welcome back."

Lorne dropped his paintbrush into a cup filled with what looked like water. He held out a hand. "Hey, Doc. Glad to see you home."

"Aye, glad to be back," Carson admitted. He turned back to Shani. "Where are my things?"

She shared a meaningful glance with Lorne, and the major began packing away his paints. Carson could see that the two of them had something to do with his missing belongings and waited not-so-patiently for Lorne to finish. Finally, with the painting tucked into a pouch after an explanation that these paints dried almost too quickly, the trio headed back to the clinic.

As they approached the building, Shani stopped Carson with a hand on his arm. She gave him a hesitant smile and indicated the house right next to the clinic. "In here, Carson."

He narrowed his eyes, recognizing the newly-hung door. Inside, he blinked and looked around. Ataliyan furniture filled the room. A small table for eating or working sat under a window that looked out onto a rear garden. Several pots and pans hung from hooks in the wall, and a comfortable chair and couch filled the rest of the area. Shani led him down the small hallway to a bedroom filled with an Ataliyan bed. It was narrow and nowhere near as nice as those he'd seen while on Ataliya, but the workmanship was unmistakable. Hooks in the wall held his clothes, and someone had added shutters to the windows. With the stone walls, the place reminded him of a medieval cottage.

Shani stood in the doorway of the bedroom while he stared open-mouthed. "Carson, you're always taking care of others. I felt like you deserved your own place. Somewhere that you could get away from the stress and just close the door on the world."

Carson blinked at her, wondering when she had become so wise. She stood next to Evan, the major's arm around her waist as she twisted her fingers together. Still, the determination on her face reminded him of Elizabeth and Javan, and Carson snapped his mouth shut. "Well, this is certainly. . . ." He looked around again.

Lorne grinned dryly. "She even brought you a tub, though it's a bit small." The major pointed to the closet across the hall. The door opened to reveal a washroom. "It's the least we could do to help, Doc."

"I. . . ." Carson blinked back sudden tears, already overwhelmed at the work they'd done on his behalf. "I don't know what to say."

"'Thank you' works," Shani said cheekily.

Carson gave her an exasperated glance before pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you, love. And I mean it."

She grinned at him as he shook Lorne's hand. "There's more."

Carson idly wondered when she had begun using contractions instead of the more formal Ataliyan speech. "More?"

"Yes." Her smile widened as she led the way back into the kitchen and out the back door. A fence had been built using stone from around Sateda, and the back yard had been tilled and planted. The yard—or, rather, garden—was quite large having been included in the back yard of the clinic. The fence met up with the corners of Carson's new home and the clinic, forming a complete rectangle with only one gate in between the two buildings. Shani pointed. "We have planted various Pegasus herbs and medicinal plants. The enchuri plant is quite useful, but I have seen it growing here in abundance. So we did not plant any of it. I believe that, with this garden, we should be able to synthesize various medicines for treatments using the knowledge you have from Earth and the experience I have from Ataliya."

Carson blinked several times, needing to push back the overwhelming emotions. Shani had taken everything he'd said in a rage and turned it into progress for Sateda. More than anything, she proved that his trust in her wasn't misplaced. "Thank you," he said, unable to fully stop the way his voice cracked. "Both of you."

Shani beamed, but Lorne put a hand on Carson's shoulder. "It was our pleasure, Doc."

As Carson nodded, Shani pinned him in place. "Now, take the evening to settle into your new home. Lieutenant Morales has been quite helpful in the clinic, and she and I can cover things for one more night."

Carson met her eyes and, once again, hugged her. He would send some sort of gift through to Javan and Elizabeth when he could, but, for now, he decided to enjoy the silence and solitude of his own home. As the young couple left through the garden gate, Carson walked the rows of neatly plowed earth and knew that more people than just Shani and Evan had helped. Turning this place into something straight out of the Middle Ages was a feat all of its own. Feeling more in touch with his Scottish roots in the garden, he smiled. Coming home had been what he needed to do, but he finally felt like he had made the right decision.

oOo

The village had been fully culled, and no one of the indigenous population remained. Homes burned, the ground had been scorched, and Wraith drones herded what few had survived into groups to be swept up into their ships. Ondre stood at the edge, admiring his handiwork as a Wraith commander walked toward him.

"You have done well," the Wraith said in that strange voice of his. "You have earned your freedom for another month."

Ondre dipped his head. "My brother will be pleased."

"Where is Orsic?"

Ondre smiled cruelly. "He is establishing a new base of operations since our last one was destroyed."

The Wraith narrowed his eyes. Part of their agreement was that the mercenaries' base of operations remain secret among them. Ondre agreed with Orsic's decision on this and chose to stand by his brother. He had not been to Sateda, choosing to stay on various worlds as a way of keeping in contact with their spies. Since Kell's death, many of their people had migrated to Sateda. Only a few, such as Ondre, still lived like nomads.

Finally, the Wraith jerked his head. "Very well. When next we meet, I wish to see Orsic as well."

Ondre nodded and watched the commander walk to the Ring of the Ancestors. This relationship with the Wraith had served them well. Every month, the mercenary group offered up a village for culling, and the Wraith allowed them to operate without fear of retribution. It had been this way since rumors of newcomers in the City of the Ancients had circulated among select worlds in Pegasus. They had awakened the Wraith from hibernation too early, and the dwindling human communities had presented Kell with a golden opportunity. He had worked out a deal with the Wraith, one that enabled the group to continue thriving. When Kell died, Orsic merely took over, with Ondre serving as his second. Ondre hated the Wraith, but he was selfish enough to see the benefits to their arrangement.

A body pressed against him, and his arm automatically went around the woman. He looked down into devious blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

Calixte gazed up at him, her hand coming to rest lovingly on his cheek. "No thanks is necessary." She returned his smile.

"You are certain you wanted this world culled?" Ondre ironically mused that it was too late to reconsider, but she had shown no signs of regret.

Calixte's expression changed to one of absolute rage. "I am certain." She sneered. "These people would not have protected me after I avenged myself of the man who dishonored me."

Ondre blinked. She had told him nothing of this, only that she hated Orestes and his people. "Who did this?"

"In time." She smiled up at him again, pressing her body against his. "It is of no consequence now. We have found one another and are happy. My revenge will come when time permits." She kissed his cheek. "Shall we return home?"

Ondre followed her to the Ring, already knowing what she had in mind for the evening. She had joined his people after telling him only that the leader on Sateda had betrayed her trust. She had said nothing of dishonor, though Ondre knew she was not innocent. Women like Calixte were dangerous, and he thrived on that danger. In time, he would prove that he was more devious than she was. Until then, he satisfied himself with plans to bring down Ronon and the intruders who dared to desecrate Sateda's heritage.

~TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The next week passed relatively uneventfully. The building collapse resulted in five deaths total, two being members of the original group of refugees. The Satedan teams lost three people, but their leader, Orsic, coped well. The job they did was dangerous, and casualties were a part of life in Pegasus. Two of the men were joined, and those widows were absorbed by their friends.

Sheppard and his team stayed close to home for those days. They did return to Achelle's planet to let her leader know that all would be well. But, for such a tight-knit group, the five deaths were hard to overcome in such a short span of time.

Over that week, several changes took place in the city. Setting up Carson's home had a positive effect. More and more people, Olina included, tilled up the small patches of ground behind their homes and started planting gardens. Olina's arm stayed in a splint and sling at Carson's insistence, and Ronon watched her carefully as her cuts and bruises healed. None of them left a scar, which surprised both Shani and Carson, and she recovered well. Her small home, however, became almost spotless as she worked to keep anything else from falling on top of her. Ronon understood the hesitation and did what he could to install shelves to help.

Ironically, it was Sheppard who began worrying. He'd watched Carson's return and knew the doctor needed someone to help him. Shani did what she could, but Sheppard could see how the doc pushed her away in a fit of male pride. In addition, Lorne also concerned Sheppard. At least Carson and Lorne had gotten over whatever had caused their little rift. He'd not noticed but had overheard the stories of how the doc and the major would argue quietly. Apparently, Lorne was dating Shani now, and Carson was quite happy with it.

Rodney and Teyla, however, topped Sheppard's list of topics over which to worry. McKay never got as bad as Carson indicated one night over drinks in the tavern, but he did lock himself into his lab with concerning regularity. Sheppard had been over there a couple times, and it was disorganized but clean. He did insist that Rodney set up house in a separate building, especially after Carson's little sabbatical, but otherwise merely kept an eye on the physicist. Teyla, on the other hand, had her own home and routine which included regularly beating the crap out of anyone dumb enough to touch her or step into the ring with her. Ronon often provided a whipping boy for Teyla but never took any of her mess, either. Many times, Sheppard observed the big guy calling a halt to their sparring session when Teyla got a little too rowdy.

Exactly seven days after Carson's return to the city, the gate activated. Defense teams, now called the Gate Guard, lifted Wraith stunners and P90s, willing to expend precious ammunition to protect their home. The wormhole established, and a lone figure walked through. The woman stood tall, looking over the men aiming weapons at her as if she were the one in charge. Her blond hair was pulled into a bun at the crown of her head, but ringlets fell around her face. She wore a golden-colored gown and carried an equally ornate bag with her. Bright blue eyes studied each face, clearly looking for someone.

Sheppard, who had been passing by just then, stopped and stared. What was _she_ doing here?

The woman spotted him at that moment. She took one step and then froze when weapons that had dropped slightly suddenly rose again. Her perfectly smooth forehead wrinkled. "John?"

Sheppard stepped forward. "Mara!" He blinked. "What. . .uh. . .what are you doing here?"

To his surprise, her face turned red. "Is there some place we can speak?" Her voice was just as airy as it had been months ago when Sheppard last saw her.

He frowned. "Yeah. We can go to the clinic. Dr. Beckett will be glad to see you." _Maybe,_ Sheppard added quietly. Carson had been just as happy to escape the Tower planet as John had. Still, it was a way for him to assess what was going on while still keeping someone nearby.

The Gate Guard finally lowered their weapons as John took Mara's bag. She fell into step with him, the hem of her gown quickly darkening from the residual grime of Sateda's streets. She looked around curiously. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, we're rebuilding a city that was destroyed by the Wraith." John eyed her. "So, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you for asking." Her natural poise, born of years of living as nobility, kept her from being rude. But he could see that she was pale, and her hands kept touching her midsection.

They reached the clinic before any other conversation could be had. John breathed a sigh of relief as Carson also greeted Mara with surprise. Shani stood in the background, her shrewd brown eyes not missing a thing. The trio sat down at Carson's insistence and spent a few moment chatting about life on Mara's world. With Otho's death, much had changed. The leadership of the people had fallen to Mara after Tavius's treachery was revealed, and she'd done well. Conditions improved in the villages, and she had stopped demanding as much of a tribute as before. John listened with a mixture of approval and that annoying worry. Why had she come to seek him out now? Was she wanting Sateda's help with something?

Finally, she dipped her chin and studied the tea cup that Shani had put in her hand ten minutes ago. "John, I came here for more than simply to update you on my people's condition."

"I figured." John met her eyes. "What do you want?"

Carson blinked at his blunt question. "What Colonel Sheppard means. . . ."

"It's fine," Mara interrupted. She glanced around. "This is your medical facility?"

"Aye," Carson answered. He motioned to Shani and Lieutenant Morales, who had appeared just moments ago. "I work with these two ladies. Shani's a healer from Ataliya, and the lieutenant is a combat medic from before Atlantis was destroyed."

"I see." Mara eyed each of the other women before turning back to John. "Is there some place we can speak privately, John?"

John met Morales's eyes and gave her a quick nod toward the door. When she left the clinic completely, he looked at Mara. "You can say whatever you need to say in front of these two."

In the background, Shani blinked at the level of trust he'd just shown. As did Carson. But his focus was on Mara and on how her face again darkened.

"Very well." She straightened and lifted her chin. "I'm with child, John."

His breath left him in a rush as his eyes dropped to her midsection. She wasn't showing yet, but he knew that wasn't a prerequisite. "You. . . ." He pointed at her and then at himself. "Me?"

Her chin dipped. "Yes." She met his eyes. "When you were on my world? That was the last time I ever. . . ."

"I got it!" His shock made him speak sharper than he'd intended. Out of all of the things he'd faced in his personal life, he had never expected this. _How many children do I have?_ he wondered. Running a hand over his face, he blinked. "You're sure it's mine?"

"Yes." She smiled again, this time with hope shining on her face. "I came here because I felt that, as the father, you should know."

"I. . .I don't know what to say!" And he didn't. He tried to even put what he felt into words and couldn't articulate a thing. He was going to be a father? How? Where? The implications of Mara's position on her world and his position put Sateda in a bad spot. He'd seen Major Marks and his wife as the pair of them prepared for their child's birth. Lindsey Novak-Marks was further along than Mara and just starting to show. John had thought it sappy and heartwarming to see Kevin walking along with his wife or stopping to touch their unborn child. But _him_? He tried to imagine doing the same to Mara and just couldn't quite make it happen.

Carson stirred. "Mara, why don't you let Shani take you to some guest housing? I'm sure you're tired after traveling here, and she's become our midwife. She'll help you."

Shani stepped forward as Mara nodded. "Very well." The blond woman stood. "I'm sorry to shock you like this, John."

He didn't even respond as she left the clinic. Shani closed the door firmly behind the two of them, leaving John with Carson. The doctor didn't speak or even add "I told you so" to his expression. He just waited.

John stared at the spot where Mara had sat. "I'm. . . ."

"Aye," Carson said again. He smirked. "Should I congratulate you or buy you a drink?"

John blinked. "That drink sounds pretty good right about now!" He followed the doctor from the clinic and blindly made his way to the tavern. Carson spoke with Radek, who manned the bar that day, and ordered two mugs of the strongest ale the tavern had. John picked his up when it was set in front of him and downed half of it before the burn hit. He coughed, and Carson chuckled in that way of his. The Scot sipped his cup and pinned John in place. "So, lad, what are you goin' to do?"

oOo

Shani walked with Mara, staying only a step ahead of the other woman. The sun was setting, casting long shadows over the streets. Mara looked around curiously, clearly surprised at how primitive everything seemed. Shani wished she did not understand but could not deny it. Her recent visit to Ataliya had proven just how harsh life on Sateda really was. She had willingly returned, excited about spending more time with Evan as they prepared Carson's home. But she missed the comforts that she knew on Ataliya.

The house where Javan had stayed had not been prepared for company. Shani opened the door and lit a lamp, looking around at the impersonal surroundings. "I am sorry. We were not expecting guests. It is comfortable, but you are always able to stay with me if you choose."

Mara also surveyed the area. Her fine dress was soiled along the hem, and her face showed an innate disdain for her surroundings. She forced a smile as Shani knelt to start a fire. "This will do fine." As the Ataliyan worked, she moved around the house. "You live here, on Sateda?"

"Yes." Shani rose as soon as the flames began licking up the firewood. "But I am not from Sateda. My home is Ataliya."

"Ataliya?"

Shani pointed. "May I see your gown?"

Mara looked a bit surprised and held out an arm. "Why?" she asked as Shani ran a hand over the fabric of the sleeve.

"You see the way this cloth shimmers even in this dim light? It is because threads of gold were mixed in with the dyed fabric." Shani's eyes narrowed. "I have woven fabric such as this, but the color leads me to believe you purchased this fabric from a village called Croya."

Mara blinked. "Yes. How did you know?"

Shani smiled. "My brother, Javan, is leader of Ataliya. We trade with many planets, Croya being one of them. While Croya is a marketplace from all worlds, this fabric comes from Ataliya. In fact, I believe that the majority of your luxury fabrics are from Ataliya. We are known for them. As for this gown, a woman from Ataliya has developed this dye and no one has yet been able to mimic the vibrant golden shade she brings as she weaves in the gold thread with the yellow dye. It is what the people here would call her 'signature color.'"

Mara stared at her. "I had no idea."

"I know." Shani looked around. "Are you hungry? I could have some food brought for you."

"No." Mara's face fell. "In truth, I am tired. I knew this news would come as a shock to John, but I did not expect. . . ."

Shani touched her arm, compassion filling her mind as she wondered what she would do if she suddenly found herself with child by a man from another world. While she had her hopes for her relationship with Evan, the idea of becoming intimate with him without the marriage contract in place was unthinkable. "John will do what is right. I believe that."

Mara sighed. "I just wish I knew for certain."

"That he would do what is right?"

Mara looked at her, eyes wide. "There is a chance this child is not John's."

Shani blinked, caught off guard. "Then why did you tell him it was?"

"Because the scans I have done indicate this child possesses the gene of the Ancestors," Mara said. "My family has been selectively bred to produce children with superior genetics so that we may operate the technology of the Tower. The gene is stronger in John than it has been for generations of my family. That is why I believe this child is John's. But I cannot be certain as. . . ." She stopped speaking as her face heated.

"As you were with another man around the same time as you were with John?" Shani asked gently.

"Yes." Mara rose and walked to the bag she'd carried with her. She pulled out several devices, all of them looking like the scanners that Carson used in the clinic. "These are devices from the Tower. Otho once used them to scan newcomers for the gene of the Ancestors. But I believe they may be able to determine who my child's father is." She paused as Shani took the devices. "Is it wrong to hope the child is John's?"

Shani smiled at the uncertainty in the other woman's voice. Mara was barely a woman in comparison to many of those on Sateda. While she was of the appropriate age, she had been so sheltered by her noble status that she could not comprehend anything less than royal treatment. "It is not wrong to hope," Shani said. Seeing the tired sigh, she touched the other woman's arm. "Perhaps I should leave you now. I will return in the morning with breakfast, and I am certain that Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Beckett will have a better idea of what you face."

"Of course." Mara nodded. "Thank you."

Shani left her then, thankful that those who lived nearby would not harass Mara. She cradled the devices close to her body as she walked home. How she would have loved to have tracked Evan down and spoken with him about this. But a quick walk past his home showed him in some sort of meeting with Ronon. Not wanting to interrupt this late at night—and over such a trivial matter as her own misgivings—she continued to her own house. She would speak with Carson the following day and help him come up with a plan for determining the father of Mara's child. Then, once that happened, she would know better what step to take in dealing with the new arrival on Sateda.

oOo

As Sheppard and Carson arrived at the tavern, Solen slipped out the back door. He knew it was not strange for him to leave at this time of night, but his mission required the utmost secrecy. His time on Sateda had proven Ronon's words about the Kians true. Solen's loyalties had always stayed with his people, but, for the first time, he found himself unable to call a group of Satedans "his people."

He found Ronon leaving Olina's home. Solen kept to the shadows and watched his friend. When Ronon and Teyla first appeared on Belkan, he had assumed that those two were joined. Now, he knew the truth. Ronon was as much in love with Olina as he'd ever been with Melena. Tonight, Ronon pulled Olina into his arms for another hug, laughing softly in the gathering twilight even as he was careful of her still-healing arm. Solen looked away, feeling voyeuristic as the pair spoke softly while Olina gazed up at Ronon.

Finally, Solen's patience was rewarded as Ronon walked away. Olina stood in the doorway, the warm light from inside silhouetting her figure as she watched him disappear. Solen waited until she went back inside before catching up to his friend. "You two make a nice match."

Ronon scowled. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there and watch."

Solen smirked. "You put on quite the show." He sobered an instant later. "Ronon, we must speak."

The other man clearly picked up on the seriousness of his tone. "I was about to go see Lorne."

"Good. I won't have to repeat myself." Solen kept an eye on the shadows as they walked. Ronon noticed his tension and sped up their pace. Lorne's home soon came into view, and Solen breathed a sigh of relief. As far as he could tell, they had not been followed.

Lorne answered their knock quickly. He let them into his home, glancing warily at Solen as he did so. They had not discussed their differences, but Solen had come to respect the major. Lorne's home reflected his simple, direct personality. Everything had its place, but a bit of messiness here and there showed that someone lived here. Solen took a moment to look around before meeting Lorne's eyes. "We must speak."

Lorne nodded and held up a finger. He moved across the single room as he glanced at Ronon. "It's done."

Ronon accepted the draped item Lorne held out. He swiftly removed the cover, and Solen blinked at the painting of an elderly man. Ronon grinned. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Lorne met his eyes, the faint paint stains on his fingers evidence of the hours he'd put into the painting. "Consider it a gift."

Unaccustomed to that level of generosity, Solen spoke up. "Who is that?"

"Geir." Ronon's voice held a slight growl that Solen recognized as lingering grief. "Olina's father."

Solen nodded once and allowed his friend to continue studying the painting. That Ronon had commissioned the painting told him just how deeply the other Satedan loved Olina. He almost wanted to be there when Ronon presented his gift and then decided that he'd rather be as far away from that spot as possible. Women got emotional, and Solen often didn't know how to handle them.

Lorne broke the silence when he turned to Solen. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes." Solen's smile returned, but he glanced up at Ronon with a serious expression. "I overheard something in the tavern that would concern the two of you greatly."

Lorne crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels. "Okay. What?"

"There is a group of Satedans operating outside of what you've set down as your objectives in this galaxy." Solen met the major's eyes. "Orsic is using Sateda as cover. I don't know exactly what they've got planned, but I know it's big. And it includes the Wraith."

Ronon's head snapped around. "Orsic?"

"Yes."

"He saved Olina's life." Ronon frowned. "You're certain he's in league with the Wraith?"

"I didn't say he was in league with the Wraith." Solen shrugged. "From what I overheard, he has a partnership of sorts. He does certain things, and the Wraith leave him alone."

"What things?"

"That I don't know." Solen shook his head. "A barkeep is invisible. We're there to serve ale and food, but we tend to get ignored during business deals. It is why a tavern is such a useful source of intelligence."

Lorne blinked. "You're offering your tavern as a place to gather intel?"

Solen shrugged again, this time exaggerating it. "I'm not telling you what to do. But I am saying that you've got a problem. If there are people from Sateda who are partnering with the Wraith, then it could affect the entire planet. We could be vulnerable to Wraith attack, retribution, and any number of problems."

Lorne nodded, his lips pursed as he thought through the implications. "This isn't the first report we've received."

Ronon, who had been silent until now, narrowed his eyes. "Kavanagh."

"Yeah." Lorne shook his head. "I don't know how someone that annoying does it, but he's sure on top of his game. He warned us about this weeks ago."

Solen frowned. "Kavanagh. Is he the ponytailed guy?"

Ronon smirked. "On Kiah, he was in charge of the sewage system."

Solen grinned at that. "I have noticed he sits in the back corner, listening though he doesn't allow people to see him listening."

Lorne snorted. "Whatever he's doing, it works."

"Perhaps I could use him." Solen looked between the two men. "You need someone who can listen and learn? He has already spent enough time in the tavern that most think him too fond of drink for much good. But I think he's looking for an opportunity to prove himself."

"You may be right." Lorne sighed deeply. "I'm not dismissing this, Solen. But I need to meet with Sheppard and decide the best course of action for everyone."

"Of course," Solen replied. "You cannot go arresting people without proper evidence." He turned to the door. "Just don't take too long, Major. I don't know how many of Sateda's allies are at risk."

With that final warning, he slipped back into the night and left Ronon and Lorne to discuss the issue. He was under no illusions. He was not a member of the leadership of this people. But Ronon, Lorne, Sheppard, and the others would make the best possible decision. None of them could afford to let this threat slip past them.

Back in the tavern, Solen glanced toward the darkened corner and spotted Kavanagh. The tall man's glasses glinted as he tapped them on the table. But he didn't look interested in anything save the tankard of ale before him. Wisdom born from too many years in taverns and military intelligence training before that allowed Solen to see the brilliance behind the bored expression. Yes, Kavanagh had what it took, he believed. And he hoped that Lorne and Ronon gave him the chance to train the arrogant scientist into something that could serve the people well.

~TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Sheppard arrived to the daily meeting a few moments late and quite hung over the next morning. He had taken to meeting with McKay, Ronon, Lorne, Teyla, and Beckett each morning just to get an idea of where Sateda stood on various projects. Lorne kept an eye on new development in the city while Ronon split his time between the Satedan teams and training newcomers. Teyla oversaw the agricultural side of their city. McKay spent most of his time in his lab, and Beckett's clinic stayed busy. Today, however, Sheppard couldn't concentrate. He'd awakened late, the bright spring sun causing his already-pounding head to hurt even worse. He felt like he was operating under water, barely able to focus for more than a few seconds.

Last night, after Mara's little bombshell, he and Beckett had sat in the tavern for several hours. Beckett had sipped at one tankard of ale while John downed one after the other. His goal hadn't been to get drunk but, rather, to cope with the idea that he was about to be a father. While his little tryst with Mara had been anything but based on love or a relationship, he refused to leave her to raise his child alone. That one decision would change everyone at this meeting, and he'd been unable to see past much more than that last night.

His attention snapped back in place as Lorne mentioned a name that Sheppard hated. "What?"

McKay scowled. "Geez, Sheppard, have you even been listening?"

Glancing at Beckett—who had all but carried him back to his home after his little drinking binge last night—Sheppard lifted his chin. "Yes."

"Liar." McKay rolled his eyes. "Lorne was saying Kavanagh came to see him a few weeks ago."

"Oh." Sheppard turned to Lorne. "About. . .?"

"The Satedans." The major eyed Ronon. "Last night, Ronon got a visit from Solen about the same thing."

Feeling like he'd missed something _really_ big, Sheppard frowned. "What about the Satedans?"

Across the table, Beckett narrowed his eyes. "Colonel, are you alright?"

"Fine." Sheppard waved off his concern. "What about the Satedans?" he asked again.

Ronon looked at him with a deadly expression that Sheppard knew meant someone would eventually die. "They're working with the Wraith."

Sheppard eyed everyone, deducing from their expressions that they'd already responded to this news. "And you know this how?"

Lorne sighed. "First, Kavanagh came to see me. Then, last night, Solen Sincha went to see Ronon about it."

"And you trust Sincha?" Sheppard asked. "Last I knew, the two of you were like oil and water."

Lorne shrugged. "I never said I trusted him. But he's the second witness we have of this problem, and I don't think we need to ignore it."

"Did he say _who_ it was?"

Surprisingly, Ronon growled. "Orsic."

Teyla blinked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "The man who saved Olina's life?" She turned to Sheppard. "Colonel, if Orsic is in league with the Wraith, then he could have orchestrated things to put himself into a position of favor with us."

Sheppard nodded and immediately regretted it. "What do you want to do?" he asked Lorne. He was too hung over and distracted to make a sound decision, and his current circumstances only reinforced that.

Lorne pressed his lips together. "I thought about it all night. I think we should use Kavanagh."

McKay spewed the strong tea he'd brought to the meeting in an old insulated cup he found at the Alpha site. "You _what_?"

Lorne grinned at the reaction. "Several of the Satedan teams, including Orsic's, are down a man from the building collapse. I've already been talking to them about mixing our peoples to maximize our strengths and weaknesses. What if we insert Kavanagh onto Orsic's team, acting as their scientist? He could report things to Sincha, since he spends most of his evenings in the tavern, and Sincha can bring those reports to us."

"A spy?" McKay asked incredulously. "You want to use someone as _arrogant_ as Kavanagh as a spy?"

Sheppard looked at Lorne. "He's got a point."

Ronon straightened. "Who would suspect Kavanagh? Yeah, he's arrogant, but he's perfect. This way, we don't have to deal with his arrogance while we determine how much truth there is to his claims."

Sheppard sat for another long moment as he tried to think things through. The news about Mara yesterday had shaken him, but this was too important to decide on while hung over. Still, he couldn't give in so easily. Turning to each person at the table, he gave them a questioning glance.

Teyla shifted in her chair. "There is a strange logic to Major Lorne's idea." She smiled, but it wasn't a pretty smile. It looked like she had just cornered her prey and was ready to pounce. "Kavanagh has been a source of contention for many of my people of late, and having him out from under foot would help the Athosians at the same time as determining how severely Sateda has been compromised."

Sheppard accepted that with a nod and glanced at Carson. The doctor shrugged. "Well, I must admit I know nothin' about intelligence gatherin'. But, I agree with Teyla. If we've been compromised, we need to know as quickly as possible."

McKay snorted, his face changing from incredulous to panicked. "Seriously? You're all agreeing that Kavanagh, of all people, should be sent undercover?"

Lorne faced the physicist. "You got a better idea, McKay?"

"Me? Well. . . ." He shrugged. "No."

Sheppard let out a deep breath and met Lorne's eyes. "Do what you need to do."

The meeting broke up a short while later, and Sheppard left before anyone else. He knew they all watched him with varying levels of concern and confusion, but he refused to answer any other questions until he'd spoken with Mara. He rushed down the street, his headache fading in that weird way of his. By noon, his hangover should be gone and his mind clear. Unfortunately, his mind wouldn't wait that long.

He found Mara just leaving the guest quarters she'd been given. She wore the same yellow dress from the previous day, but her hair fell around her shoulders in ringlets. She looked more like Gisli at that moment than at any other time. Sensing his presence, she drew up short. "John!"

"Morning." John tried for nonchalant but couldn't quite pull it off.

She gave him a strained smile. "I was just on my way to see Dr. Beckett."

"Yeah." John stayed in place. "Listen. About yesterday. . . ."

"I'm sorry for announcing it so suddenly." Mara glanced down at her hands. "I could have been a bit more tactful."

John silently agreed that she could have, but he knew he would have responded the same way. "You're sure? That it's. . . ."

"Yes!" But her eyes fluttered away from his face as quickly as she spoke.

He narrowed his eyes, suddenly doubting her word that the child was his. "Mara."

"I'm. . . ."

"If there's _any_ chance this kid's not mine, I deserve to know!"

"John, the devices we have to use are very good." She looked into his face, pleading with him. "I ran a scan and determined that my child carries the gene of the Ancestors. The same gene that is in your blood."

"But you're not sure it's _mine_."

"Not completely."

John wanted to curse, to rant at her for panicking him. But he couldn't. "Who else was there?"

Her face darkened, and she shrugged. "John, you must understand that, until you arrived, I had no idea what my future held. I did what I had to do to ensure that I would survive. Coming to you that night was driven by that, but I swear to you that I have not been with another man since."

"Mara." John took her shoulders to keep her from moving around him. "Who?"

"Otho."

"The Chamberlain who tried to kill me?"

"Yes."

This time, John did curse. He dropped his hands and glared at her. "You came here to see if Beckett could figure out who the father of your child is."

"Yes."

"Then why tell me the kid's mine?"

"Because I believe he is."

"He?"

She shrugged. "My apologies. I have taken to referring to my child as a son, though I will be happy with a daughter as well."

"And your people?"

"They don't know." Mara motioned over his shoulder. "I really should go to see Dr. Beckett."

John waved her on her way and stayed outside the house she would occupy until all this was over. Out of everything that had happened, he definitely didn't need this now. He needed to be focused on preventing a rogue element within Sateda from giving away their location to the Wraith. He needed to have a clear head to deal with Kavanagh and Sincha and every person he met through the gate. He did _not_ need to be worrying about whether or not he'd fathered a child during a one night stand!

_This is what Beckett was concerned about_. The voice in the back of his head couldn't have spoken at a worse time. John stalked to his house and pulled out tattered running shoes. Even though his head wouldn't appreciate the activity, he needed to think. And he liked to think while running. As he set out for the morning, he made one firm decision. His place was with his people, focused on his people, and leading his people. All these little trysts with off world women—as fun as they were—needed to stop. He would just have to find a better, healthier, way of dealing with stress from now on.

oOo

That afternoon, Lorne arrived at the clinic just as Lindsey and Kevin Marks left. The couple looked a bit upset, and Lindsey kept a hand over her slightly rounded abdomen. Lorne grinned in spite of their serious expressions. Having a new life come into the world in such horrible conditions wasn't what any parent wanted, but he knew that the Marks would make wonderful parents.

Once they disappeared, he slipped inside. Carson sat behind his desk, rubbing his eyes as if tired. Lorne frowned. "Hey, Doc."

Carson straightened. "Major." Then, he smiled sheepishly. "I'm assumin' you're not here to see me."

"No." Lorne grinned. "You can call me 'Evan,' though."

"Aye, I suppose I could." Carson returned the grin. "Shani stepped into the garden for a bit."

Lorne headed for the rear door of the clinic and then stopped. "Hey, Doc, everything okay? You seem a bit distracted, like Colonel Sheppard this morning."

"I'm fine." Carson stood. "Just got a lot on my mind."

Evan nodded in acceptance of that and left the doctor alone. If Carson didn't want to discuss what was happening, that was his choice. And his duty, if the issues involved the health of one of their people.

Outside, Shani stood in the center of the garden, holding the pitcher used to water the fledgling plants in one hand while she stared at the sky. The cool wind lifted the strands of hair that had fallen from her thick braid, giving her a somewhat wild appearance. She sighed deeply, not realizing she wasn't alone, and tucked the pitcher against her hip. In that moment, Evan wished for a camera. As it was, he would hold that memory in his mind so he could commit it to the second canvas Ronon had procured for him. With the rich Satedan soil and bright green shoots from the plants, the brilliant sky, and the tan coloring of her clothing, Shani made an unforgettable picture.

Clearing his throat, he followed the stone path he and Ronon had laid out when planting the garden. Shani turned and saw him, her smile strained though her eyes welcomed him. He slipped a hand around her waist. "Hey."

"Hi." She turned back to the sky, her use of Earth dialect thrilling him. She'd picked up more and more from him and Carson in recent days, but it rarely came out in her speech.

Evan frowned. "What's. . .ah. . .what's on your mind?"

She sighed again and moved away from his side to set the bright red pitcher against the clinic. "You know Mara came through the gate."

"Yes."

She returned to the spot where he stood, staying a small distance away as her eyes went back to the horizon. "She is with child. With _John's_ child. Or so she says."

Evan blinked slowly and deliberately as he digested that bit of information. "And Sheppard knows?"

"Yes." Shani shook her head, finally meeting his eyes. "Seeing the way the news impacted him yesterday was disturbing. It was not happy news, not like it should have been."

"I can imagine." Evan shook his head. "Shani, when a man learns he's about to be a father, it changes how we think."

"I know that." She put a hand on his chest, startling him at the contact since she was typically a bit more withdrawn than that. "Evan, she's not certain the child belongs to Colonel Sheppard. She believes it does because of the Ancestor's gene the child carries, but she says it may be another man's. I wish I knew how to tell her that she should have been certain before telling Colonel Sheppard she was carrying his child."

Evan chuckled mirthlessly. "I agree." He frowned. "So what's got you bothered?"

"Mara brought devices. Items from the Tower that may help us determine who the true father of the child is."

"But. . .?"

"They are not programed to be used in such a way." Shani dropped her hand and folded her arms around her waist. "Carson believes he can reprogram them, but he needs a couple who know who the father of their child is to test it on."

"Marks and Novak." Evan suddenly understood their uncomfortable expressions.

"Yes."

"Hey, are you okay?" He hated asking, but she looked so tired right then.

"I will be fine." She smiled at his concern. "I did not rest well last night, and I just needed some air after that meeting with Lindsey and Kevin."

Hearing her refer to the Marks by their given names reminded him of just how close she was with various women on Sateda. To ask this of her friend must have felt like a betrayal of trust. Evan glanced at the sky, wondering if he could help. "Hey, want to chase the sunset?"

Shani frowned at him. "Chase the sunset?"

"Yeah." He grinned at his sudden idea. "Talk to Carson while I go get a Jumper. We'll take a flight, maybe land and walk, watch the sunset and come home later after you've had some time to yourself. Or, some time to ourselves."

A slow smile crossed her face. "I would like that, Evan. Thank you." She turned and walked back into the clinic, leaving Evan to himself. He turned back to the sky for just a moment. If he timed it right, the sunset would seem to last as long as he wanted based on how fast he flew the Jumper. Figuring he'd just discovered the best second date in the universe, he slipped out the garden gate and headed for the hangar.

oOo

The sun had begun to fully set when Ronon appeared at Olina's door. He knocked as usual but was surprised when she didn't answer. Moving to the window, he glanced inside and realized she wasn't there. A quick check of the back yard showed that she had escaped outside to enjoy the fading sunlight while working awkwardly with a spade and the dirt. Knowing she wouldn't mind, he slipped inside, set the painting he carried next to the front door, and moved through her home.

In the back garden, Olina crouched and patted the moist dirt over a few seeds. She'd taken to planting a few here and there each evening, hoping for some flowers and herbs to use in her bread and cooking. Ronon watched for a moment, giving her the chance to use the spade to dig a second hole, plant a few more seeds, and then cover it. Her splinted arm, still in its sling, wasn't much help as he knew she needed to keep it as clean as possible. Beckett had warned her against jostling it, and she often winced whenever something bumped it too hard.

The obvious reminder of her injury bugged Ronon. He never told her that, nor did he indicate it when he was around her. But seeing how close he'd come to losing her made him even more aware of how fragile life could be. He didn't want to waste a moment with her but had yet to find a way to tell her so.

Before he was ready, Olina turned and spotted him standing there. She froze and then straightened, a smile on her face as she walked toward him. "Ronon!"

"I. . .uh. . .let myself in."

"I can see that." The cheeky response earned her a grin. "I was not expecting you for another hour or more."

"Yeah, I figured we could take a walk or something." Asking her on a date like this was awkward, but he was rewarded with another smile.

"I would love to, Ronon, but I have bread rising." She shrugged. "We could sit out here."

"Sounds good." He motioned over his shoulder. "I brought something for you."

Olina looked curious and led him inside, brushing dirt from her hands as she went. She stopped at a pot of water she kept near the door and rinsed the remaining dirt while commenting that she would get more before the bread was ready to bake. Ronon listened to her chatter, not certain about his next move at all. In Satedan culture, his gift would be understood. But he knew that Olina would need an explanation before their evening could continue.

After checking the bread, she turned to him, and Ronon reached for the painting he'd set beside the door. "Uh. . .on Sateda, when we. . .uh. . .when we want to ask a woman to. . . ." He met her eyes. "It's custom to give a large gift to the woman. I brought this for you." He held out the painting, seeing the speculation in her eyes as she accepted it.

Ronon would never forget watching her unwrap the painting. As the fabric Lorne had used to wrap it fell away, Olina's jaw dropped. In front of Kiah's amazing mountains, Geir stood in robes he wore only for ceremonial events. His eyes sparkled with the same warmth he'd had in life, and he showed that same focus for which Kiah was known.

"Ronon! This is. . . ." Olina's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you!" With the painting still in one hand, she launched herself into his arms.

Ronon caught her and held her while she cried. It wasn't a bad thing that she wept, because she smiled through her tears as she studied the painting. He knew he'd given her one thing that she wanted more than anything: to see the face of her father. While he could not give what he truly wanted to give her—the chance to go back in time and speak with Geir once again—he felt like he had fulfilled her deepest desire.

Pulling away from him, Olina moved across the room. A small table had been set against the wall near her bed, and she propped the painting there, in a place of prominence. Ronon followed, gently putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling when she leaned against him. The painting looked good in her home, just as he knew it would.

She turned under his hands. "You said it is Satedan custom to give a woman a painting when. . . .you ask her to be joined to you?"

Suddenly nervous, he nodded. "Yeah. But. . .uh. . .if you. . . ."

"Why would I not?" Her smile faded slightly. "Ronon, back on Kiah, I was invisible. Gisli had the attention, the spotlight. Why would I not want to be joined to a man who makes me feel as beautiful as she was?"

He put a hand on her face, running his fingers through the roots of her hair. "You are more beautiful than she was." His brow lowered as he tried to figure out how to tell her that she took his breath away every time she smiled. But years of running from the Wraith had dulled the sentimentality that Melena had first brought to his life. Choosing to act rather than speak, Ronon lowered his head and kissed her.

oOo

Olina drew in a sharp breath when Ronon kissed her. She leaned against him, having dreamed of this day for weeks. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss, and she allowed herself to forget about everything around them. Her good hand curled into his shirt as she fought to keep her wits about her. In the end, it was a pointless exercise.

Ronon pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingers and knew that he had been just as affected as she was. He had asked her to join with him for the rest of her life! On Kiah, it meant protection, provision, and companionship in addition to the natural, physical side of the relationship. The people from Earth called it being "married."

Now, she stared into Ronon's eyes, as amazed as always at how green they were. Her body hummed with awareness, and she suddenly understood a portion of what Gisli had found so enticing about seducing men. But it was different, as well. She knew that Ronon would never harm her or take advantage of her in spite of her misgivings about intimacy.

He had slipped both arms around her and now held her close as he had before. But things had changed. Olina's mind jumped from one subject to the next, all of them focusing on the man who held her. Kiah had several traditions concerning the joining of a man and a woman, and not all of them were as ornate as an Earth wedding.

Ronon lifted his head and grinned at her. "We should. . .uh. . .talk about this."

She nodded. "I agree." After that, she floundered.

"What do your people do for. . .joining?"

Olina felt her face heat. "Several things. There is a ceremony, usually performed by the bride's father. Or, more simply, the man and woman share a bed and they are joined."

He grinned. "I like that idea!" Then he frowned. "In the future, I mean."

She blinked up at him. "The idea appeals but. . . ."

He held up her injured arm. "I want you to be fully healed before we take this step." Then he glanced around. "And to have a better home than this."

"Ronon, I have no complaints about my home."

"But I do." He put a finger over her lips when she protested. "When we are joined by whatever tradition we choose, I want for you to have a home where we can live for years, not a room that will soon be too small."

She smiled at him, already enjoying the way he talked as if they would become a family. "I understand."

"Good." He kissed her again, this second kiss just as intense as the first. The desires swirling through Olina startled her with their strength. She had felt them for some time when Ronon was around, but their relationship had changed in the last few moments. He growled slightly when she responded to his kiss and pulled out of her arms completely. "Maybe we should. . .uh. . .eat or something? Before we. . . ."

"Yes!" Olina blinked again, this time in surprise at the fact she would have gladly bonded with him that night. "Perhaps you should tell me about Sateda's customs, and we can make a better decision then."

His grin returned, reminding her that he was not always as wild as he portrayed. Many times, Ronon stayed silent because he had nothing to say, not because he could not relate to people. In the time that she had known him, he had showed her a softer, more uncertain and definitely more sympathetic nature than the warrior-turned-Runner that others saw. His obsession with food, however, was the same no matter where he was.

She blinked. Food! "My bread!" The spell of Ronon's kisses broken, Olina rushed to salvage the bread dough she'd forgotten about when he offered her gift and asked her to share his life. Behind her, Ronon laughed, and she thought that she would happily listen to that sound every day for the remainder of her life.

~TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** My husband has pointed out that I forgot my toothbrush warning on the last couple of chapters. So, in deference to him, here's a fluff/angst warning for this chapter! Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Shani knew the art of distraction well. She had used it countless times on her late husband and Javan. To have it used on her, now, was disconcerting. Within the hour, Evan had neatly maneuvered her into the copilot's chair of a Jumper and had taken off for a sunset run.

In that short amount of time, she had gone back to her home, changed into a fresh dress brought from Ataliya for just such an occasion, and took her hair out of the braid she kept it in most days. She also gathered a light meal, knowing she would be hungry before they returned to the city. After nearly running to get to the hangar, she found Evan sitting in the pilot's chair, sketching on a bound pad of paper. There were already other sketches on the page, and he worked quickly. Unable to sneak up on him, she did not ask to see his work but simply enjoyed the sheepish grin he gave her.

They left the city moments later. The sun, which had barely begun to set when he found her in the clinic garden, had settled into its full display. What would typically have lasted for ten minutes now took much longer. Evan never took the Jumper out of Sateda's atmosphere but flew toward the sunset at just the right speed so that it seemed to last indefinitely. They flew over mountains, and she caught sight of water in the distance. The colors changed as they moved through cloud banks, but the breathtaking quality never faded. Shani sat, entranced, for many moments before she caught one of Evan's amused glance.

"It is incredible." She grinned at him. "I now understand what you meant by 'chasing the sunset.'"

"On Earth, we do this in planes." He shrugged. "It's a bit different in the Jumper. I have to keep the speed fairly slow."

"Can we land?" She motioned behind her. "I brought some food—I believe you called it a picnic."

"Sure." He changed his course and, within moments, had found a wide open spot of land to set down the Jumper. They had flown a bit toward the equator of Sateda, and the climate change was drastic. Shani stepped out of the small ship and grinned at the hot breeze that blasted them. It was still more humid than home, but she felt the warmth seep into her body. Evan clearly intended for that to happen because he carried her basket out and waited for her to follow him down the path.

A sound reached Shani's ears as they walked. Evan didn't say anything, choosing instead to keep trudging down this trail while she tried to place it. She had heard something similar, but her time had more often been spent learning from various healers than traveling. So, when they broke between the trees, she gaped as she stared over crisp sand and onto the ocean. The roar of the sea rose and fell as it broke onto the shore. Light clouds turned lavender and deep purple as the sun colored the sky orange and pink. The water reflected the colors, creating a magical setting that Shani had never seen in her life.

"Oh!" She walked a few steps onto the beach, entranced. "Evan, this is beautiful!"

He set down the picnic basket and moved to her side, slipping his arm around her waist as was his habit. "I agree." His breath ruffled the hair around her ear as she leaned into him.

They stood in place for a long time, watching the colors intensify as the sun went down. The clouds made the twilight disappear quicker, but Shani would not have traded these moments for anything. She wished she could paint as well as Evan and commit this moment to memory for all time. Sighing wistfully, she laid her head onto his shoulder and slipped her own arms around his waist. The ocean breeze tugged at her hair, but she ignored it. At this moment, there was no one else around to distract either of them from one another or the beauty of this place.

oOo

Later that night, Evan walked into his home and immediately started a fire. While he and Shani had strolled the beach arm in arm, they'd become accustomed to the much warmer, tropical temperatures. The city was still in early spring, and the chill in the air cut through the layers he wore. While waiting for the fire to warm his home, he pulled out his sketchbook and flipped it open to the page he'd been working on when Shani first appeared in the Jumper.

The sketch was far from finished. But it was enough of one that he could picture the sight he'd seen when he first arrived at the clinic. Of course, his time with her on the beach had only helped, and he smiled as he thought about how her hair had blown in the wind. Not to mention that dress! She'd clearly brought more clothes from Ataliya after her recent visit and had chosen to wear a bright yellow gown that looked very much like an Indian sari. With her hair loose and the gown rippling in the wind on the beach, it was an unforgettable scene.

_She is unforgettable_, his mind corrected him. Evan chuckled to himself as he began applying paint to the canvas. It was late, time for bed if he wanted to be at the top of his game for the meeting coming up tomorrow. But his thoughts wouldn't allow him to rest. Thinking of Shani always made him smile, but tonight had been different, almost magical. Something had happened while they'd walked that beach arm in arm, something that Evan hadn't thought he'd ever experience again.

While his hands moved across the canvas as if by habit, adding color to his brush and capturing the sunset, his mind moved into his past, to the last woman to ever capture his attention the way Shani did. Kerry had been a beauty, one of those women blessed with perpetually clear skin, flowing blond hair, sparkling green eyes, and an irrepressible personality. The old cliché of "You had me at hello" definitely applied to how Evan had felt about Kerry. She'd been an unexpected development in his life, one that lasted for several years. With his military career, he'd traveled a lot while moving up in the ranks. But Kerry was always there, always waiting to welcome him home with laughter and warmth. Before long, he began to equate going home with seeing her. His parents and sister had seen the sparks flying between them and weren't surprised when Evan and Kerry announced their engagement.

The military, however, had other ideas. Evan was recruited by the SGC and started traveling on a more regular basis. Kerry moved to Colorado Springs to be near him, and he tried to make life bearable for her in spite of his long absences. She took a job as a real estate agent and settled into the home they now shared. As far as Evan was concerned, the only formality remaining was their wedding. He would have gladly supported her even though she insisted on working and paying half of the bills. With their wedding six months away, he traveled to P3X-403 to assist with a military mining operation, his training as a geologist useful when analyzing the naquadah being mined there. After that horrific experience with the Unas, however, Evan had wanted nothing more than to return home, to see Kerry, and to forget about everything that happened.

But it was not to be. He'd returned to Earth three months early after Daniel Jackson negotiated a peace treaty with the Unas. Kerry hadn't been expecting him, so she didn't meet him. Evan figured that he'd surprise her. He stopped at the grocery store on the way home, buying the largest bouquet of wildflowers he could find. Kerry never cared for roses, and he was okay with that. It made her a little less cliché.

Walking through the front door was something Evan would never forget. He heard sounds coming from their bedroom that he recognized well from the nights he spent with Kerry. Normally, hearing her gasp like that thrilled him, but today it crushed him. Trying to close out the sounds, he tossed the flowers carelessly on the side table and dropped into the couch. At times, he almost got up and walked out rather than listening, but he wanted to make a point to Kerry. Swallowing the nausea, he called on every ounce of willpower that he'd gained on P3X-403 to keep him in place. He was still there when she strolled out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but the silky white robe he'd bought for her during a romantic vacation to Raleigh, North Carolina. She froze mid-step, her shapely leg revealed to him as he just stared at her with tears in his eyes.

It was the last time he'd really cried until he got drunk on Kiah. For that matter, he'd gotten drunk that night, too. He had checked into his quarters at the SGC with a case of beer and then locked himself inside. The next morning, he called Kerry to arrange a meeting. They sat across from one another at O'Malley's and suddenly had nothing to talk about. The sparkle was gone from her eyes, and she was so cold that he wondered if he'd ever known her. He'd asked for the engagement ring back, and she had given it to him that day. He moved out of the home they'd built together, never looking back and never allowing another woman to get that close to him.

Until now.

Evan shook his head as he began to mix the yellow for Shani's gown. He hadn't set out to think about Kerry but it had been unavoidable given the circumstances. His walk with Shani had stirred things he'd thought dead until now. While he had been attracted to Shani for some time, he had never really considered doing much more than spending time with her. She was a great friend, someone he trusted enough to talk to when things got too stressful for him. But the idea of making this relationship anything more, while something he'd entertained, had never been a reality for him. His arguments with Carson aside, Evan had always allowed Shani to keep some distance between them. Even when he and Shani had discussed dating and betrothal, he hadn't made this connection. If he and Shani's relationship continued to grow, it would lead to that.

Did he want to allow himself to be that vulnerable to another woman? While Shani was not Kerry—nor would she ever dream of doing what Kerry had done—he still had to deal with the emotions and questions. He still needed to cope with his past and face those fears before he could move beyond what had happened. Until just now, he hadn't even thought that Kerry's betrayal still lingered.

In his typical pragmatic fashion, Evan began to lay out the pros and cons of his relationship with Shani. Pro: he could talk to her. Con: that kind of talking produced intimacy. Pro: he trusted her. Con: she had the power to betray him. Pro: she was elegant, graceful, and understood the softer, artistic side of him. Con: she was beautiful, and that beauty could be used for her own gain. Pro: she'd been married before. Con. . . .He couldn't think of a con for that. The fact that Shani had been married—to an older man, to boot—and had loved that man until his death showed her faithfulness and trustworthiness quicker than anything else could. For the first time since entertaining this line of thought, Evan finally felt a bit of peace. And a decision.

He wanted something incredibly special with Shani. He thought Kerry had killed a part of him him, but she hadn't. And Shani seemed to be the person to bring it back to life. That decision, and the relief it brought, left him feeling exhausted and ready to sleep. Fortunately for him, the painting was done. On the canvas, Shani faced the sunset, waterpot on her hip as the wind blew her hair and yellow gown to the side in an alluring and utterly elegant sort of way. Sighing deeply, Evan rubbed eyes that had begun to sting and cleaned his brushes. Leaving the painting to dry, he turned to his bed. . . .

And froze. The Satedan sky was tinged pink with dawn. A quick glance to his watch told him that he'd been painting and thinking for the majority of the night. He had a little over three hours before he had to meet with Ronon, Kavanagh, and Sheppard. Perhaps it would be a good idea to get some rest before then.

Decision made, he set the small alarm on his watch and dropped into bed. He drifted to sleep right away and slept soundly for the next two and a half hours.

oOo

"You want to put this _drunkard_ on my team?" As expected, Orsic did not like Ronon and Lorne's request to place Kavanagh on his team. In fact, he'd practically spit in the other man's face.

Lorne exchanged a wary glance with Ronon, who could see the dark circles that indicated the major hadn't slept much in the last couple of nights. "That's right."

"No!" Orsic folded his arms, his bulky frame adding to the obstinate tone in his voice. "My men aren't drunkards."

Kavanagh had clearly had enough of the insults. "Drunkard?"

"You sit here every night," Orsic hissed as he leaned forward, "drinking yourself into a stupor. Why would I want you on my team?"

"Please!" Kavanagh laughed in his face. "I drink a lot less than you do."

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"So passing out on your table and staying there until Sincha has to drag you out of here is less than me?" Orsic asked. Ronon looked to Kavanagh for an answer, already knowing from Solen that Kavanagh's drunken stupor was an act.

"You have _no_ idea what's going on." Kavanagh's superior tone grated on everyone's nerves, and Lorne sent another warning glance to Ronon. The big Satedan wondered if they'd picked the wrong man after all.

Orsic sat back, his shoulders lifting in an expressive shrug. "Then explain it to me."

"Okay, I will." Kavanagh's ponytail moved against his shoulders as he opened his mouth to speak.

Lorne had clearly had enough. He slammed his hand on the table. "Kavanagh!"

"_What?_"

"Shut up!"

Ronon, shocked at Lorne's blunt and tactless instructions, choked on his drink. He'd once wondered if a man like Lorne could lead much of anything, but seeing him face down Solen Sincha had banished what doubt had been left in his mind. Now, however, the major actually impressed both Satedans sitting at the table.

Turning to Orsic, Lorne added a tone of patience to his voice. "You agreed to start allowing our men to train with your teams."

"Your _men_, yes!" Orsic said with a sneer. "This _being_ isn't what I had in mind."

"Oh, yeah?" Lorne asked, his eyebrows rising. "And when you need some Ancestor technology studied so you can get out of a trap? When you need someone who understands what scientists are saying so you can get a non-working DHD fixed? What do you do then?"

Orsic glared at Kavanagh, clearly hating the scientist's superior smirk and attitude. "One false step, Little Man," he said as he rose, "and I will see you humiliated!"

"Looking forward to it." Kavanagh's quiet retort actually impressed Ronon. Not that he would ever admit it.

Orsic snarled. "Be ready at dawn tomorrow." With that final instruction, he stalked out of the tavern.

For several moments, all was quiet. Then, Lorne looked Kavanagh in the eye. "Don't get cocky, Kavanagh. Just find out the information we need and bring it to us."

Rather than replying, Kavanagh pushed out of his chair and stormed out the door. Ronon watched with his own smirk, partially wondering just how long it would take for the scientist to get dead, as Sheppard once said. He was still contemplating that when Lorne snickered.

"_That_ went well."

Ronon rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he agreed with the same dry tone. "How long do you think before. . .?"

"I give it a week. Tops." Lorne rubbed his forehead, clear signs of exhaustion on his features.

Ronon leaned forward. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night."

Taking him at his word, Ronon nodded. "'Cause I wanted. . . .Uh. . .I had a favor to ask."

Lorne straightened, his brow lowering.

Ronon took that as permission to ask. "I kind of need a bigger house."

"Kind of?" Lorne's eyebrows rose again, but a friendly smirk tipped the corners of his mouth upward. "Or you do?"

"I will." Ronon wanted to snarl at the man but knew that Lorne had the responsibility of assigning living quarters based on what the city could support. He'd seen the major dole out the space fairly and with respect to each family's needs. "Olina and I. . . ." He cleared his throat.

Lorne's grin exploded across his face. "There's some homes about a block away from the clinic. They're not much, but they've got potential for adding rooms. It'll take a bit to clear them out, though."

"Sounds good." Ronon stood, prompting Lorne to do so as well. He headed for the door.

"Hey, Ronon?" Lorne's voice stopped him, and he turned. "Congratulations."

Ronon nodded rather than answering and, after a moment, frowned. "Get some sleep."

Lorne chuckled. "I think I will." He left the tavern before Ronon and turned toward his one-room home.

Ronon followed the major at a much slower pace. His thoughts turned to Olina, and he walked through the streets of the city as he considered the previous night's revelations. When he'd made the decision to ask Olina to join with him, he had done so from a point of experience. He'd once had that with Melena and, now that he'd been freed from his Wraith tracker, wanted it again. The biggest change, however, was that he now saw Olina at his side. Her presence after long missions was soothing, and she often had the right thing to say—or not say—when he was angry.

The houses near the clinic were obvious. While still in a state of disrepair, they'd been cleared by the structural engineers, as evidenced by the strips of bright green fabric on the doors. Red meant that the building needed to be torn down. Ronon walked in and out of homes, wondering who had lived here, what had happened to them, and if any of the Satedan survivors had friends or family who had once inhabited these homes. They all had one main room that acted as living room, kitchen, dining area, and office. Two smaller rooms off of a short hallway, along with a shared washroom, completed them. After thoroughly studying each of them, he picked one that reminded him of Olina. Then, he spent the remainder of the day working to bring it back to its full glory. That night, he fell asleep with a grin as he thought about what Olina would think when he showed her.

oOo

Shani and Carson enjoyed a very quiet clinic the next day. They spent it in companionable conversation, with the doctor asking her about her relationship with Evan. Shani did not mind the questions and took great pleasure in telling him of their trip to the beach. Carson smiled indulgently as she raved about the beauty of the place and patted her hand as he went to make more tea. He was happy for her, he said, and Shani believed him.

Around midafternoon, however, the door to the clinic opened, admitting Kevin and Lindsey Marks. The pair looked a bit tense, and she had her hand draped over the small bulge that represented their unborn child. Shani jumped to her feet, a bit concerned over their sudden arrival.

Kevin turned to Carson. "You're sure these devices won't hurt the baby?"

"Aye," Carson assured him with a smile.

Lindsey nodded and swallowed. "We want to help. We really do. But," she paused for a hiccup, "I just worry."

Shani moved forward, putting a hand on her arm. "We will monitor your child closely to prevent anything from going wrong. From what Carson explains to me, this device is not designed to do anything save scan your child."

The couple exchanged long glances before Lindsey nodded decisively. "Okay." She hiccuped again, betraying her tension over the matter.

Carson grinned and turned to Shani. "Would ye get Mrs. Marks set up in the other room?" He nodded assuringly. "Major Marks an' I will be along shortly."

"Of course." Shani escorted her friend into the other room, already mentally preparing for questions. She and Carson had discussed the devices, and he had spent some time with Rodney the night before to start the process of reprogramming them.

Carson walked into the room a short time later, smiling at Lindsey and her new position on the bed. Shani stood next to her friend, holding her hand as she waited for Carson to adjust the collar on his lab coat. He still insisted on wearing the tattered thing when treating patients, and Shani had already ordered the right fabric from Ataliya to make a replacement for him. Now, however, he led Major Marks to the bed.

"Right." His smile lit up the room and immediately put everyone at ease. "This device works to scan a person's DNA to determine whether or not the subject has the ATA gene. Wha' we're doin' here is tryin' to reprogram it to figure out your child's parentage. With the two o' you, it'll be easier because I have DNA profiles for both of you on record."

Kevin frowned. "Wouldn't it tell you that when you took the first scan?"

"No." Now that he was back in his element, Carson looked quite confident, and his voice took on the tone of an instructor. "When scannin' someone for the ATA gene, it's like scannin' a man an' lookin' for the Y chromosome. Every man has one as that determines his gender and doesnae tell us anythin' about who gave the babe his Y chromosome. Or who fathered the girl. Wha' we want to do is take that genetic code an' break it down, lookin' for a match to one _specific_ man. So, knowin' your genetic structure, we can take your wee one's DNA an' break it down to determine how this device here works. Once that happens, it'll be a simple matter o' scannin' the mum an' removin' her portion o' the DNA from the child's genetic code."

"Okay," Kevin said with the same glassy look that Shani imagined Evan would wear.

Lindsey patted her husband's hand. "It's okay, Kevin." She smiled. "I want to help Colonel Sheppard, and I know it will help Carson in the future."

Shani shared another glance with Carson, knowing what the doctor was thinking. If they had another tragedy like when the building collapsed a few weeks ago, Carson would be able to identify the victims. He hated that portion of his job but chose not to focus on it. Shani saw the strain, however, and had been incredibly grateful when the man started taking time to himself. Now, she watched as he activated the device over Lindsey's unborn child and studied the screen in his hand. Another grin started, this one slow and filled with delight.

"What?" Lindsey asked nervously. She hiccuped, no doubt causing the machine to flicker and "spaz," as Rodney had once said around Shani.

Carson's grin widened. "Och, nothin' bad." He met the eyes of worried parents. "Would ye like to know if you're havin' a boy or girl?"

oOo

That evening, Carson wandered into the tavern. He'd gone looking for Sheppard, wanting to touch base with the colonel since Mara had returned to her home planet. He found Sheppard in a corner, nursing a large mug of ale. Zelenka, who manned the bar, caught Carson's eye and held up three fingers. _So, the colonel's drinkin' away his troubles._

Settling across the table, Carson allowed himself to study his friend. He liked Sheppard well enough but knew the last months had not been easy. The betrayal on Kiah was the worst that Carson could imagine, and he knew he couldn't understand the emotions and rejection that Sheppard felt. But alcohol was just as poor a substitute for feeling as sleeping around with vindictive women was. "Colonel?"

Sheppard looked up with a start. "Hey, Doc." For what it was worth, he sounded sober.

"How are ye, lad?" Carson propped his elbows on the table and watched as Sheppard contemplated the bottom of his cup and thought over the question.

"Fine," he said after a moment. Glancing up, he grinned. "How'd things go with the Marks?"

"Och, it'll be a while yet," Carson said quietly. He hated giving that sort of news to Sheppard but knew the colonel wouldn't want platitudes. "I promise ye'll be one o' the first to know."

"Good." John shook his head. "Carson, if that kid's mine. . . ." He couldn't continue, the conflict on his face difficult to watch.

"Aye," Carson agreed. He himself had once considered staying with a pretty lass since this chaos had begun. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of his mum's reaction when he did return to Earth. _If_ he ever returned to Earth. That and the constant pressure of caring for the refugees. Now, he was grateful he hadn't taken that step. Otherwise, he could have been in the same boat that Sheppard now found himself.

John sighed. "I suppose this isn't the way to deal with it." He pushed away his mug. "I just can't get over. . . ." Again, he didn't finish his sentence.

Carson sat back in the chair as Zelenka delivered his meal and drink. Pushing the ale to the side, he stared at Sheppard. "Did ye ever think that ye're no' the only one who's hurtin'?"

His soft question caught Sheppard's attention. He blinked. "Who?"

"Teyla." Carson watched the reaction to that. "Colonel, you were betrayed, an' ye have every right to be upset. But Teyla was also betrayed. An' she needs her team leader in fit condition, no' drinkin' himself to sleep each night."

While delivered quietly and in a compassionate tone, that statement seemed to sober Sheppard up a bit. "I guess," he said with a shrug.

Carson smiled, not really hungry after Shani had fed him. He hadn't had the heart to tell Zelenka that and didn't want John to feel like he'd come in here just to drag the colonel home. Now, with John thinking about what he said, he pushed to his feet. "Come on, Colonel. Let's get ye home. Tomorrow, I want ta do a complete physical. I need ye in top condition for that."

"A _physical_?" Sheppard demanded. But he stood with Carson.

"Aye," Carson said wryly as he steered the man toward the door. "I need a sample o' your DNA for this whole thing, an' I'd like to assess your condition after that knife ye got."

"Oh. Right." John followed him out into the air, and Carson accompanied the man home. Content that Sheppard wouldn't go wandering much in the night, the doctor headed to his own home and bed. It had been a long couple of days, and this latest drama was far from over.

He just wished he could shake the concern that lingered in the corners of his mind.

~TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The following morning, Sheppard watched as Orsic's team headed out for their latest mission. He'd more or less grounded himself after Mara's visit, content to prevent more incidents from happening while he was off world. That Lorne and Ronon had known about this threat for weeks, that Solen Sincha had picked up on it, that Sateda no longer seemed secure grated on him. He should have seen it, and he blamed no one but himself.

Kavanagh never glanced back as the team disappeared through the wormhole. The gate shut down a few moments later, and Sheppard turned to continue his morning walk. A cold wind had begun to blow overnight, and thick gray clouds kept the day feeling quite dim. The perfect weather for some soul searching.

_Did you ever think that you're not the only one who's hurting?_ Carson's question from last night played through his head. He hadn't stopped to think about others who had also been betrayed on Kiah. As far as he was concerned, the betrayal had been personal to only John Sheppard. Mara might have initiated their tryst, but he had used her to feel something good after all the hurt and anger of the previous two months. And, when he'd felt that high, he wanted to feel it again. But it kept taking more and more dangerous turns, culminating in his stabbing at the hands of Calixte.

Now, he might be a father. John shook his head as he tried to cope with that idea. He hadn't set out to create a child with a woman he didn't know, but it looked like it had happened. Carson had already explained that determining whether or not he was the father wouldn't be as easy as running a scanner over the unborn child. Part of him was grateful that his DNA couldn't be so easily dissected, but the other part of him—the part that was panicked and needed answers—wanted this entire thing to be over. If he was the father, he would go to the Tower, work with Mara, and figure out how to be a real dad to the child. He refused to allow his son or daughter to grow up in the same uncaring environment that he'd endured as a kid. But, on the off chance that this _wasn't_ his kid, he refused to take responsibility.

But what about his actions after meeting Mara? Sheppard knew he had no one to blame but himself. Ronon had tried to reason with him, to warn him that women like Calixte often had an agenda of their own. But she had disappeared after stabbing him, and Pegasus was a big galaxy. He doubted he'd find her again unless she wanted to be found.

What would he say to her if he did find her? _I'm sorry I used you._ It seemed trite and rude since, on some level, John _wasn't_ sorry. He had no qualms about admitting that he had a problem, especially since it landed him under Beckett's knife for life-saving surgery. But Calixte had come on to him, and he had never been given any kind of indication that she had fallen for him. Whenever they'd met up, their encounters were always about taking what they wanted from the other and going their separate ways. Or so Sheppard thought right up until he found a dagger sticking out of his gut. He was just grateful she hadn't chosen to cut something else and render him incapable of ever being with a woman again!

In all of that, however, he'd forgotten about Teyla and Rodney. Ronon had Olina, and the two of them seemed to be getting on nicely. But Rodney had no one and had to feel pretty useless in a society that relied more on agricultural production than on technology. Sure, Beckett and McKay were working together on this device that Mara had provided, but it wasn't the same as on Atlantis, when Rodney was needed every other day to save the Expedition. But, other than that, Sheppard truly had no idea of how his friend was coping, and he was ashamed to admit that he hadn't cared.

Teyla was a different story. She was actively involved with her people, helping them plant tava beans now that early spring had arrived. She also trained various individuals in the city to defend themselves, spent hours with Shani and Olina, and handled all negotiations that came up when off world with Sheppard's team. John hadn't given her life much thought until now and could now see how cold and indifferent she'd been. When at the negotiation table, Teyla was the epitome of accommodating and graceful. When away from the negotiation table, she was like stone. Looking back, Sheppard could easily recall times when she had put someone in the clinic for touching her, had cut off a statement she took as too personal, and had generally isolated herself. Elizabeth's recent visit had done little to soften the Athosian's harsh exterior, and John wondered what he could do to help.

His walk led him to the clinic. He slipped inside and found Carson fixing a pot of tea. "Doc."

Carson grinned. "Colonel. I'd offer tea, but I barely got it on to brew."

John waved away the offer. "I just stopped in to see how things are going."

Carson hesitated by setting out two cups for tea and the sweetener for it. When he was done, he rounded the waist-high counter and looked Sheppard in the eye. "It's no' goin' to happen overnight. We did the first scan on Dr. Novak-Marks yesterday, an' I must say the results are promising. But it's goin' to take a lot more tweakin' on Rodney's behalf and a lot more patience on your part to get this done."

"But that device is set up to scan for a person's DNA already."

"Aye, an' if I were scannin' this child for the ATA gene or gender, then I'd be done already." Carson let out a deep breath. "As I explained to Shani yesterday, I'm tryin' to separate _your_ specific genetic code from that of the mother's. That's made a wee bit easier since I have your DNA on file. But it's a lot different than scannin' for the simple presence of the ATA gene. This is lookin' for specific markers in the child's DNA that match to you. If those arenae there, then I'll know the babe's no' yours. But, in order to do that, the device needs to be programmed correctly."

"Oh."

Carson put a hand on his shoulder. "Give me time, John. I promise you we'll figure it out."

"Good." Sheppard motioned over his shoulder. "You mentioned something yesterday about a physical."

"Aye," Carson said wryly. "Are ye ready?"

"No time like the present." In truth, John didn't want to go through a complete physical any more than Carson wanted to put him through one. But the doctor had his reasons. So, for the next while, he patiently answered questions, breathed in and out when told, and ignored his natural discomfort at all of this. Then, Beckett sent him on his way, and John tracked down Ronon about a block away.

"Hey, Buddy." He stepped inside the house where Ronon was hard at work. "What's all this?"

"New house," Ronon grunted.

"I can see that."

The big Satedan straightened and met his eyes. "For Olina."

Sheppard took a moment to digest that. So Ronon and Olina were more serious than he'd originally thought. Lifting his chin, he glanced around at the myriad of repairs still needing to be done. "Want a hand?"

"Sure." Ronon pointed to one large rock. "Help me lift that."

John did so and spent the remainder of the day clearing the home and wondering if he'd ever have the type of thing that Ronon had clearly found with Olina.

oOo

It didn't rain that day. Or the next. Shani spent those two days in and out of the clinic, assisting Carson with his research on that genetic device as well as weaving cloth on the loom that Javan had finally sent for her. The crazy thing took up a lot of room in her home, but the rich blue fabric was worth it. So far, she had put in three hours a day at the loom for the last two weeks and had a nice bundle of cloth to show for her labors. There was a lot more to be made, and she looked forward to seeing what was done with such a rich color.

Shani also spent an evening with Lindsey and Olina, and the women had laughed themselves silly over little things. Then, Lindsey's child began to move, and she allowed the other two to feel the baby's tiny feet and hands. Olina's eyes had grown round with wonder, and Shani knew that the other woman had to be thinking about Ronon. For herself, Shani felt a mixture of regret and hope. She and her husband had never had children, and she regretted not having a piece of him to keep with her. But she also wondered how Evan felt about children and if he would ever be open enough with her to explain more about his culture.

At the end of the evening, Olina walked Shani home and caught sight of the blue fabric she'd begun to weave. The Kian had oohed and ahhed, as Carson put it, stating that blue was the traditional marriage color on Kiah. Since Ronon's name had come up on more than one occasion that night, Shani decided then that Olina would receive this fabric. She just needed to finish it and spent as many hours at the loom as she ever had at the loom. By the end of the second day, her arms and back were sore, but the yards of fabric were complete. She would deliver it to the Kian after she left the clinic the next day.

Shortly after Shani's arrival at the clinic the third day, the rain finally came. It was a torrent at first, forcing Shani to rush around the clinic and close the shutters against the wind that whipped the raindrops inside. Carson had arrived in that moment, utterly soaked and looking adorable. Shani laughed at him as he ran a hand over his hair, sending water flying in all directions. At first, he seemed perturbed but grinned when he saw the puddle he'd left beside the door.

"I suppose I look a wee bit like a stray dog," he commented. He missed her confused look and moved directly into the kitchen for a cup of hot tea.

Shani watched him as she lit the lamps around the clinic, a bit confused at his presence. "Carson, I thought you were going fishing today."

"Aye, an' I intend to as soon as this lets up." He shrugged. "No use in tryin' to fly through a hurricane."

"Hurricane?"

"A tropical storm on Earth known for high winds, heavy rains, an' other unpleasantness." He shook his head. "On Atlantis, we had one o' those hit, an' I wound up havin' to fly through it to get back to the city."

A pensive expression crossed his face, and Shani allowed the matter to drop. They shared a cup of tea, chatting about nothing in particular as the rain settled into a steady downpour. Shani eventually opened the shutters of the clinic, letting in the crisp, cool air and enjoying how clean everything looked when soaked by the water. Carson eventually took his leave, saying he would be back sometime that evening. Shani stood in the door of the clinic and watched the doctor disappear, grateful that he would take time for himself.

Evan arrived an hour later. Shani looked up from her spinning wheel and frowned. Three deep lines marred his forehead, and she could tell he was in pain from the way walked. "Evan?"

"Hey." He tried for a smile but could barely make it register. Instead, he shrugged. "Got any of that tea?"

She jumped to her feet and moved to the kitchen, concern for him drowning out any other questions. Evan had suffered from headaches for some time, but none of them had been this bad. Even now, he settled onto the couch and virtually melted into the cushions. He wiggled his head around a bit to nestle his neck into the back and let out a deep sigh. With his eyes closed, she was free to study him as she made the herbal tea, knowing that it would do very little to relieve pain this severe. But it was all she had, and she would do everything she could to help him.

When the tea was finally made, she carried it to Evan's side and waited for him to open his eyes. At first, she thought he was asleep and hesitated to wake him. But he peeked up at her and tried to smile again. Lifting his head produced a soft groan, and Shani allowed him to take the tea while grateful that the weather had turned bad. At least he did not have the bright sunshine to aggravate his eyes. The rain still dripped outside, but it had settled into a steady drizzle as opposed to the deafening downpour of the morning. The world outside had been washed, much of the dust caused by rebuilding Sateda stripped away from beautiful stone streets and industrial houses.

Evan sipped the tea. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Shani touched his shoulder as she returned to the kitchen. Carson had originally placed the couch against the wall but had recently moved it when it became obvious that it would be in the way. Now, it sat near his desk with nothing behind it. Shani hesitated, thinking back to when she'd been married. Her husband had not suffered from headaches like Evan's, but he did have the occasional bout with them. And he always loved for her to massage his head when he did so. Her face heated as she thought of touching Evan in such a way, but she had to know. "Evan?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes again and twisted to see her.

"Is there something I can do to help you?" She shrugged, her hands in front of her waist. "When my husband had headaches, he liked for me to. . .rub his head. And I don't have anything stronger than that tea to offer, but perhaps. . . ."

Evan's eyes narrowed as if he were thinking through the ramifications. Shani had learned that he had a quick mind and often considered the end result along with the current dilemma. Finally, he blinked. "I don't know. I never had them like this back on Earth."

"But you did have them?"

"In times of stress." Something clouded his features, but he continued speaking before she could ask about it. "I guess it couldn't hurt. As long as _you're _okay with it."

Shani smiled at that. Her discomfort with the entire situation did not stem from being unwilling to offer whatever medical care she could give. It stemmed from the desires that had been stirring in her since the evening with Lindsey and Olina. She knew what a good marriage relationship took, how that physical intimacy came from commitment and strong devotion to one another and could create an even stronger bond. Since that night, she had been considering her life with Evan and now found herself thinking of things that made most women on her world blush. "I am fine with it," she said softly.

Evan nodded and settled back on the couch. His eyes stayed open, and he stared up at her as she took her place behind him. "Seriously. If this is an issue, you don't have to."

"I know." Calling herself a fool in every way, Shani reached for his head and ruffled his hair. The act of massaging his head and shoulders was an intimate one by nature, but she felt the tension in his neck muscles and frowned. "Do your headaches start in your back?"

"Yeah, and then they travel upward."

"Lean forward a bit." Shani's focus narrowed as she began to gently rub at the tense muscles. She saw Evan's jaw clench as she applied more pressure and went to work trying to loosen the knots in his shoulders. Carson had once explained the different types of chronic headaches people from Earth suffered, and she supposed this was more of a tension headache than a migraine. It seemed that Evan carried his stress in his shoulders, and relaxing those muscles could be difficult even in the best of times. She knew that Evan had suffered more stress than almost anyone with Colonel Sheppard's actions off world spilling over into life on Sateda.

Her hands settled into a rhythm as Evan carefully sipped the tea and occasionally grimaced or sighed as she worked on his muscles. The tension slowly left them, leaving him melting further into the couch. Shani grinned at this, hoping against hope that he would eventually fall asleep here and rest for the first time in days. While her hands moved, she allowed her mind to think.

She loved Evan. She had known for a long time and had kept this knowledge to herself. Her life on Sateda had never been permanent, and she suspected that her position as Javan's sister was the reason why Carson had so adamantly insisted that she and Evan not date one another, as his people called it. But, as she had learned, her heart often had a mind of its own. She had allowed Evan to see more of her than most, and she appreciated his care in upholding her Ataliyan traditions. Back on that beach a few days ago, he could have taken advantage of their solitude and kissed her. Or more. And she might have let him. But his natural shyness when dealing with personal situations had stopped him and made him even more desirable to her.

But love was not enough to force her to change her life. Shani knew this and frowned as she kneaded a particularly tense muscle in Evan's neck. He had finished the tea and set the cup aside, now keeping his eyes closed and seeming to enjoy her ministrations. She drew in a deep breath and let it out as she considered the choices before her. When she had followed Carson to Sateda, she had done so with the understanding that she would one day return to Ataliya and her people. But, if she so chose, Javan would allow her to leave permanently. She knew this because he had allowed her to come here. But was she ready to leave the relative safety of her home world for one at Evan's side? He was a soldier, a man who went into battle without a thought for his safety. Could she put aside her own desires for the future to wait for him, never knowing when or if he would return?

As the tension left his neck, her fingers moved of their own accord toward his head. She smiled as the short hairs at the back of his neck moved through her fingers. Unlike Evan, her husband kept his hair somewhat long around his face and neck, and she enjoyed how Evan's hairs tickled ever so slightly. Her awareness of him had changed since that first Jumper ride. Back then, she thought him incredibly handsome with eyes unlike any she had ever seen. The blue of the Satedan sky reflected in them and showed her his artist's heart even though she had not known how to read them. Now, however, that attraction had deepened. She appreciated his appearance, but his mannerisms also drew her. She was greatly attracted to him physically, and she knew that she would have to fight to keep her desires in control if he ever did kiss her. But it was more than just a physical attraction. Evan had allowed her to see the man beneath his military training. He had trusted her with what made him the man he was, and she never wanted to betray that.

In those few moments, Shani of Ataliya made a decision. If Evan Lorne ever found the courage to ask her, she would follow him to any place in the known universe. Her love for him was strong enough for her to sacrifice her own desires. She just hoped he understood when the time came to tell him.

oOo

When Shani first began working on Evan's neck, he forced himself to focus. This was a medical issue, something he needed to deal with if he wanted to be free from these headaches. Shani's offer to rub his neck had nothing to do with the chemistry that sparked between them. It certainly had nothing to do with his own personal decision a few days ago. The painting he'd done while working through his past still sat in his home, covered so that he could protect it against the elements and prying eyes. That night, he had decided to pursue a deeper relationship with Shani, and the time to talk to her had apparently arrived.

Under her careful hands, the tension he'd carried began to fade. He let out a deep breath as the pain slowly subsided, leaving him all too aware of her cool fingers moving across his neck. He needed to tell her about Kerry, about the betrayal he'd endured years ago. He had suffered from these headaches then and had avoided anything that reminded him of his failed near-marriage. This time, his stress wasn't caused by personal chaos so much as the tension from living on Sateda. Kavanagh had returned from his first mission with Orsic's team, reporting nothing of interest. Everything went according to plan, leaving Evan even more stressed than before.

Shani's hands moved slowly, and he allowed himself to fully relax. It had been so long since he'd dropped this awareness of everything around him. He felt himself melt into the couch, weary beyond words, as his only focus became the steady pressure she applied to his shoulders. When her fingers strayed into his hair, however, he opened his eyes. Shani had no idea what she was doing, but Evan had always reacted in a very specific way to having his scalp rubbed. It was why he had hesitated to allow her to take this step when she first offered. While he wanted to eventually share that level of physical intimacy with Shani, he did not want her to feel pressured in any way. Deciding that it was time to break this spell before he did or said something either of them regretted, he reached for her hand.

"Shani, come here." Evan gently tugged on her wrist, intent on bringing her around the couch where he could look her in the eye. While he merely wanted to stop the exquisite torture she'd begun, he decided that now was the best time to also tell her about Kerry. "There's something you need to know."

She moved when he tugged at her, but the door to the clinic opened before her hand had fully left his shoulder. Evan and Shani both looked up suddenly, as if caught in some illicit act, as Carson blustered inside, completely soaked. The trio froze in place, with Carson's eyes wide as he realized he'd interrupted something incredibly important. Evan held the doctor's gaze, refusing to back down. Carson had given his blessing for the two of them to date, and he hoped that blessing would hold once this awkwardness passed.

Carson finally blinked. "Major! Wha' are you. . .?" His eyes moved to Shani, and Evan wondered what sort of look she had given him when the doctor suddenly straightened. "It was rainin' up a storm over at the fishin' hole, so I thought I'd come back. Stop by the house for some dinner when you're done." With that, he blustered back out the door and closed it firmly behind him.

Evan turned to Shani, who was still glaring at the door, and stifled a laugh. So she had caught on to Carson's overprotective nature and had had enough. "You okay?"

"Yes." Shani's glare faded instantly, and she picked up the discarded tea cup that had sat on the couch next to him for a good half hour. Returning to his side, she perched on the edge of the couch. "You said there was something you wished to tell me?"

"Ah. . .yeah." Evan straightened, unable to resist the urge to roll his head around on his shoulders. "Thanks, by the way."

She grinned. "You are most welcome."

He nodded, taking another few moments to enjoy the tension-free feeling. Finally, he knew he couldn't put off this conversation for much longer. "You remember how I told you I'd been involved with someone back on Earth?" He waited until she nodded, giving her time to settle into the couch for a long talk. Once her feet were tucked under her long dress, he met her eyes. "Her name was Kerry. At one point in time, she and I were engaged to be married. . . ."

oOo

For the next month, life settled into a familiar routine. After sharing everything about his relationship with Kerry, Evan led Shani next door to Carson's house and spent the evening laughing with the doctor while Shani insisted on serving the two men. He suspected it thrilled her to see the "pair o' them," as Carson termed it, on good terms. After that day in the clinic, he took to visiting her during the late afternoons. Whenever he got too tense, he'd allow her to rub his neck but always pulled away before she touched his head. Shani caught on to the reason and, while she blushed furiously, never crossed that line again.

Carson spent hours with Rodney McKay, working on that device and enjoying the return of his acerbic friend. Just being needed to help reprogram a medical device had given McKay a new lease in life. The two of them were often seen arguing as they headed for Solen's Tavern, as the place had come to be called.

Sheppard stayed on Sateda most of the time, allowing Lorne to head through the gate for all negotiations. He'd learned not to trust himself off world and had decided that he would turn his life around. The first step was reestablishing his friendship with his team. He helped Ronon get that new house ready for Olina, sparred with Teyla in an attempt to break through her icy exterior, and bugged McKay in his lab. It reminded him of how life had once been on Atlantis, and he quite liked the freedom that came from not needing to worry about what his team found out. The stress of not knowing if Mara's baby was his weighed on him, and he made certain to visit her at least once a week. They never slept together, but he wanted his child—if it was his child—to know his voice. The tension that built inside, however, didn't have an outlet, and Sheppard took to prowling the streets and taking bigger risks in rebuilding Sateda just to get the same release that being with a strange woman off world would produce.

Shani delivered the blue fabric to Olina the day after Evan told her of Kerry. Olina had cried, but they were happy tears. After a long hug, Olina settled in to make a gown that she hoped would render Ronon speechless. She knew that he had been working on a surprise for her and refused to pressure him, no matter how she wanted answers. When he was ready, he would reveal it. In the meantime, their relationship took a turn toward the intimate. They spent hours sharing their deepest dreams and desires, as well as things about themselves that no one else knew. Ronon surprised her by revealing that he'd once been a poet and author on Sateda before joining the military. Life as a Runner had drilled that out of him, but he took to writing down scraps of poetry and leaving them for her to find. It made her feel like her life was finally full once again.

Spring came to Sateda, surprising everyone with the abundance of wildflowers that sprouted in crevices in walls, between the stones of the streets, and up the newly-built fences. Ronon was stunned to find that a climbing plant of some sort had taken over a side of his new home. He considered cutting it down until it budded brilliant pink flowers that scented the air ever so lightly. He smiled the first time he saw a flower. His mother had loved them, and she had planted them around their home. If he recalled correctly, they would bloom all summer and have pretty red leaves in the autumn. Instead of cutting it down, he trimmed it away from the bedroom window that he hoped he and Olina would share one day soon. Out of everyone on Sateda, he knew she would appreciate it.

Peter Kavanagh spent that month on various missions with Orsic and his men. He grew to actually like the Satedans because they rarely said something they didn't mean. While many of the insults were first aimed at him, he proved himself within their first week. After he saved their collective behinds from a Wraith trap, they stopped insulting him as badly and actually invited him to join in their lives. His mission for Lorne and Ronon never changed, and he soon learned that his mistrust of these people was warranted. On their missions, they often went to different worlds while he worked on this bit of technology or that strange device. Orsic never said what they were doing, but they always returned with new clothing for their families or some sort of treasure.

Finally, after four weeks, Orsic pulled Kavanagh aside. "I have learned to trust you."

Kavanagh blinked. "Well, I hope that's good."

"It is." Orsic allowed a feral grin to cross his features. "On this mission, you will accompany me to a new world. You have often spouted your dislike of life on Sateda. If you so choose, I want to give you another option."

"Why?" Kavanagh met the Satedan's eyes. "When Lorne and Ronon put me on your team, you hated me. Why would you change now?"

Orsic spread his hands in a magnanimous gesture. "As I said, I have learned to trust you. And I have need of a man like you." He began walking along the street, laying an arm over Kavanagh's shoulder as he spoke quietly. "You see, there is a group of us here who do not work for Ronon or Lorne or any of these others. We believe in what they're trying to do, but we also have other interests."

"Interests?"

"Yes."

"Such as?"

"You will see. Tomorrow." Orsic met his eyes, and Kavanagh realized this was his ultimate test. Did he run to Lorne and Ronon to tell them of this new development or keep it to himself? Orsic clearly saw his realization and nodded. "Suffice it to say that, should you join me, the Wraith will never be a problem to you. But I must know if you have what it takes. And I believe you do."

With that auspicious announcement, Orsic left him standing in the street and strolled away. Kavanagh gaped and then swallowed. He would eventually tell Lorne and Ronon what he discovered, but he could not risk his mission right now. With the Wraith involved in some form or fashion, Kavanagh needed to know what was on this other world. He turned and headed for his own home, hoping he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew.

~TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Just a fluff/drama warning for this chapter. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Colonel Sheppard." Carson's voice interrupted the intense sparring session between Sheppard and Teyla. He didn't dare take his eyes off of the Athosian for anything and saw the spark of humor show when he clearly wanted to turn. Over the last month, he'd worked on the relationships between himself and his team, finding his footing as their leader once again even though he still struggled with bouts of restlessness that drove him to run further and longer in the evenings.

"Just a sec, Doc." Sheppard raised an eyebrow at Teyla, clearly challenging her. He had seen the cracks beginning to develop in her stony exterior, but hadn't yet been able to break through. Perhaps today would be the day. If not, he'd talk with Carson to find out what the good doctor wanted and then try to find another way to break through Teyla's toughness.

Acting faster than Sheppard remembered, Teyla stepped close to him, moved with the grace of a ballerina, and flipped him onto his back in the sand. His breath left him in a rush, and he blinked up at her smug face. He knew for a fact that he hadn't allowed Carson to distract him, so he figured that his momentary mental slip had been all she needed to prove her superiority. Either that, or she was better than he realized.

Rolling onto his side, Sheppard saw Carson visibly cringing at the sidelines and coughed. Sand went up his nose, making the sensation even worse. Teyla's feet appeared, and he warily eyed the hand she held out for him. Rather than choosing to make a scene, Sheppard took it and grinned when she yanked him upright. "Thanks. Do you mind if I take a few moments?" He motioned toward Carson as he said it.

"Fine." Teyla turned back toward the sparring ring. "But I have plans to meet up with Lieutenant Morales in ten minutes, so you should make your meeting quick if you wish for a rematch."

"Oh. Okay." Sheppard waved. "Have fun, then."

Watching Teyla walk away, he frowned. Her shoulders were set, and she wore typical Athosian clothing. But a lot had changed with her while he'd been off world having fun. She was harsher, and she emanated an air of "Approach at your own risk." He again berated himself for not seeing that she would also need his help to overcome what they'd gone through on Kiah. Out of every person on Sateda, he and Teyla could best understand one another, but he hadn't taken the time to look beyond his own hurt.

Pushing these thoughts from his mind, Sheppard took a long swig of water and moved to Carson's side. The doctor had taken to hovering a bit after performing that physical, concerned over Sheppard's higher-than-normal blood pressure and signs of stress. "Hey, Doc. Not time for the daily check yet."

Carson rolled his eyes. "I thought ye might like to know that I've completed my tests."

Sheppard's brows rose. "Mara?"

"Aye." Carson met his eyes, looking a slight bit nervous. "Did ye want to do this here? Perhaps it would be better to find someplace quiet where we can talk."

"Doc!" Sheppard hated sounding so harsh but figured Carson would babble if left alone. While he could handle it on most days, he didn't want to delay the news about Mara's kid any longer. "Just tell me."

"Right." Carson smiled. "I can safely say, son, that the child is not yours. It took us a wee bit longer to reprogram that device than I thought it should, but Rodney wanted to be certain before we started runnin' scans on Dr. Novak-Marks again. An' his tweaks to the programmin' along with the DNA scans we took while Mara was still here are conclusive. She's not expectin' your baby."

Sheppard was unprepared for how that news hit him. He'd known for weeks that he would be relieved, but he hadn't anticipated his knees going a bit weak and his breathing hitching as he absorbed the news. He wasn't going to be a father. The woman who assumed he'd impregnated her had, in fact, been with other men. After a moment to just regain control of his breathing, he looked at Carson. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Aye," Carson said regretfully. "An' she's no' gonna like it."

"Who?"

"Otho."

"The Chamberlain?" Sheppard's voice rose. "I didn't know they were. . . ." While he didn't mind imagining that night that he and Mara had shared the guest chamber, he _really_ didn't want to imagine Otho and Mara.

Carson shrugged. "My guess is that she was already expectin' when she came to you. Tests show her about three weeks further along than what she thought. I honestly didn't notice it at the time because she's carryin' a small baby. I'm a wee bit concerned for the child, actually, an' would like to take Shani with me when I go see Mara tomorrow."

Sheppard's head came up at that. "Why?"

"Why would I go see her?"

"Why take Shani?"

Carson's grin told him the doctor knew what he meant all along. "Well, Shani's been trainin' with me to become the midwife. As you know, women tend to be more comfortable with women. On top o' that, most feudal societies don't like their wives to see a doctor without another woman present. Havin' Shani with me would help all the way 'round."

"Oh." Sheppard nodded, still working through the incredible relief that had poured through him moments ago. "Okay."

Carson chuckled. "I'll ask ye again in the mornin', lad. For now, why don't ye think about gettin' some rest."

"Yeah. Good idea." Sheppard waved and headed for his house in something of a daze. He'd not intended to react so poorly to the news, but the sheer relief was indescribable. Even now, he felt like he could breathe again. _I'm not going to be a dad!_ Ironically, most men were thrilled at the opposite news of that statement. But Sheppard couldn't feel bad for his relief. He didn't know Mara and had no desire to spend the rest of his life reminded of Gisli. While he would have done the right thing by Mara's kid, he also knew that he couldn't abandon his people. She would have had to come to Sateda, and, somehow, he just couldn't see her anywhere but in the Tower. While she didn't lord her status as a noble over her people like her father had and her brother would have, she was still very influenced by the way she'd been raised. Sheppard knew they would have clashed on many things and was grateful he wouldn't have to find out about that.

At his house, he took a few moments to bathe and get the sand off of his body. Not to mention the horrible feeling of having slept with a girl who slept with a guy who had tried to kill him. Then, he dropped into bed and stared at the ceiling, letting go of the tension that he'd carried since Mara's visit. He wasn't her baby's father, and she no longer had any power over him.

He drifted to sleep and rested for the remainder of the day.

oOo

Spring on Sateda brought torrential rains with it. Olina had spent those rainy days in her home, dutifully stitching the beautiful blue fabric that Shani had given her. The pitiful garden in the back of the house had sprouted, and she now watched with regret. If her plans for that evening went the way she hoped, she wouldn't be returning here.

Moving away from the window, she checked the water she'd drawn from the well and heated. In addition to the rains, spring also brought flowers. Olina had taken petals from one absolutely beautiful pink bush and crushed them into scented oil. The bath tub she had was tiny, but it was enough to leave her skin and hair lightly scented. The rain from that day had become a drizzle, and she heard people rushing here and there. Ronon wasn't due at her house for another three hours, giving her enough time to accomplish her task.

The blue gown was complete, a near replica of the one destroyed when Kolya attacked Kiah. Her hair would soon shine in the fading daylight, and she knew it would dry in waves that always seemed to fascinate Ronon. In the last four weeks, he had shared more about his life on Sateda before the Wraith came than he ever had, and they'd grown closer. Much closer. Several times, he'd left her with a growl after a long, intense kiss, and Olina grinned with delight that she had such power over him. Of course, he had the same power over her, and many nights saw her staring at the ceiling as she dealt with the new sensations and desires coursing through her.

Well, no more. That day, she had gone to see Dr. Beckett, and he'd removed her cast. Her arm was stiff and still sore, but she would not wait another moment for what she wanted. She'd heard through the grapevine that Ronon had set up house near the clinic, and she had done her homework well. She had passed by once to determine the exact location but left him alone. Interrupting his work would be for tonight.

After bathing and washing her hair, she carefully combed the tangles from her hair and dressed in the gown she'd made. The blue cloth had a shimmer to it, one that lent an elegant air to every move she made. She twirled, smiling. The skirt fell to the tops of her feet while the bodice was snug against her torso. It was a dress meant to please Ronon and Ronon alone. She had not inserted a white modesty panel in the neckline, knowing that only one man would see her like this. Instead, she'd spent hours daydreaming about his reaction when she saw her wear the gown for the first time.

Lacing up the bodice so it was appropriately tight wasn't a problem. She'd added ties to the sides, much like Ataliyan gowns did, and she made certain the bows on her hips were placed perfectly. The white ties contrasted sharply with the rich blue, and she smiled.

Once dressed, with her hair mostly dry and curling in the humidity, Olina donned the second garment she'd made just for that day. The thick cloak covered her from head to toe, the hood keeping her hair as dry as possible. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, smiling ruefully at the healing blisters on them. She'd made Ronon a thick shirt out of the fabric as well, using that as the excuse when he spotted the blisters. But it was her own desire to be joined to him that kept her sewing late into the night after he'd gone home.

Stepping out of her home one final time, Olina turned toward the clinic. The faint daylight had faded, and lights glowed out of windows. Spring's rains had washed much of the grime from Sateda, and she often smiled as she strolled through the streets. While most were still in ruins, enough of the city had been inhabited that it actually looked like a thriving community. Flowers were planted, homes tended, children laughed, and families prospered. The few people she met on this walk nodded politely, and she kept her focus on her destination.

A sense of nervousness coiled in her stomach. What if Ronon didn't accept what she came offering him tonight? He'd already stated he preferred Kiah's way of marriage over anything with a fancy ceremony, but they had not fully discussed the timing of their joining. In addition to that, Olina had no experience in such affairs, leaving flirting and clandestine trysts with lovers to her sister. In fact, this very tradition from Kiah was why Gisli and Kalle could say they were legally married. And, now, she would do the same thing with Ronon. It left a slightly sour taste in her mouth that she now understood her sister a bit more than she had a few months ago.

Pushing Gisli from her mind, Olina hesitated to cross into the yard that Ronon had prepared. The house he'd spent the last month working on was set a ways back from the street, leaving room for a pathway and enclosed garden. The door was closed, but lights burned inside as she spied furniture carefully laid out and a kitchen already stocked. The yard had been planted with some sort of grass based on the green sprouts coming up, and it even had flowerbeds along the pathway. In Olina's mind, it was perfect.

Pushing through the gate, she walked to the door and knocked before she lost her resolve. She heard Ronon call for her to enter and stepped inside, absorbing the uniquely masculine yet utterly charming feel of the home. He'd obviously taken her tastes into account based on the coloring, but Ronon was still Satedan at the core. And it showed in his choice of furniture, fabrics, and accessories.

He appeared before she'd fully absorbed her impressions. "Olina?"

"Ronon." She smiled, seeing the stunned expression on his face. He was clearly fresh from the bath. "I know you were planning to come to my house, but I thought I would meet you here."

"Okay." He adapted to her change of plans well, pulling her into his arms for a long, slow kiss. When he pulled back, he looked a bit concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "You and I had discussed something about a month ago, and I must admit. I am tired of waiting."

His brow lowered as he registered her meaning. "Olina, I told you that I wanted to see your arm healed up and a home ready for you. I don't have. . . ."

She interrupted, looking pointedly around. "It looks wonderful, Ronon."

"But. . . ."

She put a finger over his lips, deliberately using the arm that had been broken. He touched her wrist, blinking and then grinning when he realized that the cast was gone. "Dr. Beckett said I should be careful for the next few days. But I am certain he will not mind me becoming better acquainted with my new husband."

"Husband?" Ronon's grin widened as he pulled her against him with another growl. She had learned he communicated best through actions and wasn't alarmed at his seemingly inane questions. Instead, she returned his kiss, smiling when he drew away from her. "You're sure?" he asked.

"More sure than I've ever been." She put a hand on his face, feeling freshly shaved skin and finding the softness in his wild appearance. "Ronon, I love _you_, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. No one else."

The effect of her words was instantaneous. All hesitation fell away as he took her hand. "Let me show you the house first."

Olina chuckled and allowed him to escort her to the back garden—where he'd planted all the same plants she'd thought she would miss, the bedroom—with that gorgeous flower fluttering around the window, the front room—with its open floor waiting to be filled to her specific needs, and the closet-sized washroom. She gave her approval on everything, loving it even more because he had taken the time to consider her needs and desires in setting up this home. But, once the tour was over, she led him back into the living area, sighing happily when he again wrapped his arms around her. Just before kissing her again, he whispered the words that made all the preparation she'd done worth it. "I love you, too. And I accept your proposal and take you as my wife." Reaching to her neckline, he untied the cloak she still wore and pushed it off of her shoulders.

He loved the dress as much as she'd hoped.

oOo

Peter Kavanagh slipped through rain-drenched streets on his way to Lorne's home. He'd seen something that day that had shaken him to the core and knew that he could no longer string Orsic along. What he'd been asked to do went against every loyalty that he'd developed in the past weeks. Sateda was in more danger than any of them realized, and he refused to watch the downfall of yet another planet. But he had to be careful. His meeting that day with Orsic showed him that.

Thinking back to the moment the Wraith commander walked into that room still shook Kavanagh. He'd willingly followed Orsic to the new planet, not minding that he was, in essence, betraying Sateda. Orsic had warned him of that very fact, unaware that Kavanagh's betrayal of Sateda was actually his duty to the planet he now called home. On the other world, one to which Kavanagh remembered the coordinates, he had stared in amazement at the large, industrial compound that Orsic and his brother, Ondre, had established. A blond woman pushed her way to Ondre's side, and her introduction startled Kavanagh: Calixte, the woman who stabbed Sheppard. Her seduction of the colonel now made sense, especially after Orsic explained that he still kept up the work that Kell had begun.

Then, the other shoe dropped. A Wraith walked through the door, leaving Kavanagh speechless when he spoke amicably with Orsic. Apparently, this group of rogue Satedans had chosen to work with the Wraith, giving up one village a month for culling to be allowed freedom to continue their work. Kavanagh knew the Wraith were not that magnanimous and so kept his mouth shut. Now, however, he knew he needed to speak.

Lorne was home—unlike Ronon. He answered Kavanagh's knock and let him inside quickly. "What?"

"Call Sheppard." Kavanagh stayed away from the window. "I'll wait here."

Lorne clearly realized something was wrong and left immediately. Kavanagh endured the seemingly endless wait until the man returned with Sheppard in tow.

Sheppard appeared tolerant of Kavanagh's presence. "You got something?"

"Yeah." Kavanagh swallowed. "Orsic and his men? They're in league with the Wraith."

"The _Wraith_?" Lorne's eyes bugged out of his head. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." For once, Kavanagh wasn't upset that his word had been questioned. "Orsic took me to their base of operations today. I met the Wraith commander they work for."

"Wait." Sheppard held up a hand. "They _work_ for the Wraith? As in, Wraith worshipers?"

"Not that I can tell." Kavanagh huffed. "Look, I know you wanted me to infiltrate their team and find out some information for you, but I don't think I can do this."

"You've done enough." Sheppard headed for the door. "I'm gonna go arrest that son of a. . . ." He stopped speaking as he yanked the door open and encountered the business end of a blaster similar to Ronon's.

Orsic pushed his way into the small house. "Well, well, well." He snarled. "So, my new team member had an ulterior motive after all."

Kavanagh glared. "You _followed_ me?"

"I had to make sure my base was secure." Orsic grinned. "Now, as soon as I've taken care of the three of you, I'll contact my people and have them move to a new world. We've done it before, and it probably won't be the last time."

Sheppard stayed very still. "Don't go gettin' all full of yourself, Chief. We've still got a distinct advantage over you."

"What's that?" Orsic asked. "Ronon?" He laughed. "He's too busy with that Kian woman tonight to even care what's happening over here."

Lorne and Sheppard both blinked at that news but didn't respond to the idea that Orsic had all of them under surveillance. Kavanagh kept his mouth shut as Sheppard grinned. "Hey, I'm not about to judge him," the colonel said. "And, for the record, I wasn't talking about Ronon."

Lorne moved almost quicker than Kavanagh could see. The major managed to disarm Orsic before the Satedan responded in kind. Lorne went flying across the room and slammed into the wall, dazing him a bit. Sheppard jumped into the fray at that moment and also went flying. Orsic laughed and kept right on laughing until the two Air Force men teamed up on him.

The fight lasted for a long time, trashing everything in Lorne's home save for the draped painting that Kavanagh inadvertently shielded. He ducked as pots, pans, tables, chairs, and fists flew. Soon, all three men were battered and bleeding. Sheppard and Lorne were smaller and faster than Orsic, but Orsic had sheer bulk and strength on them. He used it to throw one off, dazing him, while fighting with the other. Kavanagh had never been that brave, and he crouched beside the painting until it looked like Orsic would win. The Satedan had thrown Lorne across the room, and the major had yet to get up from where he'd fallen. And Sheppard was currently helpless in a sleeper hold that would eventually kill him.

In all the chaos, however, Orsic had not looked for his weapon. It had fallen and been scooted toward Kavanagh's little corner. Now, the scientist-turned-double-agent scrambled for it and, without thinking, shot Orsic in the back. The Satedan fell over after a low growl, taking Sheppard with him. As he rolled onto his back, he glared at Kavanagh. "You have no idea what you've done!"

Kavanagh stood over him with the gun. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I never liked you!"

"The feeling's mutual." Kavanagh's finger twitched on the trigger. "You shouldn't have tried to betray us."

Orsic laughed at that, but it cut off in a gurgle. As Sheppard relearned how to breathe, the man's gaze became fixed, and his head lolled to one side. Sheppard reached over to check for a pulse and cursed when he couldn't find one. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded as he glared at Kavanagh.

"He was going to _kill_ you." Kavanagh dropped the weapon in his hand.

Sheppard shrugged as if to say, "You have a point." Moving to Lorne's side, he shook the major gently.

Lorne groaned but woke, blinking at the light. "Great. A concussion."

"Yeah." Sheppard sighed. "Orsic's dead."

"Great," Lorne said again, dragging out the word this time. "I wanted to get the address to his off world base first."

Kavanagh snickered. "Why do you think I came to you tonight?" He held up the scrap of paper on which he'd drawn the symbols. "Now, don't you think you should arrest the remainder of Orsic's men?"

"Yeah." Sheppard snatched the paper out of his hand. "Good work, Kavanagh. Now, go get Dr. Beckett."

oOo

The next morning, Shani walked through the gate only at Evan's insistence. Given the different day/night cycle on Mara's world, Carson chose to leave well before dawn on Sateda. He'd come to awaken her at the given time, looking incredibly tired and confessing to not having slept. Apparently, one of the Satedans picked a fight with Evan and Sheppard, and Carson had patched up the two Air Force officers. Shani had gone to see Evan right away and, while he was bruised and a bit concussed, smiled when she realized he would be okay. He insisted she go with Carson and finish this business with Mara.

Now, Shani stared in amazement. Carson had said this throne room looked almost identical to the one on Atlantis, the glaring difference being the throne chair instead of the Stargate. But the beauty was breathtaking, so much more amazing than the ruins that had fascinated Javan for years. She listened as Carson quietly talked about Atlantis, about his time in the City of the Ancestors, and about losing that city. His tone was tired and sad all at once, and she knew he was thinking about friends he'd lost that day.

Mara swept into the room before much more conversation could be had. Her pregnancy was becoming obvious now, and she wore a dress that would grow with her as her child grew. "Dr. Beckett. Welcome!"

"Mara." Carson offered the girl a smile, knowing that she was the leader on this world as well as a patient. "We finished our tests."

Mara's gaze moved from Carson to Shani and back. She swallowed nervously and turned to the entourage following her. "Leave us." The command in her tone was unmistakable. With much murmuring, the entire court turned and walked out the door they'd just used to enter. Finally, Mara straightened and looked Carson in the eye. "Tell me."

Carson cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to tell ye like this, but the child is not Colonel Sheppard's."

Shani watched Mara's face fall and stepped forward when the younger woman sagged. Leading her to the nearest chair, she kept a hand on her wrist to monitor her pulse. Mara blinked. "You are certain?"

"Aye," Carson said softly. He knelt in front of Mara. "But, if you're willin', we're able to offer our services to you for the duration of your. . .uh. . .confinement. Shani is a skilled healer an' is workin' with me to become a midwife to our people as well."

Mara looked at Shani. "You would not mind?"

"Of course not." Shani smiled. "It would be my honor."

Mara nodded and then stood. "Would you give me a few hours to think this over?"

"Of course," Carson replied.

Mara waved a hand, and a guard Shani had not noticed before moved forward. "He will see the both of you to a room where you can wait and have some refreshments."

The two followed the guard as Mara moved to a window and looked out. None of them noticed the eyes watching from the shadows and the delighted grin on the face of the figure that followed Shani and Carson.

~TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Olina woke the following morning to a crisp breeze and the sunshine drenching the foot of her bed. That, alone, was unusual since her home did not have a window near her bed. But she instantly noticed other changes. Like, she wasn't cold even though the crispness of the morning gave her goosebumps. And she wasn't alone. A warm body—Ronon's—was behind her. As she blinked at the pink flowers peeking through her window, he grazed his fingers up and down her bare arm.

She smiled. Yesterday, as she'd prepared to come to Ronon, she'd wondered how she would feel on this morning. Would the very act of intimacy produce feelings of shame or embarrassment? How would Ronon respond? Would things be strained between them or more natural? As he kissed her shoulder, she sighed and realized she had the answers. She was not ashamed, and Ronon had been more than gentle the previous evening. Her body ached from using unfamiliar muscles, but she would not trade any moment of her wedding night with her new husband.

Turning in the bed, she smiled up at Ronon and welcomed his kiss. No words were needed now, and none were exchanged. Ronon had always been more comfortable acting rather than speaking, and he now proved that to her.

Later that morning, after the breeze had warmed marginally and clouds moved across the sun, Ronon sighed deeply. "I love you," he said softly.

Olina chuckled. "And I love you." She would never tire of saying those words to him, and the thought of being recognized as his wife made her shiver with delight.

"Um. . . ." He trailed a finger along her collarbone. "Will you wear that dress again?" The hopefulness in his voice, combined with the thickness of his tone, reminded her of his reaction. When he'd seen the gown she had made last night, he'd insisted that she stand back from him and twirl. His eyes had devoured every inch of her, and he had stated he preferred that over anything else she wore. Then, he quickly and lovingly asked that she not wear it for anyone else.

Like last night, her chuckle turned to a full laugh. "Anytime you wish, Husband."

His eyes sparkled as he grinned. "Good." He kissed her again, obviously enjoying the freedom to touch her as he pleased. Truth be told, Olina quite enjoyed it as well.

A knock on the door surprised both of them. Ronon sat up. "Wait here." He reached for the clothes they'd left scattered across the floor, letting Olina admire his appearance as he hurried to answer the knock. Curiosity won over her hesitation, and she reached for the cloak Ronon had tossed onto a chair. Now, she draped it around her body and pushed her hair from her face as she peeked around the corner.

Sheppard stood at the door, dressed for a mission and looking a little uncomfortable at Ronon's rumpled appearance and Olina's obvious state of disarray. "Uh. . .sorry to interrupt, Chewie, but we got a mission."

Olina couldn't see Ronon's face from this angle, but she could imagine his expression. He likely hadn't changed much except to quirk his eyebrows at Sheppard.

"Yeah, I know you'd rather stay here," Sheppard said, responding as if Ronon had spoken. "But Carson and Shani didn't return when they said they would. We're headed to the Tower to see if they got delayed since they're not answering radio calls, either."

Something changed in Ronon, and Olina read it in the way his shoulders shifted. He nodded once. "Give me ten minutes."

Sheppard eyed Olina again and grinned. "Ten minutes, at the gate."

Ronon closed the door in his team leader's face.

Finally alone again, Olina stepped fully into the living room. The cloak shrouded her body, but she felt a little awkward with the windows open.

Ronon frowned. "I told you to wait."

"And, like you, I've never been good at that." Olina stared into his face, seeing how he accepted her response. "Be safe, my love."

He kissed her again, seeming to promise a safe and quick return. "I will." He rushed into the bedroom, pulling clean clothing from his drawers and dressing as quickly as possible. As he did, he glanced up at her. "When I get back, we'll move your things over here. Unless you want to do that while I'm gone."

Olina smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She waited until he faced her and then kissed him once more. "You will be late."

On any other day, Ronon would have made a statement like, "Sheppard can wait." But, with both Carson and Shani missing, he was too focused. Instead, he ran his fingers through Olina's hair one more time and left her behind.

oOo

Rushing to the gate, Ronon chuckled to himself. He had intended to speak to Olina about their relationship soon. But her arrival in their home last night had surprised him. With her in his life, he always had someone to come back to, someone who waited to hear of his day and to help him work through the complications he faced. But it was different, now. He remembered feeling this way about Melena, and having this sense of absolute assurance now was both familiar and refreshing.

Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay hovered in front of the gate. Sheppard looked battered, something Ronon had noticed earlier. He moved to Ronon's side and out of earshot of the others. "Sorry to pull you away from your girlfriend," he said quietly as he fell into step with Ronon.

"Wife," Ronon corrected. It was an automatic response, but it got quite the reaction.

Sheppard stopped in his tracks. "_Wife_? When did _that_ happen?"

Ronon grinned and kept walking. "Last night."

"And you were gonna tell us, right?" Sheppard caught up to him.

"Just did."

McKay looked curious. "Tell us what?"

Sheppard's uncomfortable expression grew even more embarrassed as he clearly put two and two together about Kian traditions. "Ronon got married yesterday."

McKay's eyes popped open. "You did? I mean—when? _How?_"

Sheppard's features pinched at that question. "I don't think you want to know, McKay."

"Of course I want to—Oh." Now Rodney looked ready to be sick. "You're right. I don't." He turned to dial the gate.

Teyla smiled at Ronon, her normal animosity softening. "Congratulations, Ronon. I am sure you and Olina will be quite happy."

Ronon nodded and dropped the subject. He knew this would be difficult for both Sheppard and Teyla given events on Kiah, but he refused to be embarrassed. He was more happy with Olina than he'd thought possible. Turning his mind to the matter at hand, he frowned. "Where's Lorne?"

"Rounding up the rest of Orsic's gang." Sheppard's expression changed to one of anger. He quietly filled Ronon in on what had happened the previous evening. "Right now, Lorne's not too happy with Shani being gone. He's concerned now that we can't make contact but refusing to panic. Until we know that one of Orsic's people didn't get a call out to their off world contacts, we're treating this as if a medical emergency happened and Carson just got caught up treating the sick. Wouldn't necessarily be the first time something like that happened."

Ronon again nodded, this time fully focused on his mission. He followed Sheppard through the gate, relieved to see the steadiness in the other man's eyes. It looked like he wouldn't have to worry about the colonel picking up strange women on this mission, not with two of their people missing. And, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew how he'd react if Olina were in Shani's place. It wouldn't be pretty. Given that Lorne was more or less in love with Shani, the major would need everyone around him to do what they could. Ronon resolved that, should the worst be true, he would be there to kill the people responsible for harming or otherwise detaining Shani if necessary. And, based on Sheppard's focus right now, he didn't think he'd need Sheppard's permission to do so.

oOo

Shani woke to the worst headache she had ever suffered and a chill that went to her bones. She cracked her eyes open and then promptly squeezed them shut. But it was enough for her to see her current circumstances. She lay on the bare ground, the dirt pressing into her face and forming a less-than-comfortable bed. Why was she on the ground? Then, she remembered.

She and Carson had walked back to the gate after Mara allowed them to examine her. The news that Colonel Sheppard was not the father of her child had not gone over well, and Shani had tried to be as reassuring as possible. Carson had just finished complimenting her calm and graceful response to Mara's questions and doubts when something slammed into Shani. She had whirled, intent on fighting back in an instinctive reaction, when a bolt of energy slammed into her. She lost consciousness rather quickly after that, but she did get a glimpse of Carson fighting one of their attackers.

Now, she sat upright quicker than she had intended. The headache was already letting off, turning into more of a residual ache than sheer agony. She blinked it back and crawled to Carson's side. He lay in the cage she occupied, his face a mass of bruises and cuts. Someone had clearly enjoyed knocking him around a bit. Feeling for a pulse, Shani breathed a sigh of relief. Her friend was still alive and still strong, even if battered.

Movement outside the cage drew Shani's attention, and she watched as men strolled past, leering at her. She had seen this type of behavior before, usually when men had enjoyed too much wine or alcohol. But these soldiers looked perfectly sober, if a little ragtag. Their clothing was pieced together from various styles, but their weapons were deadly. Panic began to settle into her chest as she realized that they had been kidnapped before being able to contact Sateda. If she did not return, Evan would. . . .

What would Evan do? Shani hated that she did not know how he would react at the same time as loving the comfort the thought of him produced. Just thinking of his calm face even when he had been angry or worried helped her calm the panic that bubbled in her stomach. Evan would tear the galaxy apart to find them. She liked to think that it was because of the relationship she shared with him, but she knew better than to imagine that. Carson was also a good friend, and Evan had lost too many good friends in recent months. He would not rest until they returned home.

When had she begun to think of Sateda as "home?" She could not remember when that had changed, but she knew that Evan's recent revelation about his past had helped the transition. She had always thought of him as somewhat shy and wondered why a man as confident as a military leader would hesitate in personal matters. Now, she understood. He had used a phrase that explained his mentality well. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._ While he had no reason to believe she would do the same thing to him that Kerry had done, Shani knew that her assurances would mean nothing. His reaction was emotional, one that would only be resolved as she proved her devotion and faithfulness as their relationship progressed.

Carson groaned, pulling her mind back to the present. Shani scrambled to his side, waiting as he slowly came around. He blinked at their cage, muttering a soft Scottish curse before letting her help him into a sitting position. He rolled his tongue around his mouth, clearly checking for loose teeth and cuts. What he found must have satisfied him because he pushed all the way to his feet and let out a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, love."

Shani smiled at that. "It is not your fault, Carson." She also studied their surroundings. The cage was large, big enough for the two of them to stand in and to pace five steps either way. But they were fully exposed to the elements, the only shade coming from the trees to the rear of the cage. The village around them had been decimated, but a few homes still stood. Either way, it was a dead world and one that Shani had no reason to believe would be known to Sateda.

Movement pulled their attention to the front of the cage. Shani turned, not surprised when Carson stepped protectively in front of her. He might have gotten over Evan's presence in her life, but he still treated her as his younger sister. The man approaching them saw his instinctive reaction and grinned. "Good. Stay that way, and you might make it through this."

Carson folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Wha' do ye want?"

The man chuckled. "Only to watch you squirm." He eyed Shani, taking time to leer before turning his attention back to Carson. "I'm only your caretaker. I've been ordered to leave the two of you alone. When Ondre gets here, that could change." He leaned forward. "In fact, I know it'll change. You see, Dr. Beckett, the little lady there is protected because of who she is and who her brother is. Don't want to make an ally angry. But you, on the other hand, aren't. And you have information we need."

Before either of them could respond, he turned and walked away. Shani stared after him, the panic that had been calmed by thinking of Evan coiling in her stomach once more. "Carson?"

The doctor turned and took her by the elbow. "Listen to me, love." He met her eyes, his voice low and carrying an undertone of deadliness. "Ye know all that I taught you about 'do no harm?'"

"Yes."

"Well, we might have to revise tha'." He held her gaze with a firm one of his own. "If we get a chance, don't hesitate. When I tell ye to run, go."

She blinked at his instructions. "Carson, I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself to save me!"

"Aye, ye will!" He tightened his hold on her elbow slightly, just enough to impress how serious this situation actually was. "Shani, Major Lorne will be lookin' for ye. An' I promised your brother I'd keep ye safe. Now, if I give ye the order, run an' don't look back. I'll be fine."

Seeing that she would not dissuade him from his decision, Shani fell silent. Carson clearly realized that she had not blindly accepted his instructions and took to glaring at the men around them. She sighed and ran a shaking hand over her face.

So this is what life was really like when she was not on Ataliya. Suddenly, she understood Javan's warning when she first wanted to join Carson and could not stop the question. Should she have left her home? Then, she pictured Evan's face in her mind and knew the truth. She had made the right choice, both in her profession and in her relationship with him. He would not let them down but would find them. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

oOo

Sheppard's request for a Jumper didn't surprise Evan, and he gathered his team to do a quick recon of the Tower world. On the other side of the wormhole, Sheppard waited. He joined Lorne in the Jumper, explaining that Shani and Carson had departed the Tower hours ago. They'd been headed for Sateda and had not spoken of any plans to go elsewhere. That news caused the dull ache of dread in Evan's stomach to spread, and he quickly reined in any thoughts of what might have happened until they'd finished this sweep of the planet. Just prior to their departure to Atlantis, the entire Expedition had been given subdermal trackers. Evan also had one, and he knew that he would be able to locate Carson's tracker with only a few mental commands to the Jumper.

Twenty minutes later, the dread had unfolded into full blown panic. Carson's tracker was nowhere on the planet, telling them that he'd been taken to another world. Possibly more than one world. And Shani had been taken with him. Evan swallowed bile that tried to rise as he landed the Jumper next to the gate and walked into the fading sunlight to find McKay in full rant mode.

"I'm _telling_ you I can't pinpoint the exact planet!" McKay hollered at Ronon. "The DHD doesn't work that way! I can get the last fifty or so planets that were dialed from here, but there's no way of knowing if one of them is where Carson is!"

Sheppard interrupted the argument before Ronon could say something. "Then do it, McKay." His tone brooked no arguments. "The quicker we have those addresses, the quicker we find Carson and Shani."

"Right." McKay turned to the DHD. "Any ideas who took them?"

At that, Ronon looked from McKay to Sheppard to Lorne and back. "Yeah." He didn't elaborate, but Evan didn't need the explanation. Somehow, Orsic must have gotten word to his off world operation before Kavanagh killed him. Whether or not this was true, it was a big enough risk that Evan couldn't ignore it. Nor could he ignore the implications of Shani's capture.

He was in love with her, and had known that. But the hot, pure rage that poured through him at the thought of someone kidnapping her told him just how deeply he loved her. And he also had to think about Javan and how Ataliya's leader might respond. Shani wasn't just the woman Evan loved. She was also a dignitary, a noblewoman from another world. If she'd been hurt in any way, Javan would have no problems stepping in and killing whomever had harmed her. Evan already wanted to do just that, but he doubted Sheppard would allow it. Still, Sheppard wouldn't be able to stop Javan, and Evan grinned. Sometimes, having friends in high places was a good thing.

oOo

Shani and Carson were left alone for the majority of the day. As the sun rose higher, they huddled in the fading shade as they tried to find some relief. Around noon, their captors brought them some water and food. It was not the most appetizing meal that Shani had eaten, but the water was abundant. She used the relatively clean hem of her blouse to clean the worst of Carson's injuries. He objected to being treated like a patient, but Shani had learned the value of a good death glare. She had seen Carson do it enough times that she managed to produce a fairly passable imitation if his reaction was to be believed. He shut up and allowed her to wash the dried, caked blood from his face.

The sun had barely begun to set when activity around the cage told Shani that something had changed. The men perked up, their glances at the pair in the cage telling the two captives that the boss had arrived. Neither of them had even heard of this Ondre, and that concerned Carson more than he wanted Shani to know.

A man every bit as large as Ronon sauntered up to the gate, the tattoo on his neck identifying him as a Satedan. He grinned, the resemblance to Orsic surprising, and met Shani's eyes. "Welcome. I'm Ondre. My apologies for the accommodations, but I promise it won't be long. As soon as the good doctor here tells me what I wish to know, I'll let you go. It all depends on how forthcoming Dr. Beckett here is with his information."

As before, Carson stepped in front of Shani. "An' ye expect us to believe ye?"

"Actually, I do." Ondre met Carson's gaze with a firm one of his own. "I don't believe I was speaking to you, Dr. Beckett. Your chance to talk will come soon enough." He made a summoning motion with one hand, and two shadows stepped toward the cage.

Shani grabbed Carson's arm. "No!"

Ondre laughed. "Oh, yes." He watched while the two shadows morphed into men. They firmly yanked Carson from her grasp, punching him in the gut when he fought back. As he struggled to breathe, the men dragged him toward a house that still stood on the far side of town. Ondre waited until the cage had been closed behind Carson before looking at Shani again. "Don't worry your pretty head about the good doctor. If he survives, I'll make sure he's got work to keep him occupied for the rest of his life."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Shani to stare after him and wonder what he wanted and why he hated Carson so badly.

~TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Carson did not return for several hours. As the sun went down and the evening chill invaded the cage, Shani paced. Five steps, turn, five steps, ignore the guard's glances, turn, five more steps. The monotony grated on her nerves, and she almost wished they would give her a lab and demand she do something. At least she would be able to mix a tea that would make them sleep, giving her and Carson a chance to escape.

As the night wore on, more men flooded the area. Their glances toward Shani made her skin crawl, and she lifted her chin. Trying to look as unaffected as possible, she continued pacing. But it was hard to ignore the comments. _You're sure the boss said not to touch her? She's strong and proud. It would be __fun__ to break that one._ They went on, becoming more and more crude as the evening progressed. Thankful for the cover of darkness that hid how her cheeks burned, Shani kept her head high and her feet moving. When Evan and Javan eventually found this place, she would have her revenge. The Ataliyan way of war seemed barbaric to some, but it was Evan's reaction that made her smile the most. He was calm, methodical, and patient. Men like Evan exacted revenge in ways that shamed hotheads.

Thinking of Evan and his inevitable reaction helped pass the time. Shani was halfway across the cage for a countless time when a commotion rose across the village. Two men dragged a form toward her, and she gasped as she recognized Carson's hair. He was unconscious and, as the men tossed him onto the ground inside the cage, he groaned. Shani rushed to his side, drawing laughter from those around them. She ignored them and strained her eyes through the darkness to assess his injuries. His head bled, his nose bled, and more blood covered his clothing. He didn't stir at her touch, and Shani pulled his head onto her lap and ran a hand over his hair.

"Evan will come," she whispered, more to herself than to Carson. "Just hang in there. They will find us."

She just hoped it happened before Carson wound up dead.

oOo

Back on Sateda, McKay went right to work on the gate addresses he'd mined from the Tower DHD. While he fussed about not getting anything done so long as he had Sheppard and Lorne hovering over his shoulder, he couldn't tell the two men to go away. Sheppard looked better than he had in weeks, and Lorne looked worse. Oh, both men had cuts, bruises, and any number of injuries from a fistfight the night before, but there was something in their eyes. Sheppard was focused for the first time since coming to Sateda, and McKay didn't need Carson to tell him that it was a good sign.

Thinking of his friend, McKay turned back to his computer. He also didn't need Carson to tell him that the cold rage and almost uncontrollable panic in Lorne's face was a bad sign. In recent weeks, Carson had dragged himself out of that clinic, and he and Rodney had spent hours talking and arguing about everything. Most of the time, Carson wanted to pull Rodney away from his utterly vital work in establishing Sateda's power grid and protecting the Stargate and getting them home. But, every now and then, the annoying Scot would open up about something or the other that happened in the clinic. One of those topics tended to be Lorne's relationship with Shani and how Carson struggled to let a man date a woman he saw as a kid sister. _That_ was something McKay could understand given how his sister had chosen a man over her career.

For now, though, he kept his thoughts and opinions to himself. Part of it was self-preservation. If he didn't keep his mouth shut, Lorne might throttle him for delaying. If Lorne didn't, then Ronon certainly would. The newly-married Satedan—Rodney shuddered at the thought of what _that_ decision had entailed—had just arrived to add another layer of annoyance to the two military officers already pacing the overcrowded lab.

"_What?_" He wasn't able to keep the impatient tone out of his voice.

Ronon shrugged, but Sheppard spoke. "Oh, nothing." The colonel gave him a falsely-patient look. "Just wondering when you're going to get those gate addresses for us to check out."

"You know, this _does_ take time. And concentration. I can't just look at the screen and divine the answers without deciphering the data." McKay met Sheppard's eyes and snapped his fingers. "There! It's done!"

"McKay!" Sheppard growled.

Lorne moved to the table. "How long?"

"How—I don't know!" Rodney took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He'd never been in Lorne's situation before and hoped he'd never have to be. "Listen, Major, you and Sheppard and Ronon hovering aren't going to help me get the answers any faster. If anything, they'll come _slower_ because I'm distracted. Now, why don't you go question your Satedan prisoners and find out where Carson and Shani were taken, leaving me to do my very _important_ work in peace? With any luck, I'll have an answer before you get finished staring them down."

Ronon continued to stare at McKay, but Lorne and Sheppard took his request to heart. The three men finally vacated Rodney's lab, leaving him in merciful silence. "Okay. . . ." He rubbed his hands together and went back to work, aware that the temporary charge on his laptop battery wouldn't last much longer. He'd hesitated to run the generators for something like this but now chose to fire them up just to keep working. He wasn't just accessing data on his laptop—he was looking for his best friend.

The door to his lab opened again, and he turned in annoyance. "I thought I told you three. . . ." His voice trailed off at the sight of the woman standing there. She wore an old _Daedalus_ jumpsuit that had seen better days and carried a tray of food. Dark hair flopped into her face, an out-of-shape haircut not helping her appearance any. She was petite, and, from what he could see of her face, relatively pretty in a military sort of way. "What do _you_ want?"

She shrugged. "The doc asked me to check in on you while he was gone." She carried the tray to an empty work-bench and set it down. "I figured I'd bring something for you to eat while you worked." Without lingering, she turned to go.

"Wait." McKay frowned at her. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Karina Morales." She gave him a cocky grin. "Good luck finding them, Dr. McKay." And she left him alone.

Rodney blinked at the door as it closed behind her. Why, oh why couldn't his friends be like that? Morales had clearly realized she was interrupting and took herself off to beat up someone or whatever it was that female Marines did with their time. The smell of the food intruded on his shocked mind, and he carefully carried the stew and bread over to where he was working. Shoving a hunk of bread into his mouth, he chewed and started tapping away at his laptop.

oOo

Visiting the Satedans he'd arrested just the night before did nothing for Lorne. He walked away from the temporary jail ready to punch one or more of them. Of course, they weren't really thrilled about how Kavanagh had killed Orsic, but that was their loss. He intended to find Shani and Carson and bring them home.

With his fists clenched, he headed for McKay's lab. If the physicist was just sitting there, doing nothing, he planned to pound some sense into him. On some level, Evan knew this rage wasn't healthy. He needed an outlet, and nothing would help until Shani made it back home. But he couldn't stop the emotions any more than he could stop this planet from spinning around the sun. He'd told her everything about himself and his past, and she had accepted him. In fact, she'd even proven herself to him, that she could be trusted. He hated that he hadn't told her that before she'd been. . . .What? Kidnapped? Lost? Culled? None of those options appealed any more than the others. Then, Evan shrugged. If she were kidnapped or lost, there was a chance of recovering her. If she was culled. . . .

Shaking away the morbid thought, he swallowed the bile in the back of his throat and ignored his stiff muscles. He hadn't slept the night before, his head pounded from the concussion Orsic had given him, his body screamed every time he moved, and he wanted nothing more than to have an excuse to beat some poor soul into oblivion. Right now, however, they had nothing.

"_Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, we've got gate activity!"_

The call from Coughlin galvanized Evan, and he broke into a run. With two of their people missing, the Gate Guard had gone on high alert, letting their commanding officers know of any travelers through the gate, whether coming or going. Evan arrived just as the wormhole established, and he saw that Coughlin had doubled up on the number of men around the gate. Right now, they sported a mix of P90s and Wraith stunners mixed with a few Genii weapons. Evan grinned. Anyone coming through that gate who wasn't friendly would get the shock of their life. Literally, in the case of the stunners.

His radio came to life, startling everyone. _"This is Ondre of the New Satedan Liberation Front. To whom am I speaking?"_

Evan blinked at the greeting that sounded in stereo from all the radios in pockets. Sheppard joined him at that moment, and the two men shared a shrug.

John keyed his mic. "This is Colonel John Sheppard of Sateda."

"_Ahh. . . .Colonel Sheppard. I've heard of you."_

"You have?" Sheppard shrugged again, this time in response to Evan's unspoken question.

"_Yes. But that is beside the point."_ The man on the other side of the wormhole—Ondre—seemed to wave off the questions as well. _"What matters is that I have two of your people. Now, as you can tell, I already have the gate address for Sateda. But I know that coming through the gate will result in death for me and my people. So, I am about to give you a choice. Release Orsic and the rest of my people that you've arrested, and we'll let Shani of Ataliya return to you unharmed."_

Sheppard's hand shot out to stop Evan from growling anything into the radio. He adopted a nonchalant tone. "Now, why would you think I'm holding your people hostage?"

Ondre laughed over the radio. _"Do you take me for a fool? I knew when Orsic first brought that whelp to our base that we were in trouble. For that matter, so did he. Your man, Kavanagh, played right into our hand. Now, you've heard my terms."_

"You haven't mentioned Dr. Beckett."

"_I have need of Dr. Beckett. He won't be rejoining you."_ There was a pause. _"You have one hour."_

A moment later, the wormhole shut down.

Evan turned to Sheppard. "Sir."

"Easy, Lorne." Sheppard ran a hand over his face, his own physical condition not much better than Evan's. "First, we contact Ataliya and let Javan know what's happening. Then, we wait for McKay."

Evan nodded, knowing that Sheppard was right. They couldn't go off half-cocked on this. If they did, then someone wound up dead. "And Beckett?"

"We're not coming home without him." Sheppard turned and walked away, leaving Evan at loose ends. He followed, not surprised that Sheppard called for Kavanagh to meet them in Solen's Tavern. It was time for all that intelligence that Kavanagh had collected to pay off. If it didn't. . . .Evan refused to consider anything else.

oOo

The sunrise revealed the full extent of Carson's injuries. Shani had dozed throughout the remaining hours of the night, leaning against the bars of their cage while cradling Carson's head and upper body in her lap. Every time he moved, she woke and readjusted him, smoothed his hair from his face, or made shushing noises. The men of the camp had given up taunting her and now made speculations on her relationship with Carson. Shani kept the grin from her face, wondering how they'd react when they found out exactly how loyal her people were. The Ataliyans would leave none alive if it meant getting her out alive, and she was torn between hoping who got there first: Evan or Javan.

Carson's painful moan woke her from another light sleep, and she blinked in the bright sunlight. The morning had fully arrived, though it wasn't as warm as she'd like. Still, Carson's body produced an overabundance of heat. As he stirred and turned his face toward the sun, Shani touched his forehead and tried to gauge whether the heat was normal or if he had a fever. Since he tended to run hot anyway, she could not tell.

He finally cracked one eye—the other was swollen shut—and blinked up at her. "Hey."

Shani grinned, preferring that over crying. "Lie still. I will try to get some water for your injuries."

His eye closed, and he let out a deep breath. "How long. . .?"

"All night." She stood and moved toward the edge of their cage, looking for someone—anyone—who might be sympathetic enough to give them some water. Instead, she saw a few careless guards who never looked her way. Desperation had her calling out to them, and they merely glanced at her before chuckling and moving out of earshot.

Behind her, Carson coughed and groaned again. Shani turned and saw him trying to sit up. She rushed to his side. "Stay still!"

He dropped back onto the ground. "Aye, I think you're right."

"You _know_ I'm right." She looked around. "Carson, I don't know what to do!"

His eye opened again, and he moved to grasp her wrist. "Listen to me, love. When the opportunity comes, get out o' here."

"I am _not_ leaving you behind!"

He would have pressed his lips together in exasperation, but it hurt too badly. Instead, he settled for a one-eyed glare. "Our people don't leave men behind. They'll come for me."

"But. . . ." She stopped speaking suddenly, not wanting to ask the question in her mind. _Will you be alive when they do?_

"Aye, I will," he answered, knowing her well enough to realize what she'd been about to ask. "Shani, ye need to trust Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne now more than ever."

"I am trying." She hated the tears that welled up in her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "When I first spoke with Javan about joining you, he told me that it was not as sheltered in the galaxy as I had been on Ataliya. I knew that, and I thought that my time on Sateda had proven that to me. Now. . . ."

Carson's hand moved, and he touched the side of her face. "You're doin' just fine, love." His voice, while soft, was filled with certainty. "Just keep rememberin' that Evan's not gonna leave ye here. He'll come. Just remember that."

A new voice interrupted their conversation. "Yes, just remember that," Ondre sneered.

Shani whirled and stood, taking a protective stance in front of Carson. "What do you want?"

Ondre laughed again. "To check on the state of my guests."

"Your _prisoners_ would be doing much better if they were afforded food and water!" Shani shot back.

"Keep that feisty attitude," Ondre advised her. "While I won't do anything to you, I can't speak for what you might hear or see. That attitude will keep you going."

His words sparked another emotion in her, and she stalked toward the edge of the cage as she struggled to control the rage. "This man is a good man!" she hissed as she pointed at Carson. "He did not deserve to be captured in such a manner or tortured for no reason! Now, if you wish to stay on Sateda's good side, you will provide us with food, water, and the means for me to treat his injuries!"

Ondre's eyes narrowed, looking remarkably similar to his brother's. "I will give you food and water. What you do with it will be up to you. However, medications for his injuries will come _after_ he and his people agree to my terms. Not before." He turned and stalked away, leaving Shani to stare after him in shock. A few moments later, a guard walked toward them with a bowl of gruel and canteen of water to be shared between them. He set it on the outside of the cage, just inside of Shani's reach. She was forced to kneel on the ground, reaching like a desperate woman just to snag the edge of the bowl and the strap on the canteen. With both of them finally, firmly, in her grasp, she spared the guard one more glare before turning to carry the items to Carson's side.

Something stopped her, though. In the last twenty-four hours, she had not seen another woman among her captors. Now, she blinked and stared at the pretty blond woman who stood just outside of one of the few homes that had not been destroyed. The woman glared at Shani, her animosity obvious even from this distance. Shani held the gaze, wondering what had happened to cause such anger, and the woman whirled and disappeared.

Shaking the unsettling encounter from her mind, Shani moved to Carson's side. He wasn't happy with their circumstances, but he allowed her to feed him and give him some water before drifting off into another restless sleep. By noon, he was able to sit up. That evening, Ondre came for him again. Shani watched the men drag him away and hoped he was strong enough to survive until help arrived.

oOo

As predicted, Javan did not take the news that his sister had been captured by rogue Satedans with grace. As soon as Sheppard explained the situation, he'd risen to pace his office. Evan stood next to the door, his anger firmly under control for the moment. He hated all of these restrictions keeping him from going after Shani, but he knew that his chances of recovering her and Beckett rose with every ally they procured. And, right now, they needed the military power that Javan's people brought to the playing field.

Javan whirled and faced Evan. "You say you know where Dr. Beckett and Shani are being held?"

"We believe we do," Evan answered after a quick glance at Sheppard. He stepped forward, splitting his attention between Javan, Elizabeth, and Demir—Shani's stepson and the commander of Ataliya's army. It was obvious by the kid's youth that he worked closely with Javan, but the maturity in his eyes helped Evan greatly. Demir cared about Shani every bit as much as Javan or Evan and would not let them down. Evan refocused his attention on Javan. "We managed to get one of our men inside the organization—they're calling themselves the New Satedan Liberation Front—and he's drawn us a detailed map of the facility."

"And you trust your man?" Demir asked.

"He hasn't been wrong yet," Evan returned immediately. And, while he still didn't _like_ Kavanagh, he'd learned to _trust_ Kavanagh in situations like this.

Javan nodded and turned to his nephew. "Demir, gather your men. We will leave within the hour."

Demir nodded. "My brothers will wish to join us for the rescue."

Javan eyed Evan again. "How long as she been missing?"

Evan did the math in his head. "Nearly twenty-four hours."

Javan met Demir's eyes. "I understand. And I agree that they should be involved. Send runners to their villages, but we _must_ leave within the hour."

Demir wasn't happy with his instructions, but he left the room with a single focus. Moments later, Evan heard him giving quiet instructions to the men who had gathered when the Satedan contingent came through the gate. He drew in a deep breath and let it out, wandering to the map on the wall. He'd once been told about the Ancient ruins the map led to, and he wished those ruins might hold the answer to his current dilemma. Behind him, Javan spoke softly with Elizabeth, asking her to keep things on an even keel on Ataliya while he freed both his sister and her close friend. Elizabeth wasn't happy with staying behind, but she understood.

Within the hour, Demir had gathered a sizable strike force to accompany Sheppard and Evan back through the gate. Javan also joined them, taking his place beside Demir as their leader. He wore traditional Ataliyan armor, something that made Evan think of pictures he'd seen of the Saracen armies in Earth's history. The fierce determination on the faces of both Javan and Demir made him grin evilly. He hoped those two left him a piece of Orsic's organization when they were done.

On the Sateda side of the Stargate, Kavanagh and McKay met the contingent. Both men blinked at the large group coming through, surprised when Demir firmly informed them that more would arrive as soon as his brothers heard of Shani's capture. For the first time since all of this began, the cold knot of panic and anger in Evan's stomach settled into something much more dangerous. He _would_ recover Shani and Carson. And, after they were safe, he would be able to gain his revenge.

Ondre dialed in just before they left for the facility. He was not happy to hear that Sateda would not release his people. His threat curdled the anger in all of them, however. _Defy me again, and you can have your doctor back—without his hands. Oh, and Shani will lose her protected status among my men. I wonder how much you'll want her after that._ Evan clenched his fist around his weapon as he headed through the Stargate. Ondre had given them eight hours, supposedly to allow Carson the chance to rest. Evan just prayed they figured out where the two missing people were being held before that eight hours was up.

The facility Kavanagh led them to looked like an old psychiatric hospital that had been let go and now creeped out most of the people from Earth. Sheppard and Evan shared an uneasy glance as they moved through the plain white corridors and came across empty room after empty room. They met back up with Javan and Demir, who had searched the opposite wing and now had Kavanagh backed into a wall.

"You _said_ they were here!" Javan snarled. His voice echoed in the large room.

"They were!" Kavanagh panicked as Sheppard and Evan moved to his side. "Don't just stand there, Sheppard! Get this man off of me!"

Evan gave Kavanagh a bland look. "That man is Shani's brother. And Elizabeth's fiance. And the leader of one of our allies. He has every right to be angry. For that matter, so do I. Now, where are they?"

"I _don't_ know!" Kavanagh seemed sincere, and Javan clearly recognized that. He let go of the scientist and backed away as Kavanagh drew in a few deep breaths. "This is where Orsic took me. It couldn't have been a set-up because there were too many people here!"

Rather than arguing, Sheppard turned to look at McKay. The physicist didn't even complain. He just pulled his tablet from his pack and went to work mining the DHD for more gate addresses.

Javan stopped next to Evan. "What is he doing?"

"Ah. . .working a bit of magic." Evan grinned at Javan's skeptical look. "He can take the last fifty or so gate addressed dialed from this DHD and narrow it down to figure out which one might be where Shani and Beckett are being kept. However, it could balloon out of control."

Javan nodded and turned to Sheppard. "Colonel, I would like to send Demir back to Sateda. He can await the arrival of the rest of our troops. That will give us enough people to search multiple planets at one time."

McKay held up a finger. "No need!" He disengaged his tablet. "I'm getting used to this. The whole they're-here-no-they're-not thing has really helped me figure out these crystals. Not that I needed to figure them out anyway, but it's made for a much faster method of extracting the data. Now, I just need to get back to my lab and. . . ." His voice trailed off as he looked up and saw five pointed glares being aimed in his direction. "I'll shut up and get to work," he said meekly.

On any other day, the reaction would have been amusing. Today, not so much. As Sheppard dialed Sateda, Evan gave the facility one final glance. He _would_ find Shani and Beckett. And, when he did, he had a thing or two to say to the man who took them.

Grinning in anticipation, he walked back through the gate to Sateda.

~TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Carson was returned several hours after he was taken. Again, Shani paced in the dark. Tonight, multiple campfires lit the area, giving her a bit more light to see as she paced. Men had settled into their duties, barely giving her a glance as they went about their business. Either they'd been warned away from her by their leader or they had become accustomed to seeing her in the cage. No matter why, Shani appreciated their disregard. At least she no longer dealt with the lewd comments meant to intimidate her.

Under the cover of darkness, she unbraided her hair and ran her fingers through it. Dirt and grime clung to her face and clothing, Carson's blood not helping the condition. This had once been a favorite gown to wear, and she was happy to have been taken in it. While it would never be worn again, it was still comfortable enough to help her endure the interminable waits.

Thirty minutes after Carson had been taken, a shout broke the silence of the night. Shani startled and rushed to the side of the cage while men laughed. A few moments later, another shout sounded, this one tapering off into something like a whisper. It was Carson. He sounded close, and Shani began desperately looking around for a way out. The moon wasn't that bright, but her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. When she discovered that the cage was quite secure, tears of rage and desperation fell began to flow. Carson hollered one more time, and Shani barely stopped herself from pleading with the men now watching her and chuckling to help her get to him. It would do no good. Instead, she stood at the side of the cage, hands on the bars and cried until she saw him dragged out of a nearby home.

Ondre arrived at the cage before Carson did. He grinned at Shani. "Step away."

"No." Her answer made him laugh, and she no longer cared what amused him.

He leaned into her face, his breath smelling of alcohol and whatever he had eaten for his evening meal. "Let me rephrase that. Step away, or he will pay the price." He pointed to where Carson hung between two of their captors.

Shani studied her friend. He looked up, his good eye glinting in the faint light of the fires. Catching her watching him, he shook his head, and she stepped away from the door. Ondre opened it, and the guards carelessly tossed Carson inside. He hissed through his teeth as he hit the ground. Shani rushed to his side, not caring about how she appeared as she knelt next to him. "Carson?"

"I'm. . .okay. . . ." He stopped to take a few deep breaths.

"What can I do?"

Tonight, he held an arm across his chest. "Shoulder's. . .dislocated."

Shani blinked. She had dealt with this very problem many times. "You wish for me to fix it?"

Carson squeezed his eye shut and nodded. "Aye." That one word cost him, though. He returned to breathing through his teeth as she ripped the hem of her dress. It wasn't clean, but it would create a passable sling.

As she worked, Shani chatted. "Earlier, I saw something." She looked up to see that he listened to her gentle voice. "A woman. Blond, pretty, but angry. She looked at me as if I had somehow offended her."

"Ye haven't." Carson's voice was hoarse, and it grew even more tense as Shani prepared to relocate his shoulder. "There's no' a thing ye've done to these people."

"Then why take us?" She put a hand on his side and met his eyes. "I'm ready."

He nodded again, this time acknowledging what she'd told him. "They took us for information an' leverage over Sateda." Whatever else he'd intended to say cut off into another shout as she relocated his shoulder. Shani's tears began again, but they stayed relatively contained as she lay his arm across his chest and tied the sling around his shoulders and neck. Carson breathed heavily for a few more moments. "A'right, lass. I think I'm gonna pass out now!" With that, his head lolled to one side.

Like the night before, Shani performed as much of an exam as she could. His torso was a mass of bruises and cuts, as were his legs. But he seemed to have no broken bones aside from a couple of ribs. No wonder he hurt so badly. She could not tell if he had any internal injuries, knowing that she might not be able to save him even if he did. Pulling him into her arms, she held on to the one thing that kept her grounded in this entire thing and looked at the stars.

"Hurry, Evan!" she whispered. "Carson needs you to get here _now_!"

oOo

With McKay holed up in his lab for the next several hours, Sheppard sent Ronon home to be with his new bride. Javan and Demir were organizing the Ataliyan men that continued to pour through the gate, and Lorne was on hand to meet each of Shani's stepsons. Javan took great pleasure in introducing Evan as the man "courting" their stepmother, and John took great pleasure in the deer-in-the-headlights expression on Lorne's face. So far, Shani only had four stepsons, Demir being the youngest at almost nineteen years old. As Sheppard left the area, he overheard one of Shani's stepsons telling Evan about how much they cared for their stepmother. He swore he could hear the major gulp given that the guy was nearly the size of Ronon.

With his Satedan team member off with Olina and McKay in the lab, Sheppard tracked down Teyla. She'd been unusually quiet since Carson and Shani went missing, and John was worried. Even though he'd been making great strides in repairing his friendships with his teammates, Teyla remained distant and cold. But she was different now. There was a feral anger in her eyes that was unmatched, almost as if she hoped one of Orsic's men would snap and give her a reason to kill him.

Sheppard found Teyla in the sparring ring, squaring off with Lieutenant Morales. John could tell from Teyla's expression that the Marine lieutenant had no idea what was in store. He stepped into the ring. "Lieutenant, I've got this one."

Morales gave him a startled look but lowered her Bantos rods. "Yes, Sir." She backed away after handing the training rods over to Sheppard.

Teyla glared at him. "You had no right!"

"I had every right." John twirled one of his rods. "That poor woman is a beginner, and you were about to take her to the mat just to take out your anger on the people who took Carson and Shani. So, I figured I'd save her from having to patch herself up and then patching up Carson and Shani when we get them back."

"Very well." Teyla attacked with no warning. Sheppard barely got the Bantos rods up in time to keep from being hit in the head. She fought with anger, something that he'd rarely seen before her betrayal on Kiah. For several moments, he did nothing but parry her blows and defend himself.

But, as the fight progressed, he found his stride. Teyla was not the only one who was betrayed back on Kiah. He was betrayed as well. Granted, he'd sought for absolution and release from the hurt and anger through something that nearly killed him, but he was on the mend. Or so he hoped. As a result, he refused to accept Teyla's blind anger any longer. She needed to learn that human contact was necessary for life, that she could trust others with who she was and how she felt without attacking any man who dared to brush her arm.

Tired of the relentless onslaught, John did something he hadn't done since before he and Teyla began training together on Atlantis. He fought dirty. Landing the first blow on her kidney, he danced out of her way as he waited for her reaction. It was immediate. Teyla swung around, her anger making the pain of his attack seemingly nonexistent. The fire in her eyes told another story, however. "How _dare_ you!"

John met the anger with fire of his own. "Because you're not the only one who's hurting."

"You don't know what he did to me!"

"I know exactly what he did to you, because his _wife_ did the same thing to me." John kept his answers calm in spite of his swirling emotions. In the last day, he'd felt better than he had in months. The adrenaline rush of trying to find Carson and Shani had shored up his failing resolve to not do something stupid. Now, if he could somehow help Teyla. . . .

She attacked him again, but John was ready. This bout was give-and-take as they traded blows and dodged others. John managed to land a few of them, but Teyla's anger made her physical exhaustion disappear. He violated her personal code of ethics that she'd taught him in Atlantis as many times as he dared, pushing her to react emotionally rather than through habit and years of training. It worked just as well as it would if he had acted without honor in a dojo. She became angrier and angrier, making more and more mistakes. John took complete advantage of them, never allowing her to see anything more than sheer determination in his eyes.

Finally, his persistence in spite of the bruises Teyla inflicted paid off. He saw when her resolve crumbled and pressed the advantage he'd fought so hard to get. He began a crippling attack, driving her backwards and into a stone wall that bordered one side of the octagonal sparring ring. With Teyla flat up against the wall, he held his Bantos rods to her neck in a sign of victory.

She glared up at him, her breath coming in ragged gasps as he stared into her brown eyes. The pain and absolute desperation for something gentle and kind and good startled John. While he had tried to feel those emotions as quickly as possible after coming to Sateda, Teyla had cut herself off from human contact. She needed someone to remind her what it meant to be held and treated with gentleness. John dropped his Bantos rods and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

oOo

Teyla stiffened immediately, shocked that John would invade her personal space enough to kiss her. He didn't press her for more than she was willing to give, just held her in place as he explored her lips. Part of Teyla—the part that had cut her off from human contact—demanded that she fight him off for such a violation. But the other part of her—the part that was still very much a woman and desperate for healing—responded. Before she thought it through, she had leaned into the kiss and had her hands in John's hair as she took advantage of this rare moment. The feel of another person's hands on her body, especially _John's_ hands, thrilled her, and she broke away from the kiss when she felt as if her lungs would burst. Pressed against the wall by him, both of them covered in the sweat of their sparring session and the passion of their kiss, she felt the heady thrill of being desired by a man. John recognized her invitation and trailed hot kisses down her neck before recapturing her lips again.

But something changed this time around. He pulled away before Teyla was ready, stepping back to put space between them. His eyes were dilated, and he breathed just as raggedly as she did. "See?" he asked softly. "It's not so bad to be touched by someone else."

Teyla nodded once, still trying to catch the breath he'd stolen. She knew the willpower it took for him to keep his eyes on her face and laid a hand over her pounding heart. The low-cut top she wore to spar had to be distracting as she tried to regain control over her body's reactions. Even Kalle had not made her feel such passion. "John, I. . . ."

He put a finger on her lips. "We're gonna get Carson and Shani back. _Then_ we'll talk." He dropped his hand to his side. "But you needed to learn a lesson today. Stop cutting yourself off. Don't wait until someone sticks a knife in your ribs to realize what you have here on Sateda. You'll only regret it in the end."

Teyla watched as he walked away after that, her back pressed against the wall now as a means of support. The afternoon had waned as they'd fought, and the cool breeze of the evening made her overheated body shiver. She needed to bathe, to cool down from the kiss and think about what had just happened. When she had first arrived in Atlantis, she had hopes that she and John would one day share this type of friendship. But Atlantis had fallen, and she had come back in contact with Kalle. To find that John was as affected by her—or so she hoped—both surprised her and made her think.

Had she truly cut herself off from human contact like John said? Teyla gathered up the scattered Bantos rods and headed for her home. Tonight, she was aware of how others on the street avoided her and refused to look her direction. That cut deeply, as did the realization that even Athosians gave her a wide berth. In her home, she drew water and washed the sweat from her body as she finally allowed the tears that she'd held at bay for months to flow. Then, she dressed and headed for the Stargate. She would see Carson and Shani recovered. And then, after it was all said and done, she would find a place to curl up and truly grieve for the death of her dreams. . .and, maybe, make some new ones.

oOo

It took McKay three hours to get through all the gate addresses. Evan had watched Javan and Shani's stepsons pace as they waited for news. Of course it didn't help that he was also pacing, but the men seemed to accept him. After that initial reaction, in which her eldest stepson grilled him about who he was, where he was from, and what his intentions were, the other three had backed off. Evan understood on some level. These men might not have been raised by Shani, but she had been a companion to their father through the final days of his life. In their own way, they had come to love her and wanted to see the best for her.

Evan had honestly tried to rest after meeting Shani's stepsons. He'd gone to his home, bathed, lay down, and stared at the ceiling. In the end, he wound up back at the gate, unable to do much more than simply wait until McKay worked his magic.

Sheppard, Ronon, and McKay all appeared at the same time but from different directions. Teyla wasn't far behind, looking a little more calm and a bit nervous as she glanced at John. Sheppard ignored her discomfort, choosing to give McKay the floor.

"Okay, I've gone through all the addresses and figure we have about fifty planets to search." McKay held a tablet in the crook of his elbow, motioning as he addressed the large number of men there. The news of his abilities had already been spread through the Ataliyan contingent, and they all looked at McKay with a combination of respect and confusion. "From what I can tell, they're all planets where Orsic and his people had operations. But one stood out to me." He pushed a button and turned his tablet around to where everyone could see it.

Evan closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hand. He was beyond exhausted, not having slept since this whole thing started nearly forty-eight hours ago. They were approaching Ondre's twenty-four-hour deadline and knew they needed to find Carson and Shani soon. But the sight of _that_ gate address made all the sense in the world. Sheppard obviously put it together as well because he gave Evan his patented "Oh crap!" look.

Javan moved closer to the tablet. "What is this world?"

Ronon growled and stalked a short distance away in an attempt to burn off some energy. "It's Calixte's world."

Javan's head also dropped. "I thought I recognized the address."

Demir looked nonplussed. "Calixte?"

"Yeah." Evan faced Shani's stepson and met his eyes. "It's a planet where Colonel Sheppard got in trouble with one of the local women. She nearly killed him before faking her own death. We haven't heard from her since."

McKay grinned as everyone made the necessary deductions. "I'm no military strategist or anything, but if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say Carson and Shani have been taken here. It makes sense, especially given what happened between Calixte and Sheppard."

Sheppard cleared his throat. "We'll take that planet. Lorne, your team and Javan's will go with us. We'll split the rest of the worlds up between everyone else. Lieutenant Morales!" John turned to the Marine lieutenant who had stayed on at the clinic after the building collapse. "You're with us."

"Yes, Sir!" She rushed forward, accepting a tattered TAC vest. As she clipped a P90 to her vest, she sent someone running for Carson's "go bag," something that only a Marine would call his medical kit.

There was a bit of commotion as they planned the next leg of their strategy. But, soon, teams were ready to head out. Evan walked through the gate on Sheppard's heels, the exhaustion fading into the background as his senses sharpened and his heart settled. He was finally doing something. Rescuing Shani was important, but so was surviving to make certain she would be okay.

oOo

Like the night before, Carson did not stir until the sun came up. Shani rolled her shoulders against the bars of the cage, all feeling in her legs having disappeared as Carson's weight cut off circulation. There was _no_ way Ondre was taking him again. Not without having to kill her first. She had decided late in the night that she would fight with everything in her to prevent him from being injured further.

When the morning sunshine hit his body, he moaned and turned toward her. She knew better than to take offense to the action, realizing that he was likely not even conscious. Shani readjusted her hold on him, sensation finally returning to her legs. In the light of day, Carson looked horrible. He was covered in blood and bruises, his lip so swollen that he would barely be able to speak. His one eye that wasn't swollen shut had a cut over it, and he shivered ever so slightly in the morning breeze. Shani suspected he was coming down with some sort of infection but could not be certain. Still, she used his still-unconscious state to perform another check of his body, this time with the sunlight to aid her.

His abdomen was a mass of bruises, something she'd known from the night before. She palpitated his abdominal area, producing more groans but not fully waking him. Because of the number of bruises, she could not tell the likelihood of internal bleeding from physical symptoms alone. For that, she needed the hand-held scanner in the clinic.

Despair mingled with her exhaustion, making it more difficult to hang on to her emotional control. Shani eased herself from beneath Carson, taking care to straighten his limbs and try to make him more comfortable. Moving about did little to help, and she was surprised to find the blond woman she'd observed the night before watching her with that same cold, unfeeling expression. Shani met the woman's eyes, refusing to look away on the off chance that the woman might feel some level of sympathy for them. Instead, the woman lifted her chin and, after a sneer, walked in the opposite direction.

That blatant disregard broke the control Shani had managed to keep on her emotions. She blinked as tears streaked down her cheeks, wishing someone in this place would take pity on them. And then, the anger set in. She hollered at the woman, causing her to turn and stare again. Shani continued yelling, drawing a crowd with her shouts as she cursed Ondre, the woman, and every man here. She knew better than to antagonize her prisoners, but she had been pushed to the edge of her control. More tears made their way down her cheeks as she stalked over to Carson's side.

He grinned up at her, clearly having been awakened by her tirade. "Couldnae ha'e said it better meself," he murmured before drifting back to sleep. His comment made Shani laugh in that completely exhausted, totally unamused way.

She was unprepared for the echo of gunfire and the panic that broke loose in the camp.

~TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Evan walked through the gate to bright morning sunshine and the hint of dew on the grass. He'd forgotten about the time difference between Sateda and this world, but he had not forgotten the man who met him and Javan on their last visit. Orestes was nowhere in sight now, and three armed men drew a bead on them as they appeared. Instinct took over, and Evan shot one of them between the eyes while Sheppard and Ronon took out the other two. To his credit, McKay never squeaked. Javan gave a sharp order, and five Ataliyans spread out around the gate, establishing a perimeter and temporary gate guard.

The echo of gunfire drew more men from the village. Evan moved along the pathway, every sense on high alert as he watched for movement in the trees. He heard shouts ahead of him, orders being bellowed as the group approached. When he did get a line of sight on the village, he froze.

The entire place had been leveled. Evan blinked back memories of Kiah as a ragtag army surged from everywhere. Their numbers were evenly matched, but Sheppard had chosen his group well. While tired and worn out from forty-eight hours of not knowing the condition of their people, the Satedan strike force easily took out the men guarding the perimeter.

For several moments, Evan reacted as he'd been trained to react. His skills as a soldier had not decreased in the time he'd spent both on Kiah and Sateda. If anything, they'd sharpened after months of training with others and keeping himself on high alert. He heard the shouted directions from both Sheppard and Javan, obeying only those aimed at him.

"Sheppard!" The shout rang out above the fighting, and Evan glanced toward it. His advance came to a screeching halt, as did all of the fighting.

Behind everyone, a huge man who looked uncannily like Orsic had a large gun in his right hand. His left arm was wrapped around Shani's throat, and he'd pressed the muzzle to her temple. He laughed. "Now that I have your attention, you will surrender your weapons."

"Not a chance!" Sheppard shouted back.

Evan stared at Shani, seeing the tear-streaks on her face and the fear in her eyes even from this distance. But she'd seen him and Javan, and her gaze never wavered. She seemed to be trying to tell him something, but, this far away, he couldn't understand it. He hoped he'd get a chance to ask her about it after all of this ended.

oOo

When the first gunshot echoed through the village, Shani had jumped. She'd stayed at Carson's side, intent on shielding him from whatever fight had broken out. In her heart, she knew that her people had come for her. Just a few moments later, her belief was rewarded when she saw Ronon and Sheppard advancing around a corner, followed by a large contingent of men led by Javan, Demir, and Evan.

Shouts and gunfire broke out across the village. Shani huddled over Carson, protecting him as best as she could. She knew that Evan's people would not deliberately harm them, but she could not be so certain about Ondre's people. As if thinking of him summoned him, she felt strong hands close around her waist. She clawed at Carson's body, trying to hang on to him and keep from being taken away. "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

Ondre dragged her upright and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Bite me, and I will kill the doctor and the men who come for you," he whispered into her ear.

Shani nodded at the threat, too afraid he would make it a reality that she believed him right away. After all, she had ample proof that he would carry it out. Tears tracked down her face again, but she was unable to make another sound. Instead, she stayed quiet as he wrapped his arm around her throat and pressed the muzzle of a gun into her temple.

"Sheppard!" Ondre's shout nearly deafened her. Shani clutched at his arm, trying to loosen it so she could breathe better. The fighting around them slowly died down, and she was turned to face the group. Sheppard lowered his P90 suddenly while Javan's face suddenly emptied of all emotion. She knew that to be a precursor of her brother's wrath, and the absolute rage on Demir's face—as well as the rest of her stepsons—made her want to smile. But she didn't linger as one other face caught her attention. Evan stood next to Javan, knees slightly bent and P90 in hand. He looked just as furious, but his gaze met hers. In that moment, Shani tried to tell him that she understood the darkness he'd faced and would do her best to get out of this alive.

Ondre laughed. "Now that I have your attention, you will surrender your weapons."

Sheppard smirked. "Not a chance!"

Shani's eyes found Evan's again, and she again tried to tell him what she felt. Even if she needed time to recover from all of this chaos, she would find a way to survive. He needed her to survive, and she refused to let him down.

Then, she turned to Sheppard. Seeing the colonel lifting his P90, she took a deep breath. She'd never seen those weapons in use, and she had no idea how painful one of those could be. But she trusted Sheppard to take the shot he needed to take.

"Come now, Sheppard!" Ondre yelled. "Surely you don't want to see _both_ of your healers die in the same day."

Sheppard's face stilled, and he raised his weapon. "I'm not dropping my weapon, Ondre. Besides, you'll never see your people again. They were putting Sateda at risk, and we couldn't have that happen."

"They were only trying to survive!" Ondre shouted, his anger making him tremble. The arm holding Shani's neck tightened, and she scrabbled as she tried to breathe. "_You're_ the one who put them in harm's way!"

"I did what I had to do to survive!" Sheppard replied. He seemed to be studying Ondre's actions.

"Liar!"

Shani felt the shift in Ondre's body and squeezed her eyes shut. A single shot rang out, and she was falling.

oOo

Evan listened to the exchange as he inched his way toward Sheppard. He trusted his CO in this situation, knowing that John was a slightly better shot than he was. But he didn't know what Javan would do with his sister in such obvious danger. Behind them, the Ataliyans shifted on their feet, murmurs sweeping through them as Sheppard and Ondre exchanged barbs. Then, Evan saw it happen.

Shani had begun clawing at Ondre's arm, but Ondre shifted his weight. The anger on his face solidified into something almost tangible, and the weapon in his left hand pressed even tighter into her temple. A single shot rang out. Ondre and Shani fell.

The fight that had come to a halt for the hostage negotiations returned in that instant. With Ondre out of the picture, Javan's men waded into the bloodshed. Javan hollered for them to spare a few for information, but Evan didn't listen. He took off running, faster than any other time he'd ever run before now. Shani lay on her side next to Ondre's body, coughing as she struggled to breathe. Blood stained her once-white dress, and dirt and leaves clung to her hair. Ondre, however, stared sightlessly at the sky as he bled out from the single bullet Sheppard had used to take his life.

"Shani!"

"Evan?" She sat up and hugged him before tensing. "Carson!"

"What?" He helped her to her feet and followed her as she stumbled toward a cage at the edge of the village. Inside, Carson Beckett lay unconscious. Cuts and bruises showed exactly how intense the search for information had become. Realizing that Shani's first order of business would be to stabilize the doctor, he hollered for Morales as Javan also rushed over.

"I need a scanner!" The steadiness in Shani's voice showed the level of training that Carson had given her. She wasn't surprised when Morales placed one in her hand a moment later. Evan watched Javan's face as Shani ran the scanner over Carson's body. The Ataliyan leader was both surprised and pleased at his sister's obvious knowledge.

Shani let out a deep breath. "No internal bleeding. Good." She turned to Javan. "I need a stretcher as soon as possible. According to this, he's got a severe concussion and an infection in addition to a few cracked ribs, cuts, and bruises. The sooner we get him back to Sateda, the better his chances."

Javan called for Demir, and the two of them hustled over with the stretcher that Morales had brought with them. By now, the fighting had died down, and the Ataliyans had established a perimeter. Javan looked around the cage in distaste at the conditions in which his sister had been kept, but Evan's focus remained on Shani, on her face and hands and beautiful eyes. She was alive! That was all he needed at this moment.

"On three," Shani instructed, sounding just like Carson. "One. . .two. . .three!" She helped Morales and Demir lift Carson's body onto the stretcher as Evan cursed his inability to focus on anything other than the fact that she was alive. Javan and Demir each grabbed one end of the stretcher while Shani shoved a bag of saline solution into Evan's hands. Evan knew it was among the last of Sateda's medical supplies and held it up as the ragtag group rushed for the gate and safety.

oOo

Calixte hid in the forest and watched the last of the men leave her world. Her lip curled into a hate-filled snarl. Sheppard walked without even a sign that she'd tried to kill him, his ever-vigilant eyes straying over her position. For just a moment, she considered slipping out of her hiding place and finishing him off from behind.

Then, the woman who came through the gate with Sheppard stepped to his side. Small and slender, she wore a purple shirt that accented her curves and allowed one to see her midriff. Her skin was dark, but her hair glinted red in the morning sun. Calixte narrowed her eyes as the woman put a hand on Sheppard's arm, speaking softly to him as they walked through the gate. Just before they disappeared, Sheppard placed his hand firmly and possessively on the woman's back, just above her hip.

Yes, revenge would be sweet right now. But revenge would be even sweeter when Calixte caught up to Sheppard and his woman. She chose to settle back on her haunches and wait for the cover of darkness to make her escape. And, eventually, she would exact every ounce of pain that Sheppard had caused her, only in kind. He had taken her lover from her when he killed Ondre. She would take his woman from him.

oOo

Sateda, with its moist coolness and relative safety, didn't quite settle into Shani's reality right away. It was fully dark by the time they made it back through the gate, but she had a patient to tend. She rushed along with the group through Sateda's streets and into the brightness of the clinic. Someone had kept the lights burning in anticipation of injuries. In the operating room, she looked directly at Morales. "You know how to get him into the bed and hooked up, yes?"

"Yes." Karina began pulling back the sheets.

Shani turned toward the supply closet and reached for a set of scrubs. She had never before worn them, but she would no longer put Carson's health at risk just because she insisted on wearing a dirty dress. Evan clearly understood what she needed as Javan stared at her with a bewildered expression. Shani made a mental note to speak to her brother about her new life later. Right now, she accepted the tub of water from Evan and closed the door to change clothes and scrub what dirt she could from her body. The cold water was bracing against the long night ahead. At least she no longer needed to worry about Carson having internal injuries.

Back in the operating room, she tightened the drawstring around the waist of the scrub pants and moved to Carson's side. Karina had already removed Carson's ruined clothing and had begun to clean his wounds. Shani picked up another cloth and dipped it into a bowl of warm water that Evan brought her. He gave her elbow a quick squeeze and left, knowing she needed to do this for Carson. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to curl into his arms and allow him to hold her while she let go of the horror she still felt at her ordeal. But that would come later. For now, she would patch up Carson while marveling at the miracle before her eyes. He should have internal injuries and require surgery, but something had watched over him while he endured those beatings at Ondre's hands. Shani would never understand it but always be grateful for it.

It took several hours to get Carson's wounds cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. Shani administered the last precious amount of Sateda's antibiotics, knowing they had just enough for two days. After that, she would need to rely on Carson's strong Scottish temper and stubbornness to get him through it.

Finally, Karina reached across his body and took her wrist. "I'll sit with him. Go get some rest."

Shani nodded and, thinking only of the man who had brought her the water she needed, headed for the front of the clinic. She caught sight of Evan right away, loving how his face lit with a relieved smile as soon as he saw her. Tears already pooled in her eyes as she took two steps in his direction before recognizing the rest of their audience. Javan stood next to Evan, a tired expression on his face, while her four stepsons flanked the two men. She blinked tiredly, wishing they would not make her choose between them and the man she loved.

Then, Javan acted. Rather than moving to her side, he nudged Evan and pointed at Shani. She couldn't stop the grin on her face as Evan headed her way and promptly began to cry the moment his arms closed around her. The last thing she remembered was being moved to the couch so that she could fall into an exhausted slumber on his shoulder.

oOo

Watching Shani come out of that operating room would stay with Evan until the day he died. She wore a pair of Carson's scrubs, the teal fabric setting off her olive-toned skin and dark hair. Even with bits of dirt still clinging to her hair, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Tonight, however, there was something else in her expression. Normally, those brown eyes sparkled when they caught sight of him, her smile always instant. This time, her eyes glittered with unshed tears. Exhaustion slowed her steps, and she hesitated when she saw Javan and her stepsons. Evan, who had instinctively begun to rush toward her, also froze.

Javan took control of the situation. He didn't say a word, just nudged Evan's shoulder. With that, Evan hurried over to her and wrapped her in his arms. She trembled against him and promptly began to cry.

As he held her, Evan thought about the changes in the last day. Shani would need time to cope with what she'd been through and how she'd been treated. The condition of her dress told its own story, as did the sling she'd made for Carson. She had spent every moment in that cage either sheltering him from further harm or trying to get to him. Evan had no doubt that Shani would have gladly traded places with Carson, and that made her an incredible healer. But it also made his heart clench as he realized just how close he'd come to losing her.

When she finally fell asleep against his shoulder, Evan glanced up to realize that Shani's stepsons had left the clinic. Javan watched from another chair, but the man was nearly asleep where he sat. The stress of nearly losing Shani and Carson would eventually catch up, but Evan was too awake right now. He'd never considered Shani's family situation before, and having met her four stepsons really brought home to him just what he was getting into when he did finally ask Shani to marry him. He wasn't taking on young children needing to be raised. She had four, fully grown stepsons who would do anything to protect her. All but Demir were older than she was, and Evan had felt just a bit taken back by their protective instincts. Once Javan gave them his approval of Evan, however, they'd also treated him with the same respect and deference that they treated Javan.

On his shoulder, Shani drew in a deep breath and let it out, a sure sign that she was fully asleep. Javan stirred in his chair, a lazy grin crossing his face. "You know where she lives?"

"Yeah." Evan grinned as Javan stood.

"Good." Javan returned the grin. "I will leave you to see that she makes it home safely." He moved to the couch and put a hand on Evan's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing her home."

Evan nodded and let the other man leave. He hadn't done much, but he was grateful that Sheppard hadn't grounded him to Sateda. Still, right now wasn't the moment for such thoughts. He gathered Shani in his arms, her exhaustion making it easy to carry her to her house. Inside, he tucked her into bed and started a fire. Then, he dropped into a chair to watch her sleep while absorbing the effects of the day. Between the warmth of the fire and the relief of having her home, he was asleep within moments and slept soundly until she woke late the following morning.

~TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Carson woke late the afternoon of the next day. Shani sat with him, smiling when she realized she could see _both_ of his eyes. He groaned at the pain, and she wished she had more to give him than the weak tea she made when Evan came down with a headache. Rising from her chair, she put a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"'ello, love," he rasped out, his voice rough and so welcome to her ears.

"Carson." She smiled again. "You are on Sateda."

He nodded and drifted back to sleep. The smile Shani had worn faded as she again checked his temperature. It had soared in the early morning hours, but Karina Morales had not told Shani until after she'd managed to tell Sheppard, Javan, and Evan of the ordeal she'd endured. Her description of the blond woman was met with alarm, and Sheppard explained that it was likely Calixte, who had tried to kill him just a month or so ago. Then, Shani had come to the clinic to sit with Carson and think about the events of earlier that morning.

When she'd first stirred in her own bed, she'd felt dirty and sore. But she opened her eyes to see the most adorable sight that she'd ever known. Evan had laid over to one side in the only chair she owned, pillowing his head on a stack of newly-woven fabric. The position could not have been comfortable, but he slept soundly. So soundly, in fact, that she was able to carefully rise, see to her body's needs, and wake him with a gentle hand on the shoulder. His hair had stood up on one side, but that sleep-warmed tone in his voice reminded her of what she wanted to share with him.

Now, however, the memories were returning. She hadn't endured much physically until Ondre decided to use her as a shield. But Carson's shouts still echoed in her mind, making her shiver in the cool, damp air.

"Shani?" Javan's voice startled her, and she turned suddenly. He stepped into the room as she cringed and rubbed her neck. "I am sorry."

"Don't be." She turned back to Carson, hearing how she sounded so much like Evan.

"You have changed," Javan said, echoing her thoughts.

"I suppose I have." She stood and walked to her brother's side. "I know you would not have been anywhere else, but it was still a relief to see you yesterday."

He nodded, conflicted about something. "I want so badly to instruct you to return home. As do Demir and your sons."

Shani smiled sadly. "I know." She shook her head. "Javan, as much as Ataliya will always be home, these people need me here."

Javan's hand on her arm was warm, reminding her of how chilled she'd been since bathing and washing all the grime from her hair. "Shani, you have family who are overwrought with worry for you. Perhaps you should consider an extended visit to Ataliya if you will not return permanently. Ten days, at the least, so that your family can reassure themselves that you are indeed well."

Shani sighed. Javan was right, but she did not want to be that far away from Evan or Carson. She loved Evan, but Carson needed her skills as a healer. A quick glance over her shoulder betrayed her thoughts.

Javan smirked. "We can bring him with us." His voice lowered. "I know there is nothing more than genuine friendship between you and Dr. Beckett. But, when you are ill, I have the worst time trying to convince you to rest. How do you think it will be with him here while he tries to recover?"

Shani gave Javan a mock-glare. He had neatly backed her into a corner and knew it. "You are incorrigible!"

Javan grinned. "I know. Elizabeth tells me all the time."

oOo

Teyla found John in the tavern, sharing a meal with Rodney as the physicist chattered on about some new power cell he'd found in Kolya's lab. She ordered from Solen and joined the two men, noticing the distinct absence. Ronon was no doubt with Olina, enjoying the first uneventful days of his marriage. Teyla was genuinely happy for Ronon and Olina, feeling that they could not have been better suited for one another. Just that morning, she'd glimpsed Olina in her garden, her hair tucked into a modest bun as she worked. The Kian woman looked absolutely content, and Teyla wished for that same contentment.

Rodney eventually finished his meal and rushed off to his lab, leaving Teyla and John to stare awkwardly at one another. Finally, John set down his fork. "Teyla, about the other day, when I. . . .There are some things I should probably apologize."

"You mean when you goaded me into a fight by acting dishonorable?" She deliberately misunderstood him.

"Yeah, that was one of them."

"Yes." She smiled, hating how she'd allowed herself to fall back on distance and isolation.

John wasn't quite able to meet her eyes. "There is one other thing I should probably apologize for."

Teyla lifted her chin. "Give it no further thought."

"Good! I won't." He watched as Solen delivered her meal.

Teyla picked up her spoon and took a bite. She had come here to talk to Sheppard about their kiss, about how it had made her think, about her desire to move beyond what Kalle had done to her. Instead, she had built a wall. It robbed Teyla of her appetite, and she breathed a relieved sigh when John excused himself a few moments later. She wondered if she would ever be free of the memory of her betrayal.

oOo

Shani's return to Ataliya was every bit as auspicious as she'd dreaded. Of course, she also arrived with the Atlantian doctor in tow after he was tortured for information on Sateda. News of what had happened spread through the village, and Shani soon had too many people waiting for her to arrive than she wanted. Carson allowed her to set him up in a luxurious bed in Javan's home, and Shani patiently endured the greetings and gifts of flowers, food, and other nonessential items.

Leaving Sateda had been difficult. She had thought about Javan's words for hours before finding Evan. While Karina kept watch over Carson, she and Evan had discussed her options. She did not want to leave him, but she still had not allowed the emotional impact of what she had been through to settle into her mind. When it did, it would be quite intense. Evan wanted her as comfortable as possible, and he also agreed with Javan. She should return and reassure her family that she was alive and well.

Now that she was here, however, Shani felt like she'd made a huge mistake. She already missed Evan in spite of his reassurance that he would visit. And her bed no longer felt like her bed. The size was nice, yes. As were the smooth sheets and warm Ataliyan breeze coming through her window. But she had become accustomed to cool nights and Evan's presence in the evening.

The first nightmare came the second night she was home. She woke to Javan at her bedside and Carson in her doorway. The injured doctor returned to his bed immediately, but Javan stayed with her. Shani cried as she realized that she didn't want Javan's arms to comfort her. She tried not to let him see this, but he knew. When her husband had died, she'd felt the same way. Now, however, the pain was worse. She was here, on Ataliya, for her own health. But Evan was alive and on another world. Unlike when her husband died, the worry she felt for him combined with her own bruised emotions. She felt as if she had become a drama in and of herself.

Carson recovered well. It would take longer than two weeks for the deeper wounds to heal. But, by the time the two weeks ended, most of his bruises had faded into something less hideous than the rainbow of colors he'd sported for days. He was unconcerned, saying the level of bruising could have been more severe than it was. In fact, he'd thanked her for her care of his injuries, both in the cage and out of it. Shani smiled at his assurance that she had come a long way as a healer and counted the moments until Evan arrived.

Unfortunately, her dread of Evan's arrival made the joy she felt at seeing him again dim somewhat. She had promised herself that she would stay with Evan wherever he needed her. But she could not make herself return to Sateda. Once the nightmares had settled in, she hated the thought that someone in the streets would think she was being killed just because she cried out in her sleep. On Ataliya, she had Javan and Demir to wake her when the dreams became severe. On Sateda, she had no one. As a result, she had decided to stay behind. Carson understood and assured her that Evan would as well, but Shani hated the idea of sending him back to his home without her.

When he did appear, he was alone. Shani ran to greet him, throwing herself into his arms and smiling at his laugh. He picked her up and swung her around as he hugged her, his eyes sparkling when he finally set her on her feet. "I missed you."

"And I you." She would have pulled his head down for a kiss, but they stood in the center of her village's main street. Instead, she took his hand and dragged him into Javan's home. "How are things on Sateda?"

"Ah. . .they're good." Evan allowed her to pull him into the garden, finally stopping to wrap his arms around her. "How are you?"

Her face fell. "Not well." She shook her head. "Evan, I have dreams. Every night. My family has not had a peaceful night's rest since my return. I am afraid that, should I return to Sateda now, I will create problems for everyone."

His brow lowered. "How so?"

"On Sateda, I do not have anyone who lives with me." She hated admitting how badly her night terrors had affected her, but he needed to know. "Should I call out in the night, someone may think I am being harmed."

His arms tightened around her. "I had no idea they were so bad."

She smiled tensely. "I am told it is a natural process of healing."

He nudged her chin up until she stared into his incredible blue eyes. "If you want to stay here, that's fine with me." His hand moved, and he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be on Sateda when you're ready to return."

Shani nodded. "I am sorry, Evan."

"Don't be." He hugged her again. This time, she laid her head on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. She had missed him in the last two weeks, and she would continue to miss him. Perhaps they needed plans, something which they could both anticipate. "When I return, will you take me to that beach again?"

His smile spread across his face, bringing out his dimples and making his eyes sparkle. "And a picnic, too."

Shani accepted his promise and, later that evening, watched as he escorted Carson home. Just before disappearing through the wormhole, he turned and gave Shani one more wave.

She walked back to Javan's home and spent the remainder of the evening in her room.

oOo

Evan tried to give Shani her space. When she'd explained the dreams to him, he'd understood. He struggled with his own nightmares of things he'd seen and done while with the SGC. Shani had lived a very sheltered life until coming to Sateda, so he could not fault her for needing time to cope.

But life changed for him. Sheppard stepped up and took a great deal more responsibility than he had in the past, relieving Evan of the stress of going off world to clean up messes. Teyla stopped beating up every man who touched her, Rodney became more social, and Ronon wore a perpetual grin. Evan had been surprised to learn of the Satedan's marriage to Olina but, once he saw the two together, admitted they made a great match. Kavanagh continued to work with Solen in the tavern, acting as their eyes and ears should anything happen. Evan began to consider an intelligence network for the galaxy, especially with the Wraith threat still out there.

After Ondre's demise, many of his followers began talking. They weren't allowed to roam freely through Sateda, but they did tell of Orsic's deal with the Wraith. Once a month, they offered up a village for culling, and the Wraith allowed them to continue living. Kell had instituted the deal just after the fall of Sateda, and Ronon had been sickened to know just how far his people had fallen. But, he mentally brushed himself off and pressed on, making a new life for the innocent Satedans who had come through the gate.

Carson found Evan in the tavern, staring at the inevitable bowl of stew without eating. "Got a moment, lad?"

"Sure." Evan motioned to the chair across from him.

Carson waved it away. "I won't be here long." He sighed, most of the signs of his torture having faded except for the evidence of sleepless nights. "Ye need to go to Ataliya. Bring her home."

Evan blinked, rising to look the doctor in the eye. He wasn't angry, just surprised. "Uh. . .sorry?"

Carson put a hand on his shoulder. "Bring Shani home, lad. Ye need it, an' I know she needs you with her." With that final statement, he walked out of the tavern.

Evan stared at him as he considered his next course of action. He missed Shani, more than he wanted to let anyone see. In the last three days, his headaches had returned, and he suspected he'd begun to sleepwalk. He hadn't left his house that he knew of, but it was disconcerting to wake in the chair knowing he'd fallen asleep in his bed. If anyone else found out about this particular weakness, though, he knew he could be in for serious trouble. Since he hadn't had a sleepwalking incident since leaving Earth, he could only guess that the emotional trauma of what had happened with Shani's capture and subsequent departure was working on him. The only way he would find peace would be to bring her home where they could face their issues together.

The following morning, he again traveled to Ataliya. The warm breeze on his face made him shed the light coat he'd worn against the chill of Sateda's morning. This time, when he walked into the village, Shani did not greet him. She didn't know he'd be coming, and he was not surprised when Demir informed him that she'd traveled to visit one of her other stepsons. He invited Evan into the house, saying she would return later that evening, and spent the time asking Evan's opinion on many things. Evan answered as clearly as possible, knowing that Javan was grooming Demir to take command of Ataliya's army. The nineteen-year-old had a sharp mind, and he absorbed everything Evan shared about Earth's military and procedures.

The sun had begun to set when Shani arrived home. She bustled through the door, commenting on a coming sandstorm. Javan had gone to Elizabeth's for dinner, and Demir made himself scarce. Standing next to the impressive fireplace in Javan's main room, Evan watched the realization of his presence hit her.

"You came?"

"Yeah." He walked toward her, not minding her somewhat disheveled appearance. Taking her hands in his, he met her eyes. "I'm here to ask you to come back to Sateda."

Her eyes clouded with an undefined emotion. "Evan. . . ."

"If you're worried about the dreams, I'll help you." He held her gaze, not allowing her to look away. "Shani, _I_ need you there."

She blinked slowly. The emotions skittered across her face, her obvious fear causing his heart to sink. In all the time he'd known her, Shani had been a graceful woman not given to such a debilitating emotion. What she had endured had changed her, but he wanted to help her find who she truly was.

Finally, she sighed. "I have thought of returning to Sateda." She looked down at their hands. "Evan, I want to return so badly. But, every time I think of it, I see Ondre's face again. I feel his breath in my hair, whispering that threat to me."

Evan dropped her hands to frame her face in his own. "That's why I'm asking you to come back." He shook his head. "You'll never get over that if you keep hiding here. Ataliya may be home, but it's safe. It's a refuge to you. I understand that. But. . . ." He ran out of words.

She drew in another deep breath and let it out. "Will you give me the night to consider it?"

"Of course."

"Good." An impish grin, a shadow of the one she used to wear, crossed her face. "There is a sandstorm moving across the desert, and the sun is setting. Would you care to watch it with me?"

Evan's grin answered her as he remembered the night she spoke of Ataliyan sunsets. They walked out of the village hand in hand, the wind whipping their hair as Shani explained that the storm wouldn't hit the village until late that night. He pulled her into his arms as they watched the sun turn the storm a brilliant orange color. Rather than talking, they both took comfort in the feel of the other next to them. Finally, with the sun completely set, Shani turned back to the village.

They walked in silence as Evan considered his next move. He wanted to tell Shani just what she meant to him but was unable to find the words. They stopped in front of Javan's home and shared a quiet goodnight. The sandstorm was approaching, and he needed to get to the inn before it hit. The next day, he would brave it to spend more time with Shani and her family. But, for now, what they'd shared was almost enough. He had one more thing to tell her.

"Wait." Evan snagged her hand as she moved to enter Javan's home. "One more thing." Before she could ask, he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

oOo

Kissing Evan was everything Shani had hoped it would be. And it helped her make her decision. She loved this man more than any other person alive, and she wanted to be with him in every way. Her people had rituals, ceremonies they went through. But Shani would gladly endure them if only to have Evan as her own.

She would also endure the nightmares and memories. As he pulled away from his kiss, she stared into his eyes. "Tomorrow, I will return to Sateda."

His answering smile was bright enough to light up the night.

~TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Well, folks, here it is. The final chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for all these words. A special thanks to **theicemenace** for all the hard work on beta-ing and brainstorming. There's a summary for the sequel to this story on my profile. Be sure to check it out! Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Javan and Elizabeth married a month later. Ataliyan weddings lasted for a full week with three separate feasts. The signing of the marriage contract came on the first day of the week, attended by only close family and friends. The groom traditionally put out a spread, and the party lasted late into the night. This time, Javan opened his home to many of Elizabeth's friends, and the laughter rang out into the streets even after most people had retired. The second feast was one solely for women. The wedding shower, which came in the middle of the week, was meant to give the bride everything she might need for her marriage to her husband. Gifts typically consisted of household items or handmade lingerie. Elizabeth's wry sense of humor came out during this time, leaving Shani, Teyla, Lindsey, Olina, and the rest of her guests in stitches as she commented on each piece. The third and final feast, however, was the biggest. This was the actual wedding, after which the marriage would be legal. The bride and groom exchanged vows, and then, in his typically considerate way, Javan followed an Earth custom. He produced matching wedding rings for him and Elizabeth to wear, promising to "love, honor, and cherish" her until death. Elizabeth had cried at the obvious reminder of her homeworld, but she welcomed her husband's kiss.

Late that night, during the feast and dancing and drinking, John stepped outside of Elizabeth's home and walked to the Stargate. He stared at the stars as he thought. These last months had been a dark time for him. With Carson back and fully healed, Shani returning to her normal self, Ronon married, and Teyla no longer beating the crap out of any and all takers, he had been given the space he needed to think. Watching Elizabeth and Javan marry today had also put him in a pensive mood.

He'd been a first-class jerk. Smirking at the dark ring of the 'gate, John shook his head. "First-class jerk" didn't begin to cover the things he'd done. Calixte, while wrong about stabbing him, had been right to be angry. As had every other woman he'd been with since leaving Ataliya months ago. He owed Mara an apology as well, though he doubted it would be received. In the time since Carson and Shani's abduction, she had allowed only those two to see her. Sateda's alliance with the Tower was not in danger, but she preferred not to see the man she had falsely accused as her child's father. And John was grateful. He didn't think he could handle her drama on top of his own.

As it often did in times like this, John's mind turned to Teyla. Out of all of his dealings with women in these last few months, he did not regret kissing Teyla that day in the sparring ring. He had done so to prove a point to her, but it had backfired on him. He couldn't get her out of his head. She appeared in his thoughts during quiet moments, and he now grinned as he thought about that kiss. When she'd buried her hands in his hair, he had responded in kind. While they had allowed the passion to build between them for those few moments, it had been different. With Calixte and the other women off world, he had sought to fulfill his own needs. With Teyla, he wanted to please _her_.

John shook his head. He was a mess, and most everyone knew it. His life before Atlantis had taught him to never trust family, yet he had a family here that he trusted with everything. Save his heart. He pictured Gisli, now able to look back on their relationship and see the warning signs. While he had loved her, he realized he would never have been happy with her. She was shallow, focused only on what she wanted. John had no desire to live with a woman who could only see the benefit to herself. He wanted a woman who could look at others and have compassion—a woman like Teyla.

Turning from the Stargate, John headed back to the village and saw a figure headed his way. The moonlight was bright, and Teyla's auburn hair reflected in the rays. Tonight, she wore a beautiful Athosian gown of lavender fabric, the color highlighting her exotic features to perfection. Touches of Ataliyan and Kian fashion made the dress a delight to see, and her form filling it out cemented her in John's mind as his ideal woman. That revelation made him blink as he took a few moments to work through it. He knew he had a long ways to go before he could say he'd recovered from Gisli's betrayal, and Teyla had only begun the healing process. But he suddenly understood what this past month of noticing her had been about: he wanted to be the one to help her. Like McKay always accused him of doing, he wanted to be Teyla's hero.

"John?" During his epiphany, Teyla had reached his side and now stared up into his face.

"Ah. . .sorry." He waved a hand. "I was thinking."

"So I saw." She smirked at him. "You were missed at the party."

"Yeah, I needed some time." John fell into step with her as they walked back to the village. The entire planet was celebrating the marriage of their leader right now, and John had needed to step away. He trusted Lorne to stay away from the booze, McKay to fuss, Carson to tell stories, and Ronon to keep everyone safe.

"Would you care to share them?" Teyla's question confused him.

"What?"

"Your thoughts." She raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth once told me that sharing my thoughts and feelings helps. She was right."

"She's always right," John said wryly. His grin fell away quickly. "Teyla, I appreciate the offer, but I just need to work through some things on my own. It's been a tough few months, and I need to figure out how to handle everything that happened."

She nodded. "I understand. But, John, there is something I must speak to you about."

He turned, not wanting to leave her in a lurch like he had last time. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her face showed a slight smile. "But I wished to speak about our kiss."

In that moment, John Sheppard nearly bolted.

oOo

Evan watched Sheppard slip out of the party and let the man go his way. John had faced some difficult truths about his life in recent weeks, and he likely needed the time to absorb the changes. Evan's trust in the man had been shaken by events with Calixte and the reports of John's adventures off world, but the colonel had rebuilt that trust. Evan no longer worried about how badly things would go when Sheppard's team walked through the Stargate. Ronon had shared that Sheppard rarely went off without his team and often volunteered for the less desirable duties just so that Teyla and McKay could relax a bit.

Now, Evan turned his attention back to the party. Shani was beautiful tonight. Of course, she was gorgeous any other time of the week, but she fairly glowed as hostess of this party. Javan and Elizabeth sat apart from everyone, lost in one another's eyes and the recipients of multiple amused glances. Shani took her duties as hostess seriously, though, serving others and barely sitting still long enough to eat a bite. Evan knew that she'd be exhausted come morning and made plans to steal her away from the party for a short time. He would wait until John returned, first.

Shani's stepsons had also attended the wedding, all of them greeting Evan warmly and introducing their wives and children. Evan had already dealt with the idea of marrying into Shani's family, but he was having problems remembering names. He felt a bit too young to have children looking at him like a grandfather but knew it would be inevitable. While Shani was not these men's biological mother, she had taken that place and filled the role well. They held nothing but sincere affection and respect for her.

Sheppard finally returned, and Evan pushed out of his seat. He found Shani in the kitchen, mixing yet another batch of drinks. Slipping an arm around her waist, he grinned when she turned to him. "Let's take a walk."

She shook her head. "I need to. . . ."

Demir chose that moment to interrupt. "I will serve the guests," he said as he took the pitcher from Shani's hand.

Evan and Shani watched him go, both amused at how neatly he'd intervened and taken away her excuse. Evan laced their fingers together and drew her out of Javan's home for a slow walk through the streets. All of Ataliya celebrated, and the sound of laughter and feasting came from each house. The streets were littered with streamers and flower petals that the people had tossed into the air at the moment Javan and Elizabeth shared their first kiss as husband and wife. It reminded Evan of footage he'd seen of royal weddings back on Earth, and he wondered if his own wedding would be greeted with such celebrations.

Blinking at the path in front of him, he tried to banish that thought from his head. At least for the moment. He knew he wanted to marry Shani, to spend the remainder of his life with her. But neither of them were truly ready to make that choice. She was still healing emotionally from her ordeal at the hands of Ondre, and he refused to rush into something when both of them were enjoying the process of courtship. It wasn't without its difficulties, and he was reminded of them whenever he kissed her goodnight. But he loved the fun of just walking with her, holding her hand, sharing dreams and hopes for the future, and not having to worry about any kind of social pressures laid on them by either of their peoples.

Shani nudged his shoulder with hers. "Carson spoke with me today."

Evan's attention sharpened at her tone. "About. . .?"

"You and me." She smiled in the bright moonlight. "He apologized for how badly he reacted to you wanting to court me."

Evan stopped in the middle of the street and took her by her shoulders. "Shani, I have a younger sister. I understand where Carson was coming from. That said, I'm glad he backed off."

She stared up at him. "As am I."

The invitation was too perfect, and Evan bent to kiss her. She sighed as she leaned into him, both enjoying the freedom to touch one another while still aware of appearances while they were on her world. Evan pulled away as her hand curled into his shirt, aware that he would not be able to stop if he didn't put some distance between them. "Ah. . .there's something for you back at Elizabeth's old house."

Shani frowned at him. "There is?"

"Yep." Evan tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and headed for the house. He was staying there with Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay during the wedding. Ronon and Olina had taken a room in the local inn, along with Lindsey and Kevin Marks. Just thinking about the big Satedan and his wife made Evan grin. Olina suited Ronon well, and Ronon always headed for home just after a mission briefing. Several women on Sateda said it was "cute," and he couldn't disagree.

With everyone at the feast, Elizabeth's old home was deserted. A lamp still burned, but Evan quickly lit others to brighten the main room. Then, leaving Shani in the center of the floor, he slipped into the room he shared with Sheppard and grabbed the painting he'd brought. He had thought long and hard, considering giving it to her as a proposal gift. But he had changed his mind. When he proposed to Shani—and he would do so soon—he planned to take her to that tropical beach, get on one knee, give her the ring, and do things the way he'd wanted to do them with Kerry. For now, he would settle for seeing her reaction to the painting.

Back in the main room, he held the painting in front of him, his natural modesty coming to the fore. "Ah. . .you know I paint. And, well, I thought you'd like to have this." Holding out the painting, he waited until she took it.

Shani's face lit up when he offered the painting to her, but shock covered her features after she unwrapped it. "Evan!" She lightly touched the colors on the canvas. "It is the sunset we chased!"

"Yep." He put an arm around her shoulders as she stared. "And that's what I saw when I found you in Carson's garden that night."

She studied her likeness, the yellow gown and dark hair a wonderful contrast against the brilliance of the sunset. Then, turning under his arm, she pulled his head down for another kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome." Evan kissed her again, this time taking his time as he pulled her into his arms. The painting in her hand bumped the back of his knees, but he didn't care. Courting and then marrying this woman would be the best thing he'd ever done. As he pulled back and allowed Shani to cuddle into his chest, he smiled. For the first time in his life, he was grateful that something back on Earth hadn't gone as he intended.

oOo

On a world across the galaxy from Ataliya, a woman sat in the corner of a tavern and watched men come and go. She could have sauntered out among them and claimed one of them for the night, and she would likely do so before she left. But, for now, she wanted to be alone.

The rage and anger she'd felt over Ondre's death had gone cold, changing her and making her view the world differently. She had spent the last month moving from world to world, taking what work she could to feed herself. While she did so, she planned.

Sheppard would pay. As would the Satedans. Her relationship with Ondre had been fast and furious after Sheppard's betrayal, but she had loved him in her own way. Even now, she remembered Shani's curses and screams from the cage and smiled. It had given her great pleasure to see one of Sheppard's people in such a helpless position. But it would give her even greater pleasure to see _Sheppard_ in that position.

Now, she pushed to her feet and walked out of the tavern. So, she wouldn't be taking another man to her bed tonight. It didn't matter anymore. The memory of what had been done to her burned deeply, and Calixte sneered at the stars. Sheppard would pay for what he had done, and she would exact her revenge in a way that could only hurt. She would take the very thing he cherished from him.

Her thoughts and plans whirling through her head, Calixte dropped into bed. Sheppard had left a heritage throughout the galaxy, one that would eventually come back to haunt him. And she intended to be there when it did.

oOo

That night, with Olina sleeping at his side, Ronon stared at the ceiling. He thought about everything that had happened since he joined Sheppard's people. Kiah, Sateda, Orsic, Ondre, Sheppard's escapades. . . .They had endured some incredibly difficult things to get to where they were, and the Pegasus galaxy likely wouldn't leave them alone. But they would endure. They always had. Their honor had been damaged slightly by Orsic's actions, and they still had not found Calixte. Her vendetta against Sheppard had not ended with the death of Ondre. Women scorned often became problems in the future. It was their habit. But even Calixte couldn't stop the heritage that Sateda had begun to rebuild. It would endure.

And so would the people who built it.

~The End~


End file.
